Rachel & Cassandra
by Liila xD
Summary: Rachel likes her teacher more than she's supposed to, but doesn't know it yet. Cassandra likes her student more than she's supposed to, but is aware of that. Now they need to figure things out and what happens afterwards. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native speaker and I'm writing on my phone.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel & Cassandra

When Rachel applied to NYADA she thought things would be different, but she soon realized it wasn't. She didn't know the city and it was too big to feel home yet. School wasn't that different to High School, mean students and bad cafeteria food. People still teased her, but she never thought it could get worse than Lima. Never in her dreams she could have dreamed that New York, the city of her dreams would be this lonely and this mean. She didn't know anybody there and people weren't that kind, nobody stopped the train for you or hold the door open. No. They were just too busy. But the one thing she was most upset about was her teacher. Her dance teacher. Cassandra July. In Lima no teacher, except Sue Sylvester, ever teased you or would students give mean names. Rachel couldn't quite figure out why Ms. July had it for her but she had no other choice than to deal with it. It's not like she wasn't trained by McKinley's student but it was different from a teacher. Sue Sylvester teased her and the other Glee kids, but her future as a broadway star wasn't in danger, because of her.

When Kurt came to New York, to reapply at NYADA, Rachel was so incredible happy to be at least not so alone in NY. They rent an apartment together and Kurt started an internship at Vogue. She was still with Finn but he didn't call her and didn't answer her calls, Kurt talked to Finn back in Lima and told Rachel Finn wants to give her space. And when the hottest guy from school, Brody, was nice to her she really appreciated his company, but she told him about Finn after he confessed that he liked her more than a friend and wants to kiss her.

One night she invited him over for dinner.

The doorbell rang, while Rachel tried to cook something, but failed miserable.

"Coming!" She took the pot and placed it next to the stove, ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hi"

"Hey, you're smoking." He held an orchid in his hands.

"That's actually the dinner." She couldn't help but smile shyly about his compliment.

"No, that's definitely you. Here these are for you."

"Thanks. For both. Come in, but I think we have to order something."

"That's ok, it's the thought that counts right?" He smiled at her, like she was the only girl for him, while she placed the plant on the window board.

"It's beautiful. Thanks."

"I thought since you're the first girl hat cooked dinner for me-"

"Tried."

"-I should be a gentleman and bring you flowers."

"I don't believe you." They sat on some cushions, that Kurt arranged instead of a couch.

"What?" Brody was confused.

"No girl ever cooked for you? The entire school wants to date you even some of the boys!" She started laughing hard.

"Well they asked me out, but the didn't offer to cook, so yea you're the first." He smiled at her so nicely she knew he wants to kiss her, but she couldn't let that happen. He was so nice but she was still with Finn and she wouldn't cheat no matter what. Even if the haven't talked in month. So when he just smiled at her for a few moments and she started to feel uncomfortable she jumped up.

"We... We should order something to eat, after all that's why I invited you..."

"Yah... Do you like pizza? There is a great pizza place nearby and the also have vegan. I actually tried it once and wasn't as bad as I thought"

"Pizza sounds great then." They both smiled and Brody called the pizza place and ordered. While they waited they talked a lot about being new in NY and how big the city is, also a little about school and Cassandra. Rachel started to feel awkward.

"I don't know why but I think she doesn't like me... Well I do know, but not why." She put her piece of pizza down.

"No. It's not that she doesn't like you. She treated me the same way, I think because of our potential. Now I'm the best in my class and Cassie and I get along pretty good. Actually she told me about this pizza place."

"She calls me Schwimmer." Rachel sounded hurt by her name from .

"That's her style. At least she has a name for you, the students she doesn't care about have no name. Not even their actual names. Just 'you' or 'hey'."

"I think I'd prefer that." Brody laughed, but then he saw her face.

"Consider yourself as know."

"Still doesn't feel good to me."

"You'll learn to love her." He just smiled and continued eating his pizza.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that."

Then it knocked on the door and Rachel felt relieved, because she won't have to talk about her teacher anymore.

"That's Kurt. He always forgets his keys." She smiled and walked over to the door.

It wasn't Kurt. It was Finn.

"Hey Rachel." He had his sweet smile on when he saw her, but Rachel was just in shock. She was too surprised.

"Rachel?" Brody called her. "Everything alright?"

"Who's that?" Finn now seemed confused, but when Brody appeared in his sight he soon jumped from confused to angry.

"Finn..." Rachel was happy, but sounded sad, because she wasn't as happy to see Finn as she was supposed to.

"Oh. You're Finn?" Brody reached his hand out.

"Yah. And who are you?" Finn wasn't happy to see this other man with his girlfriend, but they shook hands.

"I'm Brody. Rachel and I go to school together. It's nice to meet you. Anyway, Rachel I should go."

"Okay." She still stared at Finn.

"Remember what I told you. We'll work it out. See you on Monday. Goodbye Finn, it was nice to meet you."

"Yah. Bye." Finn still stood in the middle of the floor, but when Brody passed him and they heard him leave the building Finn spoke.

"Can I come in now?" He sounds angry.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Of course." She walked out of the way and let Finn in.

"Where is Kurt?"

"He's out with some of his vogue friends." Finn looked around and his eyes caught the cushions and the pizza.

"So you're enjoying yourself?" He was annoyed and mad now

"Sometimes, but-"

"No 'but' Rachel. What the hell are you doing with this guy? I'm your boyfriend remember?" And yes, she does remember him and his still that jealous guy from High School. "I don't want you to meet other guys!"

"I can meet whoever I want! We're just friends."

Rachel is almost crying, because Finn is yelling at her and mad with her without any reason.

"I can see your 'just friends', the way he looks at you. I thought you would marry me!"

"Finn we haven't talked in months."

"I wanted to give you space and I had thing to figure out of my own! I didn't know you would cheat on me that easily."

"I didn't cheat on you!" Now both were yelling and Rachel is crying.

"Whatever. I don't believe you.I wanted to surprise you, but your surprise for me was even better.I thought you love me."

"So did I." With that Finn looked like he's about to explode.

"So I am right. I better leave before I regret something I might do." Rachel stopped crying, because now she knows. She doesn't love Finn anymore.

"Yes. You better do." He left her apartment and closed the door behind him. "Goodbye Finn."

After a few minutes she realized what had happened between them, but doesn't start crying. She feels much easier now and kind of glad. After she cleaned up and watched some tv her phone went off.

"Hi?"

"Hi Rach it's Kurt."

"Hey, where are you? I've been waiting for you."

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you would be glad about some privacy."

"You knew Finn was coming?"

"Of course, he is my brother." Rachel sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, he wanted to surprise you."

"Ya well he did. Brody was here."

"No."

"Yes and now Finn thought I cheated and ... Well ... We broke up. I did."

"Oh Rachel I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just ... Don't love him anymore."

"I'll be home in 20 okay?"

"You don't need to come home for me." It wasn't even 7pm.

"Yea, well I feel kinda responsible for what happened. I am on my way anyway."

"Alright"

"Oh and I forgot my keys again." Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, see you in 20 then." They hung up. About 20 minutes later her phone rang again and Rachel thought Kurt missed her train and would come a few minutes later.

"Hey Kurt what's up?"

"Is Kurt your gay cover boyfriend?"

"Excuse me? Who's there?"

"Calm down Schwimmer, it's me."

"Miss July!" Rachel jumped up and her phone almost fell down.

"Calm down." It knocked on the door.

"Aren't you gonna get that?"

"Oh ya of course." Rachel didn't know why, but she had a tingly feeling and felt totally insecure with her teacher in her home. Well Cassandra July wasn't really there but it still felt this way to Rachel.

"Hi Kurt."

"Why didn't you open the door?" Kurt sounded annoyed, but Rachel put her finger to her mouth to mention to him to be quiet.

"What's up?" Kurt whispered and looked concerned, he had seen the terrified look on her face. Rachel mentioned for him to sit on the cushions.

"Miss July-" Kurt's eyes widened. "May I ask why you're calling me?" Rachel put the phone on speaker phone.

"What happened to your gay boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, but as a matter of fact he is gay." Kurt gave her a confused look, because that didn't matter at all.

"Wow. I thought you would have a boyfriend-"

"I do. I did." Kurt was surprised, that Rachel wasn't sad about her last statement.

"Whatever. Wanna come over an practice?"

Both, Rachel and Kurt raised their eyebrows.

"With you?"

"God, Schwimmer, who else. Who do you think would spend their precious time with you on a Friday evening." Kurt nodded hectic. "I just don't want you to be as bad as you already are on Monday. You need to keep up with the others."

"Okay, but Kurt and I-"

"God you're so pathetic. Bring him along if you need to." Kurt smiled. Ever since he told Rachel about 'crazy Cassandra July' and showed her the YouTube video he asks Rachel to come with to her practice.

"Be outside in 10. Can you manage that?"

"Yes." hung up.

"Oh my god Rachel! Why did she call? I thought she hated you?" Rachel walked around and picked up her stuff.

"I don't know, but if you still want to meet her you should pack something, I don't think you'll get another opportunity."

"You're right!" Kurt ran around to find his clothes and stuffed them in a bag, when they were finished they walked out of their building. July waited in front of a black limousine.

"Get in Schwimmer." She looked gorgeous black high heels, black jeans and a white tank top that fit her perfect. She turned to Kurt and Rachel was worried.

"Hi. I'm Cassandra." She actually smiled at Kurt and Rachel's chin almost dropped.

"Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, so you wanna accompany Rachel tonight?" Rachel and Kurt were surprised that Cassandra actually called her Rachel.

"I'd like to, if you don't mind." She still smiled.

"No I don't. I'm glad she has friends. Schwimmer, don't you wanna get in the car?"

"Yes." She was hurt that Miss July called her Schwimmer again, but hesitated to get in the car.

"Yes. The limousine." She smirked at both of them.

First Rachel and then Kurt get into the limo.

"Wow, Rachel she's great. And rich, obvious." He whispered.

"Just to you, you heard her calling me Schwimmer."

"But she said she's glad that you got some friends."

"But-" Rachel stopped fallen when Cassandra got into he car and set next to them.

"Whisper,whisper. What about?" She didn't seemed interested, but Kurt answered.

"I'm so glad to meet you. You're a fabulous dancer and Rachel told me so much about you."

"You're right I'm fabulous. Good for you, you decided to come along with Rachel." She always smiled when she talked to Kurt. "So Rachel told me on the phone you are gay?" Rachel just sat there in silence.

"Yes, my boyfriend still lives in Lima-"

"Ohio, yea Rachel told me where you're from. I thought maybe you want to know some good gay clubs and bars."

"Yes! Definitely!" Cassandra took her purse and looked through her purse and took some business cards and handed them over.

"When you want to get in there-" she pointed one card out "- just say I send you, I know you're not 21 yet, but they'll let you in."

"Great thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So since you got so many of these, I take it that you're gay yourself?"

"Yes." That shocked Rachel but she didn't let it show. Kurt really enjoyed the drive around the city , while Rachel started to be jealous, that Cassandra liked Kurt and obvious disliked her so much. The driver pulled over. "We're there." Cassandra waited until they left the limousine and thanked the driver.

" ? Where are we?" Rachel hasn't noted that they weren't driving to the school.

"At the studio." That's all she said and with that she walked towards the building in front of them. The porter greeted them friendly and Cassandra smiled at him.

"Rachel I think we're going to her apartment." Kurt whispered while they were following Cassandra to the elevator.

"I don't know." They entered the elevator and Cassandra pushed the button to the 9th floor. The building had 10 floors.

"So Kurt, what are you doing in New York?" They just stood in the elevator, Rachel shyly in the corner and Kurt, as her friend, next to her.

"I wanted to go NYADA, Rachel and I both auditioned, but I didn't get in. Right now I'm working as an intern at Vogue." Cassandra just stood in front of them.

"That's cool. We're there." They felt the elevator stop and Cassandra walked out. There was just one door on the floor and Cassandra opened it.

"Come in. I'll be right back." With that she walked into her apartment and walked into a room. It was huge. When Rachel and Kurt entered it Rachel almost forgot to close the door behind her, because she was absolutely stunned. There was a large couch and a flat screen right in front of them and when he looked around they saw a cocktail bar in the corner and a few book shelves with lots of books about dancing, but also a few about mathematic and science and all other sorts of books. There were stairs to the next floor, an opening to the kitchen and three doors.

"Rachel it's huge!" Kurt stood there for a few moments and then walked to the couch.

"Kurt! Come back." But Kurt already sat.

"Oh come on Rachel, she invited you to her home, I'm sure she doesn't mind when I sit here."

"She didn't invite me to her home, she told me I need practice remember? I'm sure we won't be here for long." Rachel looked to the door in which Cassandra disappeared.

"I didn't know she had money." Kurt came back to Rachel. "I mean she was a broadway star, but not for that long right." He whispered ha last part.

"I don't know Kurt. I just want this to be over."

"Rachel, enjoy yourself, she isn't hat mean and besides would you rather sit on the floor in our apartment?"

"She isn't-?!" Rachel stopped when they heard Cassandra coming back.

"What Schwimmer?" Cassandra snapped at Rachel.

"Nothing." Rachel didn't dare to look at her teacher, but wondered what she did in the room, because she hasn't changed.

"Kurt are you going to practice with us or just watch?" Again, her voice was nice when she talked to Kurt.

"I don't know if I can compete with you."

"We'll see." She smiled and walked upstairs. They followed her and Rachel gave Kurt a look that said 'you-wont-let-me-dance-alone', Kurt just smiled and walked upstairs.

"Wow."

"That's a studio, Schwimmer. Nothing like that small thing I have to teach you in."

"Yes. It's ... Huge." Cassandra smiled at Rachel. It was one room almost as big as the whole apartment downstairs two walls were all over with mirrors and the other two were with floor-length windows. There was a couch and a bar in he window corner.

"Behind these mirrors-" she pointed two out. "- are rooms where you can change, just push on them." Kurt and Rachel looked at each other in awe and walked to change. Cassandra changed in the studio right in front of the window and enjoyed the view over the city. She folded her clothes and put them on the couch. Cassandra walks over to the last mirror and opens the closet behind,just with training outfits. She didn't know what to wear yet, because she wanted to figure something out. When she heard someone coming she didn't hush to put some cloths on.

"Kurt?"

"No, it's me Miss July."

"Alright, come over here." Rachel did as her was told, but when she saw her teacher standing there just in a sports bra and panty, she flushed and turned around.

"God, Rachel, come over here or have you never seen a women in her underwear?" She sounded annoyed but had a smirk on.

"Eh...okay." Rachel, still flushed, but also shocked by he use of her first name, turned around and took the last few steps.

"You wear red? I like that." Rachel wore a red tank top and black leggings. "Suits you."

"...thanks." Rachel didn't know what to say and wondered why Kurt hasn't come out yet.

Cassandra grappled a few things and closed the door. While she put on mesh tights she looked at Rachel, who was watching her putting the tights on. After that she slipped in a black bodysuit with buttons on the back.

"Would you?" When Rachel looked up and in Cassandra's eyes, she flushed even more. She couldn't say something, she was too embarrassed, so she just nod and walked around her teacher to help her. Rachel's breath got heavier with each button, because her teacher opened her bra and put it aside. She had a few buttons left when Kurt came out.

"I'm sorry it took me awhile." Kurt didn't notice Rachel so he just walked over, but when he did his eyes grow and he stopped.

"So Kurt what would you like to dance?" Kurt still shocked, seeing Rachel and her teacher so intimate, took a deep breath before he looked at Cassandra.

"I don't know, what do you teach Rachel's class?"

"I'm finished Miss July." Rachel stepped aside and now Kurt saw the deep shade of red on her face.

"Thanks. And it's tango, Kurt."

"Sounds good to me." Rachel's look told him that was the wrong answer and he mouthed her a sorry when Cassandra opened the next mirror and turned the music on.

"Warm up." Cassandra's tone was nice but still determined, so they did, while she walked over to the bar.

"Why did you help her put her clothes on?" Kurt sounded curious, but he whispered so that Cassandra wouldn't hear them.

"She asked me."

"Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"I don't know, she called me Rachel, for the first time and I didn't know how to say no."

"You. Didn't know how to say no?" Kurt tried not to laugh.

"Yes." Rachel was still flushed. And Kurt got curious.

"Hmm...what do you think about my dance outfit?" He tried to sound normal, while he was questioning Rachel.

"Looks good." Rachel just looked for two seconds.

"What about hers?" He could see in he mirror that Rachel looked at her teacher and that she flushed in a deeper shade of red. She didn't say anything so Kurt cleared his throat and Rachel immediately looked away.

"I think she looks...-" Rachel didn't finish he sentence so Kurt did for her.

"Gorgeous? I think she is gorgeous and she looks hot, not my type though." He smiled at his own comment and Rachel just frowned. When Cassandra came over to them she held a martini in her hands.

"Are you warmed up? Then we can start... Oh and if you want one too its over there."

"We're under-" Rachel started but Kurt interrupted her.

"Great thanks." He grappled Rachel's arm and walked over to he bar with her.

"I don't wanna drink Kurt!"

"Yea well, I do." So he took one of the two martini's and drank it.

Then he walks over to Cassandra, who just warmed up.

"You two could start and show me what you got."

"Okay."

Rachel and Kurt took their positions and Cassandra started the music. They didn't even dance for two minutes.

"No, no, no." She stopped the music.

"Guys the tango is about seduction. It's supposed to be sexy a not a turn-off." She walked over to them and took Rachel's position. "You'll lead. Schwimmer start the music." Kurt's eyes grow and Rachel hit the play button. They danced the whole song and Rachel thought the looked pretty good together. Cassandra told Kurt something, while the danced but Rachel couldn't hear it.

"You almost got it. By the end of the night you'll be pretty good." Kurt smiled at Rachel and she had to struggle to smile back.

"Come over Schwimmer." Rachel swallowed hard, but changed places with Kurt.

"I'll lead." With that Kurt hit the play button and Cassandra grasped Rachel's waist, Rachel's breathing got heavier again, and they started dancing.

While they were dancing Rachel's grip was corrected by her teaches, what made Rachel lightly uncomfortable, because this was her teacher and a woman. Cassandra also came pretty close to Rachel. When Cassandra hold Rachel's back and leaned over her, Rachel could feel her teacher breath heavier than before. Rachel was sure she was not exhausted. Rachel wasn't breathless because of the dance so her teacher couldn't be.

"Well done Rachel." Rachel knew Kurt hasn't heard that, She almost didn't. She swallowed hard and stood up, she looked over to Kurt who didn't even pay attention to them, because he was too busy with his cell. But for once she was glad he didn't, she was sure it didn't look like a normal dance lessons, at least it didn't feel that way to her.

Kurt realized that they had stopped so he looked up.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I have to go." Her jaw dropped and she looked kind of panic. "Isabelle called."

He took his internship seriously and Rachel knew it was a great opportunity fur him so she smiled. He smiled back and hushed into the dressing room. Rachel sighed and turned around.

"You're staying?"

"Well, yes. You think I need more practice, that's why I'm here, right."

"Right. I'm sorry your friend has to leave but I think it's for the best. I like him though." Cassandra walked to the bar and is making herself a new drink. "Don't you want your drink?"

"No, thanks." Cassandra just shrugged and drank it. Kurt came fully clothed out of the room.

"I'm sorry I gotta go."

"You should come back sometime."

"Yes. I'm sure I will, thanks. I'll see you at home Rachel?"

"Yes and good luck with your emergency." They smiled at each other and he went downstairs.

Rachel looked at her teacher, who now sat on the couch with her third drink, so Rachel decided to practice alone. After a few minutes she could see in the mirror that Cassandra was watching her. She stopped dancing.

"Do you have something alcohol free to drink?"

"Yes."

"Could I-"

"Just take whatever you want." Cassandra seemed disinterested, so Rachel walked over to the bar and looked for something to drink. She found some juice, probably for cocktails, and a glass. She drank it and walked over to Cassandra.

"Will you bring me your drink if you're not drinking it?" She walked the few steps back and too the glass.

"Here."

"Thank you." She smiled at Rachel.

"You're welcome." She drank it all at once stood up und took the three glasses and walked over to the bar to put them away. "You can put yours here too." Then she walked over and took Kurt's glass and put it here too.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra looked at Rachel, with a smirk on her face and mixed another two drinks.

"You sure you don't wanna try it Rachel?"

"Why do you call me Rachel?" Now that Kurt was gone it didn't seem so embarrassing to her to ask.

"Because, that's how you introduced yourself to me."

"I know that but you always call me Schwimmer and tonight you called me Rachel." Rachel felt stupid, but she wanted to know.

"You prefer Schwimmer?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"No of-" but she was interrupted.

"Then why are you complaining?" Cassandra just walked away and turned the music on, this time pretty loud so that she wouldn't have to talk to Rachel anymore. Rachel was confused and just watched her teacher, she sat on the couch and wondered about Cassandra's attitude. She watched her about 20 minutes when Rachel decided to drink the martini, first be useable was curious and second she just wanted to feel the alcohol. She drank it, but she didn't like it, so she looked thru the bar and found tequila, salt, lemons and shot glasses. When Rachel looked back up she couldn't see her teacher.

"So you like tequila?" She almost dropped the glass when she heard the voice behind her.

"Yea..." Cassandra smiled and continued her practice, so Rachel assumed she was ok with that.

She cut lemons, put them on a plate, took two glasses and put them on the small table by the couch, then she got the tequila bottle and sat down. Cassandra didn't pay attention to Rachel, so she just took a shot. And another. After the second Cassandra came over and sat next to Rachel.

"Can I get one, too?" Rachel didn't know what to say, so she just nod and gave her teacher he glass and filled it. Rachel already felt dizzy, but she wasn't dunk, yet.

"Do you often invite your students home?" Rachel was curious, she didn't remember being invited to her teachers home. Sure the glee club was at home a few times, but she had a different relationship to him than to her.

"No." The answer was dissatisfying to Rachel.

"Why did you ask me?"

"I told you, you're a bad dancer and you need more practice." Cassandra took another shot.

"I was better then Kurt and you told him he was good."

"Yes. But he doesn't go to NYADA, does he?"

"No."

"See." Both took another shot now. Rachel was sure she would be drunk by the end of the night.

"When you think I need more practice, then why are we drinking right now, instead of practicing?"

"I don't need practice and you don't need to drink if you don't want to."

"I thought-"

"God-" Cassandra took another shot. "If you wanna practice then do so, and if you wanna talk, talk about something interesting."

"I'm sorry." Cassandra looked sorry too."what do you want to talk about."

"I don't know."

"We'll I don't know what I should talk with my teacher about other than school."

"How about...your boyfriend, or how you like New York, or stuff like that. That's what people talk about you know."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Rachel took a shot.

"You don't sound sad."

"I'm not. I broke up with him today."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Cassandra started laughing and Rachel liked her teacher more when she called her Rachel, smiled at her and actually laughed. A lot more. "Why do you laugh?"

"Well most girls your age are very sorry if they don't have a boyfriend and you're just so different. I like that." Rachel flushed, because its almost like she said she liked her.

"May I ask why you broke up with him?"

"I don't love him anymore."

"So now you and Brody?" Rachel was confused. "You guys seem to like each other pretty much and he's a handsome guy right."

"No. Well yes he's handsome and I like him, but no that's not gonna happen." Rachel took another shot and so did Cassandra.

"Why not?"

"I'm not attracted to him."

"Most girl are. Actually every Herero girl in school is attracted to him. Maybe something wrong with you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel actually didn't understood the hint and Cassandra saw that so she started laughing again. She took another shot and stood up.

"Never mind. We need more lemons." She walked over to the bar and cut some more. Rachel thought about what Cassandra said and took another shot, with he lemon Cassandra gave her, but before she got it she was interrupted.

"Here we go." Cassandra returned with the plate. They took a shot and sat a few moments in silent, but then Rachel started giggling about nothing.

"Rachel are you drunk?"

"Noo."

"I thinks so. How many have you had?"

"I dunno, about six or seven and the margarita I guess."

"You don't drink often do you?"

"Noo. I'm not allowed to drink alcohol." She whispered he last part.

"I know." Cassandra smiled at her, obviously amused about Rachel being drunk that fast.

"May-I ask you somethin'?"

"You'll do it anyway."

"Why don't you like me?" Cassandra was caught off guard with that question.

"I can't answer that." Rachel took another shot. "I don't think you should drink anymore."

"I think you should 'ell me. I guess no one cares about what others think." She took another drink and Cassandra couldn't tell her to stop or she would have to answer Rachel, so she just drank some of her own so that there wouldn't be so much lemons left.

She's glad she just cut one lemon in stripes. Cassandra took a few shots and felt that she's going to be drunk tonight.

"Why doyou call me Schwimmer?" Again, she was caught off guard by Rachel's question.

"You remind me of a student I once had." Actually she didn't wanted to tell Rachel that.

"Oh." Cassandra's was glad that Rachel didn't questioned her more about that. She didn't wanted to talk about her or her actions so she thought about something she could Rachel ask.

"Why don't you like Brody?"

"Ilike hm." Rachel took another shot.

"Don't you think you had enough to drink?"

"Ihad more than-enough. What doyou care?" Rach was totally drink by now.

"You're my student and-"

"Oh comeon! You give memean names and evenif I'm oneof your best students you tell me ineed more practice." Cassandra didn't know how to respond to that, she just took two shots and was happy that there were only two left.

"You didn't need to come."

"Yah likeI'd dare to sayno when you ask me-anything." Rachel laughed.

Cassandra took a shot. She knew how she treated Rachel in school and she was sorry, but it was best this way. She took the last shot and was glad that there were no lemons left, because she was sure she couldn't drink one more herself.

"Why wouldn't you say no?" She was curious and she thought she could say anything, Rachel wouldn't remember anything he next day anyway.

"I dunno. You're intimidating, I guess."

"You're afraid of me?" It hurt Cassandra.

"Noo not afraid, more like too-shy t'say no." Rachel smiled, and Cassandra wondered why.

"What would you say no to?" Rachel looked sweet so drunk and when she smiled, and Cassandra almost didn't dare to look at her.

"Probably nothin'."

"If I'd ask you to kiss me." Cassandra didn't wan to ask that, well she did want to know, but not ask Rachel. Rachel didn't seem to mind she just giggled.

"I guess no." Rachel leaned over and kissed her teacher. It was a sweet kiss, Cassandra liked how tender Rachel's lips were on hers, but Rachel stopped. Cassandra wondered why and Rachel just laughed.

"See.."

"Yah." Cassandra was lightly out of breath. "I should bring you home."

"Noo... It's just getting fun. We should dance." Rachel stood up and walked a few steps. Cassandra saw how wasted she was and walked over to help Rachel.

"I can walk!"

"Yea, well I don't think so and I should get Ou home now."

"Okay, but I can walk." Rachel ripped out of Cassandra's grip and would have fallen down, if Cassandra hasn't caught her. She leaned over Rachel and held her, but they almost lay on the floor and Cassandra wasn't strong enough anymore to hold hem both so she lay them both on the floor. She just thought, that Rachel at least didn't fell on the ground.

But now she lays on Rachel.

"This's awkward." Rachel breath was unsteady.

"Yes it is." Cassandra stood up before she did something she would regret in the morning. Rachel stood up with Cassandra's help and sat on the couch. She just sat there and lulled into sleep, while Cassandra walked around and for her phone. She called her diver and told him she was sorry for calling so late, but thanked him. Then she walked to the mirror turned the music off and got Rachel's clothes.

"Rachel?" Rachel's eyes were closed when Cassandra returned.

"I'm-not sleepin' "

"That's great, come on let's go down stairs." She helped Rachel up and walked with her downstairs.

"Can you wait here for a second? I'll get your stuff."

While Cassandra walked back upstairs to get Rachel's clothes, Rachel sat on the couch. Cassandra came back und had everything stuffed in Rachel's bag.

"Rachel?"

"Lemme."

"What?"

"..."

"Rachel you can't sleep here." But Rachel already fell asleep on her couch.

"God, Schwimmer, what's wrong with you..."

Cassandra looked for Rachel's phone and keys, but just found the phone, she looked for Kurt's number and dialed it.

"Hi Rach-"

"No it's Cassandra."

"Oh hi, why are you using Rachel's phone?"

"She's drunk and felled asleep on my couch!" Kurt started laughing. "That's not funny."

"It kind of is..."

"Anyway, are you home? I can't find her keys."

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not, but I can be there in... 30 minutes? Or you could just let her sleep on your couch." He laughed again, but Cassandra had thought about that too.

"She's my student don't you think that would be weird?"

"Yea, but as her teacher who gave her alcohol, though she isn't allowed to drink it, you kind of are responsible..."

"Alright! Would you please get her in the morning?"

"Okay. When?"

"As soon as you can." With that she hung up and was annoyed, because she still felt weird about her student sleeping over at hers. She quickly called her driver and told him doesn't have to come. She took Rachel's shoes off and put a blanket over her. "Well, at least my couch is big enough..." She walked over to the guest bathroom and turned the light on, in case Rachel needed to use it. When she walked over to her bedroom she turned the other lights of and closed the door behind her.

"God this girl is a pain in the ass."

She kicked her shoes aside and took her clothes off and put them to the laundry. She fell in her bed and it only took her a few moments to fall asleep.

Cassandra's alarm went off at 8am.

"Noo..." She put a cushion over her head and turned the alarm off. She stretched out and cursed the sun, for being up that early. She walked to her bathroom, took a shower and put a bodysuit, short armed, on.

"I need caffeine..." She walked in her living room and suddenly stopped when she saw Rachel. She totally forgot that that her student slept on her couch. Rachel was still sleeping but she obviously had to go to the bathroom last night, Cassandra saw that the lights were turned off. She looked over at Rachel and liked the view, Rachel looked sweet when she was sleeping.

"Gush, I need to stop thinking like that!" She whispered, she didn't want to wake Rachel. Then she walked over to her kitchen and made coffee.

"That's ridiculous, I need to be quiet in my own home!" She still kept quiet, even if she didn't like it.

Cassandra got two mugs and filled them with coffee and wondered, if Rachel drank milk or sugar in her coffee. "Whatever." She got the coffee and walked over to the living room. Rachel was still asked so Cassandra just sat on the other end of the couch and watched her sleeping. After, about half an hour and two more coffees, she drank Rachel's and got a me one, Rachel moved. Cassandra just kept sitting there and drank her coffee. When Rachel finally woke up she lifted the blanket over her head, shielding her eyes from the sun. Cassandra smiled about that, but was quiet so Rachel wouldn't realize that she was there. A few moment passed before Rachel decided to sit up and wrapped the blanket around her, then she saw Cassandra and almost fell off the couch.

"Good morning." Cassandra laughed about Rachel.

"G-good morning...I guess." Her voice was really quiet and she didn't look in her teachers eyes.

"You want some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Cassandra for up to get her a new mug. Rachel hectically looked around to find her cell phone.

"Oh my god!" It was already past 12pm. She also had two missed calls, one from Kurt and one from Finn.

"You want something in your coffee?" She heard Cassandra yelling.

"No thanks." She wrote Kurt a text.

-what's up? R.

-Cassandra called. Did u sleep there? I won't be home today, just call me and tell me everything. K.

-I can't remember! R.

-wow it's getting better ;) call me soon K.

-okay. R.

She put her phone on the desk.

"So you don't remember?"

She jumped up and almost fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Here's your coffee."

"Did you peek on me?" Cassandra sighed.

"Well what do you thin how long it takes to get some coffee?" Rachel flushed.

"Thanks." She wrapped the blanket around and took a sip. "The coffee is great."

"I know." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So you don't remember?" Rachel had hoped they dropped the subject, but she obviously was wrong.

"Yah. May I take a shower before I leave?"

"Sure." Cassandra was disappointed, that Rachel already wanted to leave. "But use my bathroom, the plumber is coming Monday to fix the plug hole in the guest bathroom."

"Okay." Rachel walked over to Cassandra's bedroom and left the door open. She was glad she had to use this bathroom, because she was really curious about her teachers bedroom. She quickly looks around and was pretty impressed, it was elegant, just in grey and white. Rachel opened the door to the bathroom and saw the major room. It was in white and had a big corner bath tube, a walk-in shower, two sinks and a toilet. She just closed the door, took her clothes off and walked in the shower.

Rachel used Cassandra's shampoo, it smelled like cherry, and the shower cream like lemons. She liked the mix and put it mentally on her grocery list. When she finished the shower she got out and wrapped a towel around her. Rachel forgot her clothes and didn't want to wear these again, because she slept in them.

"Damn..." Rachel walked out of the bathroom and- "Ouch!"

"Ouh..." She ran into Cassandra and they fell down.

"God Schwimmer, use your eyes!"

"I'm so, so sorry..."

"Yea... Whoa... Rachel are you...naked, right now?" Cassandra closed her eyes and hold her breath, because she knew the answer.

"Ah... My clothes are... I..." Rachel flushed, deeper than ever in hr life before.

"Would you mind?" Cassandra had her eyes still closed.

"What?"

"Getting off of me, maybe?"

"Of course, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Rachel stood up quickly and wrapped the towel around her.

"I'm not porcelain."

"I... I'll just go put my clothes on." With that she walked out.

Cassandra still lay in the floor and inhaled Rachel's scent, she knew Rachel had used he stuff, but she didn't mind, because it smelled really sexy on her.

"What the hell... Stop it already!" She whispered to herself. She heard Rachel coming back and quickly stood up.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes I get that." Cassandra sounded annoyed.

"I'll just leave. I... See you in class."

"Yep, bye." Cassandra could hear Rachel leave her apartment.

"God what is wrong with me?" She let herself fall on the bed. "Rachel Berry? Seriously?" She sighed and walked into the living room to clean up their coffee mugs. She needs to get over Rachel, without acting on it so she decided to go to a club tonight and maybe pick some girl up. Since it was Saturday and she had no class on weekends, she just walked upstairs to practice.

When Rachel had left the building she immediately called Kurt and walked towards the subway.

"Hello."

"It's me Kurt!"

"Rachel! Great, tell me what happened! I'm sorry I didn't pick you up."

"Kurt, I don't remember last night, I mean I remember we were dancing and you left and I had a few tequila shots-" Rachel talked pretty fast.

"Ouch, Rachel you shouldn't drink tequila you know that."

"Kurt, that's not the point! After you left I just remember drinking and watching her dance, after that...nothing."

"Did you wake up inner bed?"

"What?! No Kurt! Why would you even ask that!" She snapped at him.

"Well you seemed to like he pretty much."

"What? No. She hates me remember?" Rachel flushed and arrived the subway station.

"You wrote me a text last night that indicated different."

"I didn't wrote you anything."

"I think you did."

"I don't have time for that Kurt. I'll call you back in a few okay?"

"Whatever. But you definitely should read your texts."

He hung up and she walked to the subway. Of course she had to stand, just like always. She looked for the text she wrote to Kurt last night and when she found it she flushed. Rachel looked around and hoped nobody saw the text or her flushing.

-Kurt msjuly is hot. I know why I hate her I'm in love with my teacher Kurt! How Funny is that :D hahaha shes dancing and I wish I could dance like her Kurt I think im gay but I dunno I need to find out im gonna kiss her wish me luck R.

When she finished reading what she wrote she was shocked and wrote Kurt another text.

-Kurt!

-just come here okay? K.

-u sure? R.

-sound like my best friend has a personality crisis so yea. I talked to Isabelle and she fine with it. K.

-okay. Be there in 10. R.

At the next stop she changed the subway and drove to Kurt's office.

She knew which building it was, but it was huge and Rachel didn't know how to find Kurt in there.

-where r u? R.

-I'm coming downstairs.

One minute later he was downstairs and smiled at her.

"Hey!" Rachel smiled back and they hugged.

"Hi Kurt!"

"Wanna grab a coffee? Isabelle asked me to bring her one if we're going to Starbucks."

"Sure." Hey walked out of the building and at the end of the block was Starbucks. They walked a few steppes in silence, because Kurt waited for Rachel to begin.

"Kurt. I don't remember writing this text to you."

"I figured that."

"I never thought about... Being gay."

"Maybe you're not. I mean did you ever tried something like that?" They were best friends so they could openly talk about that.

"...no." They arrived the coffee shop and ordered two coffees, black and one cappuccino for Kurt. He paid for Rachel too.

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"No, not yet, why?"

"Let's go out." He smiled at her.

"Last night was bad enough for one weekend Kurt."

"You don't need to drink, you should know your limit." He was still smiling at her. "Pleeease Rachel, pretty pretty please!" They stopped walking and he jumped up and down in front of her.

"Kurt! The coffee!"

"Please, please, please!"

"Okay okay!"

"Great." He stopped jumping and walked again.

"Where are we going?" Rachel wasn't really in the mood to go out, but it was still better than sitting alone in their apartment.

"I don't know yet. I'll find something good." They entered the building and walked to he elevator.

"What are you guys working on?" Rachel was really interested in Kurt's internship.

"Isabelle needs a new inspiration and I'm just trying to help her." Kurt laughed.

"Doesn't sound funny."

"But it is, you'll see you can help me if you want and after that we can go get ready to go out okay? If you don't have any other plans."

"Okay."

Hey left the elevator when they were on the right floor and Rachel just followed Kurt.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" They could hear Isabelle yelling from down the floor. She sounded excited.

"I got your coffee." He handed it over when they met in the middle of the floor. Rachel saw the jealous looks from he other employees when Isabelle greeted Kurt so nicely.

"This is my friend I told you about. Rachel. Rachel this is Isabelle Wright." Kurt introduced them and Isabelle offered her hand with a nice smile.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt already told me a lot about you, but he left out that you're so gorgeous." Rachel flushed.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, too, .

"Call me Isabelle. Shall we go to my office?" It was a rhetorically question, so they followed her in her office.

"Kurt, I still have no inspiration, we should get the new collection off of our minds for the moment and do something fun, what do you think?" She smiled at Kurt and then she looked at Rachel and her smile grew bigger.

"You've something in mind?" Rachel was confused, it seemed to her that he already knew what his boss had in mind, because he had the same smile on his face and looked at Rachel and back to Isabelle.

"Let's go upstairs." Rachel still confused knew that Kurt knew what 'upstairs' meant, becauses he saw his smile grow.

"I like that idea."

"Alright let's go then." She took her coffee and walked out o her office.

"Kurt?"

"You're gonna love it Rachel." That's all he said and they followed Isabelle to the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Upstairs Rachel just saw two big doors and wondered what was behind them, because Isabelle and Kurt were so excited about it. Isabelle walked to the door.

"You're one of the few people who ever got in here." She smiled at Rachel, who felt really honored by this and got as excited as the other two were. Isabelle pushed the doors open and Rachel was stunned. It was the hugest garderobe she's ever seen. It was more like a boutique and she loved it. Isabelle clapped her hands when she saw Rachel's reaction.

"I told you, you'd like it." Kurt smiled at her.

"She should try something on."

"No, no I can't." She was flattered that Isabelle suggested this but she couldn't, could she.

"She's totally right Rachel." Isabelle was already looking trough some of the most beautiful outfits Rachel has ever seen.

"Here. That one would fit you perfectly." Kurt's eyes widened, when Isabelle returned with a purple dress. It was knee-long and strapless. "Rachel, you need to try it on. Please. It is from my last summer collection and I think it would look great on you."

"I...o-okay." Rachel took the dress and Isabelle pointed to another door, so she walked in and changed. There was a mirror inside and Rachel loved the dress. She lived it before she wore it, but now, she sees how pretty she looked in it. Rachel was immediately sad, because she knew she couldn't keep it. It knocked in the door and she opened Kurt didn't look he just gave the perfect high heels to the dress. Rachel put them on and walked outside, Isabelle and Kurt stood in front of her.

"You. Look. Amazing." Kurt's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Kurt she's gorgeous, why didn't you tell me?" Rachel looked on the ground by the compliment, she was sure she couldn't flush anymore.

"Isabelle, it's beautiful."

"You are! You should try on some more!" Rachel smiled and walked over to the major mirror in he room, while Isabelle and Kurt walked around and looked for something else for Rachel to try on. They discussed a few things but Rachel didn't pay attention to them. Soon Isabelle and Kurt came over to her and had a few other dresses and shoes for her to try on. They always complimented her and she loved each dress, after awhile Rachel realized Kurt took photos of her when she looked at herself in the major mirror.

"Do you take pictures?"

"Of course Rachel! You look stunning."

"Thanks." She smiled at him and changed into the last dress is was olive green with a black belt in her hips, also strapless, skintight and ended right above her knees, but comfortable. Kurt added a black pair of wedges and it looked amazing together.

"Wow." Isabelle just sat there and looked at Rachel in awe, Kurt got two chairs for them to be more comfortable, while Rachel was changing. "You look hot."

"She's right Rachel, if I weren't gay..." Isabelle and Rachel started laughing about that.

"Yes, and if I were gay the same." Now all three of them were laughing. They just sat there and Rachel looked trough all these dresses for awhile, before she changed back into her own outfit again.

"Isabelle, thank you so much for showing me this. I really enjoyed it." They smiled at each other.

"No need to thank me, you're beautiful, you should wear beautiful dresses. Kurt I think I got inspired what do you think?"

"I. Definitely got inspired by Rachel." Rachel smiled shyly. "We should go downstairs again and put something together."

"Yes." So they walked downstairs again into Isabelle's office, Rachel saw that there were only a few people left on the floor and she realized, it probably took quite some time upstairs. She looked on her phone and it was almost 5.30pm, but she didn't care, she had nothing better to do anyway and it was fun today with Kurt and Isabelle.

"Rachel you should work something out, too." Isabelle nodded at Kurt's suggestion. "I'm sure back in Lima you made some sketches."

"Wonderful idea Kurt, it isn't that hard just try it. Ill be right back." She smiled at Kurt and Rachel and left the office.

"Oh my god Rachel!" Kurt turned to her. "These are all her private dresses and she told Ou to try them on! And you looked amazing I can't believe it! You have to tell your dads, you can show them the pictures you looked so beautiful!"

"Kurt! Kurt! Come down!" She laughed, because Kurt was talking so fast she missed some words.

"If you won't send them, I will."

"Alright. Kurt, thanks."

"What for?"

"Bringing me here. Without you I would never had the chance to wear those beautiful clothes." She hugged him.

"Without you I would never had the chance to dance wit Cassandra July! So I guess we're even." He smiled and Rachel flushed by the mention of her teacher.

Isabelle came back, all happy like the last three hours and stepped next to Rachel.

"How about you take the rest of the day off and continue on Monday, Kurt?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course you helped me so much, by bringing your wonderful friend here in."

"Great." He stood up. "See you on Monday then." They walked out of the office to the reception and hugged each other.

"Enjoy your Saturday night Kurt."

"I hopefully will." Isabelle turned to Rachel.

"Rachel, thanks for coming in, it was wonderful to meet you."

"It was great to meet you, too and thank you so much for letting me try on your own clothes. They are beautiful." Isabelle's smile grew big.

"Yes, that's why I want you to have these." Kurt's jaw dropped when he saw Isabelle getting four white boxes and handing the to Rachel.

"I...thank you so much, but I can't take these... It's too much." Rachel didn't believe her eyes.

"No it's not, you inspired me, that's worth much more than theses clothes." She smiled and refused to take the boxes back.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, but if you ever change your dreams about broadway, you can always come here and work with Kurt." Kurt smiled, he knew Rachel would never ever change that dream.

"Thank you."

"You and Kurt got plans tonight?"

"Well..."

"Oh yes we do Rachel!"

"Well then, you two, enjoy your evening. Good night." She hugged them one last time and walked off to her office. Rachel stood there for a moment with the four boxes in her hands.

"Kurt, this is too much." She whispered.

"No it's not, if you inspired her and she gets an idea for the next collection because of you." Kurt took to of the boxes and walked toward elevator, Rachel followed Kurt. Outside of the building were a few cabs, so Kurt opened the door for Rachel.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." They put the boxes in the middle and told the driver where they wanted to drive. "I wonder which ones she gave you." Kurt smirked at Rachel.

"You can wait until we're home Kurt. I'm sure they'll still be in there."

"Aren't you curious?" He frowned.

"Of course I am, but I though that all of them were beautiful."

"I think in one of those boxes is the black one." He teased her but she just shook her head and smiled. When the cab driver pulled over and let them out, Rachel payed him, he wished them a good night and drove away.

They walked upstairs into their apartment.

"Can we look now?" Kurt just waited for Rachel to put the boxes on her bed and jumped right next to them. Rachel walked over to the refrigerator to get some soda.

"Like I could keep you from looking." She laughed and when she turned around and saw Kurt sneak peaking she laughed even harder. "Okay, okay open them."

She quickly walked over to hr bed, she was curious which ones Isabelle had chosen.

"See, I told you it's the black one!" Kurt held it high and had a bright triumphal smile on his face.

"Kurt!" Rachel looked shocked.

"What is it?" Now Kurt was concerned that something happened to the dress.

"She didn't just have me the dress, the shoes you chose for it are in the box too!"

"Wow."

"I told you it is too much to take!"

"Rachel she gave it to you and it's rude to reject a gift. Just appreciate it." She just shook her head and Kurt folded the dress and put it back in the box. "Which box next?"

"Let's just open them all, okay?" Kurt opened one and Rachel opened the other two.

"Wow. She chose the right ones."

"Yes she did. Kurt I don't think I can keep them..."

"Rachel. You're getting boring just accept them." Rachel frowned. Isabelle put the purple and the olive green ones in the boxes and a beautiful white dress.

The white one was knee-long, with a red belt and the black one was also strapless, but it was longer than the others, slightly over her knees and low-backed. All of them were beautiful.

"Oh god Rachel, you have to wear one of them tonight!" He didn't look at her, his eyes were still focused on the clothes. "You think she put to each of them shoes?" Rachel didn't know, who she looked inter the whit dress, there were the red high heels Kurt picked out. Under the purple and olive green ones were also Kurt's choices. "Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Me neither."

"So, which one are you going to wear?"

"What? I can't wear them!" Kurt was confused.

"Why not? What else should you do with them?"

"Alright then, which one?"

"We had a good summer so you're pretty tan, I think you should wear the olive one." He held it up. "And I'll make your hair." There was his bright smile again.

She hanged into he right underwear and a tights before she put the dress on, Kurt helped her with the zipper on the side. When she was dressed, except the shoes Kurt started with her hair. He was quick, because he just straightened it and it looked great this way.

"What are you wearing?" Kurt smirked and walked over and grabbed some clothes, walked into the bathroom and came back after two minutes. "Wow Kurt you look great!"

"Well, I know, not as great as you du but it still looks pretty good right?"

"Definitely." He had black shorts on and a white shirt, with a black tie and a black vest.

"Which shoes?" He showed her a simple black pair shoes.

"Well, it's almost 7pm. We should grab something to eat before we go out." He looked on his phone.

"Wait I don't have a purse, where am I going to put my phone and my wallet and everything else?"

"You could put your phone-" he pointed between her breast. "The girl on tv always do it."

She didn't like the idea but she had no other choice and it was nice to go out without purse. She also put some money in her bra.

"Feels awkward."

"He important thing is I can't see it. Shall we?"

"Yes." They put their shoes on and walked a few blocks to a vegan snack bar, the already tried it and the food was good there, so they order a little snack and ate it inside. When they're finished. They wished the owner a nice evening and left.

"So Kurt, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise okay? I can tell you I've never been there, but I knew about this club back in Lima." He grinned.

"Are you sure they'll let us in?"

"Yap."

"Okay then, surprise me." Kurt smiled happily and the caught a cab, Kurt whispered the driver the name of the club and smiled when he sat back. The driver gave them a skeptical look trough the rearview mirror and drove. The drive a few minutes and Kurt was really excited about this club, Rachel could tell because when the cab stopped he almost jumped out of it, but he managed to pay the driver and opened the door for Rachel.

"Thank you." When Rachel got out of the cab she saw the club, she didn't know the name, but it must be good because there was a long line-up.

"Kurt, it will take hours until we're inside." She sighed.

"Rachel, just follow me." He sounded absolutely confident, so she followed him. Rachel was sure some of the people in the line-up were watching her and Kurt, but didn't look. Kurt went straight to the bouncer. There were two doors, one for the line-up and one for the VIP's. Kurt talked to of of the bouncer and he man, who seemed pretty intimidating to Rachel, just nod and let them in through the VIP entrance. Inside Kurt just smiled at Rachel.

"How did you do that?" Rachel was shocked.

"I know people, who know people, you know." They laughed and went further. The music was loud, but not too loud and Rachel liked it. The atmosphere in the club was great. They walked to the back of the club, where the music wasn't so loud anymore and sat on one table.

"Kurt this club is amazing!"

"I told you! Did I surprise you?" Rachel smiled.

"Definitely."

"Good. You want something to drink?"

"Yah."

"Okay, be right back." Rachel didn't liked the idea of being alone in this club, but she was sure Kurt would never bail on her so she just waited.

"Hi."

"Hey." A women, just a few years older than herself sat on Kurt's place.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. And you?" Rachel smiled at her.

"I'm great. Why are you sitting here alone?"

"My friend is going to get us something to drink."

"That's nice. I'm Alice." Alice offered her hand to Rachel.

"Rachel." Rachel shook her hand and smiled, she thought this woman was really nice and wondered why everyone always says NY people are rude.

"That's a pretty name." Alice smiled.

"Thank you..." Rachel smiled shyly.

"So what are you doing here?"

"My friend, Kurt, thought it would be fun and I had no other plans..."

"Don't you have someone special?"

"Not really..." The woman still smiled. Rachel thought that she was pretty. She had short blond hair and, as far as Rachel could see in this club light, blue eyes, but she wasn't sure.

"That doesn't sound good."

"I'm not sure what it is, yet, but I feel something special to someone I know."

"Well you should find out what it is."

"This someone doesn't like me."she still smiled nicely at Rachel.

"We'll maybe I can help. I like you pretty much."

"Back off!" Rachel winced when she heard the familiar voice, but Alice didn't care.

"Who are you?" Alice stood up and Rachel turned around, that's when she saw her.

"You want me to call the cops for sexual interaction with a minor?" Rachel knew Cassandra meant her with minor, but she didn't understood the sexual interaction thing.

"Whoa, Rachel, how old are you?"

"I'm 18, why?"

"I'm sorry Rachel, I gotta go." And with that Alice left.

"Why'd you do that?!" Rachel was mad, just because she was her teacher, didn't mean she could tell her who Rachel can talk to.

"She wanted to have sex with you."

Rachel was shocked. "That's why I did it." Rachel looked confused at her teacher. "Oh and while we're here, call me Cassandra. Otherwise it would seem really awkward." Cassandra wasn't even looking at her anymore, instead she smiled to somebody in the crowd. She stood up and walked a few steps. "Kurt! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Yes it is. I didn't know you were coming tonight..."

"Yea, I got bored at home. How did you came in?" She put a smirk on.

"Well, I said you send me." He shyly looked away.

"Well done." She smiled at him. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Wait, is that one of the clubs you told Kurt about?" Rachel interrupted them.

"Yes why?" Cassandra didn't elbow why Rachel looked shocked.

"Kurt!" Rachel frowned and sounded mad.

"Rachel! Cassandra would you excuse us for a moment? Thank you." Kurt grabbed Rachel at her arm.

"I'll grab something to drink, you want some too?"

"Yes thank you." Kurt nodded with a smile, he he turned them around.

"Kurt!" She whispered.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't know she was coming!"

"I'm not mad because of her!"

"Why then?"

"A gay club?! Really? That's your idea of surprising me? Hook me up with some girl or what?!"

"No. I had no intention of hooking you up with some stranger girl. You wrote me the text-"

"I don't remember writing it!"

"-anyway, you also said, you never thought about being gay, and I find that's a shame. Your parents and your best friend are gay, so it can't be so bad, right?" Rachel still didn't look happy. "We can leave if you want-"

"Yes!"

"-or we could enjoy ourselves, have some fun and maybe you find out why you're unlucky with guys." Kurt offered her a smile. She shook her had, but had to laugh when Kurt grinned, so the turned around and got back to their seats.

"Here we to." Cassandra returned with a plate full of shots. Rachel's eyes grew big.

"Is this tequila?"

"Yep, it's the only thing I know you drink, and it's also tequila night." Rachel smiled, she liked tequila, even though she couldn't handle it.

"Rachel are you sure?" Kurt looked concerned, he remembered that she didn't remember the last night, because of a few tequila shots.

"Yes Kurt."

"You want some or not?" Cassandra seemed lightly annoyed, because they didn't drink. She knew it was probably a bad idea to go and talk to Rachel and Kurt, but she couldn't let some blond chick flirt with her Rachel. Rachel gave Kurt one shot and got herself another. She could have hit herself for those thoughts.

"To New York and new experiences!" Rachel lifted her glass and had a bright smile on, Kurt shook his head but smiled and held his glass high, just as Rachel. That's what he wanted, Rachel enjoying herself, even though it was weird with Cassandra, not because she was Rachel's teacher, because Kurt had the feeling Rachel liked her teacher more than she's supposed to. "To new experiences!"

Cassandra laughed and lifted her glass, they clinked heir glasses and took the shot.

"I love tequila!" Kurt and Cassandra laughed in unison about Rachel, and she laughed with them.

After two more shots Rachel Rachel felt dizzy.

"Kurt, you were right. It's great here."

"I told him about this club so you both can thank me." Cassandra looked at Rachel.

"Yeah, thank you! I love I here." Rachel smiled brightly.

"Yah. And people love you here Rachel." Kurt smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cassandra hissed at Kurt.

"Look around! There plenty of girls watching Rachel!" He said the last part a little quieter.

"Wow you're right Kurt!" Rachel took another shot and Kurt with her, but Cassandra just looked around. When she saw some pretty girls watching Rachel, she looked at Rachel. This time she saw, what they saw.

"Rachel you look hot?" Cassandra looked her up and down.

"Excuse me?" Rachel smirked at her.

"I... I mean your dress is awesome, I didn't know you had such a great style.

"It is a gift."

"Oh.." Cassandra flushed at the view, and was glad about the light in the club, so nobody could tell.

"I'll get some more shots guys." Kurt stood up. Rachel smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I can do that!" Cassandra jumped up.

"No, no. It's my turn, be right back." He winked at Rachel and left with a smile. Cassandra felt uncomfortable, being alone with Rachel.

"You think I should talk to one of those girls?" Rachel was curious, the girls were smiling and waving at her.

"No." Cassandra didn't liked being alone with her, but she sure as hell would dislike, seeing Rachel flirt with these chicks, even more.

"But they're staring." Rachel looked at her teacher.

"Turn away, distract yourself, whatever just don't talk to them." Rachel sighed and stood up anyway. Cassandra watched Rachel in slow motion, walking over to one of those girls, with a bright smile on her face. And god Rachel looked amazing. Cassandra almost didn't realize, that she jumped up and caught up with Rachel. She grabbed her on the arm and pulled her over to the dance floor. Cassandra could see the girl frown and put a smirk.

"What the hell Cassandra?" It sounded strange, to hear her name from Rachel.

"Let's dance okay?"

"Okay." Rachel already smiled again, Cassandra thought, that she changed her mood pretty fast, but didn't mind as long as she could keep Rachel away from this girls. She remembered that she came tonight to get over Rachel, well that obviously didn't work. They danced, she tried to leave some space between them, but Rachel came closer and dance with her. She had breathing problems and couldn't look Rachel in the eye. Cassandra was sure people were watching them, Rachel was the hottest girl in the club tonight. They danced two tracks and then Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled her back to their seats, where Kurt waited for them.

"Great Kurt!" Rachel smiled happily and hugged him, she already was drunk. Kurt looked over to Cassandra and she just shrugged.

"Rachel do you mind if I stay over there?" He pointed to a group of people. "I know them, you can come too if you want."

"It's okay I'm sure Cassandra andi will have somefun of ourown. Havefun. But can you tellme when you leave?" Rachel smiled and Kurt knew she was drunk, he saw her drunk smile.

"Yes, see you later. Bye Cassandra." He gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the group.

"So now we're alone." Rachel smirked and Cassandra wasn't sure if it was a good one, because Rachel's statement sounded real bad to her. She took a shot.

"Yah, we're." Cassandra got nervous, but played cool, she was pretty good at that.

"Can-I ask you somethin'?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I look sexy tonight?"

"What?!" She already told Rachel that she looked hot, but Cassandra wondered where that question came from.

"DoI look sexy? Kurt-thought I might begay. I dunno so I've to findout." Rachel looked trough the crowd of people.

"And how are you going to do that?" Cassandra raises an eyebrow, Rachel tried to take another shot but Cassandra took it from her, Rachel frowned, but didn't took another.

"Well, I'd haveto tryit."

"Why would Kurt even think you could be gay? You don't seem gay to me." Cassandra was sure this was wrong, this conversation and being at a club with her student, but she didn't care that much about her job.

"I'll just tryit."

"You shouldn't just walk over to a stranger and try to find out if you're gay or not. That's ridiculous." She shakes her head.

"How else am I suppose to findout? You're offering?" Rachel laughed, but that's not the way Cassandra intentioned the conversation to go. But she didn't say no, she said nothing, what made Rachel's eyes grow big and she quickly looked away. Cassandra thought for a moment what she should do, and then she just kissed Rachel, she was sure nobody recognized her in here and since Rachel didn't remember last night, Cassandra was sure she wouldn't remember this night too. Rachel was surprised by the kiss but she didn't stop Cassandra, in fact she kissed her back and she liked it, Cassandra's lips were soft and tasted likes cherry. The kiss was soft but passionate and Cassandra loved it. She was sure people were watching them, but she didn't care she just kissed Rachel, until Rachel pulled away to breath. Cassandra watched Rachel, she was looking for some reaction, but Rachel's face didn't show anything. Cassandra looked over to some of the girls, who were watching Rachel the whole night and saw that heir jaws were dropped or they frowned or looked disappointed. She had to stop herself from smirking.

"Rachel?" Rachel still hasn't said anything, but her breath steadied. Rachel licked her lips and flushed so bad Cassandra could see it, despite the dark light.

Cassandra didn't know what to do so she stood up and walked away. She couldn't believe she just did that, all she wanted was to get over Rachel, not fall even harder for her.

Rachel took the last shot and followed Cassandra, she totally forgot Kurt. Rachel followed Cassandra to the rest room and called her name, but she didn't react.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel followed Cassandra into the last cabin, she ignored the looks from other people. Rachel entered the cabin and before she realized it, she was pushed against the closed the door and Cassandra pressed their lips together. This time the kiss was more forcefully and intense. Rachel loved the feeling and the smoothness of Cassandra's skin, she touched her face, wrapped her arms around Cassandra's neck and played with her hair. After a few moments, that felt like forever for Rachel, Cassandra intended the feeling, by pushing her tongue against Rachel's. Rachel tasted the tequila in Cassandra's mouth. Cassandra had her hands pressed on the door, next to Rachel's shoulders. She didn't dare to touch Rachel, she knew she wouldn't stop, she could not. Just like the kiss, she couldn't bring herself to stop.

After a while Rachel realized what she was doing. She stopped and looked in Cassandra's eyes. Both flushed and Rachel touched Cassandra's face again, the she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." With that Rachel left her standing there.

Rachel started crying once she left the restroom, she got her phone out of her bra. People were watching her, she saw some girls stare angry to the rest room, like they thought Cassandra did something to hurt her. Rachel dialed Kurt's number, while she left the club. She smiled at the bouncer, who looked concerned at the crying girl. He got her a cab and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." He nod and walked back to the told the driver the address. Kurt didn't answer his phone, so she just sent him a text.

-i left. See u home. R.

The cab driver pulled over and smiled sweet at her, probably because she was still crying. Rachel paid him and went upstairs.

"Oh no! Damn it!" She had no keys. She had no purse and she just took her phone and some money with her. She looked on her phone, Kurt hasn't answered yet. He probably didn't hear it with the music.

"That's great. Rachel still cried, but had to laugh about her own stupidity. She didn't want to sat I don't of their apartment, so she decides to go to the roof. She had some serious thinking to do and needed to sober up. It wasn't cold so she just sat there and watched the stars. Rachel knew the kiss was a bad idea, they shouldn't have kissed in the first time, but it happened. Nobody can change that. It's not like she didn't like that, but she still didn't know if she was gay, she just knew she was attracted to her teacher. "Oh god. This is bad." She wondered when Kurt would come home and looked on her phone to see if bad wrote her, she had two missed calls and one text, but not from Kurt. She didn't know the caller, but was pretty sure it was Cassandra.

-call me, right now Schwimmer! C.

Rachel was hurt by the name Cassandra used, but she didn't call back, instead she tried to call Kurt again.

"Rachel! Where are you?" Kurt sounded concerned.

"I'm home. Did you leave the club?"

"Yes, I got your text and went straight home, but you're not here!" He almost yelled at her.

"Yes I am. I'm on the roof. I had no keys so I had I wait for you." While she talked she got up and went downstairs.

"I though something happened..."

"Yeah... Anyway I'm there." She knocked on the door and hung up. When Kurt opened he door he hugged her tight.

"Whoa, Kurt what's up?"

"Well, it thought something happened to you."

"Why?" She was confused and Kurt let her go. They walked over to his bed.

"One of the guys I talked to told me you left crying when I saw that you called and wrote me."

"Oh..." Rachel looked on the floor.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Kurt still looked confused.

"Do you think I'm gay, if I kissed a girl and liked it?"

"I don't know..." Kurt got confused. "Did you like it?"

"What?"

"The kiss." Rachel flushed.

"I never said I did kiss anybody."

"Yeah well I figured that out on my own." His voice sounded sarcastic.

"Yes...and no. I mean yes I liked it but it was... I don't know I think it was wrong. It shouldn't have happened." Kurt looked angry.

"I thought you, with two gay dads and me, your Bert friend, who's gay you had no problem with that." He stood up and stated angry at her.

"No Kurt! It's not that. I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean it shouldn't have happened because she ways from my own gender! I meant..." Kurt still stared at her, but not angry anymore.

"You meant...?" Rachel wasn't sure if she should tell Kurt. He was her best friend, but this was a complicated situation. She decided to tell Jim, she had to talk to some body, and it wouldn't be her parents or Cassandra!

"I...I kissed Cassandra?" Rachel looked shyly up, she didn't know how Kurt would react. He just stood her without any expression. "Kurt say something, please." Rachel begged him.

"I don't know what."

"Well, just something. I mean she kissed me first, but then she stopped and walked away and the I kissed her and then I stopped and walked away." Rachel talked so fast it was all just a blur. Kurt sat next to her and rubbed her back, because she cried again.

"Come down Rachel..."

"I-I can't, I don't know why that happened and she's my teacher and-"

"Rachel." Kurt turned to face her and hold up her face.

"What?" She stopped sobbing.

"You can't change your feelings, so just try to accept them." He smiled at her.

"That's no good advice Kurt." She laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, I never had a case of a student-teacher relationship." She glared at him.

"Kurt, we don't have a relationship. We're not together or something."

"Tell me again, this time slowly please."

So Rachel did, she told Kurt everything she remembered and left no details. Kurt kept quiet and listened, he nodded sometimes, but that's all.

"You didn't kiss her." Kurt simply said.

"Yea not technically, but I wanted it."

"But you didn't."

"Yah..." Kurt was right.

He stood up and got his coat.

"You're okay?"

"I guess; where are you going?"

"I have to take care of something." He grabbed his key and left before Rachel could ask anymore questions.

Rachel curled up in Kurt's bed and took her phone. She read Cassandra's text again and decided to answer.

- I don't like it, when you call me Schwimmer. I don't even know if its a nice name or a bad one. Rachel

-listen Schwimmer, we need to talk, call me, answer your phone or come over whatever, just talk to me.

-I don't wanna talk to you. R.

Rachel got up and lay her phone on her night stand, then she got out of the dress and put a tank top and hot pants on. She curled up in her bed and thought about what happened, and what would happen, because she had to go to school on Monday and face Cassandra. Despite all that she fell asleep pretty fast.

Rachel woke up, because it knocked on the door, she didn't know what time it was, but assumed it was Kurt.

"Kurt..." She groaned and walked to the door. "Where're your keys..." She opened the door and someone stormed inside, it was too fast for her, that's why she closed the door and turned around.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Get out!" It was Cassandra and she stood in front of Rachel.

"I'm not leaving." Rachel whined, she was sure Cassandra made no jokes, but Rachel also didn't want to talk to her. So she did something she never thought she would do, just went back to bed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cassandra stood there in daze and watched Rachel climbing in her bed.

"No. I told Ou to leave, if you wanna stay and watch me sleep, enjoy yourself, but you could open the door for Kurt." With that Rachel just wrapped her blanket around her and Cassandra stood there. That didn't went the way she intended it to. Cassandra knew they shouldn't have kissed, but she didn't regret it, but they needed to talk about it, before school starts on Monday.

Rachel tried her best to fall asleep again, but with Cassandra standing there, just watching Rachel she couldn't.

"What do you want?!" Rachel didn't look at Cassandra she just kept pretending trying to sleep.

"You, talking to me."

"Not gonna happen, so you can leave. Bye."

"Yea, well not gonna happen."

"I am trying to sleep here." Rachel was annoyed, but really tired.

"Go on. I'll just wait here for you to talk to me."

"Great." Cassandra walked trough the apartment. It was nice, nothing she was used to, but still nice. She liked the personal touch it had. She heard Rachel's steady breathing and couldn't believe the girl actually fell asleep.

"Unbelievable." Cassandra shook her head and looked though Rachel's stuff. She had some pretty good CDs, of course everything Barbra Streisand ever published, and a nice DVD collection. She walked over to Rachel and watched her for a few moments sleeping, until she thought how sweet Rachel was and got sick of that feeling. She got bored, so she looked trough Rachel's clothes. She didn't like most of Rachel's clothes, but there were a few things, she might have bought herself. When Cassandra found the white boxes she got curious and opened them.

"Wow." Cassandra was bluffed about those dresses and she was certain Rachel couldn't afford them. She wanted to try the black one on, so she got out of her own clothes. When she just stood there, in her underwear it knocked on the door.

Since Rachel didn't moved she walked over to the door and opened it. A big, goofy looking guy stood there and flushed when he saw her.

"What? Never seen a woman in her underwear? I'm sure at home you got some magazines."

He opened his moth but nothing came out, so he closed it again. "Gosh, you're not the talker either, huh?" She turned around and saw Rachel still sleeping. "Wait a sec." He just stood there in shock.

"Rachel? Rachel there's someone on the door." Her voice was soft. Rachel hissed the blanket over her head, and Cassandra shook her a little.

"Rachel?"

Rachel immediately sat when she heard his voice.

"Oh my god, oh my god, that's Finn! Why are you still here? And why are you naked?!" Rachel whispered.

"I'm not...naked." Rachel got up and mentioned for Cassandra to stay there, while she quickly walked over to the door, she fixes her hair.

"Hi Finn. What's up?" He still stood there in shock.

"I wanted to talk to you." She made a grimace, the second one who wanted to talk to her. "But I guess your kinda busy..." He hissed one eyebrow.

"What? Me? No, no I'm not!" She flushed, because she knew how it looked like, Cassandra opening the door almost naked and she laying in bed. "I... I mean its not how it looks like."

"Are you sure?" He looked at the woman behind Rachel, who was watching him with a seductive grin on her face, arm crossed.

"Rachel are you coming?" Rachel swallowed hard, pressed her lips tight and close her eyes. Cassandra wanted it to sound play it that way, well so could she.

"I'm sorry, I've to talk to Finn, but you can start already if you want." Rachel turned around and gave Cassandra a smirk.

"Well Finn I'm sorry, I'm busy as you can see. What did you wanna talk about? Is it important?"

"Yes. It was. To me anyway, obviously you're already over me." She gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry Finn. But call me sometime. Good night."

"Night." Then Rachel closed the door.

"What the hell?! Why are you naked?" Rachel spoke quietly, in case Finn still stood in front of her door.

"I told you I'm not."

"Put some clothes on, like right now!" Rachel had breathing problems and Cassandra liked that. So she smirked to Rachel.

"Or what?" Rachel got her phone and took a picture. "You know I will sue you and win?"

"But everybody would have seen you already."

"And you would never become a famous broadway star." Touché.

"Please, can you put some clothes on?" Rachel almost begged her.

"Will you talk to me?"

"I don't know what you want to talk about."

"I'm sure you do." Cassandra had her arms still crossed.

"Can't we just pretend nothing ever happened? I won't tell anybody you kissed me, I swear."

"Whoa, what? You kissed me first."

"What? No! In the club I was talking about, well you know, and then you kissed me, I mean I wanted the second kiss but still I just followed you and you kissed me." They almost yelled at each other.

"Yea in the damn club, but at my apartment, last night, you kissed me."

"I did?" Rachel was shocked and looked for her phone.

"Yah."

"I've to call Kurt." Cassandra grabbed the phone before she could

"The hell you will call him, your gonna talk to me now." Cassandra was pissed now.

"Great. Well I kissed you, I guess and then you kissed me twice, what's there to talk about?" Rachel knew exactly what there was to talk about.

"A lot. How do you wanna handle it?"

"Handle it? Pretend like nothing has changed!" Now they were yelling at each other and Rachel saw, that Cassandra was pissed.

"Alright-" Cassandra put her clothes on and Rachel watched her, she did not like what she saw, Cassandra putting clothes on. "-see you on Monday, Schwimmer." With that Cassandra left the apartment.

She went back to bed and had some serious problems falling asleep again after what happened.

Sunday came and Rachel hated it. The whole weekend was bad so the Sunday wouldn't be better. When she got up, she went to the bathroom and got ready, after that she made some coffee and saw a note.

-I'm in the city ill be back by afternoon. Kurt

She looked on the watch, it was just past 10am, but she didn't know what to do on a Sunday. She couldn't call Finn, or Brody and Kurt was busy. Rachel just realized that she had no female friends. She drank her coffee and put some music on. Rachel danced around, while she cleaned the apartment up.

When she was finished she got bored, but the weather was nice so she thought she could take a walk. It was the end of the summer and probably one of the last nice days.

She quickly changed into jeans and a shirt, took her keys and phone and left the apartment.

Outside the building she got her earphones and listened to some music. Rachel went to the subway and drove a while till she arrived the right station and got out. While she walked upstairs she had a smile on her face, which grew bigger with every step. Outside he sunlight hit Rachel, but she didn't care, she lived this place. She was at the Times Square. She walked and looked at the posters of broadway shows and thought about her name once up there. While she was walking and dreaming about her future career, she totally forgot he time. When she looked around the corner and found a theatre that was closed, it looked like it was closed for a few years, Rachel just walked over there. She didn't really know why, because she defiantly did not want her name on closed theaters. She looked over the posters on the walls and that's when she found it. Cassandra July. On a broadway poster, it was just a little show and Rachel didn't know it, but she really liked the poster. Cassandra looked really pretty on it with some guy Rachel did not know. Rachel took a picture, but decided then to take the whole poster, the theatre was closed anyway so she was sure jobs would mind. Rachel's phone rang, while she was rolling up the poster.

"Hello?" She struggled a little, talking on the phone while rolling he poster to take it with her.

"It's me."

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"You want to eat dinner with me and Isabelle?"

"What?" Rachel was confused, she didn't know why Isabelle would want to have dinner with Kurt and her.

"Isabelle asked me out, but I told her I didn't want you to eat alone, and she's asked if you would want to join us."

"Are you sure?" Rachel walked to the next subway station to go home, she didn't realize how late it was until Kurt called her.

"Yes, she said she loves you." Rachel almost dropped the poster by that and stopped walking.

"What?!"

"Yes, she said you're such a nice girl and you remind her of herself and she would love to have dinner with us."

"Oh god..." Rachel now realized she interpreted thing wrong and walked to the subway.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'd like to have dinner with you if you want me to."

"Of course, it's gonna be so much fun." Kurt sounded very happy, and so was Rachel, because she was glad to not be alone for the whole day. "Where are you?"

"I'm heading home."

"Where were you? You can tell me later. Isabelle knows this nice place, it's Italian and she reserved a table for 7pm, okay?"

"Sure."

"Great, I'll come home at 6.30 and the we can go there."

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye." They hung up and she took the next subway. Rachel was at home at 6pm and changed into some dark brown skinny jeans and a white blouse. She also curled her hair up and by the time she was finished Kurt came home.

"Rachel?" She heard his voice.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Rachel could hear him walking through the apartment, while she put on some makeup.

"Rachel?" She walked out.

"Yes?"

"What's this?" He held up the poster she brought home.

"It's a poster from broadway." She was confused about Kurt's reaction.

"I can see that. It's a poster of a broadway show with Cassandra."

"What's your point?"

"Don't you think it's weird to steal a poster from a person that doesn't like you? And you don't like either?"

"I never said I don't like her!" She took the poster away from Kurt.

"It is weird."

"I don't think so." Rachel grumbled and pinned the poster on the wall. Kurt just raised an eyebrow. "It's not weird to have a picture of someone you like."

"It's a pretty big picture. You must like her pretty much."

"Yes." Now Kurt raised both eyebrows, because that sounded a lot like confession to him.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"No, what do you mean?" She turned around and Kurt saw her confusion.

"Nevermind, don't you wanna get changed?" It was already 6.30.

"I just did."

"No, no, no, no you're not gonna wearing that." He walked over to her closet.

"Why not? I thought you'd like it, you told me to put these together."

"I like it, but you have to wear one of Isabelle's dresses."

"Don't you think that would be weird?" He gave her a look that said 'are-you-serious'.

"You think that's weird?" She didn't answer that.

"Which one? The black or the purple?" He was excited and held both up. "He purple one. Here." Kurt handed her the purple one and wondered why he even asked her. "Hurry up, we've to go." Sk that's what Rachel did, she changed again and got slightly annoyed about Kurt's acting. She saw Kurt changing too, into nice black shorts, a matching purple shirt and a black vest. He looked great.

"I'm ready." She told Kurt, before he would ask her.

"Great, then lets to." She grabbed a small purse, black, and put her phone, wallet and keys in it. They quickly left the apartment and walked outside. Kurt walked over to a black car and opened the door for Rachel.

"It was Isabelle's idea, she thought it would be nicer then to take the subway." He explained to her while they got in the car. They didn't need to tell the driver where the restaurant was he just drove and Rachel assumed Isabelle or Kurt have already told him.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt hesitated a little.

"Sure."

"Don't get mad at me okay?" And now Rachel really wanted to know what's going on.

"Well, I don't know how to ask..."

"Just ask me Kurt." She smiled nicely at him, because she really wanted to know the question, that made Kurt so nervous.

"It's not that easy... Never mind ..." He quickly looked away.

"Oh come on Kurt! Now you have to-" she stopped talking when the driver pulled over. Kurt thanked him for the drive and they got out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kurt!" Isabelle came to them and hugged Kurt as soon as she saw them. "And Rachel. How are you?"

"I'm great thanks and thanks for inviting me too." Hey smiled at each other.

"Yes, it's great to have you both here. Shall we go inside?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded and walked toward the restaurant, to held he doors open for them.

"Wow Isabelle, this place looks amazing." Kurt was bluffed.

"And you should taste the food." She smiled at both of them before she greeted the waiter and the chef who came out of the kitchen. The waiter showed them their table, a little more private than the others and left them alone.

"The her here is amazing, I just love his food and he'll bring us something special. I don't know what, I never order, he always surprises me." She sounded very excited. While they waited they talked a lot about fashion, but Rachel was never that interested in fashion so Kurt and Isabelle did the most talking. After a while the waiter came with an appetizer. The chef made a plate of bruschetta and all of them a smaller plate with rice salad.

It was delicious and Rachel saw, that her salad had no mozzarella in it like the others.

"How did you know?" She asked Isabelle, who smiled happily at Rachel.

"Kurt told me and I'm sure it tastes great even without it."

"Yes it does." Except that Rachel was quiet for the whole night. She answered questions, when she was asked and she praised the food. When Isabelle got up to go to the restroom Kurt turned to Rachel.

"Rachel what's up?" He looked concerned.

"Nothing." She lied and she knew that he knew.

"Don't lie to me Rachel."

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm not really in the mood."

"What's on your mind?" Rachel was not sure if she could tell and Kurt saw her struggling. "Are you gay?" He asked her as nicely as possible, but he question still shocked Rachel.

"What?!" Rachel said it louder than she intended it, and a few people looked at them. "Why would you even asked that Kurt?" Now she whispered.

"Rachel you and Cassandra? It's obvious you like her more the you should like your teacher."

"Can we please not talk about her?"

"You stole a poster, because she was on it." Touché.

"I don't know Kurt, it just feels different-" Isabelle returned.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt you?"

"No it's all right." Kurt told her. The waiter came and he turned to Rachel, while Isabelle and the waiter talked.

"We'll talk about this later." Rachel frowned a little, she did not want to talk about this, but for the rest of the night she joined she conversation more. She had a delicious vegetable casserole. They finished the dinner and Isabelle walked over to the chef to thank him and gave the waiter his tip.

"It was a wonderful night with you two. We should do this again sometime." They walked outside the restaurant.

"Yes, we should." Kurt didn't sound as excited as he intended to, but Isabelle just smiled at not of them.

"I had a great time, it's nice to talk to some young people who don't act like I'm someone special. I mean I started just like you did."

"It was a wonderful night and thanks for the dinner." Rachel smiled at her.

"You should go now, you've to go to school tomorrow right?" Rachel laughed about Isabelle's concerned reaction, when she realized how late it was.

"Yes I do, but hats okay."

"Alright, but you two should go home though. I see you tomorrow Kurt."

"Yes. Goodnight." They hugged each other and Isabelle hugged Rachel, before she got in the black car that was waiting for her. Kurt walked over to a cab and opened he door. They sat in silence the whole drive and Rachel knew she had to justify her behavior when they got home. Rachel got out of the car when they pulled over and walked in their building, she didn't wait for Kurt who paid the driver.

"Talk to me." They entered the apartment and Kurt closed the door.

"Kurt I don't want to."

"But I do." He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't know what's going on Kurt."

"I think you're in live with your teacher." He gave her an asking look, but Rachel said nothing.

"I'm right." She didn't denied it so both knew he was. "That's great Rachel." He smiled like something wonderful had happened and Rachel didn't understood.

"Why is that great? Being in love with your teacher is he opposite of great. It's not what I should feel for my teacher and I never thought hat I would be gay, I mean it's nothing bad, but I never felt this way and its confusing!" She got up and walked up and down in front of Kurt.

"Yes it is great, you're in love that's great. I already told you, you have to accept your feelings."

"And what if she doesn't like me? Or she likes her job more than me or I don't know what else."

"She kissed you, I'm sure she likes you."

"You don't know that, maybe she just wanted to embarrass me or to try it one time?"

"You'll never find out when you don't talk to her."

"I'm not gonna talk to her!"

"You have to. She's your teacher and you'll see her tomorrow. And why wouldn't you talk to her? Maybe she feels the same."

"And what if not? Then I made a total fool out of myself."

"Maybe you should not go over to her and say 'hi I love you'. You know, just a normal conversation."

"How's that gonna help? She'll still be my teacher."

"Yes, who cares? If you two are happy then that's all that matters. You can't pretend forever like you feel nothing."

"Why not Kurt, that would be so much easier..." She lay next to Kurt on her bed and they were silent for a few minutes.

"She was here."

"What?"

"She looked through my stuff and watched me sleeping."

"Wow that's almost as weird as stealing one of her posters." Kurt laughed.

"Finn came and she opened the door naked." She just said it like it was totally normal.

"What?!" Kurt sat up. "Why was she naked?!"

"She wanted to try my clothes on."

"Does she know?"

"What?" She sat up too.

"That you weren't asleep."

"I don't think so, when Finn came she waked me up."

"That must have been... A crazy situation. What did Finn say?"

"We didn't talk that much Cassandra acted like... You know... Something happened between us."

"Wow. I think she likes you, when she would say that jut to keep your ex boyfriend away from you..."

"She also wanted to talk and I said I want to pretend like there's nothing." Kurt looked concerned, because Rachel sounded sad. "And then she called me Schwimmer again."

"You should talk to her."

"I know, I know!" But she didn't know what she should tell Cassandra. She actually did know what, just not how and she was afraid about Cassandra's reaction. "I should sleep now, I've to get up early tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Kurt walked over to his bed and Rachel changed in shorts and a tank top. She had a hard time to fall asleep, it was just too much on her mind and she almost cried, but she knew she had to talk to Cassandra and she had to talk to her dads. Eventually she fell asleep.

Rachel woke up at shortly after 5am and growled, because she could have slept for another hour. She couldn't remember her dream, but she figured she must have dreamed something, because her bed was all messed up. She decided to get up even though she already hated this day. After she made her bed and decided what she wanted to wear today, Rachel walked into the bathroom and took a shower. She smelled the coffee, and knew Kurt got up, so she got out of the shower and got ready.

"Good morning." Kurt was always an early bird, not like Rachel. "Want some coffee?"

"Morning, nothing good with that and yes please."

"Wow someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." He handed her the coffee though.

"Thanks. I'm sorry." She gladly took the coffee and sipped on it.

"You're excited to go to school today?"

"Nope, more like terrified." He just shrugged and drank some of his coffee while he walked to the bathroom. Rachel drank her coffee, while she packed her stuff in a purse, took her phone and keys.

"Kurt, I'm leaving!"

"Isn't that a little early?" He came out of the bathroom.

"I don't know what else to do and maybe I'll met Brody."

"Alright, see you after school?" She knew that he wanted to know how it went.

"Okay." So she left and walked to the subway again. She hated the subway in the morning, it was always crowded, but it was better than driving.

When she arrived at school, Rachel wanted to talk to Cassandra, but before an could she met Brody.

"Hey Rach." He smiled.

"Hi Brody, how was your weekend?"

"Well, I had some fun, what about you?"

"I...I had...I had fun too." Rachel knew she didn't sound convincing, but Brody didn't ask further questions.

"That's great for you. I wanted to ask you if you might want to go and drink a coffee or something... With me." She knew he asked her out.

"Oh god... Brody... I like you, I really do, but I like someone else." She flushed and couldn't look him in the eye.

"Hey, that's okay, I totally understand that. I just though since you broke up, you know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just tell me when you change your mind." Rachel didn't know what to say to him or what to do.

"I've to go to class. See you at lunch?"

"Yah, of course." He looked a little disappointed, but Rachel just walked to her first class. She had three classes before dance class and all she could think about was Cassandra. It was embarrassing, in her second class the teacher asked her something and when she realized it, because everybody was looking at her she didn't know the question. She thought it couldn't get any worse, but she was wrong. When she walked into the dance class Cassandra didn't even looked at her.

"Warm up guys." Cassandra turned the music on and stepped aside to watch her students. She did not once looked at Rachel and she didn't call her Schwimmer or talked to her at all. Rachel got pretty frustrated. How's she supposed to talk to Cassandra if she wasn't talking to her? The class ended and Rachel grabbed her stuff, but when she turned around she saw Cassandra leaving.

"This woman..." Rachel got angry and quickly followed her out, but didn't know where she'd gone and right now it was lunch time so she probably left the building.

"Great."

"What's great?" Brody appeared right next to her.

"I'm wanted to talk to Ca-Miss July, but she already left..."

"Yeah she always does. You shouldn't talk to her today, she's kinda in a bad mood, you know." And yes she knew.

"Do you know why?" They walked the cafeteria.

"No, rumor has is she got hurt, like you know..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well people say someone broke her hard, but I didn't know she was in a relationship, so I think it's just rumor." He just shrugged.

"I really need to talk to her, do you know where she goes?" He looked stunned.

"Are you sure? I mean she'll be... You know. She."

"Yes I am sure, it's important." This time Rachel must have been convincing.

"You know the Starbucks three blocks away?"

"Yes."

"On the opposite there is a small café, I don't know what it's called, she usually spends the lunch time there."

"Great thanks, Brody." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed off, but instantly regretted the kiss, because she didn't want to play with his feelings.

Rachel found the café easily, but hesitated to go in. She waited outside and thought about what's she's going to do, when a man came out and held her the door open.

"Thanks." She wasn't really thankful.

"You're welcome." So Rachel went inside, she looked around and saw Cassandra, sitting in the corner with her coffee and reading a book. Rachel decided to just walk over and sit with her and when she sat down Cassandra didn't even bother to look at her.

"What do you want?" She just kept reading her book.

"Can we talk?"

"We're."

"I mean...I...do you like me?" Rachel flushed as hard as possible and thought she sounded like an insecure child. Cassandra read the page to the end and put a bookmark in it, before she closed it.

"I do. Are we finished talking?" Rachel did certainly not expect this reaction and Cassandra sounded honest and nice.

"I...I...I don't know ... what to say." Rachel was confused.

"Neither do I."

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know." Cassandra drank from her coffee, watching Rachel since she closed the book. "Why did you come?"

"I wanted to know."

"Why?" His felt like an interrogation to Rachel.

"I...I don't know."

"I'm sure you do." And Rachel did, but she couldn't say it out loud, not here anyway.

"I like you."

"That's great for you." This conversation was completely dumb.

"You know what I mean..."

"What do you mean?"

"You actually want me to say it? Right here?"

"You don't have to say anything." Cassandra took her book and opened it again.

"Alright I'll say it! I think I'm in love with you." Rachel's voice died away.

"You know that's illegal." Rachel got frustrated with Cassandra acting so cold, when she knew she can be much nicer. That's why she took the book from Cassandra.

"I want to talk to you like with you, not to you like to a wall."

"I'm responding, so I think it's not like you're talking to a wall." She grabbed her book back.

"Why do you make it so hard?"

"You wanted to pretended like nothing has happened."

"I was drunk and confused and... It was all new for me. I didn't even know I was gay!" That's the first time Rachel said it out loud.

"What do you want now? You want us to be in a relationship and after a while move together and after that get married, buy a house and get kids or what?" Cassandra sounded mad and hurt and Rachel didn't know what to say. "That's not how it will be."

"I never said that, I don't know what I want."

"Well, you better find out soon." She opened her book again and started reading.

"I don't know what's gonna happen and I never said I wanted to move in with you or buy a house."

"I know you didn't."

"Why do you keep reading this damn book?!"

"Rachel-" Her voice was really calm and soft. "I'm seven years older than you and you're my student, what do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to hide my feelings from you."

"Yea you can do that, but I can't."

"What do you feel for me?"

"I already told you." Cassandra didn't look in her eyes.

"You like me."

"That's what I said." Cassandra got annoyed and Rachel curious.

"How much?"

"What kind of question is that?" Cassandra looked in disbelieve at her.

"An easy one, you can like somebody like your student-"

"You are."

"-like family or friends, it's not hard to tell somebody how much you like them."

"For some people it is you know."

They sat there in silence for a few moments, before Rachel got up.

"When you do know and you can admit it, tell me."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to be with you." Cassandra smirked at Rachel but said nothing, so Rachel left. She figured Cassandra needed some time, even though it was weird, because she was the one who wanted to talk in the first place. She walked out of the café and headed home, she couldn't concentrate on school anyway.

Rachel was almost at the subway when she was grabbed from behind and turned around. Cassandra smiled at her and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss was amazing, not like in the club, it was harder and more passionate, but Rachel loved it. Rachel didn't expect it and that's what Cassandra wanted. Cassandra stopped the kiss after a while, not because they needed oxygen.

"Where are you going?"

"I..um I was about to go home." Rachel was still bluffed about the kiss.

"Alright. I have another class and I'll be home at three."

"Okay." Rachel smiled happily at her and she needed to smile back at this happy face. Rachel turned around and left for the subway. Cassandra stood there for a moment, before she turned around and walked back to the café to get her book and walk to school. Cassandra had one last class, but she couldn't concentrate on it, after the class some of her students gave her concerned looks and she knew they suspected something. She didn't care, she left as soon as possible. Today she decided to walk to the grocery store first. Cassandra knew she was just afraid to face Rachel but she needed to buy some food anyway. Cassandra left the store and took a cab, and walked into her building. She checked for her mail and took he elevator upstairs. At 2.47 she got really nervous, because she didn't know if Rachel would show up or not. The doorbell rang, while she unpacked her grocery and almost dipped the milk. She ran over to the mirror.

"What the hell am I doing?" She shook her head and opened the door. "Hi."

"Hey." Rachel just stood there.

"You changed." Rachel looked slightly irritated. "I mean your clothes."

"Well...um, yea my last class was yours, so I took a shower and...yah." Cassandra hold the door, while Rachel still stood outside her apartment.

"You look great." Cassandra flushed and closed her eyes, she couldn't believe that just happened.

"...thanks."

"What the hell are we doing here?" She opened her eyes again and looked right into Rachel's eyes, who started laughing. Cassandra frowned, because she doesn't know why Rachel was laughing.

"You're holding your door and I'm watching you. It's actually quite interesting you know." She didn't stop laughing and Cassandra still didn't understood what was so funny about that.

"I don't get it."

"You want to come outside and go somewhere?"

"No." When she answered Rachel just slides into her apartment. Cassandra didn't mind, in fact she liked how Rachel slid in, right though the doorframe and her.

"I remember the last time I was here." Rachel looked around the apartment again, it looked different with daylight.

"You do?" Cassandra closed the door and walked over to her kitchen to finish unpacking her grocery.

"Not all of it." Rachel followed her and Cassandra could feel Rachel's eyes watching her. She had to fight the urge to jump over to Rachel and touch her and kiss her everywhere and she wasn't used to not getting what she wanted. "So...-" Cassandra was sure what Rachel wanted to talk about.

"I don't want to talk about it." She didn't look at her.

"How do you know what I want to talk about, if I haven't said it yet?" This girl is going to make her crazy.

"I'm pretty sure I do." She closed the refrigerator.

"You can turn around and look at me while we're talking, you know." She swallowed hard and slowly turned around.

"Girl, this is really not easy for me okay?"

"You also can use my name." Rachel smiled at her.

"Rachel. I don't... Well I guess... Damn it... This is really hard."

"What? You're just standing there and not even looking at me. Can't be that hard."

"I'm your-"

"I know."

"-and you're my-"

"I know." Rachel smiled. "I don't care. I thought about our conversation in the café and I was wrong." Cassandra felt like she's been set up for some crazy show, where they trick people really bad.

"What?" She got angry, being so badly fooled.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Rachel walked quickly over to her. "Not like that. I meant...well I said to you that I think I'm in love with you." She looked right in Cassandra's eyes and let her no choice to look away from those beautiful brown eyes. Rachel could have said anything right now when she just kept looking at her like that. "I know I am." Rachel had come so close, Cassandra could feel her heard pumping faster and faster. "I want to kiss you." It was more a question than a statement and Cassandra opened her moth to giver Rachel permission, but closed it again, because she couldn't speak. Rachel came even closer and got on her tip toes to kiss Cassandra. It was the sweetest kiss she ever had. Rachel's lips were so soft, her lipstick tastes like passionfruit and Cassandra was completely overwhelmed. But it was a little hard for Rachel to stay on her tiptoes, so Cassandra sat her on the kitchen counter. Their kiss got more and more steamy, Rachel had her hands buried in Cassandra's hair and she had her hands all over Rachel, touching her almost everywhere. When Rachel broke the kiss apart, to breathe, Cassandra just kept kissing her, her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, but she didn't wanted to go further, so she gave Rachel a kiss on the mouth and let go of Rachel.

"That was...a kiss." Rachel was still out of breath.

"Yes."

"You're stronger than I thought."

"What?"

"You sat me up here so easily...I could never do that."

"Oh I see." Rachel jumped down and stared at Cassandra for a while, but she smiled and Cassandra couldn't help it but smile back.

"Can I have something to drink?"

"Of course."

"Where are your glasses?" Rachel started laughing, because Cassandra just stood there and didn't move.

"I'm sorry." She quickly got a glass and opened the refrigerator.

"Don't be. I think you're a pretty good kisser."

"Um... Thanks." She gave filled the glass with orange juice and gave it to Rachel.

"Thanks."

"What now?"

"I don't know. I told you what I want so I guess it's up to you."

"You're making me crazy." Cassandra passed Rachel and walked through her living room into her bedroom. She walked up and down in front of her bed. Rachel followed her into the bedroom and sat on her bed.

"I want to be with you. What do you want?"

"Me too." She stopped and faced Rachel.

"You want to be with yourself?"

"You know what I mean!"

"You could say it." Rachel teased her and she knew it, she made Rachel say it and now Rachel is doing the same thing. He bend over and came really close to Rachel's face.

"I want to be in a relationship. With you." Cassandra smiled happily at Rachel and Rachel gave her a kiss.

"Thank you." Rachel knew it was hard for Cassandra to say that.

"I remember the last time we were here. After I showered." Rachel gave her a seductive smile.

"Not gonna happen." She got the hint and had to laugh. "We could watch a movie though. Or we could go upstairs, I haven't really practiced today."

"Nobody has, you weren't really being yourself."

"I wonder why."

"Don't blame me." The laughed and Rachel got up from the bed. "I'll just watch you, while you practice." She left and Cassandra followed her upstairs. Actually Cassandra felt relieved, she was glad she let it happen and told Rachel what she wanted. She hasn't been so honest with somebody in a while and she was really happy how it turned out. Right now it seemed perfect to her.

She followed Rachel upstairs. Rachel turned the music on and sat on her couch.

"You want to watch me?"

"Well, I already practiced and I don't have changing clothes packed, so yah." Cassandra walked over to Rachel.

"I can give you something." Rachel laughed again.

"I don't think they'll fit, just pretend like I'm not here okay?" Cassandra raised both eyebrows. "You don't need to practice. I'm sure we can think of something else." Rachel grabbed Cassandra's hand and smiled sweet.

"Oh god..."

"I thought you wouldn't give me names anymore." Cassandra was confused for about two second and smirked than.

"Funny. No." She turned around and let go of Rachel's hand, she instantly wanted to go back, but she wouldn't. Instead she started warming up. It wasn't easy for Cassandra to concentrate, because she knew Rachel was watching her, she saw it in he mirror. And even I she had no mirrors Cassandra was sure she could feel Rachel staring. It only took her about twenty minutes before she stopped.

"Don't stop." Rachel looked disappointed and Cassandra had to catch a breath, but she knew it was not from the warm up.

"We're going out." She just simply said it and walked downstairs, to take a shower and get changed. Rachel turned the music off and followed her, Rachel knew she made it hard for Cassandra, but it was more fun that way and until Cassandra hasn't told her feelings she's not going to change her behavior. She walked around and thought that something was missing in the apartment, but couldn't figure out what. After a while she walked in the bedroom and waited for Cassandra to come out, but she got bored and went to her closet. Cassandra had really nice clothes, Rachel already knew that she had a great taste, but Cassandra had really nice clothes. Dresses, really expensive looking ones, and pretty blouses and shorts and everything actually. Rachel was stunned about the large choice. She thought about trying something on, but she heard Cassandra turning the shower off and quickly walked in the living room, took a book and sat on the couch. She had grabbed about about architecture and was really interested once she opened it.

"You like architecture?" She surprised Rachel.

"I, well I just, no. Not really, But this one is pretty interesting." She looked up and flushed. Cassandra just had a towel wrapped around her body and Rachel quickly looked away.

"See something you like?"

"What?"

"I meant in the book."

"Oh...yes, these buildings are amazing. We're are they?"

"Some of them are real and some of them are just fictional."

"Oh."

"My brother made them."

"You have a brother?" Rachel looked up, she felt a little flattered, that Cassandra share personal information with her. Cassandra still stood there, just watching Rachel.

"Yep."

"I didn't know that." Rachel quickly closed the book and looked for the author. 'A. July' was in big letters on the top of the book and Rachel wondered why she hasn't seen it before.

"I know. How could you."

"Yes. So he's an architect?"

"Yes. He's successful, he made this building."

"Wow." Rachel looked through the pages and found the building in the back of the book. "That's amazing."

"Yep, my hole family thinks so, too." She sounded, Rachel wasn't sure, but the best was to describe it was jealous.

"So.-" Rachel closed the book, she felt uncomfortable talking about Cassandra's brother. "- where do you want to go?"

"We could take a walk or, well I don't know. What do you do?" Rachel liked the idea and smirked shyly.

"I like that." She got up. "But you should put some clothes on first."

"Very funny. I just wanted to dress proper." She smiled and left into the bedroom. Rachel was totally excited that Cassandra's brother was an architect and opened the book again, looked for the building and read about it.

Before she finished the Paige Cassandra came out.

"I thought you weren't interested in architecture?" She smiled teasingly.

"Yea, well, it kinda is anyway." She finished the Paige, even though Cassandra stood there.

"You wanna go?"

"Okay." Rachel put the book back. "And you look amazing." Cassandra just raised an eyebrow and got her purse. She wore black jeans and a white t-shirt. They walked to the elevator.

"You do realize I still have to call you names and be mean to you in school, right?"

"Yes." She felt Rachel's simple respond a little irritating. "And I should still hate you in school."

"You hate me?" They left the elevator and walked outside the building.

"I did. I mean you gave me mean names and you're not exactly fair to me." Cassandra waked to the limousine in front and opened the door, before the driver could. "I got that Henry." She smiled at him and waited for Rachel.

"I thought we're takin a walk?"

"Yes we will." Rachel frowned out of curiosity.

"Alright." Cassandra smiled happily. They got in the car and the left.

"So, you hate me?" Rachel smiling shook her head.

"Schwimmer? I still don't get it you know?" Rachel sounded a little sarcastic to Cassandra.

"But you will."

"Would be nice. So where are we driving?"

"Central Park."

"It's gonna be weird right?"

"Walking in Central Park?" She was a little confused about Rachel's question.

"In school."

"Probably, yes."

"Hmm."

"I don't care, I think it's going to be kinda weird anyway." Cassandra just shrugged and the fact that she didn't give much about what others think made Rachel smile.

"We're there."

"How can you tell?"

"I know New York." She laughed, because Rachel quickly looked outside and had no clue until the driver pulled over. Cassandra got out of the car and walked over to Rachel's site, but Rachel already got out herself. She shook her head.

"I can get out of a car all by myself, but thanks." Rachel laughed

"Whatever." They walked over to the other site of the street. While they were walking Cassandra grabbed Rachel's hand and Rachel needed to look down to make sure it was really Cassandra's hand, because she couldn't believe it. Rachel flushed. While they walked hands holding, Rachel noticed people looking at them and Rachel tightened he grip. Cassandra didn't seem to mind, Rachel saw her grinning each time someone gave them a look.

"You're enjoying yourself?"

"Aren't you?"

"Yes, of course, but you seem pretty happy about something." Rachel knew it sounded more like a question than an actual statement.

"I am." No further questions were asked for a while. Rachel just enjoyed Cassandra's company.

After a while Cassandra stopped walking.

"What is it?" Rachel looked confused around.

"I want to show you something."

"Okay, what?"

"I'll show you."

"Where is it?" Cassandra continued their walk. "You know you could tell me."

"Yes." There it was again, that smirk on Cassandra's face which Rachel liked more and more. She liked everything more and more about Cassandra. "I want to show it to you. You should be more patience."

"I am patient." Cassandra laughed loud.

"No, no you're not."

"I am!" She felt a little offended by Cassandra.

"I guess you can wait then?" Cassandra looked in Rachel's eyes and Rachel knew she had to wait,

even though she hated it. "It's not far away."

Rachel grumbled something, but Cassandra couldn't understand it and just kept walking. They walked out of the park, Rachel assumed they must have been walking straight trough it.

"You want a coffee?"

"You're trying to kill my patience right?" But Rachel nodded and they walked into the next Starbucks. Cassandra got their coffees and gave Rachel one.

"When I was in college I didn't like coffee." They left the coffeehouse and Rachel noticed, that Cassandra didn't hold her hand anymore.

"In high school I got up very early and I started drinking coffee."

"Yea I started drinking coffee on broadway." Rachel almost choked her coffee, she wasn't sure how comfortable Cassandra was talking about broadway.

"Oh." They walked a few more blocks and turned around a corner when Rachel saw it.

"You want to show me broadway? You know, I've already been here." She laughed a little.

"Not exactly."

"Okay." Rachel was not really comfortable walking down broadway with Cassandra who's dream was broadway too. She quickly linked arms with Cassandra, she didn't want to hold hands when Cassandra obviously didn't.

"It's right over there." They had been walking on broadway for a few minutes. They passed into a small street and stopped in front of a small theatre. It was still open and looked lovely.

"What's this?"

"This is where I had my first broadway show."

"Wow." Rachel didn't know what else to say. "I've seen a poster of you on another theatre. It was closed so I took it." Cassandra looked at her in disbelieve.

"You stole a poster with me on it?"

"Well, I wouldn't consider it stealing...the theatre was closed."

"That's...unusual." They laughed a little.

"I liked it and I'm sure nobody will mind."

"You want to see a show?" Cassandra saw how amazed Rachel looked at the theatre.

"What? Now? No. I'm not proper dressed." First of all she didn't want Cassandra to pay for their first 'date' and secondly she didn't want to remind Cassandra of her career.

"Okay."

"I have to go home." Suddenly Rachel remembered, that Kurt was waiting for her. Cassandra looked a little confused. "Kurt is waiting, he... He made me talk to you." Rachel confessed unwillingly.

"So you didn't want to talk?" They continued their walk.

"Yea I did, but I was... You know... I needed some encouragement."

"So you were just a coward."

"Whatever." Yes, she was and she knows it.

"You want to go home?"

"Not really."

"And he wanted you and me talking to each other?"

"Yes, I mean we talked and he-"

"Whatever, just call him and tell him we're talking."

"It's rude to interrupt other people."

"I know, I'm sorry, but you're just talking so much." Cassandra saw the hurt look on Rachel's face. "I'm sorry. Call Kurt. Tell him we're talking. I'm sure he'll be fine. That's what he wanted right?" Rachel got her phone and dialed.

"Hi Kurt-" They stopped walking. "-I'm sorry-" Cassandra heard Kurt talking. "I know, I know-" he sounded very upset. "-I told you I am sorry."

"This is unbelievable." Cassandra couldn't stand this any longer and grabbed Rachel's phone.

"-been waiting for hours!"

"This is Cassandra." Rachel tried to get her phone back.

"Oh." He stopped yelling in the phone.

"Yah. What's up?"

"Nothing. So...you two are like together?"

"Right now, yes." Rachel looked pretty curious about their talk.

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant. I guess we are."

"Okay."

"Alright. Do you wanna talk to Rachel now?"

"No, no I'm fine. You two have a good time."

"Yap, we will."

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up and she gave Rachel her phone back.

Rachel looked wondering.

"What did he say?" She finally asked.

"He wished us a good time."

"Didn't he want to talk to me?"

"He seemed kinda glad you got yourself talking to me." She knew she was teasing Rachel and had to laugh. Rachel looked confused and a little hurt, Cassandra just hugged her. Rachel liked it, she liked Cassandra, in fact she loved her and she's aware of that, but she couldn't say it yet, instead she kissed Cassandra. When the broke apart after a moment Cassandra smirked at her.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"I'm getting hungry."

"Me too, great idea. You want to go out?"

"I'd rather not, I would cook something, but the last time...well I ended up smoking. Can we order?"

"Okay." Cassandra called someone, Rachel assumed it was her driver, because she told him where they were. They walked two blocks, hands holding, before they saw the limousine pulling off right next to them. This time Rachel was quick enough to open the door herself.

"Thanks." Cassandra quickly moved in and started laughing inside after Rachel joined her with raised eyebrows. "You know what I'd like to do?"

"What?" Rachel wasn't looking, that's why she didn't see it coming. Cassandra cupped her face, looked gently in her eyes and kissed as passionately as possible. Rachel loved this kiss, it had something, she couldn't quite tell what it was, but she felt something was special about it. She ran her fingers trough Cassandra's hair, while she was still holding Rachel's face. She wanted to touch Rachel, badly, but she figured it would be too soon. But the again Rachel seemed to think otherwise, she quickly removed her fingers from her hair and tried to move them down. Cassandra pulled away, because she needed to breath and she wanted to give Rachel more time. Very quickly Rachel smiled on her lap and kissed her again, she didn't want to stop the kiss, so she just stopped touching other parts of Cassandra than her hair.

"Rae-" Cassandra tried to speak, but that's not what Rachel wanted. "Rach-Rachel... We're there." Cassandra heard a little moan escape Rachel's throat.

"Can't we just stay in here?"

"Sure we could-" Rachel wasn't stopping to kiss her, Cassandra grabbed her shoulder and held her away. "I really enjoy, making out with you or whatever, but you wanted to eat and we can continue upstairs." First Rachel seemed like she didn't like the idea, but then suddenly her expression changed and she smirked. Rachel got up from her lap very slowly and very seductive and that made Cassandra almost groan in frustration. She was really frustrated, but she wanted something special for Rachel.

Rachel quickly left the car and waited for Cassandra.

"Are you coming? Or do you want me to come back?" She really wanted Rachel to come back on her lap and kiss her, but she got out anyway.

They kissed in the elevator and since Rachel couldn't get enough, Cassandra carried her inside and sat her on the couch.

"You wait here, I'll order food, what do you want?" Rachel smiled seductively and put her finger in her mouth. "God girl, you're driving me crazy!" Cassandra quickly walked I the kitchen to order some Chinese food, before, and she knew it would have happened, she did what Rachel wanted all along. She ordered some vegan stuff and it did not sound tasteful to her, but whatever.

"I didn't know what you want, I almost ordered everything vegan." She walked back into the living room, but Rachel wasn't there, the bathroom door was open so she wasn't there either. Cassandra walked in her bedroom, and what a surprise, she found Rachel on her bed, but not posing or anything seductive like she had assumed. Rachel was reading and it was almost sexier than when Rachel actually tried to be sexy. She leaned against the doorframe. "I ordered-"

"I know I heard you, thanks." She looked up and smiled at Cassandra.

"What are you reading?"

"Principles of Quantum Mechanics." Rachel had to smile, it was one of Cassandra's and Rachel had no clue what it was about.

"Oh you got the easy one." Cassandra was very sarcastic. "So what do you think?"

"I think I am not going to be an physicist when I'm grown up."

"That's too bad."

"Why do you have books like these?"

"I find them interesting."

"You can read this?" Rachel sounded doubtful, while she showed her a Paige with formulas.

"You want me to explain that to you?" She walked over.

"Oh god no." Cassandra smirked.

"When you change your mind tell me."

"I don't think this is going to happen."

"I have fun books you know?"

"Like-" Rachel a few books laying next to her. "-this?" She held up a book. Thinking, fast and slow from Daniel Kahneman.

"You just chose the easy ones I see. She you finish this you can tell me, I haven't read it yet."

"Very funny."

"I mean I have fun books, novels and actual funny books from comedians."

"Okay." Rachel looked waiting. She rolled her eyes and got a book about modern humor from the living room and tossed it over to Rachel.

"There you go." She grabbed the other books and walked back to put them in the bookshelf. She walked around and turned some music on and cleaned up a a little. She almost didn't hear the door bell rang, but quickly walked to the door and paid the delivery man and took the food. She walked in the bedroom to tell Rachel.

"You enjoying yourself?"

"This book is more fun to read and I do understand what it's about." Rachel laughed a little embarrassed.

"Food's here."

"Great." She jumped up from the bed and quickly followed Cassandra in the living room.

"I thought you might want to watch some tv while eating?"

"Yea, sure." Rachel sat on the floor right before the small table and Cassandra sat on the couch. She turned the tv on and zipped a little through the programs and wanted to stop at the history channel.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know."

"I assume you don't enjoy history channel, just say something."

"I don't know." Cassandra rolls hr eyes and was glad Rachel couldn't see it, because she was sitting on the floor. She handed Rachel the remote and if Rachel didn't enjoy infomercials she had to change the program. Cassandra looked through the boxes and put the first on back, because this was definitely vegan and took another one which was with chicken so she ate it. Rachel flipped through some more channels and stopped when she found a talk show. Actually Cassandra didn't enjoy tv, but this show was quite funny. They ate in silence and Cassandra assumed Rachel liked the vegan stuff, because she looked through her boxes and ate some of the food.

When Rachel was finished she stood up and started cleaning.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to clean up after eating." Rachel sounds ironic, because it was obviously what she was doing.

"You don't know where to put it."

"I sure I can handle it."

"Alright." Cassandra shrugged and watched Rachel, she had to laugh a little though, because she knew Rachel wouldn't find her trash. She just continued the show. After a while, when Rachel didn't come back she got up and walked in the kitchen.

"Put it all in the bag." Cassandra put some boxes in the bag and had to fight the smile, Rachel was sweet to offer cleaning up. "Outside on the end of the floor there it is." Cassandra walked outside her apartment and showed Rachel the refuse chute.

"I would have figured it out."

"Probably." Rachel laughed.

"Alright I'd never found that." She pointed back to the floor, while they were walking inside.

"I told you."

"Yes, yes you did." Cassandra walked in the kitchen to get some wine for her, not for Rachel, but when she returned to the living room Rachel wasn't here. So she put the bottle down on the table and walked, once again to her bedroom.

"You know, we don't have to watch tv."

"I'm sorry. It's just...I want to read your books."

"All of them?"

"Yea, well not right now, but yes." Rachel didn't exactly know why, but she flushed.

"Alright." Cassandra left the bedroom and Rachel got a little confused by that. But when she returned worth the bottle of wine, a glass and the book from Daniel Kahneman, which Rachel had chosen earlier.

"You're drinking wine in bed?"

"Usually I read on my couch, but since you seem to want to stay in bed." She lay next to Rachel, it was a little weird, because usually she had the hole bed for herself, but it was nice to share it with Rachel. After about two hours reading in silent she noticed Rachel was about to fall asleep. She said nothing and continued reading with a little smirk on her face. When she knew Rachel was fallen asleep for a little while she slowly got up and put Rachel's book on the nightstand, took her phone and called Kurt.

"It's Cassandra. Rachel fell asleep, you wanna come an get her?"

"Oh hi, I don't know...I mean she could stay over at your place, since you're together, right?"

"I assume." That's not what she expected, even though it was logical somehow.

"Alright." He hung up and Cassandra walked back.

She thought about undressing Rachel, but that would be too weird and Rachel probably would wake up. That's why she just covered Rachel with a blanket and changed into a tank top and boxer shorts and slipped into the bed. It felt unusual sleeping next to someone and it took Cassandra awhile to fall asleep, because she heard Rachel breathing. She was almost asleep when Rachel suddenly turned around and put her arm over Cassandra's stomach.

"Oh god..."


	7. Chapter 7

She'd whispered, but Rachel stirred and Cassandra shut up. Cassandra couldn't sleep this way, she had a tingly feeling right where Rachel's arm was.

"Gosh, this is ridiculous..." She was whispering and if Rachel had been awake she probably wouldn't have understood it. Cassandra moved her arm and tried to put Rachel's arm back to Rachel, but then she stirred again. "Okay, not that big of a deal Cassandra." She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, then Rachel turned around, with her back to Cassandra and she missed the feeling. That's why she just moved closer to Rachel, cupped her from behind and lay her arm around Rachel's waist. It was pretty comfortable and she quickly fell asleep.

When Rachel woke up, she had a smile on even though she knew she'd overslept, but she didn't mind. She was just happy. In the middle of the night she woke up and felt Cassandra hugging her from behind and loved it. It wondered her, that neither her's nor Cassandra's alarm went off, but she heard Cassandra talking to somebody in the living room. It was on the phone, because she couldn't hear anybody else than Cassandra. Rachel got out of the bed and realized, that she had slept in her clothes. She knew she had to call the school and lie to them, but she wanted to take a shower first, so she just took a tank top and a pair of boxers out of Cassandra's closet and walked in the bathroom.

After a quick shower she wanted to walk in the living room, but Cassandra was still talking on the phone and Rachel didn't want to interrupt. She eavesdropped and felt a little bad about it, until she figured out what it was about.

"-no, no, no, no, no. That's not what I said! She slept here. I did not sleep with her!... Exactly. ... I don't know. ... I called the school and said I was sick. ... Yes. ... So what should I do now? ... I won't do that. ... Where I met her? Um, well she's kinda one of... One of my students." Rachel heard Cassandra walking up and down. "I know! ... Don't judge me alright, she came on to me. ... I know, but I can't break up with her. ... I know. ... I won't. ... Izzy I gotta go, I call you later alright? ... Okay, bye." Rachel didn't know what to think right know, but when she heard Cassandra coming to the bedroom, Rachel quickly opened the door to walk out. It would have been awkward if she just stood there, Cassandra running into her and realizing Rachel was listening.

"Oh, hi." Cassandra flushed a bit.

"Good morning."

"Ya, good morning. I didn't want to wake you, we've overslept anyway."

"Oh that's okay, I'll just call in and pretend to be sick."

"Ok, here's the phone."

"Thanks." After Cassandra handed her the phone, she turned around and walked towards the kitchen, to get Rachel a cup of coffee. When she returned Rachel had already called the school.

"I got you coffee."

"Thank you." They sat down on the couch. "You know, I slept very well last night. Did you hear our alarms?"

"Ya. Me too and no I didn't, but I didn't set mine, so well that's why we didn't hear it."

"Oh okay."

"So you just call in sick?" She teased Rachel a little.

"I missed the first-" She looked on the clock. "-the first half anyway. Who'd you call?"

"I, oh I called the school too."

"You had a long talk with the school then. When I woke up you were talking and I took a shower and you were still on the phone."

"You're right. A friend called. Actually my best friend, she just wanted to check on me."

"Oh okay." Rachel thought Cassandra would tell her more if they'd been together longer and didn't ask further.

"Yap." Cassandra drank from her coffee, she felt bad about lying to Rachel, or not telling the hole truth for that matter.

"I should go home now." She stood up, but Cassandra grabbed her wrist, because she didn't want her to leave.

"You wanna eat breakfast?"

"O-okay." It flattered her and she had to smile.

"Great. I'll take a shower and then we can go." Cassandra quickly got up and walked in the bedroom, so Rachel took their cups and put them in the sink. Since she had no other clothes, she wore the jeans again and took one of Cassandra's t-shirts out of her closet. Cassandra was still in the shower, so Rachel quickly walked upstairs and turned the music on. For a few moments Rachel just stood there and enjoyed the sound, the acoustic was awesome, until she slipped down her jeans and kicked her shoes aside, before she started dancing. She knew Cassandra must be finished by now, but she just kept dancing. Usually she didn't eat breakfast anyway and she wasn't in a rush to start today.

"Nude dancing?"

Rachel was startled, she turned too quickly around and fell. She had to smile about her own stupidness, that she didn't expect Cassandra.

"Ouch."

"Are you hurt?" Rachel stood up and because Cassandra walked over to her, she just waved he hand, because she was able to manage alone. "... First no, I'm not naked. Second, yes dancing and no I'm okay, thanks."

"Alright. But you're semi-nude."

"Not exactly, I wear underwear, you know."

"That's a shame." Cassandra smirked pretty cocky. "Anyways, you want to go?"

"Sure." She walked to her pant to put them back on, at least she tried. "Ouch!" The music was still playing and she didn't say it loud, but Cassandra immediately hissed over to her and looked concerned, which caught Rachel a little off guard. She didn't expect Cassandra to be so comforting.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, really."

"And Pinocchio was trying to tell me what's rude."

"Well, as a matter of fact, calling me Pinocchio is."

"Lying is." Cassandra just ignored it.

"I'm not."

"You should see a doctor."

"I'm fine." Rachel blushed, because she knew she should see a doctor, but was stunned by Cassandra's behavior.

"Yah? Walk a few steps." Rachel didn't move. "What are you waiting for?" It took Rachel a few moments to get over her ego and admit it.

"Alright!" She gave Cassandra an annoyed look, which made her raise an eyebrow. "Will you help me?" Cassandra tried to hide the smirk on her face, but she didn't do a good job and also didn't help Rachel. "You're aweful. Please?" Rachel rolled her eyes, she couldn't look in Cassandra's eyes, because she knew Cassandra was right and hated to admit it. When Cassandra studied Rachel to walk her to the sofa, Rachel immediately smiled. Cassandra walked over to get Rachel's jeans.

"It's not swollen yet. We should put ice on it. Can you handle getting dressed?" She looked at Rachel's foot.

"I guess."

"Try, I'll be right back." Cassandra stood up and walked downstairs. Rachel almost tarted crying when she put her jeans on, but she managed it alone and was proud that she didn't start crying after all. When she was finished, but Cassandra didn't return yet she got up and felt a sharp pain in her foot, when she tried to walk. The stairs seemed far away now, but Rachel didn't want to whine around, so she walked over. It was more of a limp than a walk and she was glad nobody was there to watch her. Though the limping she made it quickly to the stairs.

"Didn't I tell you to wait?" Cassandra stood downstairs watching Rachel trying to get down.

"Yes." Cassandra raised both eyebrows and waited for Rachel, who felt watched. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"Oh." Rachel flushed, but she limped downstairs.

"Can we see a doctor now?"

"Okay..." Cassandra raised an eyebrow and stood there for a moment, wondering that Rachel gave so easy in this time and remembered then, that it was her fault, Rachel had to see a doctor, in the first place. Meanwhile Rachel walked pass Cassandra.

"You want me to-"

"No, thanks." Rachel turned to face her and smiled a sweet smile, which made Cassandra feel guilty, so she quickly walked to open the door for Rachel. "Thank you."

Cassandra closed the door after them, walked to the elevator and pushed the button while she waited for Rachel. "Don't look at me like that."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't need to be pitiful." Cassandra realized Rachel was right.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not the first time I hurt myself." They walked into the elevator.

"It's the first time I hurt you." She didn't intend Rachel to hear that, but Rachel caught it anyway and to Cassandra's surprise Rachel leaned over and kissed her. A little caught off guard Cassandra didn't respond right away and when she finally did Rachel pulled back.

"It's not your fault." With that Rachel limped out of the elevator.

"It sure feels like it is." She made sure Rachel wouldn't hear it this time and followed her out of the building. "My car was supposed to be here by now..."

"You want to wait?"

"Actually no."

"Well then let's take a cab." Cassandra looked the street up and down for her car and decided that Rachel was right and signed for a cab to pull over. She intended to help Rachel in the car, but Rachel raised a hand.

"I walked all the way down here, I think I can sit down by myself." It sounded like Rachel was criticizing her, but she smiled and Cassandra was sure it was just her guilty conscious.

"Where's your doctor?"

"I don't have one yet, we should go to a hospital." Cassandra wasn't surprised, Rachel wasn't long in New York and she hasn't missed one day at school. Cassandra gave the driver an address.

"You're ok with a doc though? I know a good one."

"Ya sure."

"Okay." The drive didn't take long and it seemed to Rachel that Cassandra was right, because the doctor's office was in a nice neighborhood. The cab stopped and Rachel gave the driver his money, before Cassandra could and got out of the car.

"You didn't need-"

"Yes i did. Anyway, I'm not sure my insurance will cover that." Rachel limped towards the building and Cassandra quickly followed her.

"I do." She saw that Rachel flushed a little. They entered the building and got to the second floor with the elevator.

"It's a beautiful building."

"Yes. I think you've see it already." Rachel didn't remember being here before, but kept quiet, because they walked into the office. Cassandra walked straight to the receptionist with Rachel following her.

"Hey Paige." Cassandra was talking to the receptionist, which confused Rachel, because she used her first name, but Paige's reaction confused her even more.

"Cassie!" Paige smiled when she saw Cassandra, got up and walked around her desk to hug her. "It's so nice to see you."

"Yea, you too." Paige looked curious why Cassandra came, because Cassandra did not seem sick at all, hub then she found Rachel and didn't seem to be as happy as just a moment ago.

"Scott's in his office." The mood had dropped.

"I thought so, I need him to check on Rachel."

"Alright. You can go in room one."

"Thank you Paige." Cassandra smiled one last time to her and walked with Rachel to the room.

"She seemed...nice." It was a less than convincing try which Rachel knew.

"I haven't seen her for a long time and the last time had a, kinda, bad goodbye. Anyway, this is room one, he'll be there soon." Cassandra opened the door for Rachel.

"Why did I get in first? There were other patients waiting."

"I know him."

"That good?" It took Cassandra a moment to answer and Rachel got even more curious.

"I know him...long enough." Rachel felt that Cassandra didn't want to tell, so she didn't ask further. "I'll just wait outside."

"Okay." Rachel did not want Cassandra to leave her, but she saw that Cassandra was pretty uncomfortable. Cassandra walked to the door and smiled at Rachel before she left and Rachel sat down and waited for the doctor. He came after just a few moments.

"Hello, I am Scott." He offered Rachel his hand with a beautiful smile, which was somehow familiar. It also irritated Rachel that he introduced himself as Scott. He was in his 50's, but Rachel thought he looked good for his age, his hair was silver gray and he was in good shape.

"Rachel." He smiled at her and even though she didn't know him, she liked his smile.

"Rachel, why are you here?"

"I fell down this morning and my ankle hurts."

"Alright." He sat on a chair right in front of her and took her foot. It hurt but Rachel could handle it, he moved it lightly. "We'll have to make a X-ray, but I'm sure it's not broken." He smiled and got a wheel chair. Rachel hasn't thought it could've been broken and sat in the chair. He rolled her to the end of the floor in a room. She sat on the bench and Scott set her foot in the right angle to make the X-ray, gave her a X-ray protection thing, Rachel didn't quite know how to describe it, but she had to put it around her waist. He took two X-rays from two different angles and they went back into the first room.

"Well Rachel, it's not broken, but it's bruised. Not too bad but you should not walk, what do you do?"

"I go to NYADA."

"Oh okay, it's a good school, so Cassandra is your teacher?" He sounded pretty interested to Rachel.

"Yes."

"How come you're not in school right now?"

"Uh, my foot." It should have been obvious, because she took off her shoe and lifted her foot on the bench.

"Did it happen at school?"

"No."

"On your way to school?"

"At home." Rachel felt a little interrogated.

"Interesting." She was sure he meant the fact, that Cassandra was with her. "We should bandage it and you should walk with crutches for at least one week and come back next Monday."

"I have to dance! I can't skip the class for one week!" Rachel was really upset, because even though she and Cassandra were a couple now, Rachel was sure Cassandra was honest when she said she could do better.

"I thought so, okay I'll have to put it in a cast." He stood up and smiled again. "I'll just get the splint." Rachel didn't say anything and he left the room. Rachel got up quickly and opened he door quietly and looked after Scott. When he walked into another room Rachel left and limped quickly back to the reception.

"Oh you're done yet?"

"Uh, yes." She hasn't thought about what she should tell Cassandra.

"Ou, you're such a bad liar, and besides he already saw us." Cassandra wasn't glad about that, and when Rachel looked back she saw Scott smiling, with the splint in his hands. Rachel looked back at Cassandra, sighed and saw Cassandra smiling. She frowned and looked back at Scott, smiling, back at Cassandra, smiling the same smile and the it hit her. Scott must be Cassandra's father.

"Cassie!" He hugged her.

"Hello dad." She didn't sound as excited as he did.

"It's so nice to see you and Rachel you're not supposed to walk." She sighed again and limped back to the first room, with Cassandra's father following her. This was not be way she wanted to meet her girlfriends father. She smiled when she thought about Cassandra as her girlfriend. "You can sit down and put your foot up here."

She did as she was told and let him put the splint on. "Alright, there you go." He smiled again and she couldn't resist that smile.

"Thank you." He handed her crutches, helped her up and walked with her back to the reception.

"Oh."

"She should rest her feet, and well, it did not look like she would." Rachel flushed and looked down.

"I bet." Cassandra smiled at Rachel, which made her flush even more. "So, she can go now?"

"I should give her an attest, she can't go to school."

"I thought I just can't dance?" She looked up again.

"Yes, but you should rest your foot and I suggest you stay home." He filled out a formula while talking and handed Rachel the attest. She stood there for a moment and was figuring out how to handle the crutches and the piece of paper, but Cassandra saw her struggling and offered to take the paper.

"Thanks."

"Well, were done here." He smiled at them, Cassandra smiled back and Rachel didn't and felt a little uncomfortable. The moment was a little weird.

"Anyway, I got other patients."

"Okay, we're leaving then."

"Thank you." They shook hands.

"You're welcome." She smiled and turned around to give them a moment alone and waited on the floor.

"She's nice, I like her." He looked after Rachel.

"Me too." Cassandra stopped smiling, it was just for Rachel.

"But you know it's wrong."

"I'm not here to be accused for anything."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"But you did. And it's non of your business." She was pretty upset and also glad Rachel was waiting outside. "I guess you have other patients and I gotta go as well."

"Yes, of course." Cassandra shook his hand.

"Bye dad." She turned around and left.

"Are you coming home in Saturday? Your mother really misses you." But she pretended not to listen and just leaves. Outside she almost starts crying, but then she saw Rachel struggling with the crutches and had to smile.

"I hate this." Rachel saw her coming over.

"But he's probably right. I'm so sorry."

"What for?" She was not sure what Cassandra meant.

"For getting you into this." She pointed to Rachel's foot and Rachel just shook her head. They were silent while walking out of the building. Cassandra's car was already waiting outside.

"I called him while I was waiting." She opened the door for Rachel. "May I help you know?" Again she offered Rachel a hand, because obviously it's harder to get into the car now.

"Yes, thank you." But Rachel just gave her the crutches and got in by herself. Cassandra followed her in.

"I'd like to go home." It was a little unexpected to Cassandra, but she told her driver. They sat there in silence, which wasn't a problem for Cassandra, but she knew that this was not Rachel's usual behavior. Things were getting worse, when they were stuck in traffic. She watched Rachel, just sitting there looking through the window.

"Rachel?" She had to stop the silence.

"Yes?" Rachel did not turn around.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Why are you asking?" She turned around and Cassandra had to admit Rachel did look like everything was fine, but she saw Rachel was lying.

"I told you, you're a bad liar. Just tell me what's going on." Cassandra really wanted to know, but didn't want to push Rachel too much.

"It was weird." She was not quite sure what Rachel meant and waited for her to continue. "Meeting your father under those circumstances and I think he doesn't like me." Rachel's voice dropped with every word and Cassandra saw her flushing.

"Why would you think that?"

"He kept asking questions and I lied and I think he knew." Before she could ask, Rachel continued. "I think he was curious why you were with me or, why I was with you."

"What did you say?"

"I lied. He didn't ask directly, but he asked me about you being my teacher and where I had the accident. I didn't know what to tell him." Cassandra smiled, because Rachel was so sweet to worry about her father.

"Don't worry. He likes you." She looked up and Cassandra could see, that she didn't believe her.

"How can you tell?"

"He told me." Now Rachel looked suspicious.

"What did you tell him?"

"What do you mean?" She actually did not know.

"Why would he say he liked me?"

"He knows how I feel about you and maybe, because he likes you."

"But, I mean, people can't know right?" This was a harder question for Cassandra and I took her a moment.

"I'd say it depends on the people, I know my father won't tell and it you want to tell anybody...do it. I trust you, I believe you'd only tell people you trust." She knew the risk, she might loose her job and this would lead to some other consequences, but she trusted Rachel.

"Kurt already knows and I can't think of anybody else."

"What about your parents?"

"You want me to tell them?" Rachel looked surprised, that Cassandra would ask.

"No. Well yes, if that's what you want." They didn't realize, that they were driving again and almost at Rachel's, but then the car pulled over. Cassandra took Rachel's crutches and got out of the car with Rachel following her.

"It's harder than I thought."

"I bet." She handed Rachel the crutches, saw that Rachel wanted something else and assumed Rachel wanted a goodbye kiss, so she leaned over and kissed her.

"You want to come upstairs?" She just nodded, because she did not know what was going on and followed Rachel.

Outside they heard music and knew Kurt was home. Rachel struggled with the keys and crutches, so Cassandra offered her help and Rachel gave her the keys. She opened the door and let Rachel walk in.

"Hi Kurt."

"Oh my god Rachel! What happened?" He promptly walked over to her, Cassandra still stood outside and felt guilty. She was afraid Kurt could tell.

"Nothing really, I just fell, it's not broken or something, it's just bruised." She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Oh hi Cassandra." He hugged her, led her in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Kurt. How are you?"

"Great, thanks. You?"

"Okay." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't go into it and turned back to Rachel.

"How long do you have to wear this?" He pointed to her foot.

"Till Monday. At least." Cassandra just watched them talking for the moment. "I have to go back on Monday and hopefully the doctor will take it off. Also, apparently I can't go to school for the next week." Both, Cassandra and Kurt heard her disappointment, but just Cassandra was a little confused. She likes to take a day off from time to time, but Rachel didn't seem pleased.

"He's probably right. Was it a good doctor or just some random guy? I didn't know you already found one."

"He's good." Cassandra saw the small, shy smirk on her face.

"I should leave." Rachel and Kurt looked up, like they somehow forgot Cassandra was standing there.

"I've to leave too, actually I was just about to." Kurt kissed Rachel on the cheek. "I've to meet Isabelle. We catch up later?"

"Sure." He smiled at Rachel and grabbed his stuff.

"Bye Cassandra."

"See ya." She faked a smile and he left, to Rachel's amazement he took his keys and she smiled about that.

Since she did not know what she was supposed to do, Cassandra just repeated her last statement.

"I should go." Rachel didn't respond and also didn't look in Cassandra's eyes. After a few moments Rachel suddenly spoke up.

"Can I stay at your place?" That's not what Cassandra had expected.

"Yes." Rachel smiled happily and Cassandra knew she would almost do anything to make Rachel smile exactly like this. "Of course you can, but I've to work, as much as I'd like to skip a whole week with you, I've no real reason."

"I know. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can and Kurt's never really home except when he sleeps, so it would be really boring being here alone." Cassandra just had to smile and since Rachel sat on her bed, she wouldn't loose balance, when she would kiss her and that's exactly what she did. Cassandra walked over to Rachel, cupped her face and kissed her. Rachel leaned back until she was laying with Cassandra right on top of her. They were kissing and Cassandra was exploring Rachel's body with her hands. She observed Rachel's reaction to every movement of herself, but she couldn't go further and stopped. She looked in Rachel's eyes, smiled back at Rachel and got up.

"You should pack a few things if you want to stay at my place."

"You're right." Rachel was a little out of breath, but she calmed down and got up. It looked hard how Rachel walked with her crutches around and tossed some clothes over to her bed, before she walked back to her bed and sat down to put them in a bag. Cassandra didn't pay much attention what Rachel chose, she just watched Rachel. Rachel put her bag across her shoulder, took her crutches and struggled to get up, while Cassandra just watched with an raised eyebrow.

"You're not gonna walk like this."

"What do you mean?" But Cassandra was faster and pushed Rachel back on her bed. She knew how stubborn Rachel was and tricked her, Cassandra kissed Rachel, because every time they did, Rachel closed her eyes and let go, and Cassandra took the opportunity to take Rachel's bag, without Rachel stopping her.

"I know you're too proud." Rachel was in shock that Cassandra tricked her, but before she could say anything Cassandra gave her another kiss. "I'm sorry. Humor me?" She walked over to the door, opened it and waited for Rachel. She closed the door after they left and followed Rachel out of the building. "I told him to wait." Cassandra explained, after she saw Rachel confused about her car still being there.

"Oh, okay." They got in the car and drove to Cassandra's apartment.

Inside the apartment Cassandra walked into the bedroom and put Rachel's bag on her side of the bed, while Rachel closed the door and sat on the couch.

"Rachel?" She turned around with a smile on her face. "I put your bag in the bedroom."

"Thank you." Cassandra felt her heart warm up by that smile she loved she loved so much.

"Oh god." She did not intend to say that out loud and didn't know what to say when Rachel raised an eyebrow questioning. The moment got more and more awkward, because Rachel waited for Cassandra to say something else and Cassandra couldn't think of anything, because she just found out she was in love with Rachel. "You want something to drink?"

"Okay." Rachel still looked suspicious, but Cassandra walked into the kitchen and got something to drink for them. For a moment she just stood there to think. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let Rachel stay, but she knew she just felt this way, because she was afraid of her feelings. Cassandra returned to the living room.

"There you go." She handed Rachel a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you." Rachel still looked suspicious and Cassandra knew it was just a matter of time until Rachel would ask.

"You're welcome."

"What's up?" She knew it, but still had no answer.

"Nothing."

"That was very convincing.." They were silent for a moment. "What do you do after school?" She was glad Rachel didn't ask further questions, because even though she knew she loved Rachel, she didn't want to push her away by telling.

"I don't know, I go out, read, dance whatever." Right that moment her phone rang. "I'll take that okay?"

"Yes of course." She grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cassie, it's me."

"Izzy! Hey, wait a sec. Rachel i'll just-" She pointed to the bedroom and Rachel looked appreciative and nodded, which made her smile. With that she walked into the bedroom, but left the door slightly open.

"Izzy. What's up?" Because Rachel was waiting outside she wanted to end the call as fast as possible, but she didn't want to neglect her best friend either.

"So she's still at your place?"

"Actually again."

"Wow. So what's going on between you two?" Cassandra said nothing.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Do you love her?" Cassandra swallowed.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You do!" Izzy sounded amused to Cassandra, which made her a little angry, because she diet know m was amusing about it.

"Maybe." Actually she didn't want it to sound so harsh, but it came out that way and she waited for Izzy's reaction.

"Oh come on, I know you and don't act like you're mad at me. I'm happy for you, but I want to meet her." She sounded like she wanted to approve Rachel.

"You sound like my father..." As soon as she said it, she regretted it and could've slapped herself for it.

"You talked to him?" She heard the surprise in Izzy's voice.

"Not really."

"Gosh girl, jut tell me, you know you'll tell me anyway." She hated the fact that Izzy was right.

"I was at his office, because Rachel fell."

"Oh god, is she alright?"

"Yes she's fine."

"What did you do?" It was weird that izzy heard he guilt in her voice.

"... I kinda unexpectedly surprised her.. ."

"Is she mad at you? I mean it wasn't your fault right?."

"That's what she keeps telling me."

"Thats great, you should believe her. What did you talk with your dad?"

"Nothing. We were just there for her and he had to work."

"Sure. You're gonna tell me."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm at work. This new intern I told you about, he's great I love him! He's so inspiring."

"Good for you."

"What do you do for dinner?"

"I don't know yet."

"You've a guest I want to meet and don't know? How convenient. What about i'll bring something over?"

"I'll ask her." When she walked over in the living room and found Rachel sitting comfortable on the couch, reading a book, she had to smile. "Rachel?"

"Yah?" Rachel didn't even look up from the book.

"Do you mind some company for dinner?" It felt weird to ask, but she knew Izzy would meet her and its better with her presence than Izzy surprising Rachel. And Rachel didn't seem to have a problem with it, when she looked up and smiled again, which made her all tingly again.

"Not at all."

"Great." When she walked back in the bedroom this time she left the door open. "Alright you can come."

"Wonderful."

"But-"

"I don't like it."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You said 'but', that's never good." Cassandra just shook her head.

"She's vegan."

"Oh. Okay, that's no problem."

"Good. When are you leaving your office?"

"Soon, I think I can be at your place in about half an hour okay?"

"Yea, see you then. Bye."

"See you." When they hung up, she let herself fall on the bed.

"What'd I do..." It was always harder to introduce somebody to Izzy than to her parents. She got up and returned to the living room, but to her surprise Rachel wasn't there. Cassandra walked in the kitchen, but no sign of Rachel and even though she was sure Rachel didn't go upstairs she checked it. "What the..?" When she again returned to the living room, Rachel was there and she sat there, with the book, like she hasn't moved a bit.

"I was in the bathroom."

"Wow. You're really...silent. Even with crutches."

"Is this a compliment or a statement?"

"I guess both." She didn't know what she meant herself.

"Than, thank you and I try my best."

"What are you reading this time?" She walked over and sat on the armrest behind Rachel.

"The book you gave me." It seemed like Rachel appreciated Cassandra sitting there, because she made hereof comfortable and leaned into her.

"It's good, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"My friend, her name is Izzy, ."

"Cool."

"You want... I don't know, invite Kurt?"

"No." She sat up and turned to face Cassandra. "Who's she?"

"Izzy? She's my best friend. I've known her many years."

"So, she's checking me out?"

"No." Rachel smirked and Cassandra knew, that Rachel knew. "Okay. Kind of."

"Cool."

"Cool?"

"Yes."

"When did you get so confident?" Rachel just smiled. "Anyway, what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know." Rachel opened the book again and looked for the part where she stopped.

"You seem like you do."

"I'm sorry, it's just, your friend is coming soon and I don't want to wait for her to approve me and this-" she held the book up. "- is distracting."

"Alright." Cassandra took her headphones, turned the tv on and saw Rachel's confused look. "It's wireless, I don't wanna disturb you. Or do you wanna watch with me?"

"No." They sat there for a few moments before Rachel suddenly lay down with her head on Cassandra's lap. She wanted to touch Rachel's hair, because it looked so nice, but she fought the urge. Until she realized, that Rachel was not at all reserved and she just did it. Rachel's hair was amazing, she let one flick of hair glide through her finger. Rachel didn't look up or moved at all, but Cassandra saw that she was smiling shyly and kept doing it. After a while she thought Rachel was fallen asleep, but when she heard the doorbell ring Rachel was awake again. Rachel stood up, put the book on the table, smiled and gave Cassandra a kiss before she made her hair, while Cassandra walked to the door, to open it.

"Hey Izzy."

"Hey." They hugged each other. "Where is she?" Cassandra turned around to give her a better view and introduce them, but then she saw Rachel's face. Rachel's face was blank and her jaw was dropped, it took a moment before she started smiling and walked towards them.

"Isabelle!"

"Hi Rachel."


	8. Chapter 8

Cassandra did not know what was going on exactly, but obviously they knew each other.

"How are you?" Isabelle asked, while walking inside.

"I'm great. Except for these." She smiled and pointed to her crutches.

"What a coincidence. You two know each other?"

"Kurt works at her office."

"Yes, he's the intern I told you about.

"I see." It still was very confusing to Cassandra.

"So, should we eat now, before it gets cold?" Isabelle held two bags up in which was the food.

"Yah. You two... Do whatever, I'll get us plates." Cassandra closed the door behind Isabelle and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay. Hey Rachel I didn't know exactly what you like, so-" Cassandra walked towards the living room table.

"That's okay. I'm sure I like it, whatever it is."

"I ordered a salat and two kinds of pasta for you."

"Thank you." Rachel helped putting the boxes on the table.

"I wasn't aware that it was you." Rachel knew what she meant.

"It's kind of funny. I was a little afraid to meet you."

"Why?"

"Okay, I still am, because you're important to her and I have the feeling you're here to approve me somehow."

"Oh come on, you don't need to be afraid. I would never tell Cassandra who to date and who not, I just don't want her to get hurt." She smiled at Rachel.

"I don't want to hurt her." Rachel was now standing straight and looked serious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. You're still worried I won't 'approve' you?" She was right, Rachel was and Isabelle could tell from Rachel's look. "Okay. It's weird. She's your teacher, it's not right and its not legal either, but-" Rachel felt miserable, she knew it was wrong, but she didn't understand how something so wonderful could be wrong and it wasn't like Cassandra was taking advantage or anything like that. "-but-" Isabelle saw that Rachel wasn't listening, but thinking about what she said. "-she seems happy and if she's willing to take that risk." Isabelle shrugged.

"I don't want to put her in that risk." Rachel realized what them being together meant and it shocked her that she hasn't thought about it earlier. Isabelle was shocked too, because that's not how she wanted things to work out.

"Here we go." Neither of them heard Cassandra coming, but Rachel was glad that she obviously wasn't listening to their conversation. Cassandra set the plates, sat down and grabbed the box of food that was handed to her by Isabelle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They ate almost in silent and Rachel saw Cassandra raising an eyebrow now and then and watching them. Mostly Cassandra and Isabelle talked and when they laughed Rachel did too and when she was spoken to she spoke too, but mainly she was thinking about what this relationship meant. When they were finished and Rachel stood up to walk in the kitchen, even though there was no reason for her, Cassandra followed her with the plates.

"I can help you two."

"Oh come on, you brought the food." Cassandra was smiling, she meant what she said and she wanted the moment in the kitchen with Rachel alone. That's why she followed Rachel quickly.

"Rachel." Rachel was about to walk back to the living room, but Cassandra stood in front of her and gave her no choice than to stand there or to back up. "What's going on?" Rachel didn't look in her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Sure. You barely said a word." She sounded very sarcastic.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just tell me."

"I...I have a headache."

"Are you sure?" Because it wasn't convincing to Cassandra.

"Yes."

"You want some aspirin?"

"No, thanks... Can we go back now, please?" Cassandra let her pass and put the dish in the sink before following her. She had to know what was going on and thought about how to find out while walking back into the living room.

"Dinner was great Isabelle." Rachel sat down on the couch and smiled.

"You liked what I chose?" To Rachel, Isabelle looked honest like she really cared, but Rachel wasn't sure, that her concern was just about the food.

"Yes, it was delicious."

"I'm glad you did." Cassandra looked like she really was, but still concerned.

"Yea, it was great, I wonder how you know what I'd like." Isabelle and Cassandra smiled at each other. They talked for a while, just like when they ate Isabelle and Cassandra did the most of the talking and Rachel just sat there. Rachel knew she had to chime in to the conversation, before she could politely get out and was trying to figure out what they were talking about, because she wasn't listening. It took her a moment, but then the realized why about and just chimed in.

"You remember the dresses in my apartment?" She talked to Cassandra.

"They're yours too?" Cassandra looked at Isabelle and Rachel was glad she could say a few things before finding a reason to get out.

"Yes, Kurt brought Rachel over, we were in my closet upstairs and I just loved how they fit her."

"You're right; they look amazing on her." They both smiled at Rachel.

"Yes, they're great, I can't thank you enough."

"They're a gift, they're great and I love them, but they look much better on you." Rachel flushed about the compliment and because Cassandra and Isabelle were smiling at her.

"Thank you. I don't want to seem rude, but-"

"You want to go to bed?" Isabelle smiled nicely.

"Yes." Rachel felt a little guilty.

"I won't mind."

"You make me look like I would mind." Cassandra raised an eyebrow and looked sarcastically at Isabelle. "If you don't feel good, of course you can go. Just feel at home." Cassandra had a bight smile on her face, Isabelle looked skeptic and Rachel had to fight the urge to start crying.

"It was great seeing you again." Isabelle stood up and hugged Rachel."

"Yah, you too."

"Looking forward to the next time." Rachel just smiled at Isabelle. Cassandra walked with her to the bedroom door and she wanted to kiss her, but Rachel turned lightly so that it was just a kiss on her cheek. "Good night Rachel." She didn't know what was going on and she didn't like that feeling, nor did she like to see her girlfriend like that.

"Good night." Rachel walked o the bed, sat down and put the crutches on the floor, before she looked for her tank top and boxers in her bag. Cassandra watched her for a moment giving Rachel a moment if she wanted to talk, before she returned to the living room and sat on the couch again.

"What happened?" Cassandra was totally frustrated. "You met her before, she's not like that." Cassandra kept her voice quiet, because she didn't want Rachel to hear what they were talking about and because Rachel wanted to sleep.

"Actually, the last time I met her, she was exactly like that." Isabelle looked sorry for her friends worries.

"I've never seen her like that, not even when I was mean to her. She's always... I don't know, but not like that. I don't know what happened and she won't talk to me. Did you guys talk?"

"Yes. A little."

"You two like each other, right? I mean why would you giver your dresses?"

"I like her. I think she's a amazing young woman. She's smart, beautiful, kind, I mean she's great."

"Doesn't she like you?" A moment later she answered herself. "I don't think so, she wouldn't have been so happy to see you, would she?"

"I don't think so." Isabelle actually knew what was going in, but she wasn't sure if she was supposed to tell and if she was, she didn't know how.

"It's so frustrating."

"Maybe you should talk to her, not to me."

"I told you I tried, she said she had a headache. I don't believe her."

"You really shouldn't talk to me."

"Oh my god! You do know what's going on." It hit her, Isabelle didn't look in her eyes and avoided the conversation. "Tell me."

"I do not know. I just ... Assume."

"Yah, well, tell me your assumption." She was pissed by now.

"First, you calm down, she wants to sleep and I don't want to wake her up." When she saw Cassandra calming down she continued. "Second, I really don't know, we were talking and suddenly she was like that." Isabelle pointed to where Rachel sat before.

"What did you talk about?"

"Uh, the food, that I didn't know what she liked aand you, obviously, that she was intimidated by your mysterious friend, me, she didn't know if I would approve her as your, you know."

"Girlfriend."

"Hey it's not that I don't like her. It's just strange to call her that. I mean she's so young and you're her teacher." Isabelle actually sounded nice, but it hit Cassandra.

"That's what you told her!"

"Calm down." Cassandra was now standing in rage.

"Isn't it?"

"Yes it it, but you need to calm down anyway!"

"What else?"

"I guess I just said some things. I didn't mean anything by it." Cassandra saw the guilt on Isabelle's face and got guilty herself, for being so mad at her friend.

"I said it's a risk for you, actually it's a risk for you two, and-"

"What risk?"

"You could get fired, maybe even sued and she could get kicker out of school and this school is her dream."

"I need to be that straight." She was already walking towards the bedroom when Isabelle stopped her.

"You won't do that now. Just let her sleep about it and you'll talk to her tomorrow."

"I don't know what's the matter now, she knew all that."

"Maybe she didn't realize it until I told her."

"You make it sound so nice." Cassandra sounded sarcastic.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." She didn't want to be mean to her friend. "Are you sure I shouldn't talk to her?"

"Yes." The sat back on the couch. "How serious is this?"

"I love her."

"Wow." Wow in fact, A few hours earlier she was shocked about this feeling and now she's talking about it. "What about her?"

"I'm not sure. If she's afraid to get kicked out of school I can leave."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Do you think that's what she would want for you?" She took a moment to think about it, but she did not know.

"I don't know."

"She doesn't want to put you in that risk."

"Of getting fired?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"She told me." This actually made sense to her and she smiled, because Rachel was so caring.

"Isabelle, I love her. She met my father. And creepy enough he likes her."

"Yes, that's creepy."

"And you do too. I don't want to loose her about my job." Cassandra also hat to fight the urge to cry, because she never did.

"You're really serious about her, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"What's so special about her?"

"I don't know, maybe because she knows who I am and that I am mean and still likes me. I mean I give her names in school, I treat her like... Well not nice, I tell her she can't dance, even though she's a great dancer."

"Why do you do that?"

"First I wanted to push her away, because I liked hr too much and then I saw that she worked harder and got even better, because she wanted my respect."

"You were really mean, weren't you?"

"I'm not proud okay?" Isabelle laughed a little, but Cassandra couldn't.

"I should go home, it's a little late already." They stood up and walked to the door, Cassandra felt miserable about Rachel and Isabelle felt miserable about Cassandra. "If you love her and she loves you you'll find a way, talk to her tomorrow." Cassandra opened the door and they stood there for a moment.

"If."

"That's not how I meant it."

"I know." Isabelle hugged her, gave her a kiss on each cheek and smiled optimistic.

"Don't fight, don't get too mean and keep calm when you talk."

"I'll try my best."

"You love her, try harder."

"Alright."

"Good night."

"Call me tomorrow?"

"Okay, bye." Isabelle waved before she entered the elevator and was gone. She felt tired too and went into the bedroom, at first she considered to sleep on the couch, because it was a little awkward, but then Rachel chose her bed and they didn't fight, so there was no reason not to sleep next to Rachel. She didn't want to wake up Rachel, so she didn't turn the lights on and because she couldn't see anything she just took off her clothes and lay down. She set her alarm and quickly fall asleep, but she woke up a few times through the night, because she, in her sleep moved closer to Rachel and Rachel, in her sleep or Cassandra at least thought so, moved further away. She did not sleep well and when she heard her alarm going off she quickly turned it off, Rachel stirred, but it did not look like she woke up. Cassandra didn't want to go to work, but she knew she had to, she quietly took clothes out of her closer and walked into her bathroom. After her shower she quietly left trough the bedroom and was glad that Rachel sounded asleep again. She took Rachel's sick note, put it in an envelope, got her keys, cellphone and cash and was about to leave, but the she looked for her spare keys and wrote a note for Rachel.

Good morning gorgeous,

I hope you slept well and you're better now, I went to work. I got your sick note.

I left you spare keys and I'll tell the doorman that you can leave and go. That's my drivers number and here's some money, I don't think I have any vegan food and I don't know what you want to do, but you can spend it all if you want.

C. 3

She put her drivers business card and 200$ on the table and left the apartment. She thought a moment about if 200$ seemed too much, but she doesn't have any vegan food and she didn't know what Rachel liked to do and she would easily spend 200$ a day. Also, she actually wanted to write that she loved her, but she hasn't said it yet and it would be weird to write it before actually saying it. She grabbed a coffee at Starbucks and took a cab to school. When she walked into school the students avoided her and she liked it, but she missed the little girl that didn't, that kept eye contact when she glared at her. Yes. she missed Rachel and she let everybody know. She went to the principles office and gave he secretary Rachel's sick note and left. Cassandra's first class started. It wasn't good, neither for her nor for her students, they were miserable and she was too. She was frustrated, not with her student, but she let it out on them. Everyone was glad when it was over and she had two more classes before she could get home. The other two classes were almost as bad as the first, but she got trough it. Every time she walked through the floor she felt amazing, because everybody was avoiding to look at her, but she missed Rachel every time she saw Brody or anybody else from her class.

By the end of the day, when she was quickly leaving to get home to Rachel someone caught her.

"Miss July."

"Brody. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask what's going on?"

"Nothing." Yes, she was snappy.

"I was just concerned."

"You don't need to."

"Oh and do you know where Rachel is? The principles secretary won't tell me and I thought maybe you'd know."

"Why would I know?"

"I don't know." She knew she hadn't hint anything and just walked away.

"Miss July." By now she was annoyed, because she just wanted to go home and talk to Rachel.

"What is it?"

"When you go to the principles office-"

"I won't."

"If you will, would you ask about Rachel?"

"Why do you care?" She actually wanted to know.

"I kinda like her."

"Kinda?" She knew what kinda meant and even if she didn't know how he meant it she could tell by his face.

"She's really nice and not like the other big city girls." Right now she felt jealousy growing inside her, but she had to overplay it somehow.

"Big city boy and small town girl? Sounds great. In a song. But actually it's the other way around, anyway I don't think it'd work out for you." He looked hurt, but Cassandra didn't mind, she needed to fight the competition and she wasn't sure herself whether Rachel was gay or straight.. Rachel had boyfriends before and she didn't know for sure if this relationship was just a one time thing for Rachel or serious. "Anything else?" She was annoyed and the question wasn't honest, because she already turned around ale walked out of the building. She got a cab and was lucky that they didn't hit any traffic, like usually at this time. In her building, she got her mail and headed to her apartment. When she arrived she got nervous, she stood a moment I front of her apartment door until she figured that it was ridiculous, to be scared to walk into her own apartment. She opened the door and walked inside. Cassandra walked inside and didn't see Rachel, she saw the note on the desk, with the keys and the money untouched, then she walked into her bedroom, Rachel's bag was gone.

"God, this girl is unbelievable. When I'm mean, she falls in love with me and when I'm nice she runs away." Cassandra walked out and left her apartment again, determine to find Rachel. She took a cab to Rachel and Kurt's apartment, while calling Kurt, but she just reached his voicemail, she also tried Rachel's phone, but she didn't answer. Cassandra was sure Rachel wouldn't open the door if she was home, thats why she told the driver to change the direction and called Isabelle.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you?" Isabelle sounded concerned.

"I have t talked to her yet-"

"Why not?"

"I will. Is Kurt still working?"

"Yes, why?"

"Would you mind, me talking to him for two minutes?"

"I'd rather see you talking to Rachel, but I guess-"

"Thanks, see you in five." Cassandra just hung up, she didn't like to be told what to do. She rushed into the building and found Kurt, before she found Isabelle.

"Kurt!" He was a few steps ahead of her, but turned around.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can I borrow your keys?" He looked confused.

"I wanted to grab Rachel's books after school, but I forgot her keys and it was easier to come here and ask for yours than to go home and get Rachel's." She was always good at lying.

"Oh, yah sure." He got the keys out of his pocket.

"Thank you." He smiled nicely.

"You're welcome. I'll be here for the next three hours."

"I'll bring them back to you."

"Alright. I see you then."

"Yes." This time she smiled at him and left.

She opened the door to Rachel's apartment, but Rachel was not there like she assumed. In fact there was no indication, that Rachel was there at all. Cassandra called her again, but again voicemail. "This is great...greatest city to find someone, who doesn't want to be found." She left the apartment again and returned to Isabelle's office. When she could t find Kurt she walked into Isabelle's apartment.

"Hi." Cassandra walked in and sat on the chair in front of her.

"What happened?" Isabelle looked concerned.

"I can't find her."

"What do you mean?" Cassandra saw Isabelle's confusion.

"She's not in my apartment nor in hers. I left her the spare keys, but she didn't take them."

"From the beginning please." Isabelle still looked confused, so Cassandra started again.

"I went to work this morning-" Cassandra saw that Isabelle wanted to say anything, but she just raised her finger and continued."I already called in yesterday, anyway, when I came back earlier, she wasn't there anymore and her bag wasn't there too, I assumed she went home but she isn't there either."

"How do you know?"

"I asked Kurt for his keys and checked."

"He gave you his keys just like that?"

"I lied of course."

"Of course."

"She's not answering her phone."

"What do you wanna do now?"

"I want to talk to her." Obviously.

"Go home." Now, Cassandra was confused.

"And how's this supposed to solve this situation?"

"Well, if she does not want to be found, you won't. We're talking about New York." Cassandra had already figured this out. "Maybe she comes back, or calls, but she can't hide forever. She has to go to school again."

"I don't want to wait that long."

"I know, but maybe you don't have another choice." Cassandra had to accept that Isabelle was right, but she still didn't like it.

"Alight." She stood up and was about to leave. "Oh, could you give Kurt his keys back? I couldn't find him."

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you." Isabelle took the keys and smiled at Cassandra. "Bye."

"Bye." With that Cassandra left, she felt miserable and it felt like eternity to come home, but when she finally entered her apartment, after sitting in a cab, walking into her building and trying to call Rachel again, she thought she heard a noise. She stood there for a moment and waited if she'd hear it again, but nothing, so Cassandra walked in and closed the door quietly. Finally Rachel answered the phone.

"Hello?" But then there was the noise again.

"Wait." Cassandra walked slowly into her bedroom and pushed the door open. She didn't feel fear, be quad she knew how to defend herself, but when she opened the door she almost jumped.

"What are you doing here?" She hung up on Rachel, because she stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel flushed immense, because she just came out of the bathroom, in which she had problems getting dressed with her plastered foot.

"I live here." Cassandra's eyes looked Rachel up and down and she liked what she saw, but was still very confused.

"And I slept here!" Rachel quickly took a towel and covered herself, but it got clear pretty fast, that it wasn't as easy as Rachel thought. Cassandra turned around, because Rachel glared at her.

"I thought you left."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought-"

"I heard you and you can turn around again. What do you mean?"

"Thank you." Cassandra did turn around. "I thought you weren't here anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know! I also don't know what happened yesterday. Would you mind explaining that to me? Maybe I wouldn't need to worry then, if I can't find you!"

"What do you mean, can't find me? I was right here when you came in." Rachel was confused, because she stood there, naked, when she was on the phone with Cassandra, when Cassandra walked in.

"I was already here, I left again to look for you."

"I was in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry, I just saw that your bag was gone and that you haven't left a note." Cassandra was pissed, but she didn't exactly know why, probably because she was too stupid to look really for Rachel and making an assumption too early.

"I took my bag with me to the bathroom and I went to the bathroom, that's why I didn't leave a note." Rachel had a sarcastic tone.

"Don't talk to me like that! If you haven't acted so weird yesterday, maybe I wouldn't have today."

"I'm sorry." And Rachel did sound sorry which made Cassandra feel sorry.

"Don't. I don't want you to feel sorry. Can you please just tell me what's going on?" Cassandra's voice

"I don't know. I... I just freaked out."

"Why? You knew Isabelle and it seemed like you two get along." She couldn't tell Rachel what Isabelle told her he night before, because even bough Isabelle was her best friend she didn't want to give Rachel the feeling they were talking behind her back.

"Yes, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"Don't you think it's wrong? I mean...us?" Rachel looked down and flushed a little.

"No. Why would you ask?"

"You're my teacher." Because Rachel was still looking down, Cassandra sat on her bed next to where Rachel was standing.

"I know. I knew that and so did you."

"I know, I know. It's just... people are telling me that it's wrong."

"You mean Isabelle."

"Yes." Rachel couldn't stand anymore and sat next to Cassandra.

"Do you think it's wrong, because I'm your teacher?"

"I don't know..." Rachel looked frustrated and confused. "No, I don't think so, I don't think this, what we have, can be wrong." Cassandra wanted to make sure that Rachel understood the consequences.

"It depends on what you see as wrong. It's not legal, some people consider this as wrong. I could loose my job and you could get kicked out of school."

"I know."

"I'd quit for you."

"Your job?" Cassandra saw Rachel's shocked face and had to smile.

"Yes."

"Why would you do this for me?" Rachel still looked shocked, but now she also looked curious.

"I love you." Isabelle felt like the time stopped and the fact that Rachel didn't say anything made it seem like eternity. After a moment Rachel moved closer and kissed Cassandra. It was a passionate kiss and Cassandra loved it, Rachel's lips were so soft and gentle and Rachel smelled so fresh. Cassandra remembered the smell, lemons, and had to smile, because it was her shower cream that smelled like lemons. Rachel slid with her fingers through Cassandra's hair and in a soft move Cassandra lay Rachel down, leaned over her and continued the kiss. They stopped for a moment to breathe and when Cassandra leaned back down, Rachel put her hand on Cassandra's chest to push her away.

"I don't want you to quit."

"Okay..." Cassandra thought Rachel liked the fact that she was more important than the job to Cassandra.

"And I don't want you to get fired."

"Or to get kicked out of school?" Cassandra didn't like to talk so much about herself and she didn't care that much about her job.

"Of course, but that would be my due, for my mistake. Don't get me wrong-" Rachel saw that shed raised her eyebrows at that. "I don't think you're a mistake. But I don't want you to loose your job because of me."

"Okay."

"When something comes up, I don't know what, I'd have to break up."

"O-kay..." Cassandra wasn't sure if she understood Rachel correctly and also did not know why Rachel was talking so much, she just wanted to kiss her again.

"And I will deny us." That hit Cassandra.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes." Hard.

"I guess, I've to go with it."

"And-" Now, she was just annoyed, because Rachel already said so much and couldn't think of anything else what they needed to talk about, right now.

"Seriously?" She sounded annoyed.

"I love you." That made Cassandra smile, she had to kiss Rachel now and Rachel kissed back. This time their kiss was sensual and steamy. Rachel hold Cassandra's face with one hand and she had the other one around Cassandra's neck, to keep her close, while Cassandra moved her fingers through Rachel's hair. She stopped the kiss for oxygen and looked into Rachel's eyes.

"If you deny me, ever, I'm gonna show them how much I love you and how much you love me." With that she gave Rachel a little kiss on her lips, before she could answer.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop." Actually there was nothing really to stop, but Rachel got the feeling they were about to pass a line she did not wanted passed yet. When she saw Cassandra's disappointed face, or just the reflection of her guilt, she felt the urge to explain her sudden reaction. "I don't want to...do this." Rachel flushed and when she looked at Cassandra, who pulled back, just a few inches, she flushed even more. "I don't mean, not at all. I do. Just, not now." Frustration grew in Rachel, because Cassandra smirked now and did not say a word. "Can you say something, please?"

"You talk too much."

"That's not what I meant." Rachel felt the heat in her face and saw that Cassandra's smirk grew.

"I know, but that's my opinion. We don't have to have sex and actually, that's not what I intended to do."

"Oh." Since she couldn't flush anymore, Rachel's face just stayed in this dark shade of red. "What were you-"

"I wanted to see you naked again." Cassandra said it so simple, Rachel almost thought it was stupid of her to ask. "So, you don't want to have sex, what do you want to do?" Rachel knew that this was coming.

"I don't know."

"You must know what you'd like to do, what did you do before me? Oh, but you didn't do me, right." Cassandra laughed and sat up and Rachel punched her arm. "Oh come on I'm kidding, you know what I meant."

"I waited for Kurt to come home or I met Brody to ..." Rachel stopped, she knew what she was doing usually, but she couldn't tell Cassandra.

"To...? What?"

"Hang out." Rachel wondered where that lie came from, but it wasn't really a lie it was just not the entire truth.

"I told you you're a bad liar. And the worse thing is, now that I know you've lied, I'm pretty sure you bitched about me." Rachel frowned, even though it was right, she didn't know how Cassandra could tell when she was lying.

"How can you tell?" Cassandra laughed.

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"It's not fair!"

"It's not fair?" Apparently Rachel sounded somehow funny, because Cassandra started laughing.

"Yes." It wasn't funny to Rachel, so she kept her serious face on.

"You're so adorable when you're upset." Cassandra smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I usually have dinner with Isabelle on Mondays, but I'm sure she'll excuse me tonight."

"I don't appreciate the subject change, I still want to know, but you don't need to change your plans tonight, for me."

"I didn't change the subject, we were talking about our plans. Anyway, we don't have to hang out with Isabelle." Actually, Cassandra didn't want to see Isabelle tonight, because of last nights disaster.

"I think you should go." That was Rachel's honest opinion and if Cassandra would go, she could read another book, because while she took a bath, showering wasn't an option with her feet, she finished the book.

"What about you?"

"I stay home."

"That's stupid." As soon as Cassandra said it, she regretted it, because she knew Rachel would take it the wrong way.

"Excuse me?" And she was right, Rachel's face went blanch.

"I didn't mean it that way, but I'm not gonna leave you here alone."

"I think I can handle staying home alone."

"I don't doubt that, I just don't want to go out and let you stay here. You meant here right?" Cassandra wasn't sure when she thought about what Rachel said, because she said home and she assumed Rachel meant her home.

"Yes, but if you don't want to leave me here, I can go home home." Rachel made it clear that she meant her apartment.

"No."

"No?" Cassandra's answer came so promptly Rachel felt a little startled.

"Yes."

"I do think, I leave when I want to."

"I didn't mean it that way, I just don't want you to leave."

"Okay. I didn't want to either, but I don't want you to cancel your plans for me."

"This is gonna be a big deal, isn't it?"

"I don't make a big deal out of it."

"Okay, I'll talk to Isabelle and we do something together." Rachel just raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, get dressed." Cassandra shook her head, turned around and left the bedroom to call Isabelle. Rachel could hear Cassandra talking on the floor, while she took some clothes out of her bag. Rachel chose clothes that fit most eventualities, black leggings, because she wouldn't have problems rolling up one leg, and her short candy-striped dress. She put the clothes on the bed and stood up, which wasn't as easy as you'd think, because she had to hold the balance on one foot, while the one on plaster unbalanced her. First, Rachel dropped the towel on the floor, the she slipped somehow into the leggings. Rachel struggled a little with her plastered foot and the leggings, but after a few tries she liked the outcome and grabbed for her dress.

"Like what you see?" She realized Cassandra was watching her, she didn't see it coming, because she stood with her back to the door, but she couldn't hear Cassandra talking anymore however she heard Cassandra's breathing. Rachel liked to tease Cassandra, it was fun to be the one that made the other crazy.

"Yep." To Rachel's disappointment Cassandra didn't sound teased, more like she enjoyed it, but Rachel didn't show her disappointment. She put the dress over her head, made it fit and turned around.

"What do you think?"

"I like it before better."

"Funny."

"Anyway, I talked to Isabelle and she wouldn't mind if we'd stay home tonight-" Rachel looked very indignant. "I told her you don't want me to cancel, so there's this gallery she wants to go, she always tries I get me into art." Rachel looked pleasantly surprised while Cassandra looked bored. "But I think you'll like it."

"What exhibition is it?"

"May I surprise you?"

"I don't like surprises." Rachel pouted, because she really wanted Cassandra to tell her, which made Cassandra smirk.

"Yes you do, everybody does. And besides, I like it how your eyes shine when you get surprised." Both of them flushed a little.

"Okay."

"You look great." This compliment made only Rachel flush.

"Thank you."

"I should dress up too." Cassandra quickly walked over to her closet.

"You look great." It was Rachel's honest opinion, but Rachel thought Cassandra always looked great, Cassandra just smiled at her and opened the closet anyway. She looked through her clothes, looked at Rachel a few times while she diverse what to wear and threw a few pieces on her bed, next to Rachel.

Rachel just watched her, when Cassandra knew what she was going to wear and had it all on the bed, she closed the closed and turned slowly around. She smirked, because she had an idea and when she slowly started to undress in front of Rachel, Rachel flushed, gulped and stared at Cassandra. Rachel didn't quite know how to react, she just kept quiet and after she stared at Cassandra, and realized it, she looked into Cassandra's eyes and tried to keep it that way. It was harder than she thought, because she really wanted to see Cassandra's body.

"Like what you see?" Rachel did not respond, but Cassandra knew the answer anyway and smirked. After she'd undressed herself, she dressed herself just as slowly as before and made Rachel watch. Cassandra liked how desperate Rachel tried to keep the eye contact and not look at her body.

"What do you think?" She asked Rachel after she was dressed.

"..." Rachel gulped again and dared to look at Cassandra's body now, since she was dresses now, and Cassandra saw how Rachel flushed. "..I... Uh... You look amazing." Again, this was Rachel's honest answer, but this time she could t look in Cassandra's eyes when she said it. Cassandra wore white skin-tight jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with an easy v-neck and a silver-grey vest, in the same color as the high heels she held up.

"You're hungry?"

"Not really."

"I told Isabelle, we would pick her up at her office."

"Yah."

"You wanna do anything before we leave?"

"Uh..not really."

"I do." Before Rachel could ask Cassandra what she wanted to do, she was kissing Rachel and after that she smirked happily and waited for Rachel to get up, but Rachel was overwhelmed and needed a few moments to remember that she needed to breath, before she could get up, took her crutches and walked out of the bedroom. Cassandra grabbed her phone and her keys and opened the door for Rachel.

It took them about twenty minutes to get to Isabelle's office after leaving Cassandra's apartment. Cassandra teased Rachel a little, after she realized Rachel was in some kind of trance for a few seconds after they kissed. Rachel always needed a moment to steady her breathing after and Cassandra realized how beautiful Rachel was and found it hard to believe that this young girl fell in love with her. She just watched Rachel, avoiding eye contact. They walked into the building in which Cassandra's office was and left the elevator on the right floor. When they walked pass a lot of people, who were working with Isabelle, Rachel noticed how they looked up for a second, when they saw them and looked away again and avoided further eye contact. It reminded Rachel of school, every student was avoiding looking at their teacher, just like these people did here. It was still an odd feeling to her, because these people, grown ups, some older as Cassandra, were also avoiding to look at Rachel. Rachel knew she just followed Cassandra, but Cassandra didn't walk in front of her, she walked next to each other, as slow as Rachel and Rachel liked that Cassandra had so much respect for her. Cassandra opened the door to Isabelle's office and let Rachel walk in first, but she saw how shocked the people were about this, probably, because she treated these people like her students.

"Hi Izzy."

"Hey." Isabelle smiled at Cassandra and then at Rachel. "Hi Rachel. How are you?" Neither of the could see it, but Rachel and Cassandra raised an eyebrow, because Isabelle smiled so very nicely at Rachel and gave her a hug, before she hugged Cassandra.

"Hi Isabelle, I'm great, how are you?" It was an awkward situation.

"Me too, thank you." Isabelle seemed glad, that Rachel wasn't mad at her for last night.

"Yea, me too. Anyway, are you ready?" Cassandra sounded lightly amused.

"I only need to send these faxes and I wanted to change before we go." She held up a few letters and sketches.

"Alright." Cassandra opened the door again and waited for Rachel to walk out, Rachel was a little confused about their leaving even though Isabelle only needed a few more minutes, but walked pass Cassandra after a moment.

"Where are we going?" After Cassandra had the office door closed and they walked a few steps, Rachel asked Cassandra.

"Well it's boring in there and we can already go upstairs."

"And it won't be boring there?"

"I heard you liked her closet." And Rachel did like it, there were so many beautiful dresses, but this time she wouldn't be able to try any one. They walked to the elevator, got to the next floor and walked in. It was still an awe-inspiring feeling to walk in there. Rachel followed Cassandra, looking at all the clothes, because she had the feeling Cassandra had a destination. They walked to the end of the room and Cassandra opened a door, which Rachel hadn't seen before. She turned around and looked at Rachel.

"Wait a sec." Rachel did and Cassandra walked a few steps and got a modern armchair for her, it looked pretty comfortable.

"Thank you." Cassandra just smirked, gave her a small kiss and enjoyed the view of Rachel coming back to present. She turned back to the hidden closet and looked through clothes.

"You want to change again?" Rachel's voice was a little hoarse, because she thought Cassandra would do the little show, Rachel had to watch earlier that night, again.

"You wish, huh? No I'm not changing again, I look fabulous." She made a quick pose, smirked and runes back to the closet. "We're going to choose Isabelle's outfit for tonight."

"Don't you think she wants to choose by herself?"

"Yes."

"...and why are we-"

"She always needs so much time and I wanted to go to the opening tonight." Cassandra grabbed something from the closet and showed it to Rachel. "What do you think?" She held up a nice blouse and a skirt, but it was striped in black and white.

"Nope." This went on for a few more outfits, Cassandra showed some really beautiful clothes, but somehow they wouldn't look good, but then she showed something Rachel liked. It was a simple black dress, sleeveless and knee long, with a red waist-belt and red pumps.

"This looks amazing." Rachel was stunned.

"Finally. You're almost as choosy as she is." Cassandra gave the clothes to Rachel and closed the closet, when Isabelle came.

"Why do you always want to choose my clothes?" Isabelle sat on the armrest of Rachel's chair, smiled nicely at Rachel. Cassandra smirked, but didn't answer.

"She says you need too long." Rachel handed her the clothes, after Cassandra gave her an outraged look to which she just answered with a shrug.

"Thank god, you have a good sense for fashion, then." Isabelle took the clothes and leaned closer to Rachel. "She's right."

"I heard that." Isabelle had whispered to Rachel and Rachel was sure that Cassandra hasn't heard it. Isabelle just laughed and walked to the changing room. It took only, about three minutes and Isabelle came out fully dressed.

"That was quick." Cassandra sounded suspicious.

"You want me to go back?" Isabelle smiled, Cassandra made a grimace and Rachel laughed. "Should we go now?"

"Yes. Don't tell her where we're going and what we're doing."

"It's rude to talk about me in third person while I'm in the same room."

"She's right."

"Unbelievable!" Cassandra shook her head, because they were teaming up against Cassandra, but she offered Rachel a hand to stand up. When they were back on the office floor and passing these people again, Rachel watched them again. It was a weird situation, first the looked at Cassandra, avoided further looks to her, then at Rachel and looked very curious and then at Isabelle and smiled happy at her, they even wished her a good night. Rachel felt offended by their looks. Outside the building they saw Cassandra's car and the driver waiting be the door. "I told him to be here by nine and you let him wait." It was just after nine, but Cassandra teased Isabelle anyway. He opened the door with a smile and closed it after them. They drove for a few minutes in silent before Isabelle started the conversation.

"When did you last talk to Ajax?" Rachel didn't know who Ajax was and tried not to look too curious, but Isabelle asked and she thought it wouldn't be weird to be a little interested.

"Not too long ago." Cassandra didn't sound convincing, rather a little guilty, like Isabelle asked just the one question she didn't want to answer.

"So, that long. This is going to be fun."

"Not really, I think we talked in February." The car stopped and the driver walked around to open the door for them.

"You're right, that's not long at all." Isabelle sounded sarcastic and made even a sarcastic face, before she got out of the car.

"Don't listen to her."

"I heard that!" Rachel knew Isabelle was t lying.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about anyway." Cassandra helped Rachel out of the car, before following her. She told the driver that they would get a cab for the ride back and wished him a good night, before turning back to Rachel and Isabelle. They walked towards the gallery and Rachel desperately wanted to know what the exhibition was, because Cassandra refused to tell her. They walked in and Rachel smiled immediately, she knew this. It was an architecture exhibition and remembered one picture that hung on be wall from the book, it was one of the fictional drawings of Cassandra's brother. Then it hit her. Cassandra and Isabelle walked reception and told the man who they were to get in, realized that Rachel still stood at the door. Cassandra quickly walked over.

"Are you alright?" She looked very concerned.

"Your brother made these."

"Some, yes. I thought you liked them?" Isabelle stood at the reception and looked concerned as well.

"I do."

"Then, what's the matter?" Cassandra was confused.

"Your brothers name is Ajax."

"Aaand?"

"He's here."

"I hope so." She didn't get what Rachel was talking about.

"You could've told me I would meet another family member of yours."

"Ah...I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it would be so important to you."

"Me neither." Rachel flushed.

"You want to leave?"

"No!" Cassandra smiled happily, kissed Rachel and watched her coming back to present.

"You want to go inside now?"

"Okay." Rachel was nervous to meet Cassandra's brother and tried not to show it. They walked inside and Rachel saw that a lot if people came. She heard Cassandra and Isabelle talking, but wasn't listening, she looked at the pictures and the and the model building that some of the architects had build. One of the few waiters that walked Ali d came to the and offered all of them a glass of champagne. Isabelle and Cassandra took one and even though Rachel didn't intend to drink anything Cassandra said something.

"You better not give her any alcohol, she's under twenty one and you better tell you friends, or I personally kick you out of here." The waiter looked at Rachel, trying never to forget her face, nodded at Cassandra and quickly walked away.

"Why'd you do that?" Rachel wasn't offended, because she didn't want to drink anyway, but she didn't like how Cassandra treated that guy.

"I remember the last time you drank. Do you?" Rachel shook her head, not as an answer, but to show Cassandra her dislike of her action.

They walked through the main room and exhibition together, but then Isabelle met someone and talked to them. In front of some big pictures were benches and Rachel found one from Cassandra's brother, she hasn't seen it in his book, but she remembered the design and told Cassandra that she'll sat down there.

"You're sure?" Cassandra seemed doubtfully.

"Yes."

"You like the exhibition?"

"Yes, it's amazing. These architects, some of them have great ideas."

"Just no investor."

"I guess. Look at this-" Rachel pointed Ajax big picture.

"No thanks. I had enough of these. I'll get another glass, do you want something to drink?"

"I'm good, thanks." Rachel smiled and turned towards the picture when Cassandra left to the bar. A lot of thoughts were on her mind now, whiles she looked at the picture.

"Hi." A guy sat next to her, made her jump out of her thoughts and almost jump for real.

"Oh, hi."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I'm fine, I was just ..."

"You're enjoying the art?" Rachel didn't know who the guy was, he seemed nice, but it was still weird to talk to a stranger.

"Yes."

"You want somehow g to drink?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"What do you like about this one?" He pointed to the big one Rachel was looking at.

"I ... I don't know." Rachel wasn't sure. "I just think its a pretty building, I guess I'd like to live there, but I don't hunk I could afford it." She laughed a little and be man joined her. The she actually looked at him the first time. He was a tall blond man, he looked athletic and Rachel thought he was handsome. He also had a good taste in clothes, he was wearing a black suit, where shirt and black tie, very simple, but elegant.

"What do you do?"

"I'm going to be on broadway."

"Oh really? Which play?" She laughed again, he was very nice.

"Not yet, I'm still going to school."

"I think you'll be on broadway soon." She flushed, Rachel knew it was a stupid compliment, because he didn't know anything about her or her talent, but it was still nice to hear. "Actually my hole family is a big broadway fan. If you ever want to go I can get you tickets." It sounded like he was asking for a date, but Rachel wasn't sure and if she didn't know how to answer.

"I'm pretty busy with school."

"Well, if you change your mind-" He gave her a business card and stood up. "Give me a call, I gotta go and talk to someone."

"Okay, I will." They smiled at each other, but Rachel was glad that he left. After a few more moments she wondered where Cassandra was and looked for her. She found her talking to a few people and didn't want to interrupt her. Rachel watched her for a moment. Most of the people left, only one guy was still with her, but he was standing with his back to her and there were too many people walking through her view, to see who he was. When Rachel saw that Cassandra was about to come to her with this guy, she quickly turned around.

"Rachel?"

"Yah?"

"I want you to meet my brother, Ajax." Rachel was sure she had the same expression on her face that she saw on his. The man that flirted with her before was Cassandra's brother.

"Hi."

"Actually we've met." He told Cassandra.

"Great." Cassandra sounded enthusiastic and gave Rachel a kiss. Rachel flushed, because Ajax was watching them and she couldn't look away.

"I gotta go." Rachel stood up a little to quick and almost lost her balance, because she forgot her crutches and that her one foot was heavier. If Cassandra wouldn't have caught her she probably would have fallen down.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes. I just have to go to the bathroom." She faked a smile and left to find the bathroom. Cassandra and Ajax stayed there. She found the bathroom quickly and handled to open the door and walk inside, without looking like an idiot. She stared at the mirror.

"Rachel?" It was Isabelle. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Please, don't lie to me." Rachel frowned, because she didn't know how everybody could tell when she was lying.

"It's probably nothing."

"'Probably' doesn't sound good, talk to me, maybe I can help." Isabelle sounded so nice. "Let me make up for last night."

"I met Ajax." Isabelle looked confused.

"He's a nice guy and he has no problem with his sisters sexuality. And Cassandra only introduces people, she seriously cares about, to her family, I doubt that he was rude or something."

"No. No he was not rude." Rachel voice was higher than usual. "But Cassandra didn't introduce us, he came on to me. I mean she did, but-"

"Wait a second, what? What do you mean 'he came on to you'?" Rachel took a deep breath before answering.

"I sat there, looking at the art when he sat next to me, I didn't know who he was, and flirted with me."

"Are you sure?"

"He offered me a drink, he made me a compliment and he said he could get me tickets to a broadway show if I wanted to see one, after I refused, he gave me his number if I'd change my mind."

"That sounds like flirting."

"Rachel what's going on?" They haven't heard Cassandra walking in and almost jumped.

"I'm going to leave you two alone."

"No, you won't, if there's something going on, some kind of misunderstanding you're involved in again, I want to set things straight right now." Cassandra sounded pissed and Isabelle looked offended.

"It has nothing to do with her or you for that matter." Rachel was angry. "We can talk, if you stop yelling around." When Rachel said we, she pointed at Cassandra and herself. Cassandra nodded and Isabelle was about to leave, when Cassandra grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry." Isabelle gave her a small smile and left. "So what's going on now?"

"You make it sound like I always have some kind of problem with something."

"You kinda do!" Cassandra started the yelling and Rachel couldn't stop herself from yelling back.

"It's not my fault that you're mean or that your friend tells me how wrong our relationship is or that your brother-!"

"What about him?" Rachel regretted that she said any of this.

"Nothing."

"Are you kidding me?" Some woman was about to walk in and as soon as they heard it, Cassandra turned around and pointed to her. "Get out!" The woman looked frightens and left quickly.

"Stop yelling at people when you're mad at me!"

"Stop wailing!"

"You think I'm wailing?"

"Yes."

"I told you, we can talk if you stop yelling, you don't, so I assume you don't want to talk anymore."

"Stop being a wise ass." This time Rachel actually did look hurt. She closed her eyes, gulped and took a deep breath before she looked back at Cassandra. "I don't know what your problem is."

"You already know what your friend thinks about me and tonight your brother flirted with me and asked me out, I went here to think about how to handle the situation. Enjoy the rest of the night." Rachel had tears in her eyes and a hard time not to start to cry, while she walked closer and pass Cassandra when she said it. She only broke eye contact when she had passed Cassandra.

"Stop being so childish." Rachel stopped walking, the tears broke out and she was mad now.

"How often do you want to insult me tonight? It's not my fault, you know? If you don't like how people react about us, or how I react when I don't know what to do, just leave me alone!" The door opened and before somebody walked in- "get out!" But Ajax came in anyway and Rachel flushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Her voice abruptly changed from upset to calm.

"What do you want now?" Cassandra sounded annoyed.

"Isabelle told me to talk to you guys. Listen, Rachel I'm very sorry for what happened, I didn't know you two were involved."

"I know that."

"God, I'm getting sick of this, get outa here." Both looked outraged at Cassandra, but since he said what he had to say he left. "It was nice to meet you anyway."

"You too." Rachel smiled a little at him.

"Get out!"

"Would you please stop now?" Rachel gave Cassandra a look.

"No. You yelled at me and now it's my turn. You better very carefully listen. I don't care what other people think about me or our relationship, I do care what they might think about you, I don't care if someone thinks you're single, I do care if you're flirting, or someone is flirting with you, I told you I love you and I don't want you to flirt with other people, I don't care men or women. If someone does flirt with you and you can't get rid of him or her tell me i'll do it and if you're troubled, in any possible way, I want you to tell me right away. Do you understand?" Rachel nodded. "When I said 'I love you' I meant it."

"I'm sorry." They had calmed down by Cassandra's speech.

"I don't want you to be sorry."

"I don't know what to say now."

"You wanna stay?"

"I guess it'd look weird to leave now."

"I don't care."

"I know. ...what do you care about?" Cassandra took a moment to answer.

"You, the people I love and... I guess that's it." They just looked in each others eyes for a moment. "If you feel uncomfortable in any way I want you to tell me."

"I'm certainly not going to say something every time something is bothering me."

"Give me a sign." Rachel looked sceptic. "Yes a sign, I don't know what sign, you'll figure it out." She kissed Rachel slightly, Rachel wanted to deepen it more, but Cassandra already looked at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your face."

"Why?"

"Your makeup, it's okay though." Rachel looked into a mirror and Cassandra was right, her make up was okay, but her eyes were red.

"It's not my makeup, you always look at me, you always did." Rachel liked it, but thought it was a little weird, because nobody was watching somebody else that much.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, in school you always looked at me and now you do too."

"You keep eye contact." Cassandra sounded like she admitted something.

"What?"

"With me, when you talk to me, or just when you see me, you keep eye contact. Not a lot of people do." Rachel looked like Cassandra just told something implausible. "When we walk outa here, watch the people talking with me." She still looked skeptic, but looked in the mirror to check how she looked and followed Cassandra out. Ajax and Isabelle stood close by the door, talking to each other. When they looked at them, Rachel thought they looked like puppy's, not knowing how to act. Ajax came a few steps forward to them.

"Rachel, I'm sorry-" He looked honest, but Cassandra interrupted him.

"You know what I think about sorry people."

"I do, but I was talking to Rachel." Rachel tried to hide her smile and saw that Isabelle was doing the same.

"It's okay." Rachel smiled nicely.

"Thank you. You guys want to go out?" Rachel didn't and she quickly had to figure out some kind of signal for Cassandra.

"No thanks." He nodded. "We'll get something to drink."

"Okay." Ajax smiled at both of them and turned back o Isabelle. Isabelle turned to Rachel and gave her a small smile, before she showed Rachel the way to the bar.

"Now, I'll show you what I mean, my brother and Isabelle don't count."

"Okay." They walked to the bar and Cassandra ordered a drink for her and a soda for Rachel.

"See that guy next tot the picture of the red building?" Rachel looked. "The one in the blue suite?" There were two men talking, but just one was wearing blue.

"Yes."

"Okay, he went to college with my brother, I've met him a few times, his name is Michael."

"Okay." Rachel followed Cassandra over to the man she was talking about.

"Hi Michael." She offered a hand. "How are you?"

"Oh, Cassandra. Hi, I'm great thank you, what about you?" He looked at her smiled slightly and looked than at Rachel.

"Me too, this is Rachel. Rachel, Michael." She introduced them and they shook hands.

"Oh, and this is Tom." He introduced the guy he was talking to. Tom nodded and quickly looked back at Michael.

"See you later Michael." And with that be vanished.

"Alright."

"Nice drawing." Cassandra pointed to the picture they were standing on front of and actually smiled.

"Thank you." He seemed shy to Rachel and she didn't know if Cassandra's theory was correct or if her feeling was right. He didn't look in Cassandra's eyes, that was true.

"You've seen your brother?" Rachel got the feeling he wanted to end the conversation, because he seemed to look around to find something to excuse him.

"Yea, I just thought we'd catch up a little."

"Oh, sure. So, what are you doing?"

"Teaching."

"Oh, that's great." Rachel one he hit a soft spot, but he didn't a d if they wouldn't change the subject soon, Cassandra wouldn't be nice any more, Rachel was sure about that.

"Yah. What about your career?" Rachel saw that she also hit a soft spot, because he made a sad smile.

"You know, economy isn't that good." He explained it a little, but it was clear that he had no career. Rachel was sure Cassandra hit the soft spot on purpose.

"You're married?" He looked a little confused by Cassandra's question, but she pointed to the ring on her hand.

"Yes, two years now."

"Congratiolations." He looked into her eyes for a sec with a smile and looked back down, but then he looked at Rachel.

"You two are..?" Since he was still looking at Rachel she had the feeling to answer, but she wasn't sure how.

"Yes." He look directed back to Cassandra.

"So, is your wife here as well?" Cassandra looked behind her, to the spot Michael was staring.

"Uh, ..yes." He hesitated and that's when Rachel knew Cassandra was right, he looked into her eyes, but not into Cassandra's and he didn't want Cassandra to meet his wife. Rachel's jaw dropped when she realized it and Michael saw it. He glared at her and because of that Cassandra looked too.

"I'm-" she wanted to say sorry, but she knew how Cassandra would've reacted. "I'll get myself some more soda." She struggled a little, because she couldn't return her glass to the bar, with her crutches and, because Michael and Cassandra were just watching her, she gave it to Cassandra and left.

"Well, it was nice to meet you again."

"You too." Cassandra knew he lied, but didn't care, she was lying too.

"Maybe one day i'll meet your wife."

"Uh.." He looked a little disturbed.

"Bye." He seemed glad she left and Cassandra was amused by their conversation. She followed Rachel to the bar.

"Well, he was just one guy, but what do you think."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. I think I met him, besides tonight, two times. For dinner at my brothers once and the other time for dinner with my brother too. I wasn't very nice, but I was polite, just like back there."

"And you say everybody is like that to you?" Rachel didn't want more proof, the proofing conversation was ridiculous enough. If Rachel hasn't been there she probably thought they were faking.

"Yes."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Most of the time not, but when people I care about act like that, yes."

"This is really weird. Why didn't he want you to meet his wife?"

"I guess, and I'm glad you noticed it too, because he's intimidated by me."

"Quite possible."

"Yes, people are, I mean look at me, I think I would be too." Cassandra was kidding and they laughed a little.

"I like your brother." Cassandra raised an eyebrow, because that came out of the blue.

"I thought his flirting confused you?"

"Not the flirting, and that's also not what I like about him, I was confused, because I didn't know how to react."

"I don't see the difference."

"For me, there is one."

"Do you have siblings?"

"That's complicated."

"I'm listening."

"My dads don't have another child, but my biological mother, who gave me up for adoption, adopted a baby girl, from one of my close friends."

"You're right, that's complicated." Rachel slightly smiled.

"Do you call that sibling?"

"Well, that's not up to me. I mean when you grow up with somebody, think he or she is your sibling and when you're adults and find out the other one was adopted, does hat make him less of a brother?"

"That's different."

"Yes it is, but in this case it would be there own decision to accept each other as sibling, why isn't it in yours? I mean you don't have to, if you don't want, but if you want, I think it's great to grow up with siblings." That actually made sense.

"You're right, but I get the feeling, to betray my dads when I'm with my biological mother and I feel that I betray my friend when I take care of her child as a sister."

"Your friend, she has to know that it's not her child, she gave it up for adoption, it has been adopted and now it has a mother. Your friend should be happy for the little girl, I'm sure she had her reasons and I'm sure your mother is happy with the girl."

"Yea..."

"And your dads, I don't think they feel betrayed when you want this girl to be your sister. You don't want to replace them with your biological mother, you might want to know her, but most adoptive kids do."

"Yea... Do you and your brother get along?"

"Most of the time, I have two more siblings." Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Yes. Ajax is the oldest, then there's Bacchus, I'm the third and then comes my little sister Daria." Cassandra finished her drink and ordered a new one.

"Wow."

"Yea, and we get along okay. Sometimes it's better, sometimes not, but when it comes to family, we stick together."

"That's great."

"Yes it is."

"But you don't seem to get along with your dad." Now Cassandra was glad hat she had a new drink and took a big sip.

"Nope, we don't." Rachel knew she hit a soft spot and asked no further questions. "My siblings do. I just... We had a hard time."

"You don't need to tell me."

"I know. I might do someday, but this isn't the right time or place."

"Can we leave?"

"You want to know so bad?"

"No, I mean if you want to tell me, I'll listen, but I'd just like to leave."

"Okay, I need to find Isabelle first." She stood up. "And my brother." Cassandra spotted them not too far away and walked over, Rachel was following her.

"Hey." Isabelle and Ajax turned around. "We're going home."

"Already?" Ajax sadly smiled at them, he looked like he wanted to spent more time with his sister.

"Yes, I'm tired and I've seen enough of your drawing." They laughed a little.

"Okay." Cassandra smiled at him and turned to Isabelle.

"We'll get a cab, but my driver was supposed to be here in-" Cassandra looked on a watch. "-about 40 minutes. Do you want him to drive you home?"

"No thanks."

"Okay." They hugged and the she hugged her brother.

"Good night. We talk tomorrow?" Isabelle nodded. "And we need to talk soon too, I miss you." All three were shocked by this and Rachel was sure Cassandra noticed it.

"Definitely. Rachel, it was nice to meet you, even though we had a...unlikely start." He looked for the right word and smiled at her.

"Me too." They shook hands, because it would've been to complicated to hug with the crutches, she also shook Isabelle's hand.

"Night guys." And with that they left the exhibition, took a cab and drive home. Cassandra called her driver and told him, that he didn't need to pick them up, because they left early. It was a fast drive, because there was almost no traffic and while Rachel got out of the car and walked I tot he building Cassandra paid the cab driver.

"Gosh, I'm kinda glad we left."

"Yes?" Rachel thought they had left just because she asked to.

"I am tired."

"Really?"

"Yes." Cassandra tried to convince Rachel with a serious tone, because she sounded skeptically.

"Oh." They walked into Cassandra's apartment.

"You want to watch tv or something?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry, I really gotta go to bed."

"You're sorry?" Cassandra knew what Rachel's hint was about and smirked.

"I'll go to bed now. There's the remote and you know where the books are." She pointed to the table, turned around and walked into the bedroom. She changed into shorts and a tank top and walked into the bathroom to get her makeup off. Cassandra took some time and when she was done, she walked back into the living room, to Rachel. Rachel just sat on the couch, no tv, no book.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Rachel was not lying.

"Okay." Cassandra kissed her, passionately, but short. "Good night. I love you." They kissed again, longer, but Cassandra stopped again, because she rally needed some sleep and she walked back into bedroom and lay down. She immediately missed Rachel.

When she was half asleep, she felt Rachel snuggle up to her and had to smile. Cassandra thought she heard Rachel say 'I love you too', but was already asleep before she could think about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Cassandra woke up with a smile on her face when her alarm went off, because Rachel still had her arm around Cassandra's waist. She knew Rachel was awake, when Rachel moved closer and moaned after she had the alarm turned off.

"Rachel." Rachel didn't move. "Rachel, you know I've to get up." She spoke with a very soft voice.

"I know." And Rachel sounded more grumpy. "But I don't want you to go." Cassandra had to smile, she gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead and pushed her arm back.

"Me neither." Cassandra stretched and stood up, she walked into the bathroom and got ready to leave. "There's still money on the table, if you need anything." Cassandra was back in the bedroom.

"I saw that yesterday. But for what?"

"I don't know, in case you get bored or something and I don't have vegan food in the house."

"Bored? Seriously?" Rachel pointed to the small stack of books she had put on the nightstand.

"Whatever, you need to eat though. I have to go now."

"I hate this thing." She pointed to her foot.

"You had it only for two days."

"I hate it anyway." Cassandra laughed and walked over to Rachel to give her a goodbye kiss.

"See you later." Rachel just grumbled. Cassandra left the apartment and went to school. This day was better than yesterday, for her and for the students. Cassandra wasn't as mean as yesterday, in fact she was nice for her standards. She hasn't realized it, until after her second class, when students giggled in her class and when she walked through the halls and here and there students looked at her. Cassandra disliked it, she wanted her student be anxious around her and she had her way to make them, so, that's what she did in her next class and was happy with the results. Students avoided her again. When she walked through the halls again, nobody dared to look at her and she liked it. Just before everybody had to go back to class and every student was at his locker, she saw Brody talking to Rachel. This irritated Cassandra, she stopped walking and some student bumped into her. He totally freaked out, said something about being sorry and walked away. She missed the opportunity to glare at him or say anything, because she just stared at Rachel. When the boy was gone, Brody noticed her staring and said something to Rachel. Cassandra walked towards them.

"You. My class. Now." And left.

"Oh wow, she sounds pissed. I'm sorry that you missed her earlier today." Brody looked after Cassandra.

"Why?"

"I've never seen her so... She was nice...it was freaky." He stumbled a little for the right words. "You should go."

"I see you later."

"Yea, get well." He smiled at her and left for the opposite direction, when she followed Cassandra. Rachel opened the door to Cassandra's class room and walked in.

"Miss July?" Other students passed Rachel.

"Out!" And the students passed Rachel again, so did Cassandra, but just to close the door. Rachel stood just a few steps inside the room. "What are you doing here?" Cassandra walked back to Rachel.

"I wanted to do my homework and catch up on the subjects." Cassandra just had to roll her eyes.

"What kind of student are you?"

"I don't know." Rachel wasn't sure what she was supposed to answer. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yah, but nobody does."

"What kind of students are they?" They were silent for a moment, Cassandra was trying to figure out a way to leave and Rachel was trying not to kiss Cassandra.

"I've an idea."

"What is it?"

"Just play along." Cassandra smirked and walked towards the door. She opened it and glared at here students, who were waiting outside. "Get lost!" Cassandra turned around to Rachel. "You too!" And then Cassandra walked away. Rachel looked confused, just like everybody else. They looked after Cassandra and then to Rachel, before they walked towards the opposite direction Cassandra was going. Rachel stood there a moment longer than the others, waited for them to leave, and followed Cassandra. She didn't know where Cassandra had gone, so she just walked out of the building. Cassandra was waiting outside.

"What was that?"

"I needed a reason to leave."

"And what would that be?" Cassandra smirked when Rachel came closer.

"I'm pretty sure they assume we had an argument and that I was very upset."

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to leave."

"That's always a good reason to yell at your students." Cassandra ignored the sarcasm in Rachel's comment.

"I know. Have you been shopping yet?"

"Shopping?"

"I take that as a no. We need vegan food remember?" Rachel shook her head, but smiled and they walked towards the next grocery store.

"You do know, you can not just skip the class for me, don't you?" They were walking down the street, but it bothered Rachel.

"I think I just did."

"I'm serious." Rachel looked a little angry.

"I know, but I can."

"You'll get fired!"

"I might." Cassandra didn't seem to take the subject as serious as Rachel does. Rachel stopped walking.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Cassandra looked baffled.

"Yes!"

"What do you mean?" Which made Rachel even more angry.

"Why should you risk to loose your job just to go grocery shopping with me?"

"First of all, stop yelling at me-"

"I'm not!"

"-yes, you are and secondly I don't care about my job." Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but was speechless and closed it again. "I mean, I like to tease my students, but..." She tried a moment to find the words. "I don't know, that's all."

"I don't get it." Rachel continued walking down the streets.

"Oh come on Rachel, why are you so upset about this?" She quickly followed up on Rachel.

"How can you do something, everyday, without caring? How can you teach something without the passion you get when you do something you really want to do?" They arrived at the store and Cassandra took a cart.

"Alright, I see your point, but it's not that easy." Rachel walked next to Cassandra and they walked to the vegetables. "The reason I can do this job is, I have the passion, probably more than any other dance teacher. I mean I love dancing, I was on broadway, but the pressure was too much and I failed."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"You don't need to be and I don't want you to be, it happened. I can't change it, neither can you or anybody else. Anyway, I don't know what you eat, so you have to choose." Rachel was a little startled by the sudden change if the issue, but she didn't want to continue to hit Cassandra's soft spot.

"Uh, well, whatever. I eat almost everything." Cassandra laughed out loud when Rachel said that, while she looked over all the vegetables.

"Ya right. You eat almost nothing." Cassandra was still chuckling. Rachel didn't mind and put some vegetables into the cart. She put her crutches in and took over the cart, lead the way though the store and filled half of the cart with groceries. "I didn't know there was so much stuff you actually can eat."

"Well, actually, I can eat anything I want. I just chose otherwise." Rachel seemed to have this certain look on her face, like she was about to give Cassandra a speech, about vegan lifestyle.

"Don't even start, I won't get it anyway." Cassandra smirked, because Rachel frowned a little.

"Do you need anything else?" One look into that cart and Cassandra knew she needed a lot of other stuff, but she wanted to get home.

"I can eat this stuff, right?"

"Don't sound so ironic." She smiled.

"I'm fine, we can go pay." They left the store, after they paid, Cassandra did, after a small argument, and she also carried the two bags to the next corner.

"I'm not gonna walk home, or take the subway." Cassandra answered Rachel's look, before Rachel actually could ask. They took a cab, weird thing was. a cab really did stop for them. They sat in silence while driving, mostly, because Cassandra was watching Rachel, wanting to kiss her and Rachel thinking about their conversation earlier. When they arrived Cassandra checked for her mail and followed Rachel to the elevator and on her floor. Cassandra was taken aback when Rachel got the keys out of her pocket and opened the door, but Rachel must have noticed it.

"What is it?" She looked concerned.

"It's nothing." Cassandra smiled and waited for Rachel to walk inside and when she didn't Cassandra walked in first. She lied to Rachel. It was a big deal for her, that Rachel had the keys to her apartment. Yes, it was just in case Rachel left the apartment, while she was working, but Rachel accepted it. Cassandra walked into the kitchen and put the bags down. Since Cassandra didn't use her kitchen usually, she diet know where to put all the weird stuff Rachel bought. She didn't even know what some of it was. Rachel had closed the door and followed Cassandra into the kitchen.

"You want to cook?"

"I'd love to!" Rachel sounded really enthusiastic.

"Alright, do you want me to put this-" Cassandra mentioned to the two bags. "Somewhere?"

"I'll take care of that. You want to help me?" Rachel caught the urge to laugh about Cassandra's grimace. "I see."

"Alright. What do you want me to do?" Cassandra did not seem interested at all, she seemed bored, but that she was still willing to help Rachel, made Rachel smile very happily.

"Come here..." It was in tone that Cassandra wasn't prepared for, which made her look immediately to Rachel. She walked over to her, wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and kissed her. During the kiss, Rachel slid her fingers through Cassandra's hair and almost didn't realize it when Cassandra lifted her up and sat her on the kitchen. It took her a lot of willpower to stop it.

"Okay, okay...you can, I don't know. Do something else." Cassandra looked confused and even a little offended when Rachel pushed her away to stop. "I'll never be able to cook with you around." It was not possible for Rachel to not roll her eyes when Cassandra dropped her jaw and actually pretended to be upset. "You don't want to help me anyway!"

"Alright..." She turned around to leave.

"Wait!"

"Need a little distraction?"

"Actually I need you to get me down please." This time it was Cassandra's turn to roll her eyes, but she helped Rachel anyway and had a hard time not to kiss Rachel again. "Thank you. You can leave now." And she did. Cassandra walked into the living room, trying to distract herself, but she heard Rachel and smelled the food and had absolutely no idea what to do. TV was never really her thing and she couldn't read, because she wasn't able to concentrate on what she was reading. There was absolutely nothing to do for her, and because she didn't want to interrupt Rachel again, and risk of getting kicked out of her own kitchen again, she walked upstairs, changed quickly into something more comfortable and turned the music on. Cassandra liked the song, she stretched before she practiced alone, but it didn't matter to her that she was alone, she liked to have some time to herself and lost track of time. It must have been at least thirty minutes, before Cassandra heard Rachel's voice, but she stopped only after the song that was playing now. Downstairs, Rachel struggled with setting the plates, she'd managed everything else, actually it wasn't that hard, she just couldn't walk around as easily.

"Wow, that smells amazing." Cassandra looked startled.

"Thank you." Flushing a little, Rachel just stood there and did nothing when Cassandra walked over to her and looked into the pots.

"It smells good, but what is it?" Cassandra gave it another suspicious look and was about to taste it, but Rachel stopped her.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

"I was going to taste it."

"No, you're not. You can set the plates on the table and then we can eat." It looked like Cassandra was frozen, because she frowned and then stood there for at least fifteen seconds before she moved again to set the table. Rachel just had to chuckle a bit, it seemed like Cassandra had tried to intimidate her.

"Aaalright, can I eat now?"

"Gosh, you're worse than a child."

"Whatever, I'm starving." It was true, usually she didn't eat much, but the smell of whatever Rachel had cooked made her hungry.

"Okay, okay." They served themselves and ate. It smelled great and it looked great too, but since Cassandra didn't know what it was she hesitated for a moment and watched Rachel with consciousness. It looked stupid and it probably was, but only after Rachel ate a little Cassandra began to eat.

"Great, i'll never have to order again."

"Wh-whoa what?" Rachel was startled.

"You're a great cook."

"I'm glad you like it, but-"

"I was kidding, I'm not gonna take you as my 'cook' slave." Cassandra smirked and Rachel's jaw dropped, the way Cassandra said it intentioned something very confusing. "But really. It's great what is it? I mean I think I know what it is, but usually there's meat in it."

"It's vegetarian, or vegan, chili with meat substitute."

"Aha. You know you could have just said 'chili'."

"I'm glad you like it." Rachel stood up and Cassandra saw that she wanted to clean up the kitchen.

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"Clean up."

"Uh,-"

"Didn't you want to do your homework? Exactly." There was no chance Rachel could win this argument, so she left.

"Thank you."

"You can thank me later." Rachel wasn't sure how she should take it, because Cassandra had a certain look on her face that she couldn't really categorize. It was t weird anymore to be alone in Cassandra's apartment, she'd spent the whole day alone, Rachel just finished the book she was reading. Right now she wanted to read another book, but since she used the excuse, that she wanted to do her homework, to go to school she actually had to do it. Actually, Rachel never had a problem with studying, because despite the bullying in school, she liked to go to school. Today it was different, she couldn't concentrate. About five minutes later, after reading the exercise, she was supposed to do, over and over and not getting it, because she kept thinking what she and Cassandra could do instead of homework and cleaning the kitchen, Rachel gave up and closed the book with a bang.

"I don't think you're done." Rachel hasn't heard that Cassandra was finished in the kitchen and stood behind her, but when Cassandra said it she somehow felt caught.

"I..uh.."

"Ajax called me." She was so relieved that Cassandra changed the subject. "Don't you want to know what he said?"

"Yes, of course."

"He asked us out for dinner."

"Tonight?"

"Yah."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that it wasn't good tonight, but that I'll ask you anyway. I thought maybe you want to go."

"And you don't?"

"Nope, but you can."

"I don't want to go to dinner with your brother without you."

"Because he flirted with you, before he knew you were with me?"

"No, I still wouldn't want to if he hasn't." Cassandra seemed very pleased with this answer, she sat on the couch next to Rachel.

"I tell him that it's not a good time tonight. I know him and he won't leave us alone until we did it, that means I've to tell him when it would be a good time."

"You want me to decide when?"

"Yes." It came out of her mouth like it was the most normal thing and awkward for Rachel to ask.

"I don't know. He's your brother."

"If you don't want to meet him, just tell me."

"No! No, I'd love to meet your sib- ... brother, just say something and I'm sure I make no other plans."

"Sib-...lings?" Rachel was already embarrassed, that she almost said it and had hoped Cassandra didn't noticed, but obviously she did. Cassandra sat more comfortable, with her feet upon the couch and Rachel leaned into her.

"I mean Ajax."

"No, you don't." She said it rather amused than corrective. "You can meet them if you want to?"

"Really?"

"Gotcha! You shouldn't sound so joyful when you're pretending that you don't want to."

"You tricked me."

"Yes, I did, but I meant it. You can meet them, Daria lives in New York and Bacchus in Boston, but he's quite often in New York. We should take a little more time though, before you meet him."

"Why?"

"He's...more complicated than the others. He's more like my father. "

"But your father likes me?"

"Touché."

"But I think you're right. We should wait. I mean, I guess it would be weird to introduce you to my dads already."

"I think, you'll have to struggle with that anyway, doesn't matter how long we've been together."

"Why?"

"I don't think parents want their children to date their teachers."

"Oh." Rachel looked like she hasn't thought about that, when she thought about Cassandra meeting her dads.

"You're so sweet."

"I, uh, do you even want to meet my dads?"

"Yes."

"Really?" She wasn't sure whether Cassandra was telling he truth or not.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Rachel just shrugged. "Okay what? You want me to meet your parents too or you just acknowledge that I'd like to meet them?"

"Both I think."

"Tell you what, you can meet Daria if you want, I'm sure she would want to meet you too, and about Bacchus I'd say we wait for the next few weeks and your parents, I don't know, when you think it's the right time for us to meet."

"Weeks?"

"Rachel, this, I mean us, it hasn't even been one week."

"Best week ever." Cassandra had to smile, because it was the best week, in a long time, for her too.

"When do you want to meet Daria?"

"I, uh, maybe you ask her first? We don't even know if she wants to meet her."

"She wants."

"How do you know?"

"She's my sister, I just do." Rachel gave her a suspicious look. "You want me to call her?" It was a dare.

"No." And that was a lie.

"Alright." Cassandra stood up, walked into the kitchen and got her phone. She returned into the living room and saw that Rachel was watching her with mistrust, which made Cassandra smirk.

"You won't do that."

"Well," Cassandra walked towards Rachel, put her phone on the table and kissed her, she always liked to kiss Rachel, but she intended something else than her own contentment. While Rachel steadied her breath after the kiss, Cassandra took her crutches and phone and limped a few steps away with them.

"You distracted me to steal my crutches?"

"Yes."

"That's awful. You stole a person with a disability his crutches."

"You're not disabled."

"Kinda." Cassandra just rolled her eyes with a smirk and dialed Daria's number. "You can't do that!"

"Obviously I can, maybe you want to stop yelling, because when she's picking up the phone and you keep yelling, well, that would make kind of a bad first impression." And Rachel stopped, she closed her mouth and frowned. "When do you want to meet her?" Rachel didn't answer and Cassandra had to laugh a little, but suddenly stopped.

"Hi Daria." Rachel heard Daria answering the phone and her breath got unsteady again. "Yes, me too." It was weird not o know what Daria said on the phone; because she was talking for a few moments and Cassandra laughed now and then. "That's great! ... Yea ... Yes there is." Cassandra looked at Rachel and smiled very happily, it seemed that it the conversation involve Rachel, which made her eager to know what was said. "She is." Now, she knew they were talking about her. "It's great and I want you to meet her if you want to." Rachel heard her screaming on the other end of the phone. "Alright, alright. When? ... Seriously? ... I guess. ... Yes, she does. ... I do. ... Perfect. I see you the. ... Love you too." Cassandra hung up with a smile. Rachel was a little startled seeing Cassandra being so nice, she has been nice to Rachel this week, but before Rachel thought Cassandra was some kind of a loner without family and friends. Rachel was ashamed of herself.

Cassandra limped back to Rachel sat down and gave her the crutches. "Thank you."

"What did she say?"

"She'd love to meet you."

"That's all?" She sat back next to Rachel.

"Yes."

"Are you kidding me? You were talking for almost ten minutes!"

"No I'm not. You want to watch TV?" Cassandra smirked the whole time.

"No! I don't!"

"Stop yelling."

"Then tell me!"

"I'll punish you with silence."

"Are you kidding me?" Cassandra stood up.

"Are comfortable?"

"What?" It was irritating for a moment, because Cassandra kept smirking and was now asking weird questions.

"Do you need something? Anything?"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"I need you to tell me!" She gave Rachel a kiss and walked to one of her bookshelf. "What are you doing?" Cassandra didn't answer, she picked out a book and gave it to Rachel. "What's that?"

"It's a good book, maybe you want to read it. I'll go upstairs now, because you annoy me right now, even though you're adorable when you're upset, and practice a little, while you can come down." Rachel's jaw just dropped, when she watched Cassandra actually going through with it. Rachel wasn't mad and Cassandra knew it, but she was upset that Cassandra didn't tell her. She didn't not want to meet Daria, but she wanted to know what they were talking about her. She knew she couldn't follow Cassandra upstairs, that's why she laid down on the couch and gave the book a shot. She could hear the music that Cassandra had turned on and liked the song. Cassandra was right, Rachel liked the book, but she missed dancing and. After a while, Rachel had only read the first two chapters, she fall asleep.

Doorbell rang and it made her almost jump up. She wanted to go open the door, but she thought it wasn't her home and Cassandra was there, so she could do it herself. After a few seconds Cassandra came down slowly and Rachel quickly checked her hair.

"Why didn't you open it?"

"I'm sure it's for you." She said it in a sarcastic tone, but Rachel was just glad she didn't notice that she had fallen asleep.

"Probably, but you could've answered. Are you still mad that I stole your crutches?" Cassandra looked sorry and Rachel couldn't be upset with her anymore.

"No."

It rang again and Cassandra opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hey. Come in." Rachel saw them hugging, and a woman walked in after they've hugged each other. Cassandra turned to Rachel and Rachel's jaw dropped. "Rachel, this is Daria, Daria Rachel."


	11. Chapter 11

**A huge thanks to broadwaybound2016 ! :D**

Rachel's jaw dropped, because first she couldn't believe Cassandra would actually invite Daria for today and secondly because Daria was beautiful. Daria wasn't as tall as Cassandra was, had also blond hair and a great body. However, what made Rachel speechless was her age. Rachel thought she would be around Cassandra's age, but she looked like she was rather Rachel's age. Eventually she managed to close her mouth again.

"Hi, how are you?" Daria walked over to Rachel and Rachel was about to stand up. "No, no, no, no! Stay put." Rachel did and Daria sat next to her. They shook hands.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." Rachel didn't know whether she should glare at Cassandra or smile at Daria, but Cassandra helped her with that decision.

"Hey Daria you know where the kitchen is if you need something okay?"

"Sure." Cassandra smiled a little too nice and Rachel and Daria got it. "Oh, you know, I'm thirsty, anybody want something to drink too?"

"No thank you."

"Nope." When Daria left to he kitchen Cassandra walked over to Rachel. "Do you like her?"

"I don't know her."

"I think you will."

"Maybe. Why did you invite her?"

"You wanted to meet her?"

"Not yet."

"Would it make a difference?" Rachel was a bit upset that Cassandra invited her for today, but she also knew Cassandra was right; because it wouldn't have made a difference.

"Probably, yes."

"How?"

"I don't know, it just would." It was quiet for a moment, None of the said anything, Cassandra was just smirking at Rachel and Rachel acted a little stubborn, because both of them knew Cassandra was right.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"What?" The question irritated Rachel and she was beginning to wonder where Daria was.

"I'd like to take a shower after I practiced."

"Okay."

"Are you sure? You two would be alone for a few minutes."

"As long as she won't hit on me, I guess, I can manage to spend some time alone with her."

"Funny. Thank you." She gave Rachel a small kiss on the cheek and left, right before Daria returned.

"Wow, this is weird."

"Well.

"I didn't mean to-" She was searching for the right words. "I don't know." At least she was honest. "I just wanted to meet my sisters girlfriend, even though I figured you'd be a little older, but it's cool, maybe we get friends and if not that's okay I'm just glad Cassie is happy. By the way, where is she?" It took Rachel a moment to answer he question, because Daria talked so much inf just these few seconds and she was a little startled that Daria was so different than Cassandra.

"In the shower."

"She practiced?" Daria sat down on the couch now.

"Yes."

"By the way, how did that happen?" She pointed to Rachel's plastered foot.

"I practiced." It was kind of funny and they both laughed a little. "But I do dance actually and usually I'm not that bad, I, well, Cassandra interrupted me surprisingly and I fell."

"I see. Yeah, she sneaks up on people sometimes." They were silent for a moment, Rachel wondered how long they'd talked and when Cassandra would come back, until she thought they sat in silence long enough and said something before I would be more awkward than it already was.

"What do you do?"

"I don't know yet, I take a few classes at college, trying to figure out what I'd like to do. What about you?" Rachel wished she hadn't brought it up, but then she remembered that Cassandra invited her and at some point it would come out eventually.

"I go to NYADA."

"So, you want to be on Broadway someday?"

"Yes!"

"That's great for you. Cassandra was on Broadway once."

"I know." In seconds, their mood went from excited and happy to uncomfortable.

"Do you want something to drink?" She held up her empty glass, while standing up.

"I, uh, sure." Daria left to the kitchen and Rachel got frustrated, she hadn't had the feeling that they had much in common.

"Isn't she back yet?" Rachel hasn't seen her coming back, because she stared at the bedroom door.

"No."

"Great." Daria put two glasses on the table and filled them with wine. "Do you like wine?"

"Well, uh..."

"You're gonna like this one, I promise." Rachel only read 2007 and Prüm, she didn't know whether it meant it was a good one or not, but Daria offered her one glass and she took it.

"Thanks." They touched glasses with a smile and Rachel tasted it. Daria was right it was delicious.

"Told you, it's good."

"Yes, yes it is." Rachel took another sip and they both chuckled.

Meanwhile Cassandra took a shower, she took some time, but not too much, to give the girls time to warm up and get to know each other. When she walked out of the shower to get dressed, she heard them talk and laugh, so she figured it was okay of her to leave them alone.. She considered for a moment to dress up, in case they would go out tonight, but she wasn't in the mood anyway and so she put on a T-shirt and shorts. While she got dressed, she heard them laughing and wondered a little what they were talking about, but she didn't want to interrupt them and waited a few more moments before she walked out. All in all she must've been gone for about 20 minutes.

"-and then she hit on me!"

"No way!"

"I swear, I didn't believe it myself, but she told me." Cassandra was annoyed that they hadn't noticed that she was back and cleared her throat. "Oh hi." They couldn't stop to giggle and Cassandra saw why.

"Neither of you is of legal age to drink wine." Cassandra only glared at Daria, she knew Daria could handle it, but Rachel perhaps not.

"How old are you?"

"How old are you?" The girls looked at each other and laughed. Cassandra walked over to the table and got the bottle of wine, but it wouldn't make a difference, because it was empty already. When they eventually stopped laughing, Cassandra spoke again.

"She is-" she looked at Rachel and pointed to Daria. "20 and she is-" Now she pointed to Rachel and looked at Daria. "18. Would you please explain to me, why did you think it would be okay to drink wine?" Cassandra asked Daria only.

"Why do you think I-"

"Because. I know you. And I know Rachel don't know where I keep my wine and I don't think she would just get it and it would be a complicate task with the crutches to carry the bottle and the glasses." Rachel liked how protective Cassandra was about her, but she felt guilty for Daria.

"I'm sorry." To Rachel's surprise, Daria really looked sorry.

"And you. Why did you drink it?" Cassandra stared at Rachel, it was irritating and Rachel couldn't look away, it was like she had to keep eye contact.

"I won't justify myself, I know what you think about being sorry." It seemed like that was the correct answer, because Cassandra frowned for a second, before she walked towards the kitchen. "I didn't know you were 20!"

"I didn't know you were 18!" They whispered. "But actually I don't care, I don't think it is a big difference whether I drink now or next year."

"But she's right; it wasn't fair of us to drink."

"Why not?"

"She's the responsible person here." Daria was about to answer to Rachel's statement, but closed her mouth again when they heard that Cassandra was coming back.

"You're gonna sleep here, because thankfully to you our parents would give me a lecture about how irresponsible I am." Cassandra was pissed and Rachel knew it, she felt guilty, but didn't know how to react. Daria turned to Rachel.

"She needs to get laid..." Obviously, Daria thought she said something funny, because she laughed, but Rachel's eyes almost popped out and Cassandra's eyes were sparkling with anger.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, oh come on-"

"No... You can go to the guest room, or you can go home now."

"You won't let me go home; you don't wanna ague with mom and dad again."

"And you don't want the consequences if you go home now." Rachel kept quiet, because this wasn't her fight, but she could tell Cassandra had won the argument. "I said now." Daria frowned.

"I'm sorry." And with that she left. Cassandra shook her head and sat on the couch next to Rachel.

"I... am...sorry."

"Me too."

"I… well she's so much younger and my parents let her get away with almost anything... Actually she's knows how to behave, I guess she didn't think I'd made a scene when you're here..."

"No, you're right, were not supposed to drink and even if we should've ask you."

"You don't need to ask me, if you want to drink a glass wine, or anything else, I don't mind as long as you're with me and I can keep an eye on you." Rachel didn't know how to respond and she was thinking about their fight, so she just kept quiet. "What do your dads think a out you drinking?"

"Uh, on occasion, a special dinner or New Year's Eve they allowed me to drink one glass, but when I moved to New York we talked about it."

"Okay." Cassandra grabbed Daria's glass and took a sip. "She has great taste though." Rachel wasn't sure whether she should drink or not, but Cassandra answered that question for her. "You can drink the rest if you want to; I just can't let her get away with everything, like my parents do." Cassandra gave Rachel her glass, because she saw hat she hesitated. They just sat there for a while, in silence, drinking the rest of the wine. "You guys drink fast."

"I, uh-" Actually this was only her third glass and Daria had drunk the most of the bottle, but she didn't want to get Daria into more trouble. "Well." After another moment of silence, they'd finished their wine and Cassandra stood up. "Where are you going?" Neither of them knew why, but Rachel sounded somehow timid.

"I'll put the glasses in the sink."

"Oh." Cassandra put both their glasses on the table and sat to Rachel again.

"Rachel, what's up?" Since Rachel avoided eye contact, Cassandra took Rachel chin gently and moved her head, so that Rachel had no choice than to her into the eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." In fact Rachel couldn't stop thinking about what Daria said.

"I can tell when you're lying."

"Nothing's going on."

"Well, I can't make you tell me, but I'd like if you did." She stood up again and walked with the glasses into the kitchen. Cassandra wondered what Rachel was thinking about, when she returned and saw that Rachel hasn't moved, but knew she couldn't push Rachel to tell her. It was frustrating and she hoped it had nothing to do with her outburst earlier. "Hey, you want to watch TV?"

"Uh, no, not really." Cassandra sat back on the couch, cross-legged and watched Rachel, who wasn't even looking at her when she sat down or answered the question. "Want me to put on some music?" Rachel slightly shook her head. "You wanna tell me why you're mad?"

"I'm not."

"What do you want to do?" Rachel stood up and gave her a smile..

"I think, I'd like to go to bed."

"Okay." Rachel gave her a kiss and left. Whether Cassandra should or shouldn't follow her, she wasn't sure about, but eventually Cassandra did. It was only a few minutes, before Rachel went to bed and Cassandra was sure she was just pretending, but Rachel looked already asleep. She walked back to the living room, took two pieces of paper, and wrote a note for Rachel and one for Daria. Since she didn't know whether Daria was asleep or not she left it on the table, but took Rachel's to the bedroom and put it on her nightstand. Cassandra was still convinced that Rachel wasn't asleep yet and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Even if Rachel would have been asleep, and she must have been very tired to fall sleep within moments, she wouldn't wake up by such a small kiss. Afterwards she went to bed herself.

The next morning, when Cassandra alarm went off, she walked bitterly and frustrated into the bathroom and got ready, after that she felt a little better. She again put money and the keys to her apartment to Rachel's note. For a moment, she just stood there and noticed and acknowledged Rachel's beauty. She had to give her a kiss on the forehead, forced herself to leave the view and walked to the guest room. Daria was still asleep and obviously fell asleep, while watching TV, because it was still on, turned it off and put her note on the nightstand. She prepared the coffee machine for the girls and went to work.

Rachel heard Cassandra leave; she woke up when Cassandra's alarm went off and grabbed her pillow. She inhaled the scent before she got up and walked into the bathroom. Rachel had planned to go to the doctor today. So she got ready in the bathroom, put some casual clothes on and was about to leave the bedroom when she saw Cassandra's note.

Good morning Precious,

I had to go to work, but I prepared coffee for you.

Daria is still there and I told her to behave, so if you two want to spent some time together I put some cash on the table. I know I'll miss you by now. I love you. C.

Rachel loved that Cassandra always left a note, when she went to work; it made her smile. She walked into the kitchen and finished the coffee. Evidently, it was a little harder for Rachel to get two coffee mugs out of the wall cupboard, because she struggle a little with keeping the balance.

"May I help?"

"Oh, Daria, good morning."

"You too." She walked over to Rachel and got the mugs. "Listen, I'm sorry for last night-"

"It's okay, I mean it wasn't the nicest evening, but you're siblings. Aren't you supposed to fight?" They both chuckled a bit and Daria filled the cups with coffee. "Thanks..."

"Milk or sugar?"

"No, thanks." Rachel enjoyed her coffee. "I was wondering, what are you doing today?"

"Well, I skip school and I should probably talk to Cassie. Why do you ask?"

"I need to go to the doctor and then I wanted to go shopping a little."

"And you sure you want my company?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise." Rachel smiled nicely.

"Okay, let me clean up a little and we can go."

"Great." While Daria walked back into the guest room, with a big smile on her face, Rachel put their mugs into the sink and walked through the apartment to get her things together. About five minutes later Daria stood next to Rachel and watched her curious.

"What're you doing?"

"Well-" Rachel lay on the floor, right in front of the couch. "I can't find my phone."

"I see." Daria lay next to Rachel and helped her looking for it. "Well, it's not down here." Rachel smiled lightly and sat up, as it happens, just when Daria did and they bumped their heads together. "Ah."

"Ouch." She rubbed her head a little.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, no, it was my fault."

"I got an idea, I just call you and, yea well, we'll know where your phone is."

"Okay." After a few moments they heard Rachel's phone, it was close and Rachel checked the couch a second time, to find it between the cushions. "Thanks." It looked funny when Rachel tried to get up again, because she really struggled wih her crutches, until Daria offered her help.

"You're-" they smiled at each other, but when Rachel's phone rang again, she gave Daria a quizzing look. "It's not me this time."

"No, it's Kurt...a friend." The phone was still ringing when Rachel held it up and gave Daria a questioning look.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Hey Kurt."

"Rachel! How are you?"

"I'm okay, how're you?"

"Me too, listen, I wanted to ask you, do you wanna eat lunch together?"

"Yes! Sure..." One look at Daria made her remember, that she wanted to spend time with her too. "Oh wait, well, I actually wanted to go shopping with a friend. Oh! She can come with us for lunch and afterwards you can come with us shopping." Rachel sounded very excited, Kurt happy and Daria gave Rachel a look that said 'are-you-sure?', but Rachel just smiled assuring and Daria shrugged.

"Great. Should I come to...Cassandra's place, or-?"

"Yes. Yes, you can come over, we get ready and then we can go."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few."

"See you!" Obviously, Rachel was very excited; she almost literally jumped up and down.

"So..."

"Well, Kurt asked me out for lunch and I thought we could spend the day together. I'm sure you'll like him."

"Yea, so you said we'll get ready? I thought you were, I am."

"Me too. almost, I need to check the doctors address, so that I can tell the cabby... No, wait...you can tell him, it's your dad."

"What's my dad?"

"My doctor."

"Really?"

"Yes." Meanwhile, through their conversation, both girls walked around and grabbed their stuff.

"Awkward."

"What do you mean?"

"...I don't know. Just because." She shrugged at Rachel with a little smirk on her face.

"Anyway, you know the address, so, I don't have to look it up. Kurt should be here in a few minutes, you want another cup of coffee?"

"Sure." They walked into the kitchen and drank their coffee in silent, but it wasn't awkward, because the doorbell rang two minutes later.

"Uh, that must be Kurt!" Rachel almost jumped up and quickly walked to the door. While Daria drank the rest of her coffee, she watched Rachel because it really looked ridiculous. "Kurt!"

"Rachel! Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great, thanks, come in." Daria had come to the living room too and now stood there, just a few steps away. They both saw, that Rachel didn't find the right words to into drive them to each other.

"Hi, I'm Daria." Rachel flushed when Daria offered her hand to Kurt.

"Very nice to meet you, Kurt."

"So, I guess we're ready to go, Rachel?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Rachel looked around, for her purse and saw it on the couch, but she didn't need to walk over there, because Daria did and got both of their purses. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, we'll need the keys."

"Well, at least you do." Kurt and Daria laughed a little, Rachel frowned and walked into the bedroom, to get the keys from her nightstand.

"Alright, let's go." They left the apartment and walked outside. "I have to got the doctor before we can eat lunch okay?"

"Of course!" They took a cab that stood in front of the building, instead of Cassandra's car and driver, who waited just a few parking slots further. He waited outside, leaned next to the car. Rachel saw him and before she got into the cab, she waved at him with a smile and he smiled back. Daria had already told the driver the address, so when Rachel closed the door, he started the engine. Mostly Kurt and Daria talked while they were driving and Rachel let them, because if she wanted to spent time with both of them, they should get to know each other. By the time they arrived and the cab driver stopped, Rachel thought it would be a good day, because the other two got along pretty good. When Rachel got out of the car the first thing she saw was Cassandra's car and her driver, this time however, she didn't wave at him, because she felt followed by him and didn't know why.

"I get us some coffee and wait out here for you two." Rachel and Kurt were already at the building and Daria was just a few steps behind.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I'm skipping school and your doctor is my father."

"Oh, yea, I forgot, sorry."

"No problem, I doubt I have to wait long. Cassandra brought you here, so you'll be a priority patient. I'll just wait."

"Okay. And you sure?"

"Yes." They walked inside the building and towards the elevator, Rachel knew Kurt couldn't hold back much longer.

"Your doctor is Cassandra's father?"

"Yes."

"Awkward."

"Why does everybody keep telling me that?"

"Don't you think?"

"No I don't."

"Okay. What did Daria mean 'priority-patient'? And I like her by the way."

"I think they don't get along very well."

"So he's nice to you to get to his daughter?"

"I don't know." They arrived on the correct floor and walked into the office. There was another receptionist today and they walked over to her. "Hi, I need to see The Doctor."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but-"

"You need an appointment; do you want to make one?" This receptionist was not nice; she didn't even look up from her computer screen while talking to Rachel.

"Tell Scott Rachel Berry is here, I'll wait." The operative word was Scott, which made the woman look up. Kurt made big eyes and followed Rachel to the waiting area, the receptionist frowned, glared at them and left. The office was almost empty, except Rachel and Kurt there was only one other woman.

"Wow, she was rude."

"Right?"

"Why didn't you make an appointment?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't have given me one."

"Hm." The receptionist returned to her work, without giving them another look.

"So, where do you want to go to lunch?" Kurt looked excited to tell, but before he could, Scott came.

"Rachel! I'm sorry for the confusion." He quickly walked in front of them. "Where is Cassandra?"

"It's okay, she is at school. This is Kurt."

"Hello Kurt, nice to meet you."

"You too." They shook hands and Scott's attention was back on Rachel.

"We can to into room one right now."

"But this woman was here before me." The woman wasn't looking up, but Rachel whispered, because she felt rude for talking about her.

"Yes, but you're a private patient."

"But she doesn't look good."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, doctor stuff on her? I'm sure she has an appointment, otherwise your lovely receptionist wouldn't have let her stay."

"Okay." He walked over to the woman while Rachel and Kurt looked at each other in disbelieve. "Mrs. Baker? You can follow me now." The woman sold up, followed him and she smiled nicely at them. Rachel looked around while waiting and realized it was a nice office. There were pictures on the walls and Rachel knew some of them were Ajax', also it wasn't as cold as doctor offices usually were, because there was a lot of wood paneling. It was nice. About five minutes later Scott and the woman came back and said their goodbyes.

"Do you want to come in now?"

"Yes."

"I'll wait." She looked over to Kurt and followed Scott into the room.

"So, Rachel, why did you come?"

"I want it removed."

"Your foot?"

"What? No! The splint. And the cast." Rachel was confused and she saw that he had the same look on his face.

"Oh, well, I could remove it."

"Do it." He just looked at her for a moment. "Please?"

"Why do you want it removed so badly now?" Rachel couldn't quite tell why, but she had a feeling he didn't want to.

"Not just now. I didn't want it in the first place."

"Yes, I remember. You were pretty upset about the fact, that you wouldn't be able to practice." There it was, now Rachel knew why he didn't want to remove it.

"Yes."

"I will remove it if you want, because it is not absolutely necessary."

"Yes. Please."

"But you need to rest it."

"I will."

"No, I mean really. You cannot dance."

"Okay." He sighed, because he wasn't sure Rachel would rest her foot, but he would remove it anyway.

"If you don't rest your foot, it could get worse. Serious damage could occur."

"I won't." Immediately he frowned and Rachel knew she said it wrong. "I mean I won't dance, I will rest it, but please, can you remove now? My friend is waiting."

"Okay." It took about five minutes and her foot was free again.

"Thank you."

"Well, it looks better than I thought. I'd like to make an X-ray."

"Okay." Before she could get up, he handed her the crutches again.

"Just until I saw the X-ray okay?" Neither of them said anything, but she took the crutches and followed him to take the X-ray and afterwards they walked back into the examine room. "Yes, it is much better; you should be able to dance again in a week or two."

"Great. Can I go now?"

"Yes. Remember,-"

"Resting, I know." Though Rachel was slightly annoyed, she smiled nicely at him.

"Yes. And I'll give a a prescription for bandages to support the resting. I prescribed two, you can wear them when you practice, it just protects the joint."

"Okay, thank you." He handed her the prescription and Rachel read it, she was amazed that she actually could read his handwriting. "But I can walk now?"

"Yes, just get them as soon as possible."

"I will." It hurt when she stood up, but she didn't show it, because she was afraid he would put it back in plaster and she figured it probably was because she hasn't used her foot the last few days. Kurt stood up and walked towards them, when he saw them coming back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Give Cassandra my regards."

"I will, bye."

"Good bye." They smiled at each other and shook hands, then he turned to Kurt which surprised both of them. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too, bye." Outside the office they waited for the elevator Kurt started smirking.

"What?"

"It was awkward." Rachel walked into the elevator with an annoyed sigh. "You think Daria's still outside?"

"I hope so, but I can call her if she isn't."

"Hey, how's your foot? I didn't ask." They walked outside and looked for Daria.

"It's ok, he said that it's much better, I should rest it and I should get bandages, but it hurts a little when I walk."

"Probably because it's still not okay and you didn't use it a few days."

"That's what I thought. I can't see her."

"Me neither."

"She's calling." Rachel answered the phone. "Hey, where are you?" Kurt looked around. "Seriously? … Okay." With that she hung up again and Kurt gave her a quizzically look. "She over there." Kurt didn't know what Rachel meat, but he followed her. "Cassandra told Henry to follow us in case we need a ride."

"Henry?"

"Her driver."

"Great."

"I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's not what I want. You know, she leaves me money when she goes to school and I stay home-"

"Home?" Kurt sounded amused.

"You know what I mean."

"Obviously she's rich." They walked slowly to the car, because Rachel was a bad walker at the moment and she wanted to finish their conversation before they arrived the car.

"Yes, but I don't like her for her money, I didn't even know she had it, I do have my own and I'm not in it for the money."

"I know."

"I don't want her to think that and if I take it I´m afraid she will eventually." Kurt didn't respond and they had arrived the car. The door opened and they saw Daria inside, Kurt quickly got in and she handed him a cup of coffee, which he gladly took, but Rachel wanted to talk to Henry first. She opened the passenger door and smiled at him. "Hello."

"Hello Miss Berry."

"Oh no, please don't call me that." He smiled at her. "I'm Rachel." She offered him a hand and he shook it.

"Henry."

"Hi Henry, I was wondering…what did Cassandra tell you to do?"

"I´m supposed to drive wherever you want."

"I´m just curious, when we took a cab instead of driving with you, why did you follow us?"

"Because, I'm supposed to drive you wherever you want to go and I can't do that if I don't know where you are."

"So Cassandra didn't tell you to follow us?"

"No." Rachel wondered, why he kept smiling and thought the conversation was over, but he said more. "She told me to follow you, not Miss July and your friend, but since they're with you, I've to follow you as a group."

"O-kay…I can't make you stop, can I?"

"Well, not really, but you could take it that way, you'll save a lot of money and you're saver with me than with most cab drivers."

"Great. Thanks. Since I hate being followed, would you drive us to the nearest pharmacy?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." She smiled again, closed the door and got into the back of the car to the other two.

"Rachel, your coffee's almost cold." Daria handed her a coffee.

"Thank you."

"What took you so long?"

"I had a question for Henry."

"You can just pull the window between him and us down, you know?"

"Anyway, where are we going?" Kurt changed the subject, because he was sure Rachel asked Henry privately for a reason.

"Pharmacy."

"What did my dad prescribe you?"

"Bandages, to support my joint. It's not okay yet, but he said if I rest it and wear them it will be soon."

"And you want to go shopping?"

"Yes."

"No she's right Rachel, maybe we shouldn't, if you're supposed to rest your foot." Rachel had to smile about their concerns.

"It's okay, he said I can walk, I just shouldn't exaggerate it." The car stopped and they all got out. "That's a little overkill, I just get the bandages, you guys don't need to come with me."

"Okay." Rachel smiled lightly and walked into the pharmacy alone, while the other two got back into the car. There were only a few people in the pharmacy and no one on the counter, so Rachel just walked over and talked to the pharmacist. To Rachel's surprise, he was very young; he asked her what color she would like, which confused her because she didn't know they had them in different colors. The man was nice, he walked into the back and came back with a pile of, what looked like, socks.

"So, we have black and white, yellow, red, green, blue, purple aaand green."

"Oh, that's a lot." He laughed a little.

"Yes, but many kids wear them, so we have them in colors to make it less bothering."

"I see. I think I take white then."

"Your prescription says two, you can take another color, but we have more white if you want."

"Oh, okay, I guess I take black then."

"Black and white it is." He scanned them, took the prescription and handed Rachel her bandages in a paper bag, in which he put the receipt. He wished her a nice day and walked into the back. Back in the car Kurt told Henry where to now and Rachel realized she was getting hungry and lunch would be a great idea.

"How long until we get there?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd say about twenty minutes."

"Where is it?" Kurt described the way to Daria, because Rachel wasn't paying attention anyway. She was busy with the bandages. Now she was glad they didn't take a cab, because she could easily take off her shoes and put the bandages on in here. Since she had white socks on, she took the white bandages. The healthy foot was no problem, but her strained foot was, it hurt. Eventually she managed to put the bandages and her shoes back on. Rachel was sure it was correct, but it felt weird, like someone was holding her feet together. None of them had realized that they'd arrived, until they stopped driving and Henry parked.

"Oh, we're there! It's a great place, I promise."

"We'll see." Daria smirked and stepped out of the car, followed by Kurt, but Rachel rolled down the window that was between their space and the divers seat.

"Thanks, do you want something too?" He laughed a little.

"No thank you."

"Do you drink coffee?"

"Yes." She didn't ask him if he wanted one or waited for him to reject her offer and left the car as quickly as possible. This moment reminded her how glad she was she didn't have to use the crutches anymore. "You two get a table and I'll be there in a few okay?"

"Why?"

"Okay." Of course Daria was fine with Rachel leaving for a moment, but Kurt was curious.

"I gotta go to Starbucks."

"Okay." Rachel saw them walking to the restaurant, which was at the end of the block and crossed the street, because there was a Starbucks. Rachel forgot to ask Henry how he liked his coffee, so she just ordered a black one and took cream and sugar with her. Henry already sold outside, leaned to the car and shook his head with a smirk on his face, when he saw Rachel heading towards him.

"Got you coffee." She handed it to him.

"Thank you."

"I didn't know how you like it, so here, cream and sugar."

"It's fine thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him and suddenly remembered that Kurt and Daria probably were waiting. "Oh, I gotta go!"

"I'll wait here." He took a sip of his coffee when she left.

Inside the restaurant Rachel had no problem to find the two, because was waving at her when he saw he coming in, so she just walked towards them.

"I already ordered for you."

"Okay." She was fine with it, because Kurt knew what she liked, so she sat down and they talked. Mostly Kurt and Daria talked and that was fine with Rachel, because she thought about Cassandra. A few minutes later their food was brought and they'd all ordered a salad.

"So, Rachel, what do you wanna go buy?"

"I thought we could go looking for some furniture-"

"I bought a couch." It sounded like a confession.

"Okay."

"Don't be mad at me, but you're going to love it."

"I'm not mad."

"Thank god." He really looked relieved and Daria couldn't hold back anymore and laughed.

"You guys are so...I don't even have a word that would describe you best."

"Whatever that means. Well, I guess I just have to buy something else so we're even."

"But there's not much else we'd need."

"Oh, yes there is." The other two gave Rachel a questioning look. "I'll surprise you."

"You can tell me, I mean it's not a surprise for me, right?"

"No. You'll see it when I buy it."

"So that means I'm not going shopping with you?"

"Sure, I wanted to buy new outfits."

"Great." Kurt clapped with his hands and had a huge smile on his face. The rest of the time they talked about where they were going and half an hour later they paid and left the restaurant.

"Kurt, don't you have to work today?" Rachel realized she hadn't asked him and wondered that he wasn't working right now.

"Yes, I do, later today. Some kind of meeting."

"When do you have to leave?" They got into the car, but Rachel smiled at Henry first.

"About four pm, depends on where from."

"Okay." Rachel rolled down the window between them and Henry. "Hi Henry, can you drive us to-?" She gave Kurt a questioning look, because he told them about a store where they wanted to go and Kurt told Henry the address. "Please?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you."

Of course the store had great clothes, because by now Kurt knew the good places to buy clothes. Rachel bought some body suits and tights for school and a black pair of jeans and red heels.

"Wow, Rachel, these look amazing."

"What did you get?" Daria had a whole stack of clothes, but Rachel hadn't expected less, because Kurt was with her.

"A lot. Kurt has a great sense of style."

"Yah." She chuckled. "Where is he?"

"Talking to, I don't know, someone he just met and they're having an argument about...clothes."

"That's Kurt." Rachel still had to chuckle and the confused look on Daria's face didn't help. "You already tried it on?"

"Most of if yea, but I going to pay now."

"I'm coming with you and we should probably get Kurt out of there when they're not done when we return."

"Probably." The saleswoman looked jealous when Daria paid for her stuff, Rachel was a bit jealous herself right until Daria offered to pay for her clothes too, which confused her.

"What? No! I mean, no. I can pay for it myself."

"I didn't mean to insinuate you can't afford it."

"Good, because I can."

"I just...I'm sorry." Daria must've realized she had hit a bad spot. Eventually the saleswoman managed to get all their clothes in bags and handed them to Rachel and Daria. "Looks like Kurt won't need our help anymore." Rachel had almost forgotten about that, she was in thought about the money issue the July's apparently had. "Looks like they'd become friends by now."

"Yea, but it's almost three and I'm done here, I just need to find the next electronic store and I need to get rid of Kurt."

"True friend spoken."

"He brought us a couch and I'll surprise him, but it's not much of a surprise when he sees me buying it, is it?"

"I guess not. You could tell him Henry needs to drop me off and you want to bring the bags to Cassandra's place."

"Great idea thanks and he needs to leave soon anyway."

"Yes. Hey Kurt!"

"Hey guys." Kurt came over to them and brought the man with him he just moments before had a heated argument with. "This is Michael."

"Hey" Rachel and Michael shook hands and Daria simply smiled at him.

"Hi, Kurt I gotta to home and Rachel wants to get her stuff home too."

"I, well, you guys can leave without me, right?"

"Sure we could." Kurt didn't pay much attention to them, but Rachel didn't mind, she needed Kurt distracted anyway.

"Do you want to go drink a coffee?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay then, I call you Rachel."

"Okay." They hugged and she left with Daria.

"The next electronic store is just a few blocks away. We should get these into the car and go by feet."

"Okay."

"So what do you want to buy?"

"Well, we almost have everything...our dads brought us a new tv and I thought I could buy us a new stereo, the one we have is good, but the acoustic is t quite right."

"Okay then, electronic store it is." Daria asked Henry to open the for them and when they'd all the bags inside, Rachel followed Daria's lead. Daria was right; the next electronic store wasn't fare away and the service was very good, Rachel explained what she wanted and the guy told her what she should consider to buy. Eventually, after almost one hour she decided what she wanted and brought it.

"You shouldn't rush important things." Daria was slightly annoyed with Rachel for taking so long.

"You need an hour for a new stereo, but you're done choose more than one outfit in less then one hour?" She was just teasing Rachel. "So when is the electrician coming to your place?"

"Why would we need an electrician?"

"To install all of this?"

"I can do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Don't get an electric shock."

"I won't, but I'd be nice if you'd help me carrying one of the boxes to the car." Rachel actually had three boxes, two smaller ones and one big one and Daria took the two smaller ones. They weren't too heavy, but bulky.

"Sure. We might need to get our clothes to the front; so that these will fit in the trunk."

"Yes." That's exactly what the had to do, but Henry saw them trough the rear view mirror and helped them. They drove to Rachel's place and Henry helped them to get the stereo up to her apartment.

"Wow, this place is great!"

"Thanks Henry and thank you." He was already on his way back downstairs. "Oh my god!" Rachel ran over to their new couch.

"You don't like it?"

"I love it! Kurt lied! Look at that! A couch, a table and a carpet! It looks amazing!"

"Yea, it does."

"I have to install the stereo system before Kurt gets home."

"You need my help?"

"Sure, why not." Daria want much of a help, but she was amazed how well Rachel knew what she was doing, in less than half an hour everything was set and looked good. No wired were they didn't belong.

"Sit right there." Rachel pointed to the middle seat on the couch. "And listen." When she turned the music on, Daria couldn't describe what she was hearing, it was beyond description. The sound was amazing and if Daria didn't knew she was sitting in Rachel's living room she would've sworn she was live in a theatre listening to this music.

"Kurt's gonna love it."

"I hope so."

"And you're forgiven."

"For what?"

"Taking so long in the electronic store." Rachel smirked, but rolled her eyes, that reminded her too much of Cassandra. "If you had more space I would move in with you."

"Because of the stereo?"

"Yes and because its a beautiful place."

"Sorry."

"Yah; me too. Anyway, I really gotta get home." Rachel saw the hesitation to stand up and turned the music off.

"I want to go back to Cassandra's place too."

"Okay."

"I'm done in a minute." Rachel walked into the kitchen and wrote a note for Kurt and put a ribbon around the stereo remote and put both of it on the new coffee table. "Done." They left the apartment and got into the car.

"What did you write?"

"That I love the couch. And the table. And the carpet and that I hope he'll enjoy my surprise too."

"Oh, I'm sure he will. It's amazing, maybe even better than Cassandra's studio stereo."

"It's a different acoustic that's all." Henry stopped in front of Cassandra's building.

"I'm gonna go home, say hi to Cassandra."

"I will and I had a great time."

"Me too, looking forward to the next time." They hugged and Rachel got out of the car, got her bags out of the trunk and walked inside. Her heat began to race, because she knew Cassandra must be home by now and a huge grin appeared on her face when she left the elevator on the right floor. Rachel opened the door with the keys Cassandra gave her and her heart hammered so much, she hasn't realized how much she'd missed Cassandra.

"Cassandra?" Nothing came back, but Rachel walked inside and closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

When she stood there for a moment and still couldn't hear anything she checked the bedroom, but Cassandra wasn't there. Rachel left her bags next to the bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Pretty." Cassandra just sat there, with a glass of wine, reading a book. Thank god the glass was standing on the counter, because Rachel's smile grew from one side of her face to the other and, before Cassandra could see it coming, Rachel ran towards her and caught her in a huge hug. Rachel started kissing her, not sweet as usual, but passionate and almost animalistic. Cassandra even had to stand up to not lose the balance. Rachel's hands touched Cassandra everywhere, she started with her neck and moved up to her hair, but quickly changed her direction.

Cassandra was a little confused, because there was nothing of Rachel's hesitation. Rachel moved her hands over her shoulders, down her back and when Rachel reached her ass, she did the same to Cassandra's front. Slowly, but still without hesitation, she felt Cassandra's abs. Cassandra thought Rachel would stop there, but after her abs Rachel slowly touched her breasts. Cassandra gave Rachel the time she needed, even though she'd like to rip off Rachel's clothes right now.

They'd stopped kissing, they needed air and Cassandra wanted to concentrate on Rachel's hands on her body. Cassandra had her eyes closed and her breathing was shallow.

"Cassandra?" Rachel's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yah..."

"You're beautiful..." Cassandra had to smile.

"So are you."

"I wanna..." Rachel moved her hand along Cassandra's arm until she reached her hand, which held Rachel's face. Rachel didn't need to move much to kiss Cassandra, because their foreheads were leaning against each other's. Cassandra moved her hand to the back of Rachel's head and went through her hair with Rachel's hand cupping hers and Rachel's over hand resting lightly under her décolleté between her breasts. She could feel Cassandra's heartbeat. Eventually they broke apart, because they needed oxygen.

"...what do you want?" She took a few deep breaths before she looked at Rachel and Rachel needed a moment to talk too.

"Can we go to the living room or...so?" Cassandra laughed lightly.

"Yah...we can." She kissed Rachel again, waited a moment to deepen the kiss and lead her. Rachel didn't quite know what Cassandra was doing to her, she just had he feeling they were spinning around and got a little dizzy, but Rachel thought that could be the insufficiency of oxygen. Just a few seconds later. Rachel actually thought she was about to lose consciousness, because she felt the floor under her feet disappear.

"I gotcha." It was just a whisper, but Rachel trusted Cassandra. They broke apart and she opened her eyes, she looked directly into Cassandra's green eyes. She didn't fell, nor did the floor disappear, Cassandra somehow managed to get them to the couch in the living room, but she did it so smoothly Rachel didn't remember how they got there.

"How did we...?"

"I got skills." A smirk appeared on Cassandra's face, but it wasn't her usual sarcastic smirk, it was tender and sweet. They lay on the couch and Cassandra was on top of Rachel.

"Your eyes are..." Rachel just stopped talking, she was amazed with Cassandra's eyes and Cassandra just ended the sentence for her.

"Green."

"Beautiful." Rachel leaned forward and left Cassandra no choice than to back off a little. She changed their positions so much that Cassandra was now sitting on her lap, Cassandra was kneeing on the right and left side of Rachel's legs. Again she was thankful, that her couch was big enough. She watched Rachel staring at her.

It was like Rachel was noticing every pore and every wrinkle, as small as it might be, so she would remember them. When Rachel reached her lips, Cassandra saw Rachel's pupils dilate and tried not to smirk, because she didn't want Rachel to notice, but Rachel did anyway. When they looked right into each other's eyes, Rachel's pupils dilated again and she leaned forward. It felt like time slowed down, while Cassandra waited for Rachel to kiss her and her heart was pounding.

She usually wasn't the one to let things happen and let the other one take control, no, usually she took what she wanted. Somehow everything was different with Rachel. It took a lot of Cassandra's willpower not to fall over Rachel right now. Eventually Rachel pressed her lips on Cassandra's, but because if the passion of their kiss an Cassandra's already boosted heartbeat it didn't take her long to break apart to catch her breath again. This time Cassandra eyed Rachel's assets and there were enough to look at, her body was small but sublime and even though Rachel didn't look like it, she was in a very good shape and strong. At the time she looked into Rachel's face again, Rachel gave had an alluring smile on her face.

"You seem so...winded." Only then she realized she was heavily breathing, she knew it was because she was trying so had not to push things.

"And you're very feral."

"I didn't take you for the 'taking-it-slow' type."

"I'm not."

"I'm not stopping you."

"Well..."

"I didn't mean to."

"Yah, figured that and-" She leaned over and kissed Rachel tenderly, but before Rachel deepened it, like she intended to, Cassandra stopped it. "I love you and as hard as it is, we will stop here." She smoothed away from Rachel.

If Rachel wouldn't have been too startled that they just stopped, what she was hoping was going to happen, she would've admired how elegant Cassandra managed to do it. Instead, she watched Cassandra leave into the kitchen and a vexed feeling started to build up in her. Cassandra came back with the bottle of wine and two glasses, she wanted to give Rachel one, but saw her pouting. It was not her intention to break things off like that and leave the both in that very frustrated state, but Cassandra had a feeling Rachel wasn't ready yet and she wanted to be sure first.

"Want some?"

"No." She poured just herself a glass and sat next to Rachel.

"Why?" Both of them knew exactly what Rachel meant and Cassandra wanted to answer her question honestly, so she took a moment to find the correct words and just stared at her glass. She heard Rachel's frustrated sigh for her not answering promptly.

"What did you want to happen?"

"You know what."

"I can think of a few things yeah." She chuckled. "But what did you have in mind when you came to me and started."

"I missed you today." That was so sweet she almost leaned over to Rachel and kiss her, if that wouldn't ruin her point.

"What did you want to happen?" No respond from Rachel, and now it was Cassandra's turn to sigh. She took a sip before she asked again. "What did you-"

"I understood you."

"Then tell me." Rachel didn't say anything, so Cassandra wanted to continue.

"Why? I mean, what do you want me to say and what difference would it make? It's not like either of us is in the mood now."

"I want you to say it. Out loud. And the difference is I might consider you as ready."

"I've done this before."

"No. No you haven't."

"I'm not a virgin."

"Yah, but you haven't done this-" She pointed back and Roth between them. "-before."

"Well, no, not this." Rachel mimicked Cassandra's pointing back and Roth between them and had a very sarcastic tone in her voice. "You just stopped me."

"I don't mean us. I meant...with a woman." The only thing Rachel thought Cassandra's last statement was, was sweet and it lightened her mood a lot. She wasn't mad anymore and less frustrated, because Cassandra had only Rachel's feelings in mind when she stopped.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Cassandra assumed Rachel would make a big deal and tell her how that doesn't make a difference and stuff and when she didn't Cassandra felt caught off guard.

"Yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I get it. What now?"

"I think we should talk about it, obviously you want to go to the next level."

"You don't?"

"Oh yeah, I do." The one thing that Cassandra thought about, because it confused her was how Rachel could so easily change the meaning of her own words.

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"When you can actually tell me what you want, I'll give it to you."

"You sure you can keep up to this promise?"

"Yep."

"Alright then. What now?"

"Well, you could tell me what you and Daria did, or where you cast is." Rachel made a short version and told only the interesting stuff, so it didn't take long.

"Why did you tell Henry to follow us?" Since she started to tell Cassandra about her day, she thought about that question.

"I didn't really tell him to follow you and if you'd taken my car you wouldn't even have known."

"But I don't want to take it." Rachel sounded offended and Cassandra couldn't get why.

"Something wrong with my car?" The annoyed sound in Cassandra's voice was absolutely clear and Rachel didn't answer right away, she took a few moments to consider what she should say.

"Let's just pretend I haven't asked, okay?"

"That's not going to settle it for good."

"Yes, it will, if you let it go."

"O-kay."

"What did you do today?"

"You know, the usual, terrorizing my students." Rachel frowned a little. "I thought about you. I missed you too. Oh, and Brody asked about you."

"What?"

"About your well being."

"Why would he ask you?" And 'you' was the operative word, even though Rachel didn't mean to let it sound like she did.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"What did you tell him?"

"'How am I supposed to know?'."

"I should call him!"

"Yah? Are you sure-?"

"Yes."

"-,because if he knows something or thinks so, you calling him would make him even more suspicious and if he didn't suspect anything, this will make him suspicious."

"But I should call him anyway." Rachel stood up and for a moment she looked disoriented, but then Cassandra watched her walking into the kitchen. It wasn't clear to Cassandra why Rachel left, but she didn't mind anyway, she got her book from her nightstand and sat back on the couch. Her glass was almost empty, that's why she drank the last bit all at once and refilled it. With the book in one hand and her wine in the other, she made herself comfortable on the couch and read. She heard Rachel talk in the kitchen and laugh now and then.

After a while she returned to the living room.

"What are you so happy about?" Cassandra didn't even look up from her book, so Rachel was confused how she could tell.

"What do you mean? I'm not 'happy'."

"If you say so."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Uh huh." Cassandra kept reading and Rachel stood there, watching Cassandra not moving or showing any kind of mood.

"I'll go home now, I need to do my laundry."

"Okay." Rachel was about to make a fuss, but she changed her mind and just walked into the bedroom to get her clothes.

While she walked around, grabbed her stuff and put it all back in her bag she ran against the end of the bed.

"Argh!" She stifled her expression well, but it hurt pretty much, so she limped over to the bed and sat down. "This is just perfect!" Rachel moved her foot a bit and, because it didn't hurt too much, she took her bag and walked back into the living room. Cassandra was still sitting on the couch with her book and poured herself another glass of wine.

"I'm heading home now."

"Okay." To Rachel's surprise, Cassandra actually looked up this time. "I know you don't like Henry-"

"I never said I don't like him."

"I'd appreciate it, if you'd take my car." There was no room for arguing, because she just stated, she had nothing against Henry and didn't want to tell Cassandra why she would rather not take her car. Cassandra stood up and walked over to Rachel.

"Something wrong?"

"No." Rachel sounded honest, because she was. She just forgot that she actually was, kind of, mad, right now she just couldn't remember why.

"Okay." Cassandra opened the door and when Rachel walked outside, she grabbed her wrist. Rachel turned around when she didn't let go and Cassandra kissed her. It felt amazing, just like the first time when they kissed and it felt like forever. Rachel wanted to jump into Cassandra's arms and continue where they left off earlier that day, but knew this was not going to happen. When they finally broke apart, Rachel wondered, is she really had to leave to do her laundry, she probably could do it at Cassandra's place. Then again, she wanted to stay independent and since she already said that she would leave, she had no other choice.

"Bye." Cassandra didn't respond, she just kept looking into Rachel's eyes and Rachel turned around and left. In the elevator, she already missed Cassandra.

Outside, the first thing she saw was Cassandra's car and Henry opening the door for her. She forgot that she actually didn't want to drive with Henry, but when he smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Good afternoon."

"Hey Henry." He waited for her to get into the car. "Thank you." Inside the car, she realized she'd forgotten her shopping bags in the kitchen, but she didn't want to go back now and she had an opportunity to go back sooner or later. Henry got into the car and waited for Rachel to tell him the destination, when Rachel realized what he was waiting for she rolled the window between them down. "Can you drive me to my apartment, please?"

"My pleasure." He immediately started the engine.

"Thank you."

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" By the look he gave her trough the rear view mirror, she knew that he knew something.

"I didn't mean to imply anything. I'm sorry."

"How do you know?"

"The way she asked me to drive you home."

"What did she say?"

"It was more how she said it, I know her for a long time now and she sounded different."

"Hm."

"Can I speak honestly?"

"Yes, of course." Rachel was shocked he even asked her; she thought she never gave the impression he had to lie to her for any reason.

"You're different."

"Than what?"

"Previous relations."

"Different how?"

"She's changed."

"That certainly does not sound good."

"You didn't let me finish." He gave her a smile. "I think she cares about you and whatever it is she did today, consider giving her a second chance."

"Actually, she didn't do anything wrong, I was just...disappointed."

"I think she loves you." Rachel couldn't hide a smile, when he pulled over and stopped the car in front of her building.

"Thanks Henry." She was thanking for the drive and for the talk, his respond was a smile and a nod.

"Have a nice evening."

"You too." She got out of the car and walked into her building, Rachel realized that he waited for her to walk into the building, before he drove away. It made her smile and wonder, if it was what Cassandra told him or if he was worried himself. She got up to her apartment anyway.

Kurt wasn't home, so she went to the laundry room in the basement. Back upstairs she didn't really knew what to do, so she figured she could try the new stereo. She looked through her CDs, when she finally decided which one she wanted to listen to, Rachel put it in and sat down on the couch. Eventually she found a note from Kurt on the table.

Rachel, it is amazing!

You should've told me, we could've split, I mean this must've cost you a fortune! Anyway, THANK YOU!

It really was a surprise. Almost forgot my lunch date witch Isabelle, because I was so immersed.

Love you, Kurt

A huge smile appeared on her face, when she read it and she was glad Kurt already checked it out. She closed the eyes and listened to the music. First she was deep in thoughts, but after a while they disappeared. Since she knew the CDs backwards, Rachel knew that, when the song that was playing now was over, her laundry was done and she could get it. About thirty minutes later, she had all her laundry folded and placed back into her dresser. Rachel sadly admitted to herself, that she missed Cassandra and would rather be with her, than being mad at her. But these thought were interrupted, her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me, Brody. I don't know if you remember me, but we used to go to school together." Rachel laughed, he said almost the same thing earlier today and it made her laugh both times.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering, have you had dinner yet?"

"Nope."

"How about I come over to your place and bring something?"

"Sure." Distraction. That's what Rachel thought about, distraction would be good.

"Is Kurt there?"

"No. Why?"

"If he was I would have to bring more food."

"Oh, yah, but he's not."

"Okay then, see you in...twenty minutes?"

"Sure, bye." They hung up. Rachel cleaned up a little, but actually, there wasn't really anything to clean up, she wasn't home the whole week and it seemed like Kurt wasn't either. A few minutes later, her doorbell rang and she opened the door.

"I actually was in the neighborhood, but I thought it would take me longer." Rachel laughed, because it didn't even take him fifteen minutes to get to her.

"Come in."

"Thanks."

"You can put it on the table."

"Hey, you guys got a couch!"

"Yep, Kurt bought it and I just love it. Try it out, it's utterly comfortable."

"Okay." He places the bag with takeaway on the kitchen table and walked towards the couch.

"It sure looks cool."

"Yeah, it's Kurt's style, but it fits in."

"Oh my! You're right, that might be the best couch I ever sat on."

"I don't know about that," Rachel had one particular couch in mind. ", but I told you it's great." She grabbed two plates and the silverware and put them on the table, before she put the food on the plates and walked to Brody with them.

"Thanks."

"I've to thank you, I probably wouldn't have eaten dinner, if you hadn't asked."

"Well, then it's a good thing I asked you."

"Yeah." They ate mostly in silent, because they hadn't much to talk about.

"Where are your crutches?"

"Hm? Oh, I went to the doctor and he said I can walk, not practice, when I wear bandages, but I shouldn't exaggerate it."

"Good for you, when do you return to school?"

"Monday, I guess."

"It's too bad you've missed the week."

"Yeah, why?"

"Cassandra was weird, you should've seen it, she was almost nice." Rachel then realized, that was the only thing they really talked about. School and Cassandra. She wondered a little why she was attracted to him and if she was really attracted to him, or if he was just the one person who could help her through the bullying.

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't as bad as usually, nobody left her class crying this week."

"That's..." Rachel couldn't find the right word, Brody just told her the same thing Henry did.

"Yah, everybody is talking about her."

"What are they saying?"

"She's in love." The one thing, Rachel hoped nobody would find out, was, of course, Cassandra actually was in love. She almost choked. "Or that Madam Tibideaux ha a little talk with her. Wouldn't surprise me, considering how many students she treats like you and how many have complained about her."

"Yah. What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we'll see in time, if Madam Tibideaux had a talk with her I think it will last longer than some fling." Then again Rachel choked, because Brody didn't realize he was talking about Rachel. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." He told her more about the Chaney in Cassandra's behavior and about school, but Rachel wasn't really listening and she was glad when they finished dinner.

"It was delicious."

"Yes it was, wasn't it?" Rachel smiled a bit, but actually thought that his statement was stupid, because she just said it was delicious, so why would he ask her, if it was. She stood up to put their dishes in the sink. "No, no. Let me."

"Okay. Thanks." He even washed the dishes. "You didn't have to-"

"I know, but you're welcome anyway." He smiled his bright smile at her, the one that made her wish, last week, something more could happen between them. Now, it made her only miserable, just one week ago, they were almost in the same situation, but back then, Rachel wanted to. The problem was he just stood there and kept smiling at her.

"Hey, come here. Sit down, we bought a new stereo system, it's amazing, you need to check it out."

"Okay." Only then Rachel realized she asked him to sit next to her, she knew they sat next to each other before, but it seemed to be in another context now. He sat down next to her and she turned the music on. For a while, they just pestered to the music. Brody just stood up, without a word, and offered her a hand. It was a dance invitation. They danced for the rest of the song and they had fun, because they both loved music and Brody was a good dancer. The next song was slower and they ended up in a smoochy dance. Rachel hadn't thought she would be uncomfortable with Brody, by just dancing, but she did and she knew why, she felt she's betraying Cassandra.

"Hey." It was a familiar voice and it made them stop immediately.

"Hey Kurt." Brody casually smiled at him, but Kurt gave Rachel a weird look and it made her feel guilty. "How are you?"

"I'm great, you?"

"Can't complain."

"And you, Rachel?"

"Me? Uh, sure."

"O-kay then." Kurt turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Rach, what's up? You two are fighting or something?"

"No, no it's...I better go talk to him."

"Okay. I should leave anyway, one of us has to get up early in the morning." He chuckled a bit and they walked towards the door. "Cassandra is going to kill me if I'm late."

"Probably."

"See you on Monday?"

"Yes."

"Let's hope you won't miss her mood change."

"Alright." They smiled and he gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." She was still smiling at him, but as soon as she closed the door, turned around and faced Kurt, that quickly changed.

Kurt stood there, in the kitchen, with a glass of water in his hands and said nothing. He just looked at her, without any sign of anything on his face, but Kurt knew Rachel would crack, if he gave her the silent treatment. Rachel took it almost two minutes.

"Kurt!"

"Yes?"

"Why?" No respond. "Talk to me, please?"

"I'm not sure what we should talk about."

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed."

"That's the same! Just tell me, why, please."

"Why did you dance with him?"

"Just because."

"Yah."

"We just had a good time."

"I saw that." His voice was full of sarcasm.

"It's not like I cheated or anything."

"Yah? Then why do you feel guilty?" Both of them knew, he was right, didn't matter, if Rachel admits it or not. She turned around and walked into the living room. "Rachel!"

"What Kurt?"

"You can't just walk away. You know I'm right."

"Your point?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." If they weren't discussing a serious matter, Rachel would've started laughing. Kurt stood in front of her, his hands on his hips; with a 'seriously?' look on his face. It really did look hilarious. "Fine. I feel guilty. Happy now?" She let herself fall on the couch.

"Not really."

"I... He just called and asked to come over, so I said yes. What's the big deal?"

"You two dancing like that. You are in a relationship."

"Why aren't you at Cassandra's place?"

"Do I need permission to come home?" He glared for a moment. "I needed to do my laundry." Kurt still didn't respond, because he knew there was something else and Rachel would crack eventually. "We fought."

"Finally." Rachel couldn't believe what he just said. "I didn't mean you two fighting. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Oh, so she was right?"

"No! It wasn't a right or wrong discussion."

"Then what did you fight about?" Rachel hesitated to answer.

"Well, we were...let's say, we were watching a movie aand we both liked it, but suddenly in the middle of the first half she stopped it. I wanted to watch the whole movie, but she said it was too... Or let's say we were taking a walk through the park and I wanted to continue our walk, she stopped and told me, I wasn't fit enough to continue?" He gave her a confused look. "God Kurt! I'm not good with metaphors."

"I can hear that."

"We were about to do something and she stopped."

"Oh." It was obvious he didn't know what she meant, until a moment later. "Ooh!"

"Yah."

"That's why you fought?" Rachel didn't nod or say anything, but her look told him he was right. "What did she say."

"I'm not ready, because I can't say what I want."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Ready?"

"I don't know, I mean I wanted to go further and we were pretty-" Kurt quickly raised a hand to stop her from talking.

"Please, no details."

"I initiated it."

"When you want to get what you want, maybe just give her what she wants?"

"I don't really get what you mean."

"What did she say why you're not ready?"

"Because I don't say what I want."

"And she means that literally?"

"I guess."

"Well, you're stupid." He simple stated it, like it was obvious.

"Excuse me?"

"If you want to sleep with her and she want to hear it, not much of a question what you should do, right?"

"And what exactly am I supposed to say? Hey Cassandra, let's have sex?" She got angry, but she knew it wasn't Kurt's fault.

"I don't know, if it works it works."

"Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Just don't juggle."

"Okay." The annoyance in her voice was clear.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm so sorry, my phone was stolen and I didn't back up my files (never happening again -.-), so I had to write it again, but it wasn't the same and I changed it and changed it, but it wouldn't come out as I had planned. I just hope you'll enjoy it anyway and won't be mad at me. I really am sorry. I'm not superstitious, but maybe it's because it's chapter 13? And December was full of bad luck for me

"You'll figure it out. I'm sorry, but I gotta get ready."  
"Where are you going?" The annoyance in her tone was quickly gone.  
"Isabelle asked us all to come in tonight for a meeting and afterwards we're going to a little party." He sounded very excited when he mentioned the party. "I won't be back for a few hours, probably not before morning."  
"A little party?"  
"Yah." Rachel loved the fact, that she could easily go back to normal with Kurt. He went to the bathroom to get ready, but returned after a moment. "You okay?"  
"Hm?... Oh yah, absolutely, have fun."  
"Okay." Rachel did not know what to do with herself, there was nothing to clean up and she hasn't made plans for tonight, so she just sat on the couch and turned the music back on. She considered for a few moment, again, whether she should call Cassandra or not, but since she couldn't think of a thing to say, she decided against it.

Maybe she would call Rachel. Probably not. She could could call Cassandra and just pretend noting happened, right? But how will she get Cassandra to come over, or to invite Rachel over, when they pretends it didn't happen?

"Dammit!" She ended her inner monologue and realized Kurt was standing behind her.  
"Rachel?"  
"Huh?"  
"I said I love the stereo and that I'm sorry I didn't thank you earlier."  
"Oh no, you did!" She grabbed Kurt's note and waves it in the air. "Besides, we needed a new one anyway and I'm glad you like it."  
"Oh yes, I like it."  
"You're leaving now?"  
"Yes, you sure you're okay? I could ask Isabelle-"  
"No Kurt, it's okay, I'm sure I can handle to be on myself for one night and I got a lot of things to do."  
"Like what?"  
"Think." It was a sad statement, but Kurt knew what she meant. He smiled nicely, nod and left. A few seconds later he came back.  
"I don't forget my keys anymore." He held them up and smiled happily, which made Rachel laugh.  
"I can see that. Have fun."  
"Thanks." With that Kurt left, without returning a few moments later and it was good this way, because Rachel wanted to think about all the things she heard today. She got lost in her thoughts and laid down on the couch. While listening to the music and figuring out what to do she fell asleep. Rachel didn't realize it and she also missed the vibration of her phone, if it wouldn't have been set on silent mode, she would have heard the ringing.

"This girl is unbelievable!" Cassandra was annoyed. "So egocentric and stubborn." She walked towards the kitchen, while drinking the rest of her drink and put the glass in the sink.  
After Rachel had left, Cassandra walked upstairs and practiced, but she soon realized she could t concentrate and got a drink from her bar upstairs.  
What now?, was the question in the room and Cassandra didn't know. She had tried to call Rachel several times, but Rachel didn't pick up her phone.  
"I shouldn't have let her go, I knew something was up." So why did I?.  
Cassandra had thought about that a lot and nothing came to her mind. "Kurt." She remembered Rachel wasn't living alone, so she called him instead.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Kurt, it's Cassandra."  
"Oh, hi. How are you?"  
"What the-? I'm not calling for chitchat." Clearly, she doesn't chitchat. "I wanna talk to Rachel."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not with her."  
"Where is she?"  
"When I left, she still was home."  
"She isn't answering her cell."  
"Uh, well, I don't know, but she didn't mention going somewhere tonight, or having plans at all."  
"Then why isn't she answering her damn phone, I mean that's what it's for, right?"  
"Ah, yes, but, like I said, I don't know. Listen, I know you two had some kind of argument. Maybe you can just go over to her."  
"Sure and because, she isn't answering her cell, she probably will open the door, if she even is there." If Kurt didn't notice Cassandra's annoyance before, he sure did now, the sarcasm was impossible to not notice.  
"Okay, you're right. There is a spare key, I taped it under the windowsill, by the window on the end of our floor and that will open our mailbox, in which the spare key to our apartment is taped to the bottom."  
"You're odd and that's not really safe."  
"You wanna know which mailbox, or try them all? Because most of them are not labeled."  
"Makes the whole thing a little safer and yes, please."  
"It's the fifth from the right, two down."  
"Thanks Kurt."  
"Yeah, you're welcome, but don't tell Rachel about my keys and don't put them back, okay?"  
"Can do."  
"Oh and she can be a little uptight sometimes, so maybe you can cut her some slack."  
"Gosh, she told you everything!"  
"I,...uh-"  
"Don't bother saving her, when will you be back?"  
"You're going to talk to her?"  
"Yes."  
"I can sleep at a friends if you want?"  
"Would be nice, I don't know how long our talk will last."  
"Probably better for my beauty sleep."  
"Okay then, thanks and bye."  
"Bye." She hung up. The fact, that Rachel told Kurt about their heated conversation didn't surprise Cassandra, but it annoyed her anyway. Cassandra changed from her dance clothes into something casual. She put on a pair of dark olive cargo pants and a long sleeved white shirt with V-neck. Before Cassandra left, she tried to call Rachel again, but she didn't answer, so she grabbed her keys, phone and wallet and left.

When she asked Henry to drive Rachel home, she told him to take the rest of the night off and she didn't want to disturb him, so she took a cab. The drive took longer than she anticipated and the cab driver was annoying, he was trying to make conversation and she was absolutely not in the mood. When they pulled over, Cassandra was glad she took her wallet with her instead of just her credit card. She quickly counted her money, gave it to him and left the car, before he could give Cassandra, her change back.

Cassandra was on the floor of Rachel and Kurt's apartment and walked to the window. She felt for the key, but couldn't find it, so she bend down and looked for it.  
"Fool." It was in the back corner, she grabbed it and walked back down to the ground floor.  
"This is...ridiculous." She felt stupid walking up and down in the building to find the key, but she did it anyway. When she walked back upstairs and stood in front of the door to Rachel's apartment, she knocked first, to give Rachel the chance to open the door. Rachel didn't open, so Cassandra used the key.  
"Rachel?" No answer, but she saw Rachel. She walked over to the couch and found her sleeping. "Convenient." Rachel's phone lay on the table, Cassandra grabbed it and saw that Rachel didn't check any of her calls. So, Rachel really did miss Cassandra's calls, she wasn't ignoring Cassandra, she was sleeping.  
"I can't let you sleep like this...you're gonna wake up with neck pain..." Cassandra stood in front of Rachel, fascinated how deep her sleep was and knelt down a moment later.  
"Rachel?" She was whispering. "Rachel, wake up." Rachel stiffened and grumbled something, but didn't wake up. "Rachel, you can not sleep here."

Eventually Cassandra realized, if she didn't want Rachel to sleep on the couch, she would have to do something. However, Cassandra didn't want to wake Rachel up, that's why she somehow managed to pick Rachel up and carried her to the bed. Rachel moved a bit, but didn't wake up and Cassandra shook her head, about how deep Rachel was sleeping. She watched Rachel for a moment and decided to take her clothes off. At least most of it. Therefor she took Rachel's shoes off and didn't hesitate to take her jeans off as well. Rachel suddenly curled herself up, but to Cassandra's surprise, didn't wake up. Cassandra watched her a moment and when she was sure Rachel was still sleeping, Cassandra covered her with a blanket.  
"How can you sleep so deep?" It was more a question to herself than to Rachel. Cassandra considered to leave and go home, but changed her mind and took off most of her clothes and laid next to Rachel. She tuned the lights off and fell asleep.

Cassandra woke up, in the middle of the night, by some noise she couldn't quite put together yet. "Rachel?" Her voice was barely a whisper. She turned towards Rachel, because she was certain Rachel made the sounds that woke her, it sounded like sobbing. "Rachel are you awake?" No respond came from Rachel and when Cassandra turned on the light on the nightstand, she saw that Rachel really was still asleep and in the same position she fell asleep, curled up. "Wake up." Cassandra shook her a bit, to wake her up, but it didn't work. Rachel didn't stopped sobbing, so Cassandra shook her again. "Rachel, what's up?"  
"Hmm...I don't..." Rachel was still asleep and Cassandra didn't want to wake her up anymore. Though Cassandra was annoyed, Rachel looked so pitiful, Cassandra had the urge to clung her arms around Rachel and somehow stop the sobbing and the rocking. To Cassandra's surprise it did, Rachel stopped and a few moments later Cassandra fell asleep again.

Rachel woke up by the smell of coffee and breakfast.  
"How's your party?" Her voice was hoarse and she cleared her throat while sitting up in her bed. She was a bit confused how she got there and something didn't felt right. "Do you know where my phone is I gotta call Cass-." Rachel looked up and saw Cassandra sitting on their kitchen table. "What are you doing here?"  
"Good morning to you too."  
"I'm sorry, good morning. How did you get in here? And when? Did you sleep here? Where's Kurt?" To answer the first of all the questions Rachel just blurted out, Cassandra held up the apartment key.  
"Secondly, yesterday and yes and no." It took Rachel a moment to put everything together. "You want coffee? Or breakfast?"  
"Yah, sure. Thanks." She walked over and sat on the opposite of the table. "Where are my pants?"  
"I took them off."  
"What?" She almost spilled the first sip of her coffee.  
"I wanted to take off your shirt too, but I couldn't."  
"Because you realized that would invade my privacy?"  
"No, but you raised your knees in your sleep and your grip around them was too tight."  
"Good to know." Rachel was a bit startled, because Cassandra was casually talking, like that was what people would talk about all the time.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Uh...Yes, I guess. You?"  
"Not so much. You were crying."  
"Huh?" She wasn't sure she heard Cassandra correctly, even though there was nothing she could've misunderstood.  
"You woke me up."  
"Sorry."  
"Why did you cry?"  
"I don't know, I had a bad dream I guess."  
"Liar."  
"I'm not-."  
"Please, not again, you don't have to tell me, but I want you to know, that I know. By the way, the food is for you."  
"Thanks, but I don't eat eggs."  
"Oh, right, I'm so sorry, I didn't think about that, I just made toast and scrambled eggs. I can make you something else if you want." Rachel was a bit amused, it was funny to see Cassandra baffled, at least for a moment.  
"No it's fine, thank you anyway."  
"Okay."  
"Why are you naked? God, what happened?" Rachel flushed when she realized it.  
"Well, you sleep like a rock, I can imagine that you miss quite a lot, once you're asleep. Nothing happened, I just didn't have any clothes to sleep in and... I'm not naked."  
"Almost." It was funny that Rachel seemed so uneasy, when she, less then twenty four hours ago, wanted Cassandra to wear less clothes. Cassandra did her the favor though, to change the subject, but she couldn't hide the smirk on her face.  
"You wanted to call me?"  
"When?"  
"Five minutes ago?"  
"Oh, yeah, actually I wanted to call you last night, but I was afraid."  
"To talk to me?"  
"Yes. I wasn't sure how we left things."  
"I tried to call you, but you were already asleep."  
"How did we...leave things?"  
"Do you mean are we still an item? A couple, in a relationship, a twosome, a-"  
"Yes!"  
"Yes."  
"I dreamed about you." Cassandra waited for Rachel to explain. "I dreamed..." It looked like Rachel was trying hard to remember. "I'm not sure, I remember, in my dream, we fought, really bad, I don't know about what and we broke up and you gave me a kitten?"  
"You want a kitten?"  
"Not really, I'm allergic."  
"Bizarre dream."  
"Kind of. Hey, don't you have to go to school?"  
"I took the day off, I thought this was more important." Rachel took a moment and drank the last sip of her coffee, she got a little uncomfortable, because Cassandra stared at her. "You wanna talk about what happened yesterday?"  
"Do we have to?"  
"No."  
"Okay." Rachel stood up to put her mug and the plate away, but mostly to avoid eye contact. It didn't work, because Cassandra stood up too, walked around the table and leaned against the kitchen counter next to Rachel.  
"I don't want to push you away by rushing things."  
"I thought we don't have to talk about it?"  
"We don't have to, but I will anyway. I think you should know why."  
"Okay. You don't rush anything."  
"And you seem to be quite eager."  
"So, what should we do today?" Cassandra grabbed Rachel's wrist to stop her from walking away.  
"You really don't wanna talk about it with me, huh?"  
"No." For a moment, Rachel tried to get away from Cassandra's hold. "Wait, what do you mean?"  
"You're trying very hard to change our topic."  
"I meant the 'with me' part." Rachel was slightly annoyed by now, because she really didn't want to talk and Cassandra said they didn't have to, but forced her anyway.  
"You didn't seem to have a problem to talk to Kurt. We talked and he knew a lot."  
"Yah, I, you know-."  
"No I don't."  
"It's different."  
"How?" Neither of them wanted to fight, but Rachel raised her voice first and Cassandra did the same.  
"Well, first of all, he's not you and I don't want to sleep with him." It was clear Rachel didn't want to say it, but it just blurted out, but it was got for one reason at least, Cassandra calmed down.  
"But you could've told me that."  
"Yes, of course, I just say it. Let's have sex-." Cassandra wasn't sure Rachel was finished, but she didn't care much, so she kissed her to stop her from talking and because she really wanted to. Rachel didn't expect the kiss, so it took her a few seconds to participate. Another few seconds later she stopped again.

"I don't under-." Cassandra laid her finger on Rachel's mouth, she just didn't want Rachel to talk anymore. She cupped Rachel's face, gave her a light kiss on the lips and kissed her way to Rachel's ear and then down her neck to her collarbone. Rachel closed her eyes and tilted her head back, she was enjoying each kiss and wanted more of them. When Cassandra reached her collarbone, Rachel cupped her face and made her look into Rachel's eyes, before Rachel started kissing her.

It wasn't very tender, it was full of emotions, anger, frustration, from their conversation before, but mostly passion. Rachel walked a few steps backwards, because she didn't want to stay in the kitchen and Cassandra knew exactly where Rachel wanted to go, so she speeded up their walk to Rachel's bed. One of the benefits of being a dancer, you can move quickly and smoothly at the same time. Rachel sat on the bed, Cassandra was above her and making it necessary for Rachel to lay down, because she moved closer and closer. Rachel's heartbeat was up and her breathing was unsteady. She moved a little more backwards and laid down, Cassandra crawling up to her and just looked into her eyes. Rachel wasn't sure she was right, but she thought she saw hesitation in Cassandra's eyes.

"I trust you." It seemed that it was exactly the right thing to say.


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt came home around 3pm and was a little startled, when he saw that Rachel was still in bed and Cassandra sat on their couch, reading something.

"Hey." So as not to wake Rachel, Kurt tiptoed to Cassandra.

"Oh, hello." Cassandra looked up, just for a brief moment and continued her book.

"So, what's up with her?" He pointed over his shoulder to Rachel. "You two talked it out?"

"Yes."

"And why's she still in bed?"

"I would just guess, but I think she's sleeping."

"I can see that, but I mean it is too late for her to sleep, she doesn't sleep in so long."

"First time for everything." Kurt wasn't satisfied with her answer and planned to ask Rachel, when she would wake up eventually.

"Did you sleep in too?"

"No, why?" This time she looked at him, Kurt just raised a brow.

"Never mind." He turned around and walked towards the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee too?"

"No thanks, I already made some."

"Is there some left?"

"No, I didn't know when you would come and that you would want coffee."

"It's okay." Kurt couldn't help, but feel a little hurt, Rachel always had coffee prepared when he came home. "Shouldn't we wake her?"

"I don't know."

"How long did you talk last night?"

"Actually, not at all, she was already asleep. We talked this morning."

"And she's still asleep?" Kurt was shocked, Cassandra didn't need to look up to him to realize that, his tone made it clear. If she would have looked up though, she would have seen, that Kurt was walking to Rachel. "Rachel?... Rachel come on, you gotta get up." Cassandra couldn't hide her smirk and if she was honestly, she had no intention to do so, she was rather curious about Rachel's reaction. She knew why Rachel was so exhausted. Cassandra heard Rachel stretch and turned around on the couch, to get a better look at the situation in front of her.

Kurt sat next to Rachel with his back to Cassandra and his hand was on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel was stretching a little more, but her eyes were still closed. They heard her mumbling something, but they couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Rachel!"

"...no..." Rachel was awake now, she just didn't want to get up. A few more seconds passed and she slowly opened her eyes, just enough to see something, but to avoid the lights. "Kurt?!" Rachel sat up immediately, obviously shocked, which startled Kurt a bit. It looked quite funny and Cassandra couldn't stop herself from laughing, which now made both, Kurt and Rachel, jump. Kurt grabbed his chest, right where his heart is and looked like he almost had a heart attack. Rachel's expression however changed quickly from shocked to confused. She'd never heard Cassandra laugh like that. It sounded so honest and, that's what made Rachel even more confused, genuine. One word came to Rachel's mind at that sight, she thought Cassandra looked cute. There were a lot of words to describe Cassandra, but cute didn't came up in Rachel's mind. Not until now.

"You guys..." Cassandra slowly calmed down and caught her breath. "Well, you guys are quite...amusing." She started to laugh again.

"I'm glad my nearly heart attack makes you laugh." Kurt was still confused and turned back to Rachel. "Anyway, do you want coffee?"

"Sure, thanks."

Kurt walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee and Cassandra followed him and sat down on the same chair she was sitting a few hours ago. Neither of them paid much attention to Rachel, their were talking, but Rachel was also not paying attention to them. She had a problem of her own and wasn't sure if she could solve it in time.

"Are you coming or what?" Kurt sat on the table now too, they both had a cup of coffee and a third cup was on the table, waiting for Rachel.

"I- uh... I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Does your foot hurt again?"

"Uh...no..." Rachel flushed a little in embarrassment. Cassandra liked the look on Rachel's face, it was quite adorable.

"Seriously? Adorable?" The other two turned towards her, but continued. Cassandra couldn't help, but feel perplexed that she answered her inner monologue out loud.

"Then what is it?" Kurt decided to ignore Cassandra's statement, because she herself looked confused about it and he wanted to talk to Rachel.

"I kinda can't tell?"

"Kinda?"

"I'm missing something."

"Get up and get it."

"No!"

"Gosh girl..."

"She can't get up and get what she's missing." Cassandra interrupted.

"And why's that?" Kurt obviously was annoyed, he didn't bother to look up when he talked to Cassandra, instead his coffee got all his attention.

"She's missing her pants."

"Cassandra!" Rachel was starring in shock at Cassandra, flushing in a deep shade of red and trying to cover herself more with her blanket. At the same time Kurt squeaked and stared at her.

"What?" It was a funny moment, at least for Cassandra, obviously not for the other two.

"I said-"

"I think he heard you."

"Oh, oh yea, I did."

"Good." Cassandra stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I figured, you won't get up and get yourself pants and I doubt he's going to get you some." She pointed back at Kurt, who flushed a little, which neither of them saw, because they weren't looking at him.

"Oh." Rachel watched Cassandra walking over to her drawer. "How do you know where-?"

"You sleep very long and I got bored."

"So you went through my stuff?"

"Well, I can't look through his stuff, right?" Rachel nodded, because it sounded reasonable, but a moment later shook her head fiercely.

"What? No! I mean yes, you can't go through his stuff, but-"

"Whatever. Here." She tossed some pants right in Rachel's face and sat on her bed. Cassandra leaned over to Rachel, while Rachel was trying to put her pants on under the blanket, and put a hand on her cheek. Rachel looked confused for a second, but quickly recovered and moved a bit to Cassandra and gave her a kiss. It was all too clear, that Cassandra wanted more, but Rachel was still struggling with her pants.

"I gotta go home." Cassandra stood up again and walked around and gathered the rest of her clothes. "Can I take a shower?" She didn't saw the hint of disappointment in Rachel's face and she didn't hear it in her voice, because Kurt saw it and answered for Rachel.

"Yes. Towels are under the sink."

"Okay." When Cassandra disappeared in the bathroom and the water was turned on Kurt quickly walked over and sat on Rachel's bed.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Of course." The sarcasm in his voice made Rachel look even more guilty than before, but she kept quiet. "Okay, maybe you'll tell Cassandra, when I tell, that something is up with you." Rachel grabbed his wrist when he intended to leave her side.

"Don't."

"Rachel. Just tell me."

"I...I don't know." That was the truth, she didn't know why she felt disappointed.

"Seriously?" Kurt looked a little amused, which confused Rachel even more than only the state of her confusing emotions. "Well, you're sad since she said she'll leave, either you don't want her to go or, because she didn't ask you to go with her." She thought about that and let go off Kurt's wrist and he walked back to his coffee.

"Maybe, you're right." Her voice was quiet, she was still processing what he said.

"I'm pretty sure I am." Rachel opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again when they heard Cassandra opening the door.

"God! Cassandra, could you please put on some clothes?" Rachel hadn't turned around, she didn't want to see Cassandra, but when she did after Kurt's outburst, she laughed slightly.

"Calm down, I am wearing clothes, it's not like I would walk around naked." For some reason she emphasized the 'I'.

"As you can see, I'm dressed!" Cassandra ignored Kurt, instead she smirked at Rachel, which Rachel tried to ignore.

"Anyway, I should go, I'll call you later okay?" This time Rachel looked up, no expression on her face, she didn't want Cassandra to see her disappointment.

"Okay." Cassandra gave Rachel a quick kiss and grabbed her stuff. "Bye Kurt."

"Bye." With that, she left and Kurt, once again, walked over to Rachel. "Why didn't you say something to her?"

"What could I've said? I mean, I don't... I know..." Rachel was stumbling for words. "God!" She raised her hands in the air and let them fall down again, before she stood up and it herself coffee.

"You can just call me Kurt."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Rachel tried to look annoyed, but Kurt saw the little smirk. "Okay, so, Cassandra is...well, older than me..." She started it and she couldn't stop anymore. "She has experience..." Kurt wasn't quite sure where this was going, but he kept listening. "With women...and..." Rachel quickly looked away, before she said the rest, but she didn't have to Kurt knew already. "We had sex."

"Make up sex?"

"No!" Rachel gave Kurt an outraged look to which he just shrugged. "We talked before that."

"Okay." Kurt waited for her to continue, but nothing came. "So, you're so...weird, because you had sex? Was it any good?"

"Kurt!"

"Oh come on Rachel." He rolled her eyes at her indignant reaction.

"I won't answer that."

"So it wasn't then."

"I can assure you it was!"

"Hah!" Kurt pointed at her and a huge grin appeared on his face. Rachel realized he tricked her to tell him.

"You're awful."

"Okay, so, you guys had sex, thumbs up by the way, and it was good, so what's the matter?"

"She left!" Rachel almost yelled and Kurt was sure she was pushing back tears, but he was still confused. "You don't get it, do you? We had sex and she left. Just like that, we didn't talk about it or do anything. It was great, at least I thought so, but when I got up, you were here and, well, you know the rest." Rachel was pacing around, but by the time she finished she stopped and faced Kurt.

"You're afraid that it wasn't good for her and that she's having second thoughts." His voice was very low, but Rachel understood him perfectly and it got harder to hold back her tears. "Rachel..." He tried to approach her, but she stepped back and shook her head. Rachel didn't want his pity.

"It's silly I know, at least I think it is, but I can't help myself."

"Call her." Rachel gave him a disapproving look, so Kurt continued. "Either you call her or I do." This caught Rachel's attention.

"She said she'll call."

"Doesn't mean you can't call her."

"Okay, but not now. I'll give her some time, okay?"

"An hour." That was obviously he end of their discussion, because Kurt got up and walked into the kitchen to clean their mugs. To kill some time and to distract herself from Kurt's looks she went into the bathroom and took a shower. Almost half an hour later, when she was finished in the bathroom, she heard that Kurt had turned on some music; so she sat on the couch and just listened. Kurt was busy with something. He was constantly walking around, it was a bit annoying, but when Rachel closed her eyes, she could block it out. A while later Kurt sat next to her and when she opened her eyes and looked at him, he held her phone out for her.

"It was more than an hour."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Okay, okay. I'll call her." Kurt wouldn't stop to push on the subject, that was clear, so Rachel took her phone from him. As soon as she had grabbed it, it rang. Kurt was just as startled as Rachel. He started laughing though, when Rachel let it fall down. "Kurt!"

"What?"

"It's not funny." Before she bend down to pick it up, Rachel gave him a look.

"Yes, it is." With that and still chuckling, he walked to his room. Without looking and before the call stopped, Rachel quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?" The voice sounded familiar, but Rachel couldn't put it together yet.

"Hey, it's Ajax."

"Wh-, oh, hi. Where did you get my number?"

"Oh, I... Um." His stumbling confused rachel. "Okay but, you can't tell Cassandra. I borrowed her phone at the exhibition and looked it up."

"That's...odd...and a little creepy. You could've asked me for my number." And he should have lied about how he got her number.

"Yah, but we didn't have a good start and Cassandra can be, you know, difficult."

"No, I don't know, but I don't think you called so we could talk about Cassandra." Of course she knew what he meant, but she sure as hell was not going to team up with her girlfriends brother against her girlfriend.

"Yes, of course not. Actually I called to ask you out to dinner."

"I...really don't think that is appropriate." The word 'appropriate' caught Kurt's attention and he was quickly to Rachel's side. Rachel put Ajax on speaker, so Kurt wouldn't need to put his ear to the phone.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean us two, I meant with Cassandra."

"Um, I don't know, what did Cassandra say?"

"Well, I haven't asked her yet." He emphasized the word 'yet'. "I wanted to ask you first." Kurt raised his eyebrow in disbelief and that was exactly how Rachel felt too.

"You shouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't feel right."

"Okay, I will ask Cassandra, but maybe you can try to make her receptive."

"And why would I do that? And why would you ask me and I don't think you can ask such a thing from me. You should talk to your sister not to me. Maybe, if you wouldn't go behind her back, you wouldn't have to ask me to convince her to meet you." Rachel was angry and, even though she often felt that she missed something by being an only child, situations like that made her grateful for being one.

"I'm sorry-"

"Me too, it was nice talking to you but I have to go. Good bye." Without waiting for his respond she hung up. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't ask me, it's not my or my boyfriends family."

"Seriously, that was inappropriate right?"

"Definitely, but now you can call Cassandra and you have an excuse."

"Oh, yeah...I'm not sure I should tell her, though."

"Maybe you're right." He turned around and walked back into his room, so Rachel dialed Cassandra's number. While waiting for Cassandra to pick up her phone Kurt peeked around the wall. "But maybe you're wrong, I bet there's a reason he asked you to pursuance her."

Kurt's words made her think, but there wasn't enough time to make a reasonable decision, because Cassandra picked up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I, um, nothing."

"Then why did you call?"

"Oh, I, uh, just to ask what you're doing. Maybe we can meet later."

"Seriously, I can even tell that you're lying over the phone. That's sad Rachel. You have to work on your skills, but yes, I got time, you have something in mind?"

"Not yet, but I can think of something while I come over to your place?"

"Okay, I'll send Henry over."

"I can take a cab."

"Yes, you could, but I'd like it better if you would just accept the fact that I prefer Henry. You dot know what crazy person is going to jump into your cab or the driver turns out to be the crazy freak. Besides, you shouldn't spend all your money just to meet me." Cassandra left no room for arguing, Rachel tried to come up with something anyway, but a moment later it was obvious that Cassandra won the argument. "He'll call you when he's downstairs. See you soon."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"Cassandra?" Before she hung up Rachel had the feeling she had to tell Cassandra something.

"Yah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel hung up with a big smile on her face, not sure when Henry would arrive she decided to get ready right away, instead of let him wait. It didn't take her too long though and when her phone rang a few minutes later she was glad, because she really didn't want to wait any longer.

"Hello?"

"Miss Berry?"

"Please don't-"

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I'm waiting outside, so whenever you're ready we can leave."

"Okay, I'll be down soon."

"Do you need help with your luggage?"

"I, um, no. Thanks."

"You're quite welcome." With that they hung up.a few seconds passed by while Rachel thought whether or not to pack a few things. Better be prepared than not, with that thought in mind she grabbed a small bag and stuffed some clothes into it, she just needed something to change for one or two days. About five minutes later she had three outfits packed and wondered how she had managed to get it all in the small bag.

"So you guys made up?"

"Oh!" Rachel turned around to face Kurt and put a hand on her heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I'm not sure there was something to make up or if it was just..."

"You?"

"Yes and thank you for pointing it out so nicely."

"Welcome. What are friends for, huh?" He smirked and Rachel couldn't stop herself from doing the same.

"Yea, yea, yea. I think I'll stay at her place for a few days,-"

"Again." She ignored Kurt's amused comment.

"-but I'm not sure. I'll let you know."

"Okay, have fun."

"Thanks. What are you up to tonight?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll find myself something to do. Don't worry."

"Okay. Bye then." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her bag, keys and phone and left the apartment. While walking down she didn't think about her ankle, but when she reached the end of the stairs she remembered. This wasn't really what Scott recommended for her foot and she felt a little pain.

"Urgh..."

"Miss-Rachel, is everything all right?" She knew it was Henry and she had to smile about the fact that he had such a hard time calling her by her first name.

"Yes, everything's fine. Thanks for asking though." He smiled at her and offered to take her bag, which she didn't deny. The first name thing was obviously hard enough for him. She got in the car and they drove off, just a few minutes later they were at Cassandra's apartment. Before Rachel could, Henry had opened the door for her and had her bag in his hand.

"I really appreciate your help, but I won't let you help me out of the car." She smiled nicely at him, to show that she wasn't mad or something, but she really didn't want so much help from him. It's not like she couldn't open he door herself.

"I thought as much." He handed her her bag.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"You too."

"Thanks." With that she walked into Cassandra's building and was two minutes later in front of Cassandra's apartment. Rachel still had the spare keys, but she thought it would be weird to use them since Cassandra was home, so she knocked on the door. Nobody opened the door, so she knocked again. About five minutes had passed and Rachel had knocked on the door at least five times, each time with a little bit more force, she got frustrated and just used the keys.

Cassandra had a huge grin on her face, she was pretty sure what was about to happen next. The door opened and Rachel walked inside.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel's facial expression change quickly from confused to annoyed.

"No, why?"

"Why didn't you open the door?"

"Why should I, you have keys."

"You didn't know it was me and its rude."

"I knew it was you and what exactly was rude? Not to open the door for someone who can use keys?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." Cassandra, who was sitting on the couch the whole time got up and walked over to Rachel, who still stood in the door. Rachel's expression changed again to confused when Cassandra pushed her outside.

"What-?"

"We'll try that again." With that she closed the door and walked back to the couch and as soon as she sat down Rachel opened the door again.

"What the hell was that?"

"See, you learned. You can open the door all by yourself and you did so because you know I won't open it for you."

"I don't get it." Rachel sounded more than annoyed and Cassandra couldn't help herself but smile.

"First, it's rude to leave the door open-" Rachel glared at her, but closed the door. "And secondly, when you go home you usually open the door all by yourself." The annoyance on Rachel's face disappeared, actually every expression disappeared.

"I...I don't...I don't know what to say."

"Me neither, but I didn't expect you to say anything, actually I didn't expect this to be a big deal. I just figured you'd use the key without second thought."

"I thought it'd be rude to just walk in."

"But assuming to stay here for at least one night isn't?" Cassandra pointed to the bag Rachel was holding.

"I wasn't assuming anything, I just wanted to be prepared in case I would stay."

"Okay, I'll let that one slide. Only because I assumed you'd stay anyway." Rachel raised both her eyebrows and put the bag on the floor, then she kicked off her shoes and hung her jacket away, before she slowly made her way to Cassandra. "What's with your foot?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel sat next to her and because Cassandra was half laying, she leaned over her and gave her a small kiss, which distracted Cassandra for the moment. But just for the moment.

"You were limping."

"I was?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, it feels a little sore, but that's just because I haven't used it a few days."

"Are you wearing your bandages?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I bet you're good at role-plays." Rachel was trying to tease Cassandra, by calling her ma'am, but Cassandra surely knew how to backfire.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cassandra furrowed her brows quickly and kissed Rachel.

"Yep, I'd love to know, but there's something I've to ask you." Cassandra sounded serious and when she sat up straight, Rachel started to worry. Cassandra must've seen it. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. It's just Ajax called...aand he asked me if we would like to have dinner with him."

"And I thought something's happened."

"Well, he asked me before and I said it wasn't a good time, I can do that again, but he'll just keep asking."

"Then lets just do it."

"Wait till you know everything. Daria called, thank god, apparently dinner wouldn't be just with Ajax, because he invited my parents and Daria too and I'm sure Bacchus is coming as well."

"Oh."

"We don't have to go, I mean, I'd totally understand if its too much, I'm not sure I would-"

"No. No, it's okay, I mean I know your father, Daria and Ajax already, so I won't feel totally self-concsious. I might be able to actually say something."

"So my whole family intimidates you?"

"I don't know, I haven't met them all."

"Well played. So you want to eat dinner with them?"

"Unless you don't want to. I don't know them that well, so I don't know if its a good idea or not."

"You'll meet them anyway and it's probably better when they have each other to talk to too instead of just interrogating you."

"Yea."

"Okay, I'll call Ajax and tell him."

"Great." Cassandra grabbed her phone and called Ajax.

"Ajax? Yah, it's me...yes I did...yes, we'll come...okay...where?...Moms choice?...when?...okay, see you then. Bye." When she hung up Rachel was smiling brightly.

"I have to get ready!"


	15. Chapter 15

"You look great, you don't need to change."

"Thank you." But Rachel didn't look like Cassandra had convinced her. "Where are we going?"

"My mother chose the restaurant, it's a French place. I can never remember the name, but it's nice." Rachel took her phone and called someone. "Hey, it's me...yes...everything's okay Kurt...I just called to ask you a favor...can't tell...exactly!... I think the white one...okay. And Kurt?...Thank you so much! See you."

"So, what was that about?"

"How nice is this place?"

"Nice nice? What kind of question is this?"

"Is it jeans nice? Are your father and brothers going to wear suits?"

"Yes, why?"

"So, I should not wear jeans."

"Well, you look beautiful to me no matter what, but when I have something to say on that matter-" Cassandra slowly walked towards Rachel and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Yea, well, I have to wear something. When do we need to be there?"

"They meet at 5.30, but we will be there at six."

"Why are we on purpose late?"

"Just because."

"I won't be late and I'll take a cab if you're going to be late."

"So you're going to meet my family without me?"

"I won't be late."

"They'll know something's up, I always come a few minutes later."

"You still can." Rachel gave her a quick kiss. "Can I take a shower?"

"Can I come with you?"

"No."

"Why, aren't we in a kind mood today."

"Maybe we can shower together after you've been at the restaurant on time."

"That's blackmail."

"I don't care as long as I am on time and hopefully not alone."

"You could have tried to be nice and make me come with you."

"Yea, that's not my style and besides I think satisfaction is a good leverage."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"Maybe." She put a sly smile on and smoothly freed herself from Cassandra's embrace and left to her bedroom. Cassandra just stood in the middle of her living room. A few moments later she realized she was drooling over Rachel and sat back down on her couch. Before Rachel came she was reading a book and she tried to do that now, but she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to Rachel, so she just gave it up. Thankfully a few minutes later the doorbell rang; Cassandra walked over, opened the door and waited on the couch for whoever.

It knocked on the door before Kurt appeared in the doorframe.

"Hey, can I come in."

"No, I always open the door so people can stay outside."

"Okay." He walked inside and closed the door behind him. "So, where're you guys going?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Rachel asked me to bring this over." He raised one of the boxes from Rachel's room, Cassandra remembered that in at least one of them was a beautiful dress.

"Kurt!" They both turned around, neither of them had heard Rachel come into the room, but she obviously just got out of the shower. She had a towel wrapped around her hair and was only in her undergarment. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Where are you going?"

"We're going out, I don't know the name of the restaurant, Cassandra won't tell me, but she said its a nice place, so-"

"So, this will be the perfect."

"Yes!" Kurt handed her the white box and they both were smiling brightly, completely ignoring Cassandra.

"It's so nice of you to talk about me, with me in the same room and in my apartment, as if I wasn't even there." Kurt didn't say anything and Rachel just gave her a small smile.

"Do you have somewhere to be, or would you like something to drink while I change?"

"No actually, I gotta go, Isabelle asked me to come to the office. She says hi by the way."

"Okay, thank you so much Kurt." Rachel put the box on the coffee table and hugged Kurt tightly.

"It's okay, I better get going now."

"Okay." She walked with him to the door, they hugged again and Kurt turned to Cassandra.

"It was nice to see you dressed this time."

"I wasn't undressed last time. And what about her?" Cassandra pointed towards Rachel.

"I've seen her plenty of times like that. Okay, bye and have fun."

"Thanks, we will, bye." Then Kurt left and Rachel grabbed the box.

"Have you looked through these too?"

"I think so."

"But you haven't seen me in this one yet."

"I guess not."

"Okay." Rachel was still smiling and quickly walked into the bedroom before Cassandra could say anything. Just before Cassandra was about to follow Rachel, she returned. "So. What do you think?" Rachel looked as if she was expecting something.

"You should should do something else with your hair."

"Very funny."

"Okay, no. You look hot."

"I look hot?"

"Oh yes." Cassandra looked her up and down and Rachel really did look hot. The dress was fitting her perfectly, it was white, sleeveless and had a red belt. In the same color as the belt were her shoes. "You look hot." Rachel beamed. "But are you sure you should wear these shoes?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Let me see, maybe because of your injured foot and my father's gonna be there and he'll tell you otherwise and than he'll ask my why I didn't talk you out of it."

"Okay, I see your point. But. When Henry's driving us I can take them off until we get there. So most of the time I will sit with them and not actually walk."

"Not convincing."

"Okay. I don't have any other shoes with me and yours don't fit me."

"Well, that's more convincing."

"Okay then."

"I won't let you dance unless he gives you a note that you can."

"You can't stop me from dancing and I thought we're going for dinner?"

"In school and yes I can."

"That's mean!"

"It's for your own good." Rachel was about to say something, but Cassandra continued. "I better get changed too and you better do something with your hair." Rachel raised her hand to her head and realized she had still just a towel wrapped around it.

Twenty minutes later Cassandra was changed and still had to wait for Rachel. She was sitting on her bed and couldn't stand it any longer, so she walked into the bathroom.

"Good god, girl, what's taking you so long?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel was still fixing her hair.

"You've been in here at least half an hour." With a surprised look on her face Rachel checked her phone for the time and then gave Cassandra a look.

"Hardly even twenty minutes."

"Hardly?"

"Well, it will take longer if we keep talking."

"What will? You're done aren't you?" Rachel's hair looked okay, loose curls were hanging down her back.

"No." Rachel took a red hairband and put it in her hair, Cassandra just shook her head, but was smiling. "Now I'm done."

"That's good since you didn't want to be late."

"Yes. I'm ready, we can leave."

"Finally." They walked Ito the living room. Rachel walked to the door, but Cassandra stopped her. "You'll change your shoes."

"I thought we talked about this."

"You did. You'll wear your bandage and regular shoes until we get there, you can change and leave them in the car." It looked like Rachel was considering her options or as if she was looking for a reason to get out of this.

"You wanna be late?"

"Argh! Okay!" Rachel quickly grabbed the shoes from Cassandra and walked to the couch to change them. "Satisfied?"

"Depends on your definition." With a smirk on her face she followed Rachel outside. Rachel still poked posed off, but Cassandra was sure it was just to make her point clear. Even though Rachel knew Cassandra is right. Inside the car Cassandra had enough of Rachel's behavior.

"You do realize, that if you don't talk to me you have to talk to my family. And I won't stop them from integrating you."

"I'm sorry." And Rachel really did look like she was.

"You don't have to be, just don't act like that. You know I'm right. You're stupid enough to walk in there with these shoes."

"Stupid?"

"Would you go to your doctors office with these shoes?" Rachel didn't answer the question, but she didn't have to, they knew the answer anyways. "See? Hopefully for you my mother gave my father a prep talk."

"...okay." Cassandra realized that she'd confused Rachel.

"Um, she really wants to meet you and she doesn't want him to screw it up." Now it was Cassandra's turn to look away.

"But I've meg him before."

"Let's hope she did it anyway."

"'Really'?"

"What?" Cassandra knew exactly what Rachel meant, but that didn't mean she was going to admit it.

"Why does she want to meet me?"

"Because we're in a relationship. I'm sure when your fathers knew about us they'd want to get to know me too." She had hoped that if she made Rachel feel a little guilty shed stop asking, but of course Rachel was too stubborn for that.

"But you said 'she 'really' wants to meet me'."

"Yea?"

"Why does she 'really' want to meet me?"

"She likes to see me happy."

"Cassandra!"

"Okay, I usually...don't introduce my relations to them. They know Isabelle and...that's it."

"Your relations?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"When you say it it sounds like I would need to introduce every other week someone else."

"That's not what I intended."

"And it's not how it is. My parents just haven't met anybody since...well, at least not for two or three years."

"Okay." By now Rachel felt a little intimidated and wished she hadn't asked, it kind of made her feel more pressured to make a good impression. It's like she was one of the few worthy people Cassandra felt comfortable with introducing to her family. While it made her feel special, it also made her feel even more self-conscious.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"How many times do I have to tell you, that I caught your lie, to make you believe me?"

"Really, it's nothing."

"'It is' indicates that there is something. Nothing just means you don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Cassandra kept looking at her and Rachel knew at some point she had to tell her. "What are we going to tell them?"

"What do you mean?"

"About how we met or my age or anything, I mean, what are they going to think about you for dating your student."

"I'm not 'dating' you and I don't care what they think and you shouldn't either."

"I wanna make a good impression."

"My mother's probably gonna love you, my father already likes you, so do Ajax and Daria. So there's only my mother and Bacchus left." The answer didn't calm Rachel, but she had no choice to discuss the matter anymore. Henry pulled over and stopped and before he could, Cassandra opened the door, got out and offered Rachel a hand.

"I didn't change my shoes yet!" Was Rachel's answer.

"You better be quick, I can already see my parents car."

Ten second later Rachel got out of the car. "That was...quicker than I thought it would take you." Cassandra mentioned for Henry that they were ready and that he could leave, right after he did, her parents car parked in his space. A woman, obviously Cassandra's mother got out of the car. She looked like an older version of Cassandra, just as gorgeous and graceful.

"Hey Mom." Cassandra stepped forward, hugged and kissed her mother on the cheek. Then she turned and smiled at Rachel. "This is Rachel."

Rachel could feel that she was flushing, Cassandra was looking at her with such an expression of adoration and a smile in which Rachel almost lost herself in. But then there was Cassandra's mother, almost with the same expression, the same charming smile and Rachel felt very self-conscious.

Cassandra stepped besides Rachel and put her arm around her waist.

"Rachel, this is my mother."

"It's very nice to meet you Missis-"

"Oh no dear, please, call me Aglaia. And the feeling is mutual, I've been looking forward to meet you." Aglaia smiled at Rachel, one of the most genuine smiles Rachel had ever seen from a stranger.

Scott stepped around his car and was quickly besides his wife.

"Hello Rachel, it's nice to see you again, I'm glad you came." He smiled at her and turned to Cassandra. "I'm surprised Cassandra, you managed to be here right on time." Cassandra didn't answer, they just looked at each other and Rachel hoped something would distract them. Soon. Her hopes were heard, Aglaia turned her head and looked behind Rachel. Rachel followed her gaze and saw Ajax, next to him was a man that looked a lot like him, so Rachel figured this must be Bacchus.

Aglaia greeted her sons and so did Scott, then Ajax turned to Rachel and Cassandra.

"Hey."

"Hey Ajax." Cassandra hugged him afterwards be hugged Rachel.

"It's nice to see you again." He smiled at her and now that almost the whole family was together Rachel realized, they all shared the same smile. Ajax turned his attention back to Cassandra. "I suppose Rachel wanted to be here on time?"

"Would I be here by now, if she didn't?"

"Probably not." Cassandra didn't seem to mind when Ajax asked her about her punctuality, they were joking about it, the exact opposite of her and Scott's conversation about it. Rachel was ripped out of her thought quickly.

"Hello Bacchus, this is Rachel. Rachel, my brother Bacchus." Bacchus stood besides Ajax, with the same smile that made Rachel uncomfortable now. Actually she loved Cassandra's smile, but it was just too much from four people.

"Hello Rachel, it's nice to finally meet you." Finally?

"It's nice to meet you too." They shook hands and then Bacchus turned to Cassandra.

"Hey Cassie." He was the first that used the nickname.

"Alright, shall we go inside?" Everybody's attention turned to Aglaia, even though Scott asked. Aglaia smiled at Scott and walked inside, followed by Scott, who had laid a hand on her lower back. Ajax and Bacchus followed them as well, but Cassandra turned to Rachel before they went inside.

"Well..."

"What?" Rachel knew Cassandra wanted something, otherwise they would be inside now.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes." There was something else Cassandra wanted for know.

"So, what do you think?"

"You look like your mother."

"I know, I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, I know, I don't know yet, I guess I like them."

"You guess?"

"Yeah." With frowned eyes Cassandra looked at her. "I just met them...Oh, look, Daria's coming." Thankfully for the distraction, Rachel walked towards her, with a big smile on her face. "Hey Daria."

"Hi Rachel, what's with the smile?"

"I, um, I'm just glad you came."

"Yah sure." With a raised eyebrow and a smirk on, Daria turned to Cassandra. "Hi, where mom and dad?"

"Already inside."

"Okay."

Rachel wanted to follow the rest of the family and Daria inside, Cassandra walked besides her and held her by the forearm as soon as Daria was inside.

"You're not off the hook."

"Off the hook?" Rachel gave her a disapproving look. "I think we should go inside, after all we're here for dinner. And by the end of the night I might have an impression about all of your family members." Cassandra let to of her arm.

"You already have an idea on what you think about them."

"And since when do you care what others think?" With that Rachel walked inside, closely followed by Cassandra. They followed Daria, who was greeted by everyone, to the table. After everyone was seated again, a waiter brought the menus.

"They're in French?" Rachel leaned over and whispered to Cassandra.

"Yeah, I told you it's a French place didn't I?" Cassandra sounded a little confused.

"Yah, you did, but... I don't speak French."

"Oh, sorry I didn't ask. I can translate if you want." She quickly offered, but Rachel shook her head.

"No, but you could order something for me?"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, just choose something." With that Rachel closed the menu and set it down. She looked around, everybody else was still looking through the menu, everybody except Aglaia.

When they walked inside Rachel didn't pay much attention to her surroundings. Now she wished she had, because they sat at a round table and Aglaia sat right next to her.

"Did you already choose dear?" Aglaia's attention was completely on Rachel.

"No." For a moment aglaia looked confused, so Rachel continued. "I don't speak French."

"I'm sure Cassandra can translate for you, or I could if she's busy." Aglaia was already picking the menu up again.

"No, thanks. I asked her to choose for me." The older woman raised both eyebrows, but put the menu down.

"I'd like to get to know you better Rachel. It's been quite some time since I met..." Aglaia stopped a moment to think. "Well, I suppose you're in a relationship, so since I was introduced to someone significant." Somehow Rachel got the feeling that the subject made Aglaia uneasy.

"Yes, I know. Cassandra told me." Aglaia smiled slightly.

After another they all put their menus down, a waiter came immediately and took their order. To Rachel's surprise they all spoke French with him. When he left, Aglaia put a hand on Rachel's forearm to gain her attention back.

"My husband told me you've had your foot injured. Is it better?"

"Oh yes, it wasn't that bad."

"But you had it in plaster, right? He told me he removed it."

"Yes, it was just precautionary, because I was upset when he told me I couldn't dance."

"Oh you like to dance? That's wonderful."

During their conversation a waiter came with drinks, Rachel didn't notice until Aglaia drink and suddenly felt thirsty herself. The talk with Aglaia wasn't really uncomfortable, but Rachel felt a little helpless. If they were to get to an unpleasant subject there was no way getting out and they came pretty close.

"You know, I made Cassandra go to ballet lessons and she hated it, everybody was surprised when she decided to make it her career." Definitely close. "I think at some point she started to enjoy it and just pretended not to. She's too stubborn for her own good."

"Okay mom, stop right there." Rachel quickly turned around, she didn't know Cassandra was listening and by the look on Aglaia's face, neither did she.

"Oh Cassie, you do know I'm right."

"Whatever, but it's kinda weird when you and my girlfriend talk about me begin my back." The word girlfriend made Rachel beam.

"Actually, she's sitting next to you and therefor were not talking behind your back, we're talking next to you." Cassandra dramatically rolled her eyes. "But I see your point, I am sorry, it won't happen again." Aglaia looked sincere and Cassandra didn't respond, so when Scott said something to her she turned her attention to him. It was a weird feeling, sitting between mother and daughter during an argument, so Rachel was glad it was over. Cassandra added something though, just under her breath.

"Sure it will." Aglaia didn't hear it, or just ignored it, but Rachel did.

"I'm sorry."

"Yah, yah. I didn't mean to interrupt you, actually I wasn't listening until I heard my name."

"But you were right, we shouldn't have talked about you."

"I didn't hear you say a word about me."

"She didn't tell me anything I didn't already know."

"Well that's good- hey wait, what?" Two waiters came with their orders and placed it in front of everyone, which stopped Rachel from responding. It was quite impressive that they knew who'd order what, because neither of the. Was the waiter that took their orders

"Thank you." The waiter smiled nicely and left after be put his last plate down, then Rachel turned back at Cassandra. "Don't worry, I still like you."

"'Like' me?" Rachel just smiled.

While eating nobody talked much, Scott and his sons talked a bit and when Cassandra was annoyed by Daria, Aglaia intervened. It was interesting to watch all of them interact, Rachel mostly just watched them. When Cassandra asked her whether she liked what Cassandra had ordered for her or not and if she wanted to drink wine she answered though. The food was delicious, Cassandra had order ratatouille for her, but it wasn't the usual recipe, there was tofu in it and something else was different, but Rachel hadn't figured it out yet. She turned down the offer for a glass of wine though.

After they'd all finished, the waiters came again and took their plates, surprisingly though was that two other waiters came with dessert, at least for Rachel it was a surprise. Maybe just because she didn't understand a word that was said to the waiters. They all had the same dessert, creme brûlée with a few sliced strawberries on top. Rachel quickly turned to Cassandra.

"I can't eat that."

"I know, I didn't order it." Rachel felt very uncomfortable, she didn't know who ordered it, though she had an idea, and worse she didn't know how to decline it nicely. "Mom, did you order this?"

"Yes I did, don't tell me you don't like it, I know you do."

"No, well yes I do, but Rachel's vegan, she can't eat it." Aglaia's face quickly changed from genuine happy to uneasy.

"I'm very sorry Rachel. I didn't know, we can order something else if you want, I won't mind."

"Oh no, no it's okay. I don't think I can eat anymore anyway, but thanks I appreciate the thought." Aglaia gave her a small smile, but it was obvious, that she still felt sorry for her mistake. The uneasiness Aglaia's somehow changed everybody's mood and now it was Rachel's turn to feel guilty.

"May I ask what you do?" Rachel got the idea, if she talked to Aglaia it might change her mood, the woman had tried all night to get to know and talk to Rachel. So why not give her what she wants and make her happy.

"Oh, of course." Aglaia seemed surprised by Rachel's question, but happy, which immediately lightened the mood. "Well, my children don't like me telling their friends what I do, but since you asked." Rachel hoped she didn't pick the wrong subject that would make everything worse. "I'm a psychiatrist." It wasn't and in Rachel's opinion it was a fitting professionalism for the woman, she could imagine that people opened up to her. Rachel turned to Cassandra.

"Why don't you like it when she tells people?"

"Well, since I don't introduce many friends it wasn't so much me that told her to stop telling them, but it kind of creeps them out." Cassandra seemed as if she was holding something back, Rachel was confused and turned back at Aglaia.

"I think it's great." The older women's face lit up.

"Thank you, maybe you could tell this to my other children too. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, what do you do? If I may ask." Like she, or anybody else for that matter, would say no.

"Oh, I um, I go to college."

"I remember my college time, it met Scott back then." Scott, who was listening the whole time, took Aglaia's hand and kissed her knuckles lovingly. A moment passed while they just looked into each others eyes, before Aglaia's attention returned to Rachel.

Ajax, Daria and Bacchus were talking with each other so the next moments weren't as horrible as they could have been. "Which one?"

"Which college?"

"Yes." Didn't Scott tell her, or were they trying to confuse her? Rachel definitely was startled and speechless, she opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. How did that happen? Should she tell the truth? Scott already knew the truth so whether she lied or not didn't really matter.

Rachel's inner-monologue was over within seconds, but she didn't answer Aglaia's question.

"NYADA." Cassandra did.

"You must be very good, it's a good school and they only accept the best." That kind of reaction surprised Rachel, she thought Aglaia would say something or react different at all. Aglaia just raised her eyebrow in astonishment, but kept smiling.

"I...got in because of my singing not my dancing."

"That's wonderful, so you're singer. I'd like to hear you sing."

"Well, ... I..." Rachel opened her mouth to say something, anything, but she just stumbled a few words out.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean now, but some day maybe. You must have a lovely voice." That was pretty much the end of their conversation, Aglaia finished her dessert and so did the rest of the family. After a while Bacchus said that he had to leave and Ajax wanted to leave with him. They said their goodbyes to their parents and siblings, then Ajax came to Rachel.

"Goodbye Rachel, it was nice to see you again. I'd like it if you'd come to my office sometime." Rachel looked confused, so Ajax clarified. "You seemed to like my work, and I want to show you something."

"Okay, you got my number, so just give me a call."

"Yes, I will. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thanks, you too." Bacchus approached her right afterwards.

"It was nice to meet you, even if we didn't really get to talk."

"It was nice to meet you too." Bacchus looked honest when he said that, but Rachel didn't think he liked her much.

"Maybe next time we can get to know each other a bit more."

"Yes, I'd like that." Then surprisingly he hugged her and she hugged him back.

When they left, Cassandra got in an argument with Daria and Scott tried to help them settle it.

"It appears that you're very much liked in his family."

"Hm?" Rachel wasn't really listening to the argument, but she was a bit confused when Aglaia talked to her.

"We like you."

"Oh, okay."

"I know you were worried that we wouldn't."

"I..um..."

"You don have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay. Thanks?"

"You don't believe me." It wasn't as question.

"Well, I just... I mean how do you know?"

"That we like you or that you were worried about us not liking you?"

"Both I guess."

"Okay, first, I know my family. Cassandra must like you, very much for that matter, Scott likes you he told me about you the day you've met. Ajax spoke about you, he mentioned a little misunderstanding, but it seems you've already settled that." She paused a moment and turned to her daughters, it seemed that Scott wasn't doing a good job of settling their argument. "Oh and Daria likes you, she said you two had a good time the day she skipped school." Rachel didn't respond, but when Aglaia mentioned that Daria skipped school and they went shopping instead made her feel guilty, so she looked down. "Don't worry, she always skips school, I don't like it, but she has good grades, so I won't complain."

"Okay."

"So there's only Bacchus left. He talked to you, so that's a good sign and he didn't mention not liking you, what he usually does. Which tells me, he likes you." Rachel felt relieved, though she wasn't sure about Aglaia's words. She wasn't so sure about Bacchus as the older woman, but she knew that Cassandra's other siblings did like her. Aglaia didn't mention one person though. Rachel frowned for a second, but Aglaia saw it.

"I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine."

"What question?"

"Why are you worried?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've met the majority of my family prior to this night and still you seem quite anxious."

"When I met them I didn't know they were Cassandra's family and the circumstances weren't...the best. I wasn't sure what impression I've left and...I guess I just wanted to make sure that I at least make a good impression on you. Not that I don't care what her brother thinks about me, but-"

"I'm her mother."

"Yes."

"You shouldn't worry, you're an astonishing young woman." Rachel flushed deeply, compliments always made her flush, but Aglaia was more insistent in some ways than other people.

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, my daughter seems happy with you and in a bizarre way you have a good influence on her." Rachel frowned. "I know it's sound silly, you're so much younger than her, but, like I said, she seems happy. I haven't seen her like this in a long time." A smile appears on Rachel's face. "And you somehow managed to get her here on time. I don't know why, but my daughters seem to like to be late." This made both of them laugh, which gained the attention of the rest of the table.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing." Cassandra raised an eyebrow, even more suspicious now and looked at Rachel. "Don't try to persuade her." Rachel couldn't hide a smirk, it was interesting and funny to see Cassandra in a situation like this. Where she wasn't the one in charge.

The evening went on for a little longer, but eventually a yawn escaped Rachel.

"Okay, I guess it's time." Rachel liked to see Cassandra with her family, it was a different side of her, one Rachel hadn't seen enough of yet. "Let's call it a night." Too tired to argue Rachel just let it go. Scott also wanted to leave.

"We better get going too, I've to be in the office tomorrow morning."

"Okay then."

"I've to use the restroom before we leave." Rachel stood up and with her Daria.

"I'll come with you." Daria didn't really went with Rachel, she lead the way, which was okay, because Rachel didn't know where the facilities were. They were quickly done and when they walked outside Cassandra waited near the entrance.

"Mom and Dad are waiting outside."

"Okay." Daria walked outside.

"We can leave, I was just waiting for you."

"Did you pay for me?"

"Why?"

"I can pay for myself."

"So, if I'd payed for you, you'd be mad?" Rachel's look was enough of an answer. "Then it's a good thing I didn't, my parents did." Now Rachel looked bashful. "You're not gonna be mad with them?"

"Well..." Cassandra schools her head, but was smirking, so Rachel figured she wasn't mad with her. Rachel followed her outside, where the others were waiting. Cassandra said goodbye to her father and sister and Aglaia approached Rachel.

"It was lovely to meet you, I enjoyed tonight very much." They hugged and Rachel thought Aglaia was done, but she continued. "I haven't answered your question yet." There was not time for Rachel to say or ask anything. "You made a good impression, you don't have to worry. I like you, I don't think you're too young for my daughter or that you two shouldn't be in a relationship. Though I think you two should think about the consequences, but that's non of my business." This time Rachel couldn't say anything, she didn't know what and felt panic rise. She looked besides Aglaia, where Cassandra still was talking to her father. For the first time this evening she wanted Cassandra to save her from a conversation, but of course it didn't happen. "You shouldn't worry what other people think about you Rachel." Cassandra obviously got that idea from her mother. "You don't need to." With that and without giving Rachel the chance to answer, Aglaia walked to her daughter. Rachel was a little confused, but was quickly hugged by Daria.

"I'm glad you came, though we didn't talk much. At least my mother was occupied."

"O-kay." No July seemed to want to wait for Rachel's respond, because Daria too left before Rachel could wish her a good night. Scott was quickly by her side.

"Well, it was nice to see you again."

"You too." Rachel really wanted to say goodbye at least to one of them.

"I'm looking forward to the next time."

"Me too."

"You should reconsider your footwear though." Rachel looked down and realized what he meant, she flushed a little which made him smile. Then he walked to his car and got in.

"You coming?" Cassandra stood at the limousine and Rachel looked confused at her. A moment later she walked towards the car, Cassandra was opening the door for her and got in.

"When did Henry get here?"

"When you talked to my mother."

"Oh."

"So?"

"They're...a lot o take in."

"That's one way to say it."

"I didn't really got to talk to your brother."

"Bacchus? Yea, that's probably a good thing. He likes to point out my bad characteristics."

"Why would he do that?" Rachel looked confused and a bit shocked, which made Cassandra chuckle.

"Oh that's a funny thing, I asked him the same thing, he said he didn't think they were good for me and he told them all the bad stuff about me so they would leave me."

"That's horrible."

"Kinda, but he was always right. I think it's his weird way of protection, I don't know. We don't get along as good as Ajax and I."

"He shouldn't have done it anyway."

"He's one reason I try to avoid to introduce anyone to my family."

"Yes, I might do the same if I had a brother like that." They drove a few moments in silent, but eventually Rachel managed to build up her courage.

"What's the other reason?"

"What do you mean?" Cassandra knew what Rachel meant and Rachel's look told her Rachel knew too. "Well, like you said, they're a lot to take in. Most people felt intimidated by my brother and my mother. But Daria can be very annoying too."

"Bacchus didn't really talk to me at all."

"I know, it's weird."

"Your mother though-"

"Oh yeah, that's not weird at all. You responded, so she was encouraged. I hope it wasn't too much for you." Cassandra looked concerned.

"No, not really."

"I was a bit occupied with the rest of my family."

"It's okay. I like her. You're very much like her."

"I got the feeling my family tried to keep my occupied on purpose, so my mother could talk to you."

"Well, it was okay." Cassandra didn't look convinced. "Really. A little...different than usual conversations though."

"You shouldn't have told her you like her job, otherwise she would have tried a little harder to act normal."

"I think she was normal, she is just very observant. Like you."

"I think I can take that as a compliment."

"Yes you can." Rachel leaned over to Cassandra and huddled up against her, a little yawn escaped her.

"I'm glad it's over."

"I didn't expect it to be so exhausting."

"What did you expect?" When Rachel yawned again, Cassandra looked down at her, she liked that Rachel was so close and kissed her on the top of her head. Another yawn escaped her.

"I don't know."

"You're tired." It wasn't a question, but Rachel answered anyway.

"Yah...I wanna go-" Another yawn. "-to bed."

The rest of the drive went by without another word, but it wasn't much of a drive, so Cassandra didn't think anything of it. Until they arrived her building, when she looked down, Rachel was asleep.

"Seriously? You couldn't have stayed awake for a few more minutes?" Nothing came back. She shook Rachel gently. "Rachel, you've to wake up."

"Hmm."

"We're home."

"Home?"

"Yes and you can go to bed, once we're upstairs."

"Kay." Rachel rubbed her face, opened her eyes slowly and smiled at Cassandra. "I love you." That came out of nowhere and Cassandra couldn't respond, because as soon as Rachel said it, she got out of the car.

For someone who just woke up, she sure was awake.

Cassandra wished Henry a good night and followed Rachel into the building and expected Rachel to wait at the elevator, but she wasn't. There was nowhere else Rachel could've gone and she did go inside, so she must've already gone upstairs. A little irritated, Cassandra followed her and upstairs, she found her apartment door open. It made Cassandra smirk, Rachel used the key, and frown, just leaving the door open is not okay, even if she knew that Cassandra would be there in a moment.

"Rachel?" No reply. "Seriously?" Cassandra walked into the bedroom and found Rachel asleep. "I liked you better with crutches." She stripped her clothes off and put them aside, before she went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. It didn't take her long and she went to bed too.

"No, you didn't." As soon as Cassandra laid down, Rachel had said it and, she almost fell out of the bed.

"What the fuck?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Cassandra wasn't mad, but startled.

"No." Rachel chuckled and got closer to Cassandra, when she laid back down. "Don't you wear...?" Rachel didn't finish her question, but she had her arm around Cassandra's waist; her face buried in Cassandra's neck and one leg entwined one of Cassandra's. so Rachel knew exactly what Cassandra was, or wasn't, wearing.

"Not really, but you already know that." Rachel kissed Cassandra's neck slightly. "Not so tired anymore, huh?" She felt encouraged and did it again.

"No, not really." In a smooth move Rachel almost completely laid on top of Cassandra. "But you already know that." Even through the darkness Rachel saw the smile on Cassandra's face and covered those lips with a passionate kiss.

"I like that."


	16. Chapter 16

About seven o'clock, Cassandra woke up. Rachel was still asleep, pretty close to Cassandra, but curled up. It made getting out of bed easy for her, so she did and walked into the bathroom.

While showering Cassandra thought about how well the last evening went, even though she wanted to talk to her mother about it. Before that though, she had to get more information out of Rachel. Thinking about all events of last night, she realized, that she and Daria hadn't settled their argument yet and that she has to tell her, that her attitude was not okay. Their parents wouldn't do it and someone had to. Her thoughts went further to the end of last night, how tired Rachel was and then, that she wasn't that tired at all. It made her smile.

Cassandra got out of the shower after about twenty minutes and put a tank top and panties on. She sneaked into the bedroom and just stood there a moment to watch Rachel asleep. So innocent, nothing like last night.

"You've been staring at me for a whole minute now." Rachel didn't move and didn't even had her eyes open when she spoke, that's why Cassandra flinched.

"I didn't want to wake you. When did you wake up?"

"34 minutes ago." Rachel opened her eyes and saw Cassandra's confused look. "You left 34 minutes ago."

"And you stopped the time?" Rachel kept quiet as an answer. "Creepy." With a smirk on her lips and a little head shaking, Cassandra walked to the door. When she turned, she intended to ask Rachel if she wanted breakfast or coffee, but said nothing. Rachel was bent over the bed, picking something up or doing whatever. The only thing Cassandra paid attention to, was that Rachel wore the same she fell asleep with, nothing. She really enjoyed the view.

"Enjoy the view?" Mindreader skills?

"Sure." Rachel didn't make a move to get up or cover herself up.

"Didn't you want to go somewhere?"

"I like it where I am."

"I'm sure you do." Whatever Rachel was doing, she was finished. She sat up and quickly covered herself.

"Aww. Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't want to distract you further."

"I wasn't distracted."

"I'm sure you were about to make coffee."

"Whatever." With the realization that Rachel probably won't put the blanket aside at the moment, Cassandra walked out of the bedroom with her head shaking, but a smile on her face. She walked into the kitchen and made coffee, a minute later Rachel came.

"Why'd you get up so early?"

"Don't know, just woke up." Cassandra handed Rachel a cup, which was thankfully taken, Rachel smelled it first before she took her first sip. "And it's not that early."

"It's Sunday."

"I know."

"Seven a.m. on a Sunday is too early to get up."

"Go back to bed then."

"I might."

"So, I don't need to make breakfast?" They both sat down on the kitchen table, drinking their coffee. Rachel was considering whether she wanted to eat breakfast or go back to bad and eat breakfast later.

"Do you want to eat breakfast?"

"Usually I just eat an apple."

"Well, maybe you could eat your apple now and we could have real breakfast a little later?"

"You just want more sleep and breakfast." Rachel diet answer, but the small smile that slowly grew bigger was enough answer. "Alright, we can have breakfast later." Cassandra took the last sip of her coffee, stood up and took hers and Rachel's mugs.

"Hey!"

"Oh come on. You want to go back to sleep, so why drink coffee?" She put both mugs in the sink. Rachel stood up and walked into the living room, heading for the bedroom. Just as she reached the door, Cassandra realized she had a question, before Rachel went to sleep. "What is a appropriate time to get up at a Sunday?" Rachel turns around and shrugged with her shoulders.

"When I wake up because I slept enough, not because I get cold because my girlfriend left." With that Rachel turned around again and opened the bedroom door.

"Hey, no. Seriously, give me a time." Cassandra needed to know.

"I don't know. Maybe two hours?"

"Okay."

"Okay? You approve of how long I sleep?"

"That's not what I meant." Either Rachel was too tired to argue or she knew she wouldn't win, because she just walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Cassandra looked at her phone, one massage from Isabelle, nothing important, she just wanted to know how the dinner went, to check the time.

Still too early in the morning. Then she walked upstairs to practice, since she and Rachel got together shed neglected her training far too much. So, she turned the music on and stretched before she'd start. After about an hour she sat on the couch with a bottle of water and an apple. When she'd drunk half of the water at once she grabbed her phone and called her mother.

"Good morning darling." Aglaia sounded happy which made Cassandra already annoyed.

"Morning mom." She took a bite of her apple.

"Someone doesn't sound so happy."

"Yeah, well, what am I supposed to say."

"You could tell me how you feel."

"I didn't call for- never-mind. How are you?" Cassandra realized she should've though it through ,how she got her mother to tell her about the conversation with Rachel.

"I'm happy you called and I'm happy you could make it last night."

"Yeah, me too."

"And I really do like Rachel." There they go. She waited for her mother to continue and Cassandra took another bite of the apple, she'd already eaten half of it by now. Her mother didn't.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have anything else to say?"

"I figured that's why you called. I'm pretty sure you did not call just to say hello." Cassandra was almost angry by now, but she took a deep breath before she continued. Her mother knew why she called.

"You're right, I didn't just call for that, but you make it sound like I don't care at all."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm sure you care about my well being, but that's not why you called and I thought you just want ... well, I'm sure you don't want my approval, but my opinion."

"Yeah, I didn't call for your 'approval', because that wouldn't change anything."

"I know. So it's a good thing then, that I do like her. Now, why did you call?" That was a good question, Cassandra didn't remember right now, talking to her mother always had that effect on her. That's why it took Cassandra a few seconds to gather her thoughts, before she answered.

"I wanna know what you talked about." And before her mother could ask and probably make her more annoyed than she already was, she clarified. "Last night, you and Rachel."

"Didn't you talk to her?"

"I did, but I also asked you."

"I'm sure she told you we had a nice conversation. We talked about her school, or your school I should say and about our family."

"Our?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She was worried."

"About what? Did she tell you that she was?" Because Rachel didn't tell Cassandra and that made her feel shot out.

"Oh no, don't worry she didn't mention it. You know I just sense those kind of things."

"And what was she worried about?"

"Well, either about your age difference or the fact that she's your student and that we wouldn't accept or tolerate it."

"Which is it now?" Cassandra knew her mother was holding back and this whole conversation made her angry. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask her mother after all.

"I really can't tell for sure."

"But you have a pretty damn good idea, don't you?"

"I have my thoughts."

"Tell me." It took a lot of Cassandra's willpower to stay calm.

"I don't think I should."

"I think you should."

"You know Cassandra, I don't like the idea of you dating your student, but I can accept it, the same for the age difference, if that's what you're worried about."

"No I'm not and it's a good thing then, that we're not 'dating'."

"Maybe I should have chosen my words differently."

"No need mother, I understood you perfectly."

"No, I don't think you do, but I know you and I cannot correct my statement." Aglaia paused for a moment. "I think Rachel was worried that we didn't like the idea of you dating your student and that we'd be worried about you and I told her that we like her. I mean everybody does, even Bacchus, which means something."

"Okay."

"So-"

"Anything else you talked about?"

"Not much and probably nothing I need to share."

"Probably?"

"Nothing significant. I tried to make her comfortable, I'm sorry if it did not work out the way I intended or, if I offended Rachel in any way. I didn't mean to."

"Okay. I don't think you did, Rachel does seem to like you."

"She's a astonishing young woman and I'm happy that I had the pleasure of meeting her." There was nothing Cassandra wanted to say to that. "Cassandra, I love you, you're my daughter and I just want you to be happy. If Rachel does make you happy, I hope it will last."

"It will." They were quiet for a moment. Cassandra admitting to want a relationship to last, was something neither of them had heard yet, which startled Aglaia in a good way. She did mean what she told her daughter. "I gotta go mom, I've to wake Rachel and I've to make breakfast." As soon as she said it, Cassandra bit her tongue. This kind of statement will get a reaction from her mother.

"Very well, let's talk soon okay?" Or no reaction at all.

"Sure. Bye mom."

"Bye."

Cassandra hung up and sat a moment in quiet, drinking the rest of her water. She checked the time and realized, she didn't know what time it was when Rachel went back to bed and when she was supposed to wake her. So, she got up and walked downstairs in the kitchen. Cassandra decided to make breakfast, and think about the phone call with her mother, and wake Rachel afterwards.

There weren't many thing she could do though, because Rachel doesn't eat scrambled eggs and bacon or pancakes or waffles. Well, maybe she does, but Cassandra was not going to do any of this with soy-milk. She cut a few vegetables and an apple and a peach in pieces instead and arranged them nicely on a plate.

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"What the hell?!" Cassandra almost let the plate fall, but managed to get a good grip on it and turned around. Rachel was standing in the doorframe. "Girl, don't do that again. Ever."

"I thought you know I'm here."

"I didn't." She put Rachel's down and her own too, as healthy as it might be she was not going to eat vegetables and fruits for breakfast, that's why she made herself bacon, scrambled eggs and toast.

"I know that now." Rachel was smiling slightly, obviously she just got out of bed, because she was rubbing her eyes and her hair was messed up.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you." She gave Cassandra a quick kiss and sat down.

"For letting you sleep or breakfast?"

"Both."

"You're welcome."

They ate almost in complete silence, Cassandra had made coffee though and when she handed Rachel a cup she thanked her. Cassandra had finished her breakfast and Rachel was almost done, which Cassandra found weird, that Rachel took longer for just some fruits and vegetables. She was just watching Rachel now and drinking her coffee.

"What have you been up to?"

"Hm?"

"What did you do while I slept?"

"Practice. And I made you breakfast, or at least I tried."

"What do you mean? I'm eating it and I saw you making it."

"I don't really know what you eat, I mean you don't just eat that, do you?" She pointed a Rachel's plate.

"'That', is actually really healthy." She held the last piece of apple up and ate it.

"I know, it's just...I don't know, I mean I know what you don't eat, but I could never make dinner for you or anything." Cassandra stood up, mostly because she felt herself blushing and she didn't want Rachel to see it and also to put the plates and mugs into the sink.

"I could give you a book? Or you could look it up on the Internet."

"Hm." Cassandra was holding the counter top, no facing Rachel

"I didn't know you want to make dinner."

"Not today, I meant in general."

"I see, well, we can figure something out, I could help you or we could make dinner together sometimes."

"Sure."

Cassandra seemed distracted, which confused Rachel and so she walked over to her. Rachel put her hand on Cassandra's and leaned a little forward so she could see Cassandra's face.

"What's up?" This caught Cassandra's attention, she took Rachel's hand in her own and turned a little around.

"What do you mean?"

"You just seemed so...never mind, I'm just still sleepy I guess."

"Okay...so, last night was...interesting."

"Do you mean dinner or after dinner?" Rachel smirked.

"I wouldn't say interesting to our 'after dinner activities', but that was very good too."

"Yes, it was." Rachel slowly moved her arms around Cassandra's waist and kissed her. Cassandra tried to deepen it, but Rachel backed away, with a sly smirk on her face, which made Cassandra grown in frustration. "But that's not what you wanted to talk about."

"Why would we talk about it?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively and wrapped her arms around Rachel, but Rachel pulled away.

"Don't play games, something's bothering you about dinner. What is it?"

"I don't know." She wasn't sure what it was, she had a few thoughts though, but didn't want to tell Rachel.

"I thought it went well."

"Yeah, me too."

"Wow, that sounded convincing." Cassandra was a little confused by Rachel's attitude and also, because Rachel left her embrace and slowly made her way out of the kitchen.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"Just because you know I'm right."

"Okay, you're right, something's bothering me, but I haven't figured it out yet." Rachel just gave her a look that said 'liar', but didn't push Cassandra to tell her.

"Are you going to tell me if you have?"

"Maybe."

"Is that all I can get?" She was leaning against the door frame and Cassandra was still leaning against the sink, with her arms crossed.

"For now."

"Okay, then you can't have anymore of-" Rachel pointed her body up and down, in a somehow sexy way that Cassandra actually turned on, with a very seductive look. "-this."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Thank god I had 'this' last night then." Cassandra pointed Rachel's body up and down and just had to smile. Rachel new attitude was definitely interesting, but Cassandra wondered why it changed.

"Yeah, but how long can you resist?"

"I guess we'll see." Rachel smiled and left the kitchen. Cassandra wasn't sure where she was going, but a few minutes later she heard the shower running and she decided to go back upstairs.

When she left Cassandra in the kitchen she walked into the bathroom to take a shower before she could try to talk to Cassandra again. Something was bothering Cassandra, that much Rachel knew for sure, now she just needed to figure out what it was. She couldn't remember doing anything that would make Cassandra upset and she hoped Cassandra's family diet make her upset. She got into the shower and turned the water on and showered while thinking. Showering always helped her thinking. Last night went much better than Rachel had thought. Six July's and herself, she was a little afraid of that, even though she knew four of them prior to yesterday night. Cassandra's brother Bacchus was a nice guy as far as Rachel had gotten to know him, a lot like his father, she would like to get to know him better, but he was a little intimidating. Aglaia was different, her whole presence was intimidating, Cassandra absolutely got that from her mother, in some weird way, just her presence made you want her to like you. Maybe that was it. Maybe Aglaia didn't like Rachel, despite what she told her and told Cassandra the truth and that was what Cassandra was upset about.

Rachel got out of the shower, even more confused than before, and dried herself up. Somehow she needed to find out, whatever it was. Because by now she wasn't so sure anymore what was going on. She put on black leggings and a red tank top; she was sure Cassandra was practicing again and needed the practice too. After all she missed a whole week! So, when she was fully dressed, she quickly blow dried her hair and tied it back.

She could already hear the music from downstairs and quickly walked them up, but stopped a few steps before she reached the upper level to watch. Cassandra was an amazing dancer.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come." Rachel felt caught, though she didn't really do anything, and quickly took the last few steps.

"Well, I've some catching up to do."

"Okay." Cassandra just stopped, in the middle of her dance and walked over to the stereo. Rachel wasn't sure if she changed the song or if she stopped the music completely, because there was no music. Then Cassandra walked into the middle of the room and held one hand out. Rachel hesitated for a moment, Cassandra seemed agitated, but then she could just be worked up from practicing, so Rachel walked over to her and took her hand. Perfect timing. The music started as soon as Rachel took Cassandra's hand. It was the tango.

After a few moves, Rachel knew how to tango despite what Cassandra thinks, it was clear that Cassandra wasn't just worked up.

"I...need you to tell me." Rachel wasn't sure how to approach the matter, but it was obvious that they needed to talk. At least Rachel thought so.

"Well, you certainly missed a few lessons, but I'm sure we can manage to bring you to the same level as the others."

"I can tango, you were just mean when you told me otherwise." They kept dancing until the song ended a few moments later and Rachel thought they were done, but when Cassandra didn't let to of her, she realized that the song was on replay. So, they kept dancing.

"Maybe I was, but you still need some more practice."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"That's hard to explain, your steps are all correct, but you need to feel the music." Obviously Cassandra was trying to ignore what Rachel was trying to talk about, but they both knew what Rachel really meant.

"Did one of your siblings say anything?" Cassandra didn't answer, there was no way she could change the meaning of that question, but her expression changed to confused for a second, so it wasn't one of hr siblings. "Your father?"

"Oh he said a lot if things, and so did my siblings. Something in particular we're talking about?" It wasn't supposed to sound so snappy, but Cassandra couldn't take it back. They were still dancing, but it got more intense by the minute that past, the tension in the room got thicker and thicker.

"Did they say something about last night?" Before Cassandra could twist that question as well, Rachel added more. "About me or you that would make you upset?"

"Oh, yes they did, but I'm not upset because of something they said."

"Then why?"

"You're kind of annoying."

"I won't let you push me away, others tried it and it didn't work and it won't work this time."

"What did you and my mother talk about?" Rachel opened her mouth to answer. "No, let me rephrase that. What did my mother tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"She told you something, something that matters. Either it was about you or me or us. That would make you think."

"She told me that she likes me, but she didn't tell me anything about you I didn't already know or something bad, if that's what you mean." Suddenly they stopped and Cassandra held Rachel really close, if these weren't having this kind of conversation it would hot and they probably would make out any second. It was still hot, it was just unlikely that they'd kiss now. Cassandra's look said that she knew Rachel was holding back something and it also made her feel guilty. "Okay, yes. She did say something about us, but I don't know how you can be upset about it!"

"You didn't tell me, so it can't be good."

"You don't even know what she said, maybe I don't want to tell you everything. I certainly don't have to."

"I just... she...argh. You know what? You're right, you don't have to tell me anything, just keep in mind, she's like me, just more."

"You mean you're like her."

"You think I can be mean? Manipulative? Twisted? My whole family's like that and you don't know them well enough to know when they actually mean what they say."

"I think she meant what she said." Rachel liked Cassandra's family so far and she didn't understand what Cassandra meant, hopefully she won't experience them like Cassandra is describing them.

"You're not going to tell me." They stopped dancing when Cassandra realized that, which confused Rachel for a moment, so Cassandra had to help her to stand steady.

"No, you don't need to know. Whatever she said wouldn't change anything, I make my decisions. And I can make up my mind all by myself, despite my height, I'm a big girl."

"I like your new attitude."

"I think it's your influence."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Rachel shook her head, but she couldn't hide her smile. Cassandra let go of her. "Are those my clothes?"

"What?" The change of topic was confusing too and Rachel looked at the mirror to see what Cassandra meant.

"No, they're not."

"I didn't know you had clothes like that."

"Meaning?" She raised her eyebrow and had put a face on that said 'there-is-no-right-answer', so Cassandra raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Nothing." Rachel crossed her arms. "I don't think you should practice."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't think your doctor meant dancing tango when he told you to rest your foot."

"It doesn't even hurt."

"Yet."

"If it hurts I'll stop."

"It's too late when it already hurts." Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Let me try again, you don't need to practice."

"Yes I do." Rachel raised her voice a little, that Cassandra was telling her what and what not to do was very annoying.

"Not the tango."

"I missed the whole week, because I was practicing tango-"

"A week ago you still needed it." Rachel took a deep breath, before she continued, to calm herself, this whole conversation was taking a toll on her.

"And since I didn't do anything this week I still need to practice."

"And when your teacher tells you, you don't need anymore practice, at least in this dance you can believe her."

"And how come you think I can dance tango now?"

"Well, you knew how to dance the tango a week ago, you knew every step, you just didn't have the passion and now you do." This was enough for Rachel to answer with a snappy remark.

"I-" Her phone rang and interrupted her.

"You should take that, it could be important." This only earned Cassandra a really angry look from Rachel, but Cassandra didn't mind, Rachel was somehow sexy when she was mad. Rachel walked towards the stairs.

"When I want to practice, I will do so, if you won't let me do it here, I can use the studio in school." With that Rachel answered her phone and walked downstairs. Cassandra had to roll her eyes and shake her head, this girl was just unbelievable sometimes, she turned the stereo off before she followed Rachel downstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** A big thanks to **Lolra** for helping me by beta-reading, I hope you guys enjoy my story and even more now, with less mistakes :)

If you have an idea or a suggestion or something similar and you want me to respond, please PM me. I read all my reviews, but I don't always answer to them. I do answer all my PM's though.

Anyway, that's it, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will update soon.

* * *

Cassandra walked into the kitchen, she needed another coffee, while Rachel was in the living room on the phone. When she had her coffee, she didn't follow Rachel into the living room, because Rachel obviously needed some space and Cassandra figured it would be best to give it to her. While drinking her coffee she considered to offer Rachel a cup too, but then decided, if Rachel wanted something to drink she would come to the kitchen.

After a few moments though, Cassandra got bored and wondered how much time Rachel needed, but that problem was quickly solved when Rachel came. Evidently agitated.

"Listen Rach, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"My dads are coming."

"What?" Rachel just stood in the door frame and Cassandra sat at the kitchen table, confusion clear in her expression. She thought Rachel was still angry at her.

"My dad just called."

"Okay."

"And they're coming." Rachel looked like she was about to panic, so Cassandra thought she should lighten the mood.

"I thought you'd be daddy's little girl."

"Smart." Maybe she shouldn't have. "They're coming to New York."

"I got that, what's the matter?"

"I...I...I don't know." Rachel was breathing heavy and still looked a little panicked. Cassandra was quickly by her side and stroked her arms.

"Calm down. You're hyperventilating."

"Okay." Rachel tried to take a few deep breaths. It helped a little.

"So, when are they coming?"

"Wednesday." Cassandra was still stroking Rachel's arms up and down, because Rachel was still pretty jumbled.

"And for how long?"

"Till Sunday."

"Okay, there's nothing to freak out about. They miss you, they just want to see you."

"Yes."

"So, everything okay?"

"I think so."

"Good."

"Do you..." Rachel didn't continue and suddenly broke eye contact to look at the floor, like something just walked over her feet. Cassandra waited a moment, but Rachel kept quiet, so she put her hand under Rachel's chin and lifted her head up, until they looked into each others eyes.

"What?"

"Do you want to meet them?" That came out of the blue.

"Is that why you freaked out?"

"No." Rachel just got Cassandra's 'I-know-you're-lying' look. "Okay, yes, but not just because of that."

"Okay, well, do you want me to meet them? Did you tell them anything?"

"No, I didn't."

"If you want me to meet them, we can do that and if you don't think it's a good idea, I totally understand." Rachel's face went from panicked and confused to certain in less than a second,and it confused Cassandra.

"No. I don't want to lie to them and I don't want to 'hide' you. You don't deserve that."

"Are you sure?" Just because Rachel looked determined, didn't mean she really was sure about what she was saying.

"Yes."

"Do you think they'd want to go see NYADA?"

"Definitely."

"That could turn out problematic."

"Why?" Cassandra had to laugh little.

"I don't think they would be very fond of the idea of you and your teacher together."

"That...probably is true." The idea of meeting Rachel's parents was a little frightening, Cassandra never meets other parents. She doesn't even spend much time with her own and add the fact that these were her students parents made t even more complicated. So, she needed to think about it for a moment, not whether or not to meet them, but how to meet them. She walked over to the living room, with Rachel in a row, because she was still holding her hand to give her some support. The sat down on the couch and Rachel snuggled up to her.

"So, we won't lie to them, we just leave this one fact out, or what?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll just take a few days off."

"You 'just' take a few days off?" Rachel turned to Cassandra, one eyebrow raised and a look that showed her disbelief. She even made air-quotes with her hands.

"Yeah, Brody can fill in."

"Brody?"

"He's a good dancer and a good teacher."

"Oh god, this is all just...I don't even know. It's so sudden."

"Sudden? They told you three days before they come."

"Exactly!" Rachel raised her hands in the air and let them fall down to show her point, which didn't work like intended, because Cassandra had to laugh.

"I don't think that's sudden. You can still plan something, maybe book a table at a restaurant or something. I mean, I'm sure they want to see New York too, but some private time with you would be nice for them, right?"

"You're sweet." Rachel sat straight up and put on a face that was a mixture of disbelief and suspicion.

"Wow, that sounded almost like you believe it."

"It surprised me, that you put so much thought into this."

"There are certain things you don't know about me."

"I'm glad I can get to know you better." Rachel gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"So am I."

"I need to home and talk to Kurt."

"Okay."

"But it's only Sunday. I have enough time."

"Do you want to do something today?"

"I don't know, do you?."

"I gotta talk to Brody and he needs to come over."

"Okay."

"Do you want him to know? I mean, if he comes over and you're here, he probably can put two and two together."

"I didn't intend to tell him."

"Is that an answer?"

"Do you think I should be here?"

"Can't you just answer my question first?" She was just mocking Rachel. "I think you should be here, but that's just because, I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave, I've to be home half of the week."

"Can't be without me for half a week?"

"No, your place is just so much cooler."

"I love you too."

"When's he coming?"

"I don't know, I just texted him, he didn't answer yet."

"And what time did you tell him to be here?"

"In two hours, why?"

"Do you really think he'll be late? Or won't come?"

"Not really."

"So." Rachel crawled over and left Cassandra no choice, but to lean back, which made it possible for Rachel to come closer. She had a grin on her face. "We have two hours." Cassandra had an idea of what Rachel was up to and Rachel confirmed it when she leaned down and kissed her. "Any ideas?" Rachel gave her another kiss, but then moved to her earlobe and down her jawbone and placed a kiss on every inch on the way.

"Oh, I'm sure you have something on your mind."

"I do." She was moving her kisses more south, to Cassandra's collarbone.

"I didn't think you'd be so-" Cassandra didn't finish her sentence, because Rachel place an open mouthed kiss right between her breast, which made her gasp for air.

"What?"

"Keen." After that and in a very smooth, but quick motion, Cassandra flipped them both. Rachel always was amazed at how Cassandra did it, but her mind quickly was elsewhere, when Cassandra gave her the same treatment Rachel just gave to Cassandra.

"Shut up." They were lying on the couch, Cassandra was half asleep and Rachel was watching her. Especially her features and the rise and fall of her breathing. But this made her sit up.

"Excuse me?"

"Be quiet." Cassandra knew she should've used different words.

"I didn't say anything." As soon as she said it, she heard what Cassandra me at and was confused that she hadn't heard it before. "Okay, I heard it too, but that wasn't me, somebody's on the door."

"What?" Cassandra turned around, stretched and sat up.

"There's a knock."

"Argh. That's probably Brody."

"Oh god, I've totally forgotten about him!"

"Doesn't matter, I need to open the door." Cassandra climbed over Rachel and gave her a quick kiss, before she stood up and quickly put her outfit back on.

"What, like now? You can't- I'm still-." To see Rachel this irritated was funny and Cassandra didn't try to hide her smirk.

"I will open the door, he probably already knows someone is here, so you could hide and I say you're shy or stay." Rachel will looked lost, but didn't move, so Cassandra figured she should Rachel remind of something. "But you might wanna put on some clothes." This made Rachel look down at herself, back at Cassandra, who already was standing at the door and quickly put on her clothes.

"Just say I was here for a lesson."

"I'm not gonna lie."

"Please!"

"I don't necessarily have to tell the truth, but I'm not gonna lie." Whatever that meant, Rachel wasn't sure, she was sure that was Cassandra's final answer and she was proved right when Cassandra gave her a smile and opened the door. The smile irritated Rachel, it was so sweet and honest, it didn't fit Cassandra nor the moment. It was so full of love.

"Hey Brody! Come back."

"Oh. Hi. Sorry, I thought maybe I got the time wrong or something." Rachel saw Brody standing in the doorframe, but he didn't see her, yet.

"You didn't. Come in." He did as he was told, Cassandra closed the door behind him and almost ran into him. He was just standing there, barely two steps into the apartment.

"Rachel?"

"Hi Brody." Rachel figured to at least try to act normal, so she smiled her usual smile and walked over to him, to give him a hug. He hesitated, Rachel felt it, but just for a moment before he hugged her back. He definitely looked confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"Yeah, well, doesn't really matter, does it?" Rachel didn't mind, that Cassandra interrupted her and Cassandra walked towards the stairs. "I can't work next week."

"Okay."

"You can go upstairs, I've to talk to Rachel for a moment." Unseen by Cassandra and Rachel, he raised his eyebrows in suspicion, but quickly changed his demeanor.

"Okay." They waited for him to get upstairs and then Cassandra spoke.

"I won't lie to him. I don't want you to lie to him."

"But you could get fired-"

"That, I don't care about, what I care about is, that I'm not your dirty little secret-"

"You're not."

"If you lie, I certainly feel that way and I told you what I'd do if you ever deny us."

"Okay. What should we say then?"

"I usually don't talk much with him, well, I tell him what to do, but we're not really making conversation."

"Okay, I think you should go upstairs now, he'll get suspicious.

"You think, when you stay down here, he won't?"

"Yeah, you've got a point there."

"So, go get your bandages and come upstairs."

"I totally forgot them, but why should I put them on now."

"Because your doctor said so." Then Cassandra put a finger under Rachel's chin and slowly raised it, until their eyes met. Rachel looked a little confused and opened her mouth to say something, but Cassandra put her finger on Rachel's lips. "I love you." Cassandra was just whispering, but they were close enough that Rachel could hear. Her finger was still on Rachel's lips, so Rachel couldn't say anything back. It felt like forever for Rachel, because neither of them said anything, but she didn't mind. Then Cassandra smirked and kissed Rachel. Rachel's heart skipped a beat, she wasn't sure whether it was because, she was surprised or because, it was an amazing kiss. It gave Rachel goose bumps and when their lips parted again, Rachel took a deep breath and wondered how long they were standing there.  
Cassandra had to smirk, because she still could do that to Rachel who was flushed and looked irritated.

"I should get upstairs now."

"Yeah." Rachel still sounded out of breath.

"Get your bandages."

"Okay." It was funny to watch Rachel like this, but Cassandra had to shake it off, because Brody was waiting upstairs. She didn't know how long they let him wait, but it was long enough, so she quickly walked upstairs. Brody was standing in the middle of the room and saw her through the mirror, he turned around and Cassandra approached him.

"Okay, so, I can't work next week."

"The whole week?"

"Yeah."

"May I ask why?" He knew she wouldn't answer, but he still wanted to ask.

"No. I want you to fill in."

"Okay."

"We'll go through everything I want you to teach the others."

"Okay. I have a question."

"Doesn't mean I've to answer."

"Yeah, I know. I just... I was...why was Rachel here?"

"For all I know she still is."

"Why?"

"Because she likes my presence." Brody didn't say anything, because he wasn't sure whether Cassandra was kidding or not. The fact that she answered was confusing enough. "You should do the tango on Monday and see how they're doing, if they still can do it like last time it's okay, if not you've Tuesday and Wednesday to show them. Thursday you can go through standard moves and do whatever you want on Friday."

"Okay."

"Any other questions?"

"Um, actually, I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"I know, I've been your student for over a year now and we've already done the tango, but I didn't teach anybody."

"That's why you're here."

"Good."

"We should start, because I didn't plan on spending my whole Sunday on teaching you guys." Cassandra walked around him to the stereo, to turn the music on and he followed her a few steps.

"Are you sure Rachel hasn't left?"

"I'm right here! Sorry, I got a call. Hey Brody." As soon as he heard Rachel, Brody turned around and walked towards her. Rachel was still standing close to the stairs. They hugged and he had a genuine smile on his face.

"Hi Rach, how're you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Me too, for now. So, what's up with you and Cassie? Did she call you Rachel?"

"Yes."

"And did she order you here too? For practice, because you missed last week?"

"No, I-"

"I'm sure you two missed each other, but I have other plans for today."

"You do?" Brody and Cassandra looked both dumbfounded and Rachel realized, she just asked Cassandra about her plans. Which she would t have dared two weeks ago. A second later Cassandra looked a little amused and answered, which made Brody look even more confused.

"Yes. You can sit down and we should warm up."

"Of course." Rachel was quickly by the couch. Cassandra turned up the volume, so she didn't hear Brody was right behind her.

"Something's wrong with her."

"What? Why?" Rachel turned around to see if Cassandra fell, but she was just stretching. Obviously Brody had seen the concerned look on her face.

"With you too. I mean, why'd you even ask her about her plans? Weirder even she answered."

"There's nothing wrong with her nor with me."

"Not so long ago, you told me otherwise."

"You should go to her." She warned Brody, because Cassandra was already watching them.

"You're right, otherwise she'll want to know what we're talking about." With that and a small smile he quickly walked over to her.  
Rachel didn't pay them further attention, she took her phone and texted Kurt.

»my dads are coming to NY on wednesday« While waiting for Kurt's reply she checked a few mails she got, a few were from her dads and she felt guilty for not talking to them. Those thought were quickly gone, because Kurt answered.

»thats great I missed them«

»C wants to tell them« Rachel looked up from her text, but Cassandra and Brody were talking, or rather Cassandra was talking to Brody. Neither was paying attention to Rachel.

»about you two?«

»yes«

»we should talk«

»okay when?« While waiting for Kurt to answer, she watched them dance and thought. How would she tell her parents, what would they think? They probably wouldn't judge her. Rachel had to laugh a little about her own thoughts. She wondered why she was nervous, because she never felt this way when she introduced Finn to her parents. Or Jessy or Puck for that matter. Her thoughts wandered a little around and eventually back to whether or not she, or she and Cassandra should tell people about their relationship. They told Cassandra's parents. Also Kurt and Isabelle.

Okay, Cassandra was supposed to concentrate on Brody and she should teach him how to teach, but Rachel was starring at her. Obviously Brody didn't see it, so maybe she wasn't starring, just looking. No. Cassandra was busy, telling Brody what to do and how to do it, but every now and then she glanced over to Rachel.

"Stop." Something weird happened, as soon as Cassandra stopped, everything stopped. Brody stopped, the music stopped and Rachel stopped looking at her phone.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, we're done. You can change." Cassandra said no, but she didn't look like she meant it, she looked somewhat pissed.

"Okay." As soon as Brody realized that Cassandra's mood wasn't towards him, he grabbed his things and went to the changing room. He felt sorry for Rachel, but he didn't want to feel sorry for himself.  
Cassandra waited until Brody was gone, then she stared at Rachel.

"What?"

"This was kind of work and you keep staring at me!"

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. Why?"

"I don't know, I was thinking."

"About?" Cassandra just wanted a simple answer or explanation, but Rachel never did that. Right now it was very annoying, she didn't like to be distracted while dancing.

"Well, I was wondering, you know."

"No, I don't and quite frankly I'm a little annoyed right now, so maybe you could just spill it out." As soon as she said it, she realized she didn't want it to sound so harsh, but Rachel just got to her nerves.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it bothered you so much. I didn't mean to." Now she felt guilty and she didn't like that, but it changed her mood and her tone, so the next words weren't harsh anymore.

"Alright, alright. Still, I'd like to know why."

"You know, when my parents are coming, you want to meet them right?"

"God girl, if you don't want me to-"

"No, no, no, no. I was thinking who else you'd like to know."

"That's why you were staring? I don't know and I don't want anybody to know, if you're not comfortable with it."

"Okay. Just out of curiosity, what if I'd like Brody to know?" Curiosity. Sure.

"I'd like him to know as well."

"Why?"

"Because he would stop flirting with you and checking you out."

"I wasn't flirting." Rachel looked defensive.

"I didn't say that."

"But what about your job?" Somehow it always ended up there, so Cassandra thought about it for a moment before she answered. It was still the same, she didn't care that mug about the job, but she knew what Rachel meant.

"Well, I think we talked about this before and I don't think he would dare to tell anybody. I'm still his teacher and I'm intimidating."

"Did you say that with pride?"

"Yes, because I am. You want to tell him, don't you?"

"I don't want to sneak around, but I am worried about your job. I know, I know, you're not, but I'd feel guilty anyway."

"I don't think I'd loose my job." Unfortunately, in exactly that moment Brody came back.

"Why'd you loose your job?" He looked confused and alarmed back and forth between Cassandra and Rachel. Their expressions confused him even more, because Rachel looked caught and Cassandra looked annoyed.

"I won't loose my job."

"Are you quitting?"

"No. It's too much fun to make you all feel miserable."

"Then what were you talking about?" Cassandra didn't answer and she didn't show any change in her expression, so he turned to Rachel. "Rachel?"

"I...we..."

"You don't have to answer him." Cassandra just looked at Brody, his expression changed from confused to more confused. Then he looked Cassandra in the eyes and he became angry.

"Whoa! Don't tell her what to do, just because you're our teacher doesn't mean you can command us around."

"Watch it Brody and obviously I can. You're here, aren't you?" Cassandra knew she was provoking him, she didn't it on purpose and obviously it worked, because he blushed and his breathing changed. Yes, she made him angry.

"I think I should leave."

"You know where the door is." He was still glaring at Cassandra, he didn't know what was going on here, but something was not right. Fighting with his teacher was probably not a good idea though. He grabbed his bag and waked a few steps towards the stairs, before he turned around.

"Are you coming?"

"So now you can tell Rachel what to do?"

"I was asking her, nothing more. Since when do you care? And why do you suddenly call her by her name?" This was going to end up badly.

"I don't have to answer you."

"You know what? You-"

"Stop!" They hadn't seen her standing up, but Rachel was standing there and looked at them. Her expression was hurt and confused.

"Both of you." Rachel was sure whatever he was about to say would make everything even worse, so she had to stop them.

"Rachel-" Brody stepped closer again.

"No. I need a moment to consider something okay? Just, please, be quiet."

"Don't let him push you."

"I think you shouldn't either." Now they were fighting again, but this time Rachel got a angry, so she raised her voice.

"Obviously you two don't understand. I want you to stop fighting. That shouldn't be too hard, I thought we were all grown ups here." Rachel let out a breath non of them knew she was holding. "Alright. Can I talk to Brody for a moment?" She didn't know what she was about to tell him, but she knew she had to separate them.

"Sure. Go on." Cassandra crossed her arms on her chest and waited.

"Alone."

"You want me to leave?"

"Please." Cassandra didn't say another word. She glared at Brody and walked a little closer to Rachel, not too close, but so, that only she could hear what Cassandra had to say.

"If anything happens-"

"I'll handle it. Please, I know what I'm doing." They both knew she was lying, but Cassandra wouldn't win the argument. Not with Brody in the room and she didn't want to with him there.

"You don't have to tell him anything you don't want to."

"I understand." There was nothing else Cassandra could say to Rachel, so she walked past Brody towards the stairs.

"Watch it." With that she left.

"What's going on Rachel?" Brody immediately stepped closer, he wanted to comfort Rachel and gently touched her arm, to calm her down. Rachel stepped back from him and sat down again.

"Give me a moment okay?"

"I don't understand what's going on." Okay, so he's not going to give her the moment she needed. Maybe it's better that way, she would just over think it and the outcome wouldn't change.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, I don't know why she flipped out. It's kinda weird, isn't it?"

"No. No, it's not."

"She flipped out, because I asked what you were talking about. So, I'd say that's weird."

"She didn't flip out, you did, when she told me I don't have to answer you." He sat next to her and was still trying to comfort her, but that changed now, probably because he felt offended.

"I just wanted to know what you were talking about. Why didn't she just say it?"

"Because of me. I'll tell you, but you have to accept it and you can't tell anybody and you cannot freak out."

"Okay."

"Seriously."

"I'll try my best." it sounded genuine, so Rachel took a deep breath before she turned to him.

"I...I am in love." Brody didn't say anything, but Rachel knew he didn't understand what she meant. "With her."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** And again a big thanks to **Lolra** for helping me by beta-reading ;)

* * *

"I...I'm sorry, what?" Brody didn't look confused, Rachel interpreted it as outraged, which was worse. There was no way back now, but Rachel didn't want to back out anyway.

"I love Cassandra."

"Wait, you're in love with her or you love her?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I thought you were with Finn?"

"Yes, I was, we broke up. You know that."

"And when did you decide to become a lesbian?"

"I didn't decide with who to fall in love with."

"I thought you were straight. I thought...I...I thought you and me..." He stood up and was pacing back and forth, it seemed like he wasn't really listening to Rachel because he didn't even looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"But she's your, our, teacher. And what? Ten years older? And I don't even think she is gay. You should stop, it's not right."

"My feelings are not right?"

"Yea."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's your decision."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that you think you love someone who can't love you back."

"I think I am in love? You know what Brody, I think non of this is your business. I just wanted to tell you, because we're friends, or at least I thought we were. And who says she can't love me back?" He looked at her with disbelief and seconds later, it was clear Brody understood.

"That's why she was calling you by your name and why you were here before me." He stopped his tracks right in front of Rachel and looked down at her. It made Rachel slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't want to upset him more by standing up and taking a defensive position. "You slept with her." It wasn't a question, or at least it didn't sound like one, but Brody clearly wanted Rachel to respond.

"That's non of your business." Now, Rachel felt the need to be defensive. She wished, she'd answered differently, because her answer was as good as a yes. Within seconds, probably the time Brody needed to realize what Rachel said, he stormed downstairs. "Wait Brody! What are you-?" Rachel jumped off the couch and ran downstairs too, but she was too late.  
Brody was storming towards Cassandra, who was standing at the door frame in the bedroom.

"You slept with her?!" He was enraged and if Rachel hadn't been there, Cassandra would have laughed at him. It just looked ridiculous. She tried not to smile, but she couldn't stop the cocky grin.

"Jealous?"

"Brody, stop it." Rachel was quickly by his side, she looked upset and Cassandra knew she needed to end this conversation soon, because it could end pretty ugly.

"You should listen to her."

"Right now, I don't care. You slept with a student."

"Brody!" Rachel wasn't really a part of the conversation, they both ignored her. It wasn't nice, but necessary.

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Rachel is my business." She knew she got him, she provoked it, but she felt a little sorry for him. Brody just meant he cared for her, but Cassandra was going to turn his words.

"How much did it cost her?" Cassandra had stopped grinning, she was absolutely serious now and Brody knew it. His face went blank.  
Rachel realized something was going on between them and that they both ignored her, so she listened. For some reason she felt this argument was not strictly about her.

"You have no right-"

"And you don't have any right to talk to me that way. It is her decision. I think we should both keep quiet about our opinions, don't you? After all, Rachel wanted to tell you, because she thought you're friends."

"If you hurt her-"

"Are you threatening me?" He didn't answer, so Cassandra continued. "I didn't think so. I'd say, I see you tomorrow, but you're gonna teach. Don't worry, it will show on your credentials." It was obvious that he was furious, but he kept quiet and the grin from earlier came back to Cassandra's lips.

"I'll leave." He turned around and walks towards the door, Cassandra had no problem with him leaving, but Rachel did.

"Alright. Have a nice evening."

"Wait, no, what is going on between you two?" Just before Brody reached the door, Rachel caught up with him and stopped in front of him. She didn't want him to leave without answers.

"It's nothing Rachel. I'm sorry how I reacted. I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Brody avoided eye contact and didn't answer her question, but Rachel needed to talk to him.

"Good night Rachel." It was on purpose just directed to Rachel, but just a second later he realized what he said and frowned. With that he just left. Cassandra was surprised when he closed the door quietly.  
As soon as the door was closed, Rachel turned around and focused on Cassandra. Cassandra hadn't moved since the came downstairs. Rachel walked a few steps towards her and crossed her arms.  
"What was that?"

"You're mad at me now?" If Rachel wasn't, she was now and not because Cassandra asked, but because she chuckled.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You ignored me, I was talking to him, but you two just ignored me and I want to know what you talked about. He was really upset and suddenly he just backed off, why?" Cassandra tried not to laugh, it was really hard, because Rachel was waving her arms around, probably to make her point. It didn't work.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"I will, but I asked you first."

"You heard us, I was defending you and you know I am right." Yes, Cassandra was defending Rachel the whole time, but Rachel knew they talked about something else, which was not about Rachel, so there she wasn't protecting Rachel.

"You both think you're right and you both think you were defending me."

"Alright. Did you tell him because he's your friend?"

"Yes."

"And he reacted properly? I was calm and reasonable and he was yelling in my apartment, so what did I do wrong? You thought he was out of line, didn't you? Because you tried to stop him from being rude. So please tell me at what point I ignored you or what I did wrong."

"I still want to know what this was about, because it clearly wasn't about me."

"He is concerned about you and I told him there's nothing to worry about."

"I know something is going on, just because I don't know what, doesn't mean I believe you."

"So, you don't think I was defending you and me?"

"Alright, I admit you were. Thank you."

"What did you expect?" Cassandra changed the subject of conversation and sat on the couch. She sat cross legged and waited for Rachel.

"I don't know, well I didn't expect you to leave when I asked you to and I didn't expect him to run downstairs and yell at you, so all of this was unexpected." While talking Rachel calmed down and sat next to Cassandra. She didn't realize the subject changed.

"Thank you too."

"You're welcome."

"Do you even know why I'm thanking you?"

"I do. You thought I would lie."

"You make that sound like a bad thing, lying isn't bad. We often lie to protect others feelings."

"Yea, I know, but your feelings are more important to me than his." She kissed Cassandra to make her point clear. "You think he'll tell?" Rachel frowned, Cassandra could tell she was worried. She put her hands on Rachel's hips and moved her onto her lap.

"No." She kissed Rachel, but Rachel quickly broke it off.

"You think, or you know he won't?"

"I don't think he will." Actually she knew he won't, but Cassandra didn't want to argue again. She left a trail off small kissed on Rachel's cheek and jawline.

"You're frustrating to fight with."

"How come?" Cassandra stopped her trail, to ask, but continued on Rachel's neck.

"You're calm and confident." That made Cassandra chuckle against her neck, but she stopped the kisses and looked Rachel into the eyes.

"Actually that sounds like a compliment, so thank you."

"Yea, that's your thing too, you're twisting words."

"Are you trying to make me feel horrible by pointing out my flaws?" Cassandra continued her trail on Rachel's collarbone, she knew Rachel wanted her to, she felt it. Rachel's breathing got heavier and more irregular, she leaned into the kiss.

"No, sorry."

"Don't be, I didn't say it worked." It was nice to see the effect she had on Rachel.

"I need to go home." That came out of the blue and brought Cassandra back to reality. She was not often confused and she didn't like the feeling. She let out a small frustrated puff.  
Rachel got off of her lap and sat next to her.

"Alright." It actually wasn't alright, it was confusing. Just a few minutes before Rachel called Cassandra frustrating, how ironic.

"You don't want to know why?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

"No."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Soon, I guess."

"Okay, I do want to know why." Rachel stopped this because she guessed she had to leave?

"Kurt and I need to talk, because of my parents." The frustration Cassandra felt was gone, it was understandable now, not confusing.

"Are you coming back?" They talked quieter than usual, Rachel felt terrible for not continuing what Cassandra had started, Cassandra felt bad for that too, but there was something else she didn't like about this situation. She couldn't figure out what it was though.

"I don't know, I've to go to school tomorrow."

"You don't have to, my father can give you a certificate."

"That's a really nice offer, but I have to go to school."

"Are you going the whole week?"

"I don't know. Why did you took the whole week off anyway?"

"Well, I need at least one day off, sometime between Wednesday and Friday."

"You could've worked Monday and Tuesday."

"I don't want to."

"Well, that's a good reason."

"I know." Cassandra just ignored Rachel's sarcasm. Rachel stood up and walked into the bedroom without a word. Cassandra knew Rachel was gathering her things, to take them with her, so she didn't follow or questioned Rachel. Within seconds Rachel came back, fully dressed now.

"I forgot my phone upstairs." Cassandra wasn't sure why Rachel felt the need to explain to her why she went upstairs, but she dismissed the thought promptly when she watched Rachel walking through her apartment.

Rachel quickly walked upstairs, got her phone and went downstairs again.  
"I called Henry." Rachel wasn't even near the couch, but Cassandra knew she was back.

"When?"

"Just now."

"That was quick." It took less than a minute to go upstairs, grab her phone and come back, so it was weird that Cassandra already talked to Henry.

"Well, I don't have much to talk with him." Rachel sat down on the armrest of the couch and frowned a little, she wondered how good Cassandra knew Henry.

"He's a really nice man, maybe you should talk to him more."

"I know he is, but I didn't call him to make conversation."

"I know, still." They were quiet for a moment. "You want me to take your car." It wasn't a question, they both knew it, but somehow it always came up and was an issue between them.

"If it's too unpleasant, you don't have to, I'd just prefer it."

"I know."

"Does that mean you'll drive with Henry?" Rachel didn't answer. "You're doing this on purpose." Still no reaction. "I see."

"I better get going."

"Okay."

"I call you when I'm home."

"Okay." Rachel grabbed her coat and her purse from the garderobe and walked back to Cassandra. She leaned down and kissed Cassandra who deepened the kiss,Cassandra was holding Rachel's face, so she couldn't break the kiss again. For some reason, Cassandra wasn't sure yet, she had the feeling she needed to show Rachel that she loved her. At some point they needed to breath though and they broke apart.

"What was that for?"

"I love you." Rachel looked happy, she didn't look unhappy before, but happier now and Cassandra was glad.

"I've got to go now."

"Okay."

"You're holding me." Rachel smirked a bit, but Cassandra let her go.

"Sorry." Cassandra stood up and walked with Rachel to the door.

"I'll call."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." She waited for Rachel to get into the elevator, but eventually closed the door.

Rachel walked out of the building and saw Henry waiting at the car, even though she didn't approve that Cassandra didn't want her to use the subway or take a cab, she liked Henry and smiled nicely at him. He returned the smile.

"Hey Henry, how are you?"

"Good evening Rachel." Her smile grew bigger when he used her first name. "I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"Me too."

"You want me to drive you home?"

"Well, kind of."

"Miss July wants me to drive you home."

"Yes."

"Okay." She walked towards the door, opened it and got in. It was nice that Henry let her do it, she wanted it to be at least a bit normal. While driving, Rachel texted Kurt, but he didn't answer, so she hoped he'd be home.

"Henry, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"How well do you know Cassandra."

"I've been her driver for a few years now."

"I mean personally."

"As a driver you get to know people."

"Okay, how we'll does she know you."

"I imagine she knows basic information about me."

"So, you two don't talk much?"

"May I say something?"

"Sure."

"You're a really nice young woman Rachel, but I'm Miss July's employee. We don't meet socially, I just work for her." Rachel didn't respond to Henry's statement, she just thought about it. Obviously Henry had as much interest to get to know Cassandra as Cassandra did: non. "We're there." He parked the car in front of Rachel's building and turned around to face Rachel. She wondered for a moment how he always managed to get the spot right in front of the building.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Henry. Good night."

"Rachel." She grabbed the back and had the door opened, but stopped.

"Yah?"

"I like Miss July, she's a good woman, but we're not friends."

"I understand." She really didn't, okay, they didn't need to be friends, but they could know each other a bit.

"Good night to you too." With that she left the car. She knew Henry would wait until she entered the building and a few moment more, to see if anybody was following her. Rachel wasn't sure if he did it because, Cassandra told him to or because, he wanted to. The second thought was nicer. She walked upstairs and into her apartment.

"Surprise!" And she dropped her purse and keys. Three voices just yelled at her, so it wasn't that weird. In front of her stood her parents, a little behind them was Kurt.

"Dad! Daddy!" Rachel ran towards them and the three of them group hugged. "What are you doing here? I thought you were coming Wednesday?"

"Yes, but your father-" Hiram was talking about Leroy. "Managed to get two extra days off, so here we are."

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Another group hug. "When did you arrive?"

"Not so long ago, maybe an hour or so." Now Leroy was talking.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't have been a surprise if we did."

"That's why you didn't answer my texts, isn't it Kurt?"

"Yes." When Rachel first walked in Kurt looked guilty, but when he saw that Rachel was happy about the surprise he relaxed and was glad for her.

"I would've come home earlier." She realized what she said and to what she just opened the door, Rachel didn't really want to have this conversation with her parents now, not again today, but the sooner the better.

"Ah, that's alright, we had a great time with Kurt."

"Let me change and then we'll talk okay?"

"Absolutely." She gave both her dads a kiss on the cheek, Then she turned around threw her purse on her bed and grabbed some comfortable clothes and walked into the bathroom. Rachel could hear her dads and Kurt talking while she changed and wondered about how to tell her parents. Eventually though, she had to leave the bathroom. Just before she wanted to leave the bathroom someone knocked, so she opened the door. Her father, Hiram was at the door.  
"I'm done, you can come in now."

"Oh no, I was worried." Rachel must have looked confused, she certainly felt that way, because he explained. "It took you so long, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Lying was probably not a good way to approach what she wanted to tell. She walked out of he bathroom.

"Oh Rachel, I know you're lying. Your father and Kurt are talking about his internship, which by the way is terrific, so, if you want, it's just you and me." Rachel took a deep breath, sat on her bed and waited for her father to join her. Kurt and her dad were vividly talking. "You know you can tell us anything."

"Yes I know. It's hard anyway."

"Take your time, we're staying till Sunday. I might fall asleep, though." He tried to joke, but Rachel still felt anxious.

"I'm in a relationship."

"Yes, I heard you broke up with Finn." Rachel knew he was trying to comfort her, even if it wasn't helping.

"Yes."

"Because of this new guy?"

"Well, no, because I didn't love him anymore. He changed and I changed and it just didn't work out."

"Yes, sometimes people grow apart and a long distance relationships are complicated." Maybe they are, Rachel didn't know, she didn't think what she and Finn had at the end was a relationship.

"Maybe we could've worked it out, but we didn't even talk since I moved here. But that's not what you were asking for. I broke up with Finn and I accepted it, it was my decision and it's okay." She needed and wanted to stop talking about Finn. It made her sad, she missed him, but not as her boyfriend or her fiancé, but as a friend. He made her feel good about herself.

"Okay, so, tell me about this new guy." Now or never, better quick than slow, like a Band-Aid.

"This new guy." Rachel chuckled and her father looked irritated. "She's a woman."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** and again I have to thank my beta-reader Lolra foit correcting all my errors. I'm sure it's a lot of work, because I know I made enough mistakes to fail my class, so I really am thankful for your work.

* * *

"Okay, then tell me about this new woman in your life." Rachel waited for his reaction, but there wasn't any. He just seemed genuinely interested. Not upset or surprised or anything and that irritated Rachel. It's not that she wished he would be upset or confused. Of course she hoped her father would be fine with her decision, but this was odd. Obviously Rachel took too long to answer, because he started smiling at her. "Did you think we wouldn't support you? Or that we wouldn't like it? That would be hypocritical, wouldn't it?" He tilted his head a little, one eyebrow raised and still smiled at her.

"I thought you would react...differently."

"Right now I can only talk for myself, but as long as you're happy, I am. It doesn't matter who you're dating, or who you're with as long as they treat you well. So, does she?"

"What?" Rachel was still irritated by all of this, she was worried what her father would say, but this was different than anything she had imagined.

"Treat you well."

"Oh, yes. She's...she's wonderful." Yes, Cassandra was wonderful, most of the time. Sometime she was just Cassandra, but she didn't treat Rachel bad. At least not anymore.

"Okay. What's her name? Do you have a photo?"

"Cassandra. Um, no, I don't have a photo."

"I thought your generation takes photos of everything, what's wrong with you?" He was kidding with her and she knew it, they both laughed about it.

"Oh, I do have photo!"

"Wonderful, show it to me."

"Well, it's not really a photo. I stole it."

"Oh, New York is not good for my little girl."

"There." She pointed behind her, on the wall behind her bed, where she hung the poster from Cassandra's show. "I took it from a wall, the theatre was closed."

"She's pretty."

"Yah."

"So, you stole a poster of your girlfriend." He looked mockingly at her.

"It's not weird."

"No, no, not at all. So, tell me a bit about her." And Rachel did, not too much, but also not too little, because she didn't want her father to ask question she didn't want to answer. So they talked for a while, maybe twenty minutes. "You should tell your father."

"I know, I wanted to tell you together, but then we talked."

"I'll go over to them now and your father will probably come over here and ask you what's going on, he turned around quite often in the last few minutes."

"Yes, I've noticed." Hiram stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before he walked over to Kurt and Leroy. She didn't need to look to know that her dads were talking and that Leroy would stand up in a few seconds to come over to her. Yes, she already told two people, but she was still nervous and to calm herself she brushed her hair. He came back and took the same place where Hiram has been sitting before.

"Hey daddy." Rachel sounded like a little girl that did something bad.

"Hi sweetie, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Nobody would've believed that, it sounded too guilty.

"You know that I know."

"I...am with someone."

"Alright." Rachel must have looked like it was a bad thing, because her father sounded very serious. "What did he do?" Leroy looked angry and it took Rachel a few seconds to realize what he probably was thinking.

"What? Nothing no, it's not that."

"Are you pregnant?" Now he looked concerned, but Rachel had to smile a bit. He wouldn't need to worry about that anymore.

"No daddy, it's nothing like that."

"Are you engaged again?"

"No, no it's nothing like that."

"Okay, then tell me." Telling Leroy made Rachel more nervous, but she wasn't sure why. The conversation was just different. She took a breath and wondered what the best way was to tell her father, then it knocked on the door. Her dads and Kurt probably ordered take out. It was good, it gave her a few more moments to think about how she was going to tell him.

"I'll get that." Leroy said it, but he looked at Rachel and waited for her permission, she smiled and nodded. It was a little weird, that her father asked for her permission to open the door, it never happened before. It was nice that her father respected her that much.

He walked to the door and opened it. "Hello."

"Hello." Rachel knew who the second voice belonged to, but that couldn't be.

"Can I help you?" There was no answer. "Who are you again?" And Rachel was frozen on her bed, she couldn't prevent what was happening and even if she could move, it was already too late.

"Is Rachel there?"

"I'm Rachel's father." Kurt remembered the voice too and looked over to Rachel, saw her frozen and reacted quickly. He stood up and walked to Leroy's side.

"This is...awkward."

"Hey Cassandra." Leroy stepped aside when it was obvious that Kurt knew her and that they were friendly with each other. He walked over to his husband and Rachel came back to reality. She jumped up and almost run to the door.

"Hello Kurt. Is Rachel-"

"Cassandra, hi. What are you doing here?" Kurt just stood there and watched the two. Rachel was agitated and Cassandra looked confused, which she usually didn't, so Kurt was pretty interested in what was going on.

"You didn't call and you didn't answer your phone."

"Oh."

"Yea, oh. I was worried." It actually was sweet, which made Rachel feel guilty. Kurt was still watching them, but when Cassandra gave him a look, he raised his hands in defense and walked back to the living room.

"I'm sorry." She really was, Rachel had forgotten her phone in the bathroom.

"Yea. So, I see your parents came early."

"Yes. They surprised me."

"Hi, I'm Hiram." Rachel hadn't noticed that her father was besides her.

"Hello. Cassandra." They shook hands and Rachel was just speechless, she didn't plan them meeting this way. Okay, honestly she didn't plan it at all yet, but she definitely wouldn't have planned it that way.

"Do you want to come in?" Hiram had watched his daughter and waited for her to come out of her trace, but she didn't, so he reacted and asked Cassandra.

"I don't know yet."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you anyway."

"Likewise." Cassandra waited for Hiram to go back to Kurt and Leroy. "He seems nice."

"Yea." Rachel turned around and looked at the three men in the living room, who were watching her and Cassandra. "I'll be right back." With that she grabbed Cassandra's wrist and walked out on the floor, she didn't wait for anybody to answer.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't talk to you with them watching me." Rachel closed the door behind her. When she turned around around Cassandra just stood there.

"Well, what now?"

"I don't know." And she really didn't. Rachel ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn't sure what she was doing or what she should do. Everything was just a mess.

"I just wanted to know if you're home, so...I should-" Cassandra pointed somewhere behind her, mentioning to leave.

"No." This answer came unexpected, for both of them.

"You want me to stay?"

"Yes."

"With you, Kurt and your dads."

"Yes."

"And what are we going to tell them?"

"The truth." It sounded like a statement, but Rachel looked questioning.

"You want to tell them about us now?"

"Well, I told my daddy and was about to tell my dad too."

"Okay, which one is who again?" This made Rachel chuckle and it lightened the tension.

"I told Hiram and Leroy opened the door for you."

"Okay. You're sure about this?"

"No."

"That sounds reassuring." Rachel didn't responded to that, she was still waiting for Cassandra to answer. "We should go inside then."

"Yes." And Cassandra intended to go inside, but Rachel didn't. Not yet. She kissed Cassandra and quickly deepened the kiss. Rachel ran her hands through Cassandra's hair, but Cassandra grabbed Rachel's wrists and held them still. A few seconds later they needed to take a breath and stopped.

"Was that to encourage me or you?"

"I love you." Cassandra had to smile about that, which made Rachel smile slightly too.

"I love you too. Let's go."

"Okay." Rachel opened the door with one hand and her other hand was trying to find Cassandra's. Cassandra saw that, it was sweet, so she took Rachel's hand and straightened her hair out with the other one. Rachel led them inside and Cassandra quickly closed the door behind her, because Rachel kept walking. Thankfully very slowly, probably because she was nervous. Kurt and Hiram were sitting on the couch and Leroy was in the chair next to it.

"Dad, Daddy, this is Cassandra. Cassandra these are my dads." Too formal for Cassandra's taste, but she figured Rachel knew her parents best. Hiram stood up, he was smiling, it seemed genuine and he came a few steps towards them and approached Cassandra.

"Hello, it's nice to...be introduced, officially."

"Yes." They shook hands and then Leroy followed Hiram's example and turned to Cassandra.

"We had an odd start." He was not smiling like Hiram, but he was nice.

"That's one way to describe it."

"You can call me Leroy."

"Cassandra." They shook hands too.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled agreeing at Cassandra, but then turned to Rachel. "Rachel, can I have something to drink?"

"Of course daddy." Everybody waited for some kind of reaction from Rachel and she soon realized her mistake.

"Oh, yes." Rachel squeezed Cassandra's hand before she let go and walked into the kitchen, followed by Leroy. Cassandra knew he just wanted to talk to Rachel alone for a moment, it was obvious. To everyone except Rachel, but Cassandra didn't mind, at least he was nice enough and lied.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Hiram had ready returned to his seat and was now smiling at Cassandra, she returned the smile the best she could. Kurt was looking weird at her, probably because she wasn't convincing. "I didn't know my daughter was dating you."

"I thought she told you."

"Yes, just now. But I, we, did not know."

"That I am a woman?"

"Yes...and in general." He didn't seem to mind that she was a woman, he just seemed surprised.

"Is that a good thing or is it going to be a problem?"

"I don't know."

"We're not dating."

"But she said-"

"We're in a relationship." Just to clarify things. "I think that makes a difference."

"I see. Yes, of course it does."

"So, you're in New York for the first time?"

"Oh no, we've been here before, we love Broadway. All three of us."

"That's nice. Where are you staying?"

"Oh, we booked a room in a hotel near Central Park, Leroy's likes the view, we've to go there and ask if we can get the room earlier. It was spontaneous to come today."

"I don't have the view to Central Park, but I have a nice guest room."

"Oh no, thanks but,...no we couldn't."

"Oh yes you could and you should, Cassandra's apartment is amazing." They were confused by Kurt's statement, not the statement itself, but that he seemingly wanted them to stay at Cassandra's place.

"I...um, thanks Kurt."

"I don't know, I should talk to Leroy first and we probably should ask Rachel."

"What should you ask me?" The three of them hadn't paid attention and didn't see Rachel and Leroy return, so they were a little startled when they heard Rachel's voice.

"Oh Rachel, I've a question for you, actually Isabelle does, she wants to know your opinion about an article." Kurt jumped up from his seat, almost running over to her, grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to the kitchen again. It was quite funny to watch, so Cassandra had to smirk. Rachel's dads must have thought it was funny too, because they both laughed.

"What was that about?" Leroy looked after them, still smiling.

"I think Kurt is trying to get Rachel away, so we can...talk, or something."

"Yes, Cassandra offered us her guest room and he thinks we should take the offer. He mentioned Cassandra's taste."

"So that's what we should ask Rachel first?"

"Yes." The conversation was just between Hiram and Leroy and Cassandra was just listening, she was trying to figure them out.

"Is that a real offer or are you just being polite?"

"Oh no, I am being polite, but it still is a real offer. I don't know how it is to get a room last minute in New York, but I can't imagine it's easy."

"Yes, that might be true."

"Anyways. You and Rachel." It didn't sound like a question, so Cassandra didn't feel obligated to answer. She knew though Leroy was going to ask a bunch if questions now. "Do you make her happy?"

"I don't know, I hope so, but you'd have to ask her."

"Without stepping over any boundaries, but don't you think you're too old."

"That's...an interesting question, I'd say that depends on what is too old. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What's the age difference between you two?" Leroy looked somewhat shocked. "If I don't overstep any boundaries with that question."

"I see your point, but we're talking about my daughter here."

"I respect your daughter, I think she can make her own decisions. I can't promise you I won't hurt her, but I won't do it intentionally." It sounded worse than Cassandra meant it, but Leroy started smiling.

"I like you."

"Thanks."

"I think we should take you on on your offer."

"You should."

"Now it's up to Rachel I assume." That was Hiram's first word to this conversation and Cassandra was surprised he agreed with Leroy, she figured at least one of them would refuse the offer.

"Yes, but she won't say no. She might not like the idea, but she wouldn't send us to a hotel."

"Are you sure Leroy?"

"Yes, why not?" Hiram did not answer, Cassandra wasn't sure whether it was because of her or because Rachel and Kurt returned. It didn't really matter though. Rachel sat on the couch, between Hiram and Cassandra.

"What did you do to her?"

"We- what? Why would you ask?" Hiram was obviously confused, so was Cassandra.

"We talked. I offered my guest room." She answered Rachel's question even if she wasn't asked. Rachel's attention was back to Hiram and she looked worried.

"Don't you have a place to stay?"

"Well, yes we booked a room, but for Wednesday and we wanted to ask them if we could get it earlier."

"And you want to stay at Cassandra's place?"

"If you're okay with it. I think it would be nice, I'm sure it would be easier."

"Oh, okay." Cassandra wasn't sure how she should interpret Rachel's expression. A phone rang and everybody looked for theirs.

"Mine, be right back." With that Hiram quickly walked into the kitchen, before he answered the call.

"Excuse me, I'll just quickly go." He mentioned somewhere behind him.

"Okay daddy." So now only Cassandra, Rachel and Kurt were left. Rachel waited for her parents to be out of reach, before she turned to Cassandra.

"Why'd you invite them?"

"Because they don't have a room."

"You don't know that."

"You want me to uninvited them?"

"Of course not, but why'd you offer it in the first place?"

"They don't like me."

"That's true." Kurt agreed quickly with Cassandra and Rachel gave him a look, which made him shrug.

"Thank you Kurt." Cassandra's voice was low, just because she knew they didn't like her, Kurt didn't need to rub it in.

"Sorry."

"No, I don't think they don't like you."

"Well, we talked and it didn't seem like they do."

"They don't know you."

"That's why I invited them, I want them to like me."

"Really?" Kurt tried not to interrupt their conversation, but he couldn't hide his surprise and curiosity.

"Ah, Kurt. You somehow manage to make me sound horrible."

"I wouldn't say horrible."

"That's nice." They were teasing each other, but Rachel couldn't wait for them to finish, she needed to settle this quickly.

"Okay. I'm sure they'll like you, once they get to know you."

"Perhaps." Rachel and Cassandra ignored Kurt this time.

"Anyway," Cassandra drew that out on purpose and with a mocking look towards Kurt. "That's why I offered my room and they can stay as long as they want. You might need to get some groceries tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I don't have enough food. That's usually the reason people need groceries."

"For what?" Luckily they weren't talking about their disagreement anymore when Hiram returned.

"If you decide to stay at my place." Hiram nodded in agreement.

"I see. Is that okay for you Rachel? Your father seems to like the idea." Cassandra had to smirk, they knew her daughter well and they knew how to manipulate her.

"Sure...I don't see why not."

"Okay, I tell him then." So he left again.

"What's up?" Cassandra nudged Rachel after a moment of silence.

"Hm? Nothing."

"Kurt is she lying or is that just my impression?"

"Oh no, she definitely is." He shrugged a sorry at Rachel.

"I told you, you have a giveaway."

"I just think it's weird."

"You could've told me you don't like the idea, I would've lied to them."

"No, it's nice of you, it's just...I don't want you to be alone with them."

"Are they going to embarrass you, or am I?"

"Probably both."

"At least that was honest. I thought you would join us. As much as I want to get to know them, I don't think letting us alone is a good idea either." Two glares were thrown at Kurt when he chuckled, but Rachel and Cassandra quickly turned their attention back to the conversation.

"But I've to go to school tomorrow."

"Not really."

"I have to talk to Brody." The seriousness in Rachel's voice was very unlike her. Cassandra knew Rachel wanted to talk to him, even if she didn't agree with Rachel. Kurt looked pretty interested too, but Cassandra raised a finger to silence him and continued.

"Okay. I still don't understand why you can't go to school from my apartment."

"Because."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable." Sarcasm in its purest. "Yes, you should stay."

"Plus, Kurt would be alone." Now who was Rachel trying to convince, because Cassandra had already given in. Cassandra and Kurt were just listening, because Rachel must have been arguing with herself, since neither of them did.

"Oh no, don't try to shift that on me. I'm fine on my own, I can take as much time as I want in the bathroom, I can listen to any music I want or watch-"

"Okay, I get it."

"It's getting late, I don't know how long it takes from Lima to get to New York, but in sure they're exhausted and I actually want to go home. I just came by because you didn't call."

"Okay, I'll grab a few things."

"You still have all your stuff at my place."

"Yes, but it looks weird when I already have everything at your place." With that Rachel stood up and walked away, luckily she didn't hear Cassandra.

"I don't know why, but I've the feeling everything's weird tonight."

"It is." Kurt nodded.

"It's nice that we can agree on something." They kept quiet for a few moments, Kurt was texting someone and Cassandra just sat there, but then she got bored."So, is there anything I should know about them?

"Don't take your car and when they want to pay the cab, let them. They'll think you're a showoff." Kurt's immediate respond surprised her, she thought he wouldn't answer at all, or at least finish texting.

"Okay." Why didn't Ohio people like a private driver?

"How's Isabelle doing?"

"Fine, it's busy, but she's fine. She says hi if I see you and she wanted me to remind you to call her." Kurt actually looked up from his phone and Cassandra got the feeling he was waiting for some kind of answer.

"Sure." This was boring, so Cassandra got up. "Bye Kurt.

"Have fun."

"Alright." Cassandra didn't care if people thought she was a showoff or anything, taking her car means taking care of Rachel and that shouldn't be a problem for Hiram or Leroy. "I've a car waiting outside if you want to go." She talked to both of them.

"That's great, sure, we just need to get this down." Hiram mentioned to their two suitcases and two bags next to the door, where Cassandra hadn't seen them before

"Okay, I can take one if you want."

"That's be nice, but you really don't have to." Cassandra made a step towards their luggage. "No, really, we can handle that and you were already nice enough."

"I'll wait outside then." He just smiled at her. "Rachel, I'll wait with Henry okay?"

"With Henry?"

"Yes."

"Um, yah. I just- we'll be downstairs soon." Cassandra left then and quickly walked outside. Henry got out of the car as soon as he saw her coming out.

"Is everything okay with Miss Berry?"

"Yea, she was just surprised by visitors. They're coming down in a few moments and they have some luggage." He opened the trunk, Cassandra nodded a thanks and he got back into the car. While waiting she thought about the upcoming days, it was going to be interesting. She then walked to the passenger door.

"Henry, can you get another car for a few days?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"Any."

"How soon?"

"Do you know what kind of car you need?"

"Something smaller."

"SUV?"

"Sure." Whatever, as long as it was smaller and she didn't seem too much like a showoff, everything was fine.

"I could come with an SUV instead, just say it when you call."

"Great thanks."

"Anytime." She closed the door and saw the three Berry's come outside. Rachel's dad looked surprised and Rachel embarrassed by the car, t made Cassandra smile. She helped them get their luggage in the trunk and let them get into the car. "It's going to be a fun night." Then she followed them.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I'm sorry, but this chapter was not proofread by somebody besides me and I tend to read what I thought I wrote, so there still might be some errors.

* * *

The drive was quick. Henry unloaded the car before anybody could protest, Rachel thanked him and wished him a good night, after that they walked inside. Cassandra was quiet, because the other three were talking and she wasn't even listening. A few minutes after they arrived at her building they were on her floor. After she opened the door, she walked inside, threw her keys in the table and sat down.

"Oh, yah, sorry." She shook her head slightly and stood back up. "That's the bathroom, but you have a joining bathroom." She walked towards the kitchen, stairs and guest room, after Hiram and Leroy realized Cassandra was showing them around they followed her. "This's the kitchen, upstairs is my studio and that's the guest room, so for now it's yours, as long as you want."

"Your apartment is-"

"Beautiful."

"Thanks, I don't want to seem rude, but I'd like to take a shower and you probably wanna unpack and talk to Rachel."

"Of course."  
Rachel waited in the living room, so Cassandra walked up to her before she went for a shower.

"Hi."

"Hey." She looked distant, so Cassandra sat next to her.

"I'll take a shower okay?"

"Sure."

"What's up?"

"I don't know." That was Rachel's honest respond and Cassandra knew it.

"You'd tell me?

"I guess." There wasn't much she could do now, but she squeezed Rachel's hand comforting, before she stood up.

"Have fun with your dads."

"I will." Rachel's dads were still in the guest room and Cassandra didn't want to miss the opportunity to kiss her girlfriend. So she did, just a small kiss, she didn't want Rachel's dads to catch them making out. That would be embarrassing. Cassandra smiled at Rachel and Rachel flushed a bit, before she turned around.  
Rachel watched Cassandra turn and leave into the bedroom. The situation she was in was new territory and it felt strange, she did. Somehow it was so surreal, her girlfriend in the room in front of her and her dads in the room behind her. In her girlfriends apartment. And they all get along. She suppressed a laughter, but not well enough.

"What are you laughing about?" He startled Rachel and she stopped.

"Oh, hi dad, I'm just...you know, I'm happy." Leroy sat next to her on the couch.

"I know." Rachel was confused. "I can see it. She is responsible for that, isn't she?"

"Yes. And I missed you."

"We missed you too." She hugged him tightly. "Tell me about her. We didn't really got to talk earlier."

"What do you want to know?"

"She seems rich."

"I guess, I've never asked, but her family seems wealthy."

"You met her family?"

"Yea, just recently. They're...like her."

"Is that good?"

"Considering that I love her, yes." It just slipped out, it's not that she didn't know she had these feelings, but telling someone else she had was different.

"I didn't know it was that serious." He waited for a respond, but knowing his daughter, Leroy continued. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know, I guess I was afraid."

"You know we would never judge you, no matter who you love, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Good. We would disagree if anybody treats you wrong though."

"I know, but she doesn't."

"She seems that way."

"She's very protective, sometimes it's annoying, but I know she just cares."

"I like her." Obviously that shocked and confused Rachel, it also made her speechless. Leroy had to chuckle. "You wanna know why?"

"I- um, yes."

"She's honest. I don't think she pretended or lied."

"How do you know?"

"I talked to her." Rachel still didn't get it. "She would've said nicer things if she'd lied."

"What did she say?"

"She loves you."

"And that's not nice?"

"That wasn't her choice of words." He took his time, to continue, because he didn't want to upset Rachel with his next question. "I know, this is non of my business, but how much older is she?"

"Do you think that matters?" She was calmer than he thought and he took that as a good sign.

"I'm just, well, I was surprised."

"About her being older or being a woman?"

"Maybe both, I don't know. It's a little confusing to me, I've never seen you show any interest in...you're right Rachel, it doesn't matter. I'm sorry."

"I was wondering when it would happen." Leroy and Rachel jerked when Hiram talked, they had t heard or seen him, and turned around. He had a big smile on his face, he other two both looked confused. "Really, I always thought you were in love with that girl in your high school, um, the blond that was in glee club too." He scrunched his face and tried to remember.

"The-" Leroy looked at Rachel and carefully chose his words. "Less educated one?"

"No, not Brittany. I forgot her name, the one that got pregnant." There was only one blonde left.

"Quinn?"

"Yes! Quinn." Hiram's smile returned and he looked excited, Rachel didn't know what about. "I always thought you liked her."

"You thought I was in love with Quinn?"

"I didn't say in love. You talked a lot about her though." He looked like he was reasoning with Rachel, she was just bewildered by him. It took her a few seconds to regain the ability to speak.

"Because before we were friends, I hated her."

"Think about it, you were obsessed with her boyfriend, I know you love Finn, but when you had him, you still constantly talked about her. You even wanted to have the same nose."

"You thought I was gay because I wanted a nose job?"

"No, because I think you weren't obsessed with Finn but Quinn. Well, that sounded good, didn't it?"

"This is by far one of the strangest conversations we had."

"I'm just saying. I was surprised, just not because you're dating a woman."

"Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Sure." They were quiet for a moment, because the didn't know what to talk about. Hiram walked around the couch and sat down on the other end. "Do you have any plans this week?"

"I've to go to school and I thought you'd come on Wednesday, so I didn't plan anything yet."

"Well, we did. How about dinner, Thursday night?"

"Sounds great."

"Maybe Cassandra will join us."

"I can ask." The conversation was stiffly and, at least for Rachel, uncomfortable. It probably was the forced subject change. She wanted a moment alone, so she smiled and gave her father the answers he wanted to hear. Leroy just sat there and listened.

"That'd be great."

"I'll be right back." Rachel stood up and walked into the bedroom, to be alone for a few moments. Her mind was filled with lots of things and she was starting to get a headache. So, she didn't turn on the lights, she left the door open and the lights shining through the door would be enough. It was already late and she needed a reason why she left the living room, so she wanted changed into something more comfortable. After Rachel took off all her clothes she folded them and put them aside, she walked around the bed to get her bag, the one she left earlier.  
Probably because she was thinking about a lot; her parents being there; her dad thinking she liked Quinn; the whole situation they were in right now; she didn't notice the bathroom door opening. Cassandra must have been in thoughts too, because she didn't notice Rachel, or it was just the lack of light. So, while Rachel was walking around the bed to get her clothes, Cassandra did too to get to her closet and they ran into each other. They fell down with a somewhat load bump, Rachel on top of Cassandra.

"I think I'm gonna need a glass of wine." Cassandra growled, she but her head on the floor. It wasn't too bad, but she could feel where her head hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Everything all right?" Rachel and Cassandra stopped their breaths to listen, one of Rachel's dad stood up and walked, most certainly, towards the bedroom.

"Don't come in." Whoever it was stopped in his tracks. "We're fine. Just need a minute." He walked back, they could hear them talking. "Isn't this fun?" It was a rhetorical question.

"What?"

"Running into me. Naked." Yes, she said fun, but she didn't mean it, so when Rachel obviously had no intention to get up, Cassandra tried it again. "I know, I'm irresistible, but we could find a less hurtful alternative."

"I like it though."

"Ooh, I see. There're easier ways to do that. And less hurtful ones." Rachel was still not moving, actually Cassandra thought Rachel was laying comfortable. "Anyway." She drew that out and waited for Rachel. "I don't know, but maybe you wanna get up, before your parents will worry and come in here. It might not be the most pleasant talk we're gonna have."

"I know, but I don't want to get off of you." Cassandra had to smirk, but she really wanted to stay up, so she kissed Rachel and turned them around.

"If you like being on top, we can do this later, right now, I need to get dressed." Then she stood up, grabbed the towel and went to her closet. Rachel was still lying on the floor.

"I don't want to go back." It was just a whisper. They were talking quietly the whole time, but this was even quieter, like Rachel didn't want to say it.

"What did you say?" Cassandra grabbed a tank top and leggings and put them on. When she turned around Rachel was just standing up.

"Hmm?"

"You just said something."

"What do you mean?"

"What did you say?"

"I should go back."

"You should put some clothes on before."

"Yes." Finally Rachel looked through her bag and chose something to wear. Cassandra shook her head and walked towards the door.

"Wait." She turned around and looked back at Rachel, who was now dressed and following Cassandra. "Did you avoid my question?"

"What question?"

"I asked you...I don't remember."

"I don't either." With that Rachel passed Cassandra and walked through the door.

"You did." Cassandra followed her, she knew Rachel avoided something, just not what. Yet, but Cassandra was sure she will find out.

"Aah, there you are. What happened?" Hiram was talking to both of them, but Rachel didn't answer, so Cassandra did.

"Oh, I just fell." Rachel took a seat on the couch, but Cassandra stopped in front of them. "I'm sorry we kept you waiting."

"Oh, no, don't be." Hiram answered again, Leroy kept quiet the whole time.

"Anyway, would you like a glass of wine?" Cassandra directly looked at Leroy and secondly at Hiram, she wanted to figure Leroy out. Hiram seemed okay, but Leroy seemed reserved.

"Absolutely." He answered, with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay." Cassandra walked into the kitchen. She grabbed three glasses and chose a bottle of wine, then she returned to the living room.  
Leroy and Rachel were talking, but Leroy stopped when he saw Cassandra return.

"Here we go." She filled each glass and handed them to Leroy first, then the second one to Hiram. Leroy nodded.

"Thank you."

"Rachel, do you want some soda?"

"No, thanks."

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" She considered a moment where to sit, because Hiram was sitting on the one end of the couch, Rachel on the other with Leroy next to her. Sitting between them might not be fun, but standing there would be awkward too, so she sat in the middle.

"No, not yet. Maybe we could take a walk in Central Park?" Hiram's question was to Leroy, who was looking suspiciously at his wine.

"Yes." He didn't look up from his glass.

"I'm just asking, because I've some business to do tomorrow, so I won't be here in the morning. I can give you a key and if you need a ride somewhere I can give you a number."

"Your drivers number?"

"No, unfortunately I need Henry to drive me, but the firms number." Cassandra was mostly talking to Hiram, because Leroy still seemed occupied with the wine. Cassandra actually wondered if he didn't like it, of if anything was with the glass, but she checked it in the kitchen and the wine was quite good.

"That's not necessary." Leroy answered, Hiram looked confused by that, so was Cassandra, but she didn't show it.

"Oh and Martha will come over at 10, she has a key, so don't call the cops or anything."

"Who's Martha?" That was the first they heard from Rachel through the whole conversation.

"My cleaning lady."

"I've never seen her."

"She usually comes when nobody's there, but that will be complicate to arrange this week."

"You have a cleaning lady and a driver?" Now Leroy looked up from his glass. Cassandra wasn't sure though, if be looked genuinely curious or suspicious.

"Yes."

"If I may ask, what do you work?" She didn't know either of them well, and yes they were Rachel's parents, but Leroy was difficult. She has been nothing but nice, nicer than she ever tried to be and he still seemed to dislike her, it was annoying.

"I deal drugs." She just wanted to shut him up and she felt he provoked it. Maybe not this extreme but he was in her home and insinuating something.  
Hiram choked on his wine, Cassandra couldn't see his face because she was looking at Leroy. She almost had to laugh out loud, but she kept her face straight. Leroy's face went blank, he stared at Cassandra for a few seconds.

"Excuse me?" He sounded angry and Cassandra couldn't hold it anymore, she didn't laugh at his face, but she started smiling. Thankfully, Rachel was there, but she was shocked too, so it took her as long as Leroy to be able to speak.

"No, no, no, no dad! She's kidding, she just made a joke. She's not a drug dealer!" The first few words were for her father, but the last sentence was clearly at Cassandra and Rachel looked a little angry too. Cassandra didn't mind much.

"I wish I were though; I could have a lot more people working for me. I am a dance instructor." Leroy and Rachel looked like they calmed down and Hiram continued the conversation, so Cassandra was forced to look away from Rachel and Leroy.

"Oh, that's nice. Where do you teach?"

"Upstairs." It wasn't a complete lie, she sometimes did. "But it's legit, so don't worry." That was more for Leroy than Hiram.

"Maybe you can show Leroy a few steps." Her jaw dropped a little, she wasn't sure what to say. Saying no seemed rude, but she wasn't really eager to do it.

"What?" Leroy neither.

"He has two left feet." But he was obviously just ignored by his husband.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do." Now the conversation was just between the two and Cassandra was fine with that.

"Maybe she can show you how to be led."

"So, she could show us both." This turn was unexpected.

"I'm sure she's busy, right?" Leroy asked Cassandra directly and she opened her mouth to answer when Rachel did.

"Actually, no, she isn't." She was somewhat aghast about Rachel's statement, it was obvious that neither Cassandra nor Leroy wanted this, but Rachel ignored that.

"Yes, that's right. I took the week off."

"See?" Of course Hiram was happy with the outcome of the conversation, he was the only one though that seemed happy. He filled his glass again, ignoring everybody's uneasiness.

"I'll go to bed, it's late and I've to get up early. I don't know when Rachel's going to bed, or you, so, there're books-" she pointed to the bookshelf on the wall. "And the remote for the tv is on the tv stand, but there's a tv in your room, too." She stood up, walked into the kitchen to put her glass into the sink and returned. "Oh, if you're hungry, there's some of Rachel's food in the refrigerator or you can order something, I have a few menus on the kitchen wall. There's a phone."

"Thank you. Good night."

"Night."

"Good night." No matter how much Rachel's parents hated her, she would not back off. She walked to Rachel and gave her a quick kiss before she left. To her surprise Rachel kissed her back. Cassandra left with a smile and closed the door behind her. She knew they were going to talk about her, but she didn't want to listen to it or force them to be quiet.

"Oh Rachel, I like her." Hiram watched Cassandra until she closed the door. "She's...unique."

"Yes, that she is." Rachel had to smile, her father liked her girlfriend and the evening went quite well, except for one thing. "But she does not deal drugs!"

"I'm sure your father understood, that it was a joke."

"I did. I just didn't think it was funny."

"It's your own fault."

"How?" Rachel just listened, she was too tired to actually take part in the conversation.

"'You have a maid and a driver, what do you work?', what respond did you expect? It sounded like you wanted to imply something."

"I'm sorry that I'd like to know why my daughters girlfriend-"

"No, don't go there. That had nothing to do with Rachel, you just don't like that she doesn't drive and does the housework herself like everybody else."

"And what's wrong with that? Doing your dishes and laundry?"

"Nothing and it's not wrong to pay somebody to do it either."

"You don't like her, because she doesn't do her laundry?" That confused Rachel a little, they never hired anybody, but she also didn't see why it was wrong.

"No." Leroy sounded assuring, but what about was unclear. He obviously didn't like Cassandra and he obviously had some problem with hiring people to work for you.

"Why then Leroy?"

"It's pretty unfair to team up against my. I don't know her. Let never to know her, alright? I can't tell after a few hours if I like her or not."

"Well, I can. I like her, she offered us to stay and she gave us good wine."

"Yes, that's really good wine." Luckily that settled the disagreement, at least for the moment.

"She has good taste." Hiram smiled suggestively at Rachel, who returned the smile, lightly flushing. Leroy didn't notice any of it. They were silent for a moment, Leroy and Hiram enjoyed their wine and Rachel tried to hide a yawn.

"Don't you want to go to bed too?" Both men saw it and Leroy asked her.

"I should, but I missed you so much."

"We missed you too, sweetheart, but you gotta go to school tomorrow and we're here the whole week."

"I know."

"We should go to bed too. I'm tired."

"I'm gonna finish the wine." Leroy refilled his glass, probably to underline his intention and Hiram shook his head slightly. Rachel smiled at both of them.

"You should check her books, she has good ones."

"You read a book?" He looked surprised at Rachel.

"Yes."

"Then there must be something interesting."

"Good night daddy." She kissed Hiram on the cheek and turned to Leroy. "Good night dad." He got a kiss on the cheek too. "I love you both. See you tomorrow."

"Love you too."

"Sleep well."  
Rachel walked into the bedroom and closed the door. As quietly as possible, she got into the bed.

"I told you they don't like me." Rachel didn't know Cassandra was still awake, so when Cassandra turned around and spoke, Rachel jerked up.

"You startled me." But that was just ignored.

"Actually, I think Leroy hates me."

"Since when are you so self conscious?"

"I guess since three hours ago."

"Don't worry, my daddy likes you and my dad will too."

"Why'd you tell them I've nothing better to do than to teach them?" Cassandra still didn't like the idea.

"Because you don't."

"Oh, you know what I've to do?"

"No, but when you take a week off of you legitimate business, you have less to do."

"Oh come on, that was a joke."

"I know." Another yawn escaped Rachel.

"Your father provoked it."

"I know."

"Okay then."

"I think I will talk to your dad tomorrow."

"About what?" Cassandra didn't know how they jumped from Rachel's dad hating her, to her own father.

"Being sick next week." That surprised Cassandra, because just a few hours ago, Rachel made her point clear that she wanted to go to school.

"Change of hearts?"

"Yes. The lesser you three are alone, the better." Cassandra had to smirk about that, luckily Rachel couldn't see it in the darkness. "Why're you still awake?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Aww."

"Don't come at me with the sweet crap again."

"But it is sweet." They both knew it was, even if Cassandra didn't want to admit it. Rachel had to smile and yawn again, this time a shiver ran through her, so she cuddled up to Cassandra.

"Well, then, next time I won't wait."

"You will."

"How do you figure?"

"Next time, I'll make it worth your while."

"But not now?"

"No, my parents are in the next room." Cassandra knew that nothing was going to happen, but she had to try it anyway.

"The room's soundproof."

"My mind isn't."

"So, you want to sleep now?" She knew Rachel was about to fall asleep, Rachel kept yawning and her voice got quieter and quieter.

"Hmm-hmm."

"Good night, I love you." She gave Rachel a quick kiss, because she knew rachel was almost asleep.

"Ilove youtoo." Cassandra listened to Rachel's breathing and it didn't events me her two minutes to fall asleep. After that Cassandra laid there a few more minutes, but eventually she fell asleep too. It was a long day and the next ones was going to be even more fun.


	21. Chapter 21 Part 1

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update in awhile. I broke my arm, so writing was proved to be a little more complicated than expected.

Also, I met someone and I'm in love and I kinda spend a lot of time with her, because she's awesome :*

But she read my story and she wants me to continue, so that's what I'm doing.

I love you Hannah :*

* * *

The alarm went off, it was still dark outside and Cassandra woke up. It wasn't her alarm though.

"What time is it?" Rachel mumbled something. "Turn the goddamn alarm off." Cassandra turned towards Rachel, but Rachel didn't move. "For gods sake." She leaned over Rachel and grabbed Rachel's phone from the nightstand. "Why on earth would you set the alarm at five thirty?"

"Because I've to get up."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"I'm tired."

"Of course you are. It's five thirty."

"Hmm."

"Rachel, get up."

"Hmm." This was Rachel's reaction and Cassandra could hear Rachel's breathing calm down again. She was sure Rachel would fall asleep again; it was just a matter of time. Cassandra was awake though, because of Rachel. She stood up and walked around the bed.

"Get up."

"Yah." It didn't look like Rachel would, so Cassandra took Rachel's blanket off.

"What the-"

"You set the alarm."

"You."

"Yes, I took the blanket away, so you move your sweet little ass into the bathroom."

"You wanna get rid of me?"

"Do you want to be late? For your lesson with Brody?"

"You don't want me to talk to him."

"That's right. He's a jerk, but you don't listen to me anyway."

"Yea." Rachel turned around and saw Cassandra, still holding the blanket, in front of her. "Okay, I'll stand up."

"Do your dads drink coffee?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." She walked towards the door, but before she left the room she turned around and saw Rachel standing up. "Good morning."

"You too."

Cassandra walked into the kitchen, it felt strange to be quiet, she usually didn't have to, but she didn't want to wake Rachel's dads. Leroy already sat in the kitchen, with a cup of coffee.

"Morning."

"Good morning, I already made coffee." He was too nice after last night, it irritated Cassandra, but she played along.

"Great." She poured herself a cup and a second one for Rachel. "Why're you up so early?"

"I always get up early. Isn't Rachel awake yet?"

"Yes, she is." That's why Cassandra is awake. "I'll be right back." He nodded and she left with one mug. She walked into the bedroom, put the coffee on Rachel's nightstand and walked back to Leroy.

"I took one of your books." He held it up, but she didn't look, she enjoyed her coffee. Leroy made good coffee.

"Sure."

"May I ask you a question?" Now she looked up, she was sure something interesting would come out of this.

"Sure and you can ask me a second one if you want." This was going to be fun.

"What do you want from my daughter?"

"Did you get up to catch me alone?"

"No."

"You ask tough questions."

"You're with my daughter."

"Yes I am." She wasn't sure what he wanted. He didn't show anything. "Does that answer your question?"

"Not really." She took a sip of her coffee and waited a second; he mirrored her, so Cassandra knew he wasn't too reluctant towards her.

"I don't really know what you want to hear."

"How do you feel about her? What are your intentions?"

"And you think I'd tell you if I had something bad in mind?"

"No, I've to take your word for it."

"Well, I love her."

"You do?" He looked surprised, but he quickly regained his composure.

"I hope that was a pleasant surprise."

"She's eighteen."

"I know. Does that mean I can't love her?"

"That means she's young."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" He didn't answer, but he didn't need to. They both knew he didn't approve of the relationship, but Cassandra wouldn't back off, just because Rachel's father didn't like it. "I told you I love her, I told her I do. I don't pressure her to do anything, she doesn't want to. Well, I woke her up, even though she didn't want to, but that's doesn't count."

"Why'd you offer us to stay? We could've gotten a room."

"You don't like me and I want to change that."

"And how're you planning to do that?"

"I don't know. I never cared if people liked me or not, but you're Rachel's father."

"And you want me to like you?"

"Yep." She finished her coffee and waited for him to continue.

"Well, we can work on that, I'm sure Rachel would prefer it if we liked each other."

"Probably. Tell me why you don't like me." He leaned back on his chair and was quiet. So Cassandra figured he was gathering his thoughts and she could get another cup of coffee. When she was done she held the coffee pot towards Leroy, to offer him make coffee too. He nodded, so she poured him some coffee too.

"You're too old for my daughter."

"Well." She laughed a bit. "I can't change that."

"You're rich."

"I wouldn't say rich, but I can't change that either."

"You have a private driver."

"I could change that, but I won't. I live in New York and it's not always easy to get a cab. It's actually a good thing and I want Rachel to take my car instead of a cab. We're not in Lima, where you know your cabbie. I don't want to take the chances that something happens to me. Or Rachel for that matter." He seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Why do you have a cleaning lady?"

"I don't like to clean." That was one reason. "My parents always had a cleaning lady and they fired Martha, because they found someone cheaper, so I hired her. I did it to piss them off and I was sorry for Martha."

"Okay."

"Anything else?"

"I don't know yet. I like that you're honest."

"That's a start."

"Anything you don't like about me?"

"I don't like to be degraded."

"Alright. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about my daughter."

"I understand that. Rachel's coming."

"Oh. Good morning Daddy." Rachel sounded happy and awake. "You're on vacation, you don't have to get up this early."

"I know, I just wanted to see you before you leave. And I made coffee."

"Aww, thanks." Rachel hugged him and have him a kiss on the cheek, then she poured herself happily a second cup. Leroy watched her happily too and Cassandra just sat there watching. Watching Rachel drinking coffee was just entertaining. Every single time, she closed her eyes while inhaling the scent, then the corners of her lips moved a little up, it wasn't a smile yet. After that she drank some of the coffee and when her lips left the cup, a small smile has reached her lips. She licked her lips and it looked like slow motion, but Cassandra was sure that was just her imagination, because Rachel continued and said something, thankfully to her father, because she didn't listen, and it still was in slow motion. At some point Cassandra knew she had to come back to reality or they would see her ogle.

"Do you want to?" All right, she missed the point where she should have listened, because she didn't know what Rachel was asking her.

"Sure." Cassandra was hoping she didn't agree to something bad, but Rachel looked so excited about whatever it was, she didn't want to spoil the mood.

"Great. Do you need to use the bathroom or can I get ready?"

"You're not done?"

"It'll just take a few minutes."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"You do realized it will take her more than a few minutes, right?"

"I'll just take a shower while she's doing her hair." He laughed about that and then it was quiet for a few moments.

"You have no idea what you agreed to, do you?" How does he know? But lying was out of the question.

"No."

"Do you want to know?"

"Do I?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I guess something."

"Well, Hiram was very glad we came a few days early, because a friend of ours is having a party." Cassandra let out a relived breath; a party was something she might have agreed on if she had listened. "You seem relieved."

"Yah, I thought you wanted to go to, I don't know, Liberty Island or something like that."

"No, we've been there before."

"So, a party on Tuesday night?"

"Yes, Rachel said her teacher is on sick leave and a few of her classes are canceled."

"I see."

"Lucky us."

"Because she doesn't have to go to her dance class?"

"Yes."

"Does Hiram wake up anytime soon?"

"That depends, why?"

"Rachel and I have to leave soon and you'd be alone."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just read your book."

"I don't have any real food, but there's some of Rachel's stuff. I don't know if you eat that, but there's a grocery store nearby, I can give you some-"

"No, thank you, but I don't want your money."

"Okay. I'll take a shower now."

"I told you it takes her more than a few minutes."

"Yes, you did." Cassandra left the kitchen with a slight smile. They weren't best friends, but they didn't need to be, as long as they could get along. She walked through the bedroom into the bathroom and Rachel was standing in front of the mirror.

"Just a few minutes?"

"Well, a few are subjective." Rachel was smiling at her, while doing her makeup. They both had to leave soon and Cassandra didn't want to wait for Rachel to eventually be done, so she stripped down all her clothes to finally take a shower. "What are you doing?"

"Getting undressed. What does it look like."

"Good, but I don't understand why?"

"To take a shower."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But I'm not done yet."

"Exactly."

"You can't take a shower now."

"Watch me."

"But-" Arguing didn't help Rachel now, because Cassandra was already getting into the shower. "Seriously?" Cassandra didn't respond, it was too much fun to listen to Rachel grumbling and make a fuss. A first she wanted to enjoy her shower and take her time, but then she didn't want Rachel to get too upset, so she was done after about fifteen minutes.

"You're done."

"Yes I am." She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself and walked besides Rachel, in front of the mirror.

"You could've waited a minute."

"You're still here, so it took you more than a minute." Rachel didn't answer, but the look she gave Cassandra said enough. "Do we share a car?"

"Do you want to?"

"I wouldn't ask otherwise."

"Okay. Do you want another coffee before we leave?"

"No, I'm fine." Rachel left with a nod. It didn't take Cassandra as long as Rachel to get ready, she brushed her teeth, put on some makeup, made her hair and walked into the bedroom to put on some clothes. After twenty minutes she walked into the kitchen.

"We can leave if you want."

"Okay." Rachel put her mug into the sink, filled a to go cup and gave Leroy a kiss on the cheek. "Love you dad, have a nice day."

"We will, call us. Have a nice day Cassandra, but we'll see each other soon, right?" Cassandra had just watched them, so it surprised her even more when Leroy talked to her.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright then." Rachel smiled happily and grabbed Cassandra's hand, when she walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed a jacket and her purse. "Bye!" Rachel was holding the doorknob and waited, a few seconds later they heard Leroy answer and just then Rachel opened the door. Cassandra was quiet the whole time; it was interesting to watch Rachel with her dads, because she never had a good relationship with either of her parents. They tried, but it never really worked out. They were in the elevator and kept quiet, Cassandra saw Henry outside

"What's on your mind?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been so quiet."

"I'm tired."

"Of what?"

"Lack of sleep."

"Ha! That was a lie, okay maybe not completely, but there's something else."

"Lack of coffee." When they walked outside, Henry got out of the car and opened the door for them.

"Good morning Henry."

"Good morning Rachel, Miss July." They got into the car and Henry closed the door behind then. Just seconds later Rachel got out again.

"Where are you going?" She didn't answer, but she also didn't close the door, so Cassandra waited for her. About a minute later Rachel got back in. "What did you do?"

"I gave him coffee."

"Why?"

"Because it's a nice thing to do."

"People will think I'm stuck up."

"Because I gave him coffee?"

"Because I never do."

"Well, I did ask a favor of him."

"Yah?"

"Yes."

"What did you ask him?"

"You'll see."

"It's a surprise for me?"

"Kind of."

"Are you going to school?"

"Yes."

"Then I doubt I like your surprise." "Do you want to go to my father, or do you want me to go?"

"Do you have time?"

"I've to go see him anyway."

"And you think he'll just give me a sick note, even if I'm not and wasn't even there?"

"He'll give it to me."

"Okay. I've to get out now."

"It's still a few blocks."

"I know, but people will talk if they see me getting out of your car."

"They will find out eventually."

"I'll leave after Brody's class, are you back home by then?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I see you then." Rachel gave Cassandra a quick kiss; at least she thought it would be quick. Cassandra quickly grabbed Rachel by her waist and moved her onto her lap, while deepening the kiss. "I have to go." She said it, but Rachel didn't sound like she meant it. They sat like this for a few more moments, until the car stopped. "I'll see you at home."

"Okay." Rachel got out and Henry continued the ride. Cassandra's destination wasn't far away and a few minutes later, the car stopped again.

"Henry, can I rent a car from your firm?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you want to rent a car?"

"I don't know yet.


End file.
